Fire Emblem Fates: Calamity
by GodofGamingRWBY
Summary: For years, Princess Corrin lived a secluded life with her retainers, Flora, Felicia, Gunther, Jacob, Lilith, and Ragna; and the rest of her family in Nohr. Yet when she's finally sent on a mission into the real world by her father, events begin to turn her life upside down. Then there's the matter of Ragna, who finds himself dealing with a strange, almost selective memory loss.
1. Prologue: Ties that bind

"Come on Corrin, we've got people to fight"

Hearing his voice, Corrin snapped back to reality, realizing, slightly too late, that a Nohrian Axeman was right on top of her. She barely managed to dodge the attack, yet still managed to get her arm scratched by the blow. After a second hesitation, Corrin struck back… Missing her target completely, and leaving herself open for the Norhian's counterattack…

 **TING**

Suddenly, a flash of red appeared in Corrin's eyes, blocking the axe with their own, man-sized sword. Looking back, the man looked at Corrin, "Hey, now's not the time for daydreaming. Get your head in gear Corrin" he said looking back at the Norhian and, with a growl, pushed them back.

Corrin finally recognized the man. Ragna. With a deep breath, she stepped around Ragna, slashing at the Norhian, managing to (finally) get a hit in. The second the Norhian attempted a counterattack, his axe flew out of his hand by Ragna's blade, then was flown back when Ragna's fist connected with their face, a loud cracking sound filling the air as their body flew away.

Shaking his hand off, Ragna spun his sword around, a considerable feat due to it's size, and placed it back on the small stand on his back, "Yeah, that'll do it for him" Ragna commented, turning to Corrin, "Any reason you stood their looking off into space in the middle of a battle?" Ragna asked, gesturing to the carnage that raged around them.

Corrin opened her mouth to reply, then stopped herself, eventually just shaking her head, "Ah… No. Something just came up." Corrin replied, knowing that it was a terrible excuse.

Ragna, on the other hand, merely stared at her with his 'are you freaking kidding me' face, and was clearly about to lay a hammer on her… Until the river nearby completely evaporated with a flash of light. Instantly, Ragna frowned at the realization, then rubbed his head in frustration, "Ah shit, the families here as well. God dammit…" he muttered, grabbing the hilt of his sword.

Instantly, Corrin knew what he was going to do. Rush at the Norhian forces like a madman, "Wait, let's… At least try to talk with them. Maybe we can stop the fighting if we can reason with them." She said, once again getting Ragna's 'are you freaking kidding me' face. Then, with a sigh, his hand left the hilt of his sword, making Corrin smile, "Thanks. Now let's get moving before anyone else gets hurt" she said, flipping her sword so the blade was behind her, then began sprinting in the direction of a large flurry of dark energy and electricity.

Ragna, for a second, watched Corrin run off, then sighed to himself, "God… Dammit Corrin…" He muttered, then sprinted after her.

….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...

Once the two arrived, the saw a fairly interesting scene. Facing each other were 8 people, 4 on each side. Corrin, and Ragna, recognized all of the people there. The Norhian family, Xander on his horse, Camille on her Wyvern, Elise (strangely without her horse), and Leo, on his own steed. On the other side was the Hoshidan family, Ryoma, Takumi, Sakura, and Hinoka.

Once the two were just mere meters away from the showdown between the two families, all of them noticed them. Well, to be exact, Corrin.

"Corrin, there you are! Just in time too. It's time to beat back the Norhian assault, and defend Hoshido!" Ryoma said, turning to Corrin and raising his sword at the Nohrian Prince, Xander.

"There you are Corrin, I'm glad you're unhurt. We have the Hoshidan forces right where we want them, we can end this war here and now!" Xander yelled, his horse stamping its hooves as it's master pointed his own sword at Ryoma.

At this, Ryoma turned back to Xander, his eyes narrowing, "What? Corrin is of Hoshidan blood. She is a princess of Hoshido! You have no power over her Norhian." Ryoma stated, causing Xander to also turn to Ryoma.

"On the contrary, Corrin is a rightful princess of Nohr, and part of our family. You are the real deceivers." Xander replied.

Now it was Hinoka's turn to get angry, "NORHIAN SCUM! First you kidnap her, now you lie to her?! Corrin is MY sister, not yours!" she yelled, gripping her naginata tighter than before.

Instantly afterwards, Camille spoke up, "You are mistaken. Corrin is my sweet little sister. You may not have her." she said simply, which only further angered Hinoka. However, before the princess could speak, Ryoma turned back to Corrin,

"Don't be fool by their words. You belong with your true family in Hoshido!" Ryoma yelled, holding out a hand for Corrin, despite the latter being quite a fair distance away.

Suddenly, Xander did the same, his sword dropping to his side as he also held out a hand, "We have loved you and raised you since you were a child. Come home, little princess. We can live as a family once more!" Xander said.

"Come home to Hoshido, Corrin!"

"No Corrin, Nohr is your home!"

"Holy hell this is one crazy family reunion."

Those were the last words that were spoken before Corrin's world suddenly went dark.

 **Author's Notes: So. This is my second Fanfic on this site, and my first ever crossover between two games I like. Obviously this entire thing is vague... Just like the prelude/prologue in FE Fates. I plan on, in the actual chapters, to introduce Ragna in a better way in "real time". But, I do want to say two things.**

 **1\. Chapters will go alongside with actual chapters in Fire Emblem Fates, with maybe a few new ones concerning Blazblue characters (which there will be more, alongside Ragna. Hint, hint). Paralogues will also be included. How do I plan to do the three separate routes? Well, we'll get to that later.**

 **2.** **This is Fire Emblem. So you know what that means. Shipping, and supports. Yes, I'm going out the gate and saying I am taking "pairing" suggestions for characters, wither they be FE Character x FE Character, Blazblue Character x Blazblue character, or FE Character x Blazblue Character.**

 **... Yeah that's all I got. ENJOY!**

 **EDIT: 5/3/2017: For those of you who are new to reading this, I would like to say that you should give at least one more chapter a go before dropping this. The prologue here is meant to replicate the prologue/premonition in Fire Emblem Fates, and the chapters after this get significantly bigger in content.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Reaper's Training

….

….

"Time to wake up, Lady Corrin!"

With that sudden voice, Corrin's eyes slowly opened, seeing a woman with slightly long blue hair looking down at her. Suddenly, before she could even reply, another woman jumped into view, this time with longer, light pink hair, "Hey, wake up Lady Corrin! Up and at 'em!"

Flora and Felicia, two of her retainers.

With a groan, Corrin sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. At this, both Flora and Felicia step back, Flora with her hands crossed in from of her, and Felicia with her's behind her. Nearby, Corrin's two other retainers, Gunther, a large, rather bulky old man, and Jacob, an only slightly shorter man, both with rather short white hair, stood nearby. Looking out the window, Corrin noticed that it was still pitch black outside.

"... What are you talking about? It's still dark outside." Corring stated, her voice layered with morning tiredness.

At this, Gunther couldn't help but sigh, "Listen well Princess, it may be dark outside, but it is indeed morning, and you have practice with your brother today." He stated.

"I believe your age might be catching up to you Gunther, she practiced with her brother yesterday. Today it's Ragna's turn to train with Lady Corrin" Jacob replied, "... I also took the liberty of readying your armor and… Ah… pounding out the dents. Your brother is a fearsome opponent."

For a second, Corrin looked at Jacob with confusion. Then it came rushing back to her. Right, Ragna, her fifth retainer. No formal training in services, pretty rude, and foul mouthed. In all honesty she thought he was put into service just for guard duty and her trainer when her brother wasn't around. How he managed to prove himself without getting executed was beyond her. Still, he was a pretty good person to be around, had a good heart when it came down to it… Kind of like Jacob.

Then Corrin sighed, "Ugh, fine. I'm still not completely awake though…" she muttered, which only made Flora make a slightly mischievous smile,

"Oh, I can help with that. Felicia, mind assisting me?"

"Sure thing!"

In her tired state, Corrin failed to notice the two maids reach forward and touch her shoulders… Sending a shock of cold into her body that nearly made her jump into the air. However, all she did was yell in surprise, jumping back and falling off the bed, right onto her head, "OKAY OKAY, I'M AWAKE NOW" She yelled, her head poking up from the side of the bed where she fell on.

With that, Felicia smiled down at Corrin, "THAT'S how we deal with sluggabeds at the Ice Tribe!" She said happily, earning herself a sigh from Corrin.

"Trust me, I know" Corrin stated, "Wish I could finish the dream I was having though…" Corrin added, finally standing up fully.

At that, Jacob's eyebrow raised, "Do tell: What dream was it?" He asked.

"It was… Ah… Strange. Some people who looked like Hoshidans kept calling me their sister. Yet all of my brothers and sisters are in Nohr…" Corrin explained.

Suddenly, Flora interrupted her, "Perhaps we should talk about your dream another time Lady Corrin. " She said, while Felicia snapped her fingers.

"Right! Prince Xander and Ragna are waiting for you!" She stated.

With that, Corrin nodded, stretching out whatever sleep was in her and began to get ready for the day.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the designated sparring rooftop, three figures stood idly, waiting for Corrin. Two were fairly similar, with blond hair and black armor respectively, though one had a horse and sword with them and the other had an extravagant tome in their hands. These were Prince Xander and Leo, respectively. The other was a rather tall man with spiky, platinum hair, with one green eye and one red eye. The person wore a large, red jacket and black, baggy pants, along with black gloves on either of his hands, with the only sources of armor being two small plates on either of his arms, and metal boots. One glove in particular had a strange, red and white shell on it.

Ragna, Corrin's retainer/trainer.

Next to Ragna was a large sword, basically man-sized, implanted firmly into the floor. Ragna himself was leaning slightly onto the sword, arms crossed as he waited for Corrin.

"Well, I have to admit, I'm curious to see how you and Corrin train." Xander said suddenly, causing Ragna's eyes to shift to him.

In response, Ragna shrugged, "Eh, nothing too special. Just keeping her from getting rusty, and making sure she keeps learning" he stated, turning his attention back to where Corrin normally came when it was time to train. He himself knew he had a master at some point… He just… Couldn't seem to remember who they were.

Xander himself managed a split second smile to that, "I believe you do more than keep her from getting rusty. Last time I visited and sparred with Corrin, she could barely get close to landing a hit on me. Yesterday she managed to get multiple. Her technique's obviously been improving, and her earlier weakness of being too predictable is started to fade" Xander stated, his hand idly going to his sword hilt, more to rest his hand than anything else, "... I doubt that she would be at this level without a serious trainer like yourself.

At that, Ragna grunted, "Like I said, I only really give her pointers. Not much to that besides being her guard and all" he stated, shrugging to add effect.

Xander raised an eyebrow at that response, then pointed at Ragna's sword, "You give her pointers with that?" Xander asked, causing Ragna to turn his eyes back to Xander with a glare,

"Hey, don't go criticising my training weapon when you literally use a sword that shoots energy to train." Ragna countered, this time keeping his gaze on Xander.

Before Xander could respond to that, Leo suddenly spoke up, "Seems our Sister has finally gotten out of bed." he stated, causing both Ragna and Xander to turn their attention to the new figure walking towards them, covered in rather slender black and white armor, sword in hand.

With Corrin finally coming for training, Ragna's arms unfolded, and one of his hands fell upon his sword's hilt. Then, almost casually, Ragna ripped his sword free, bits of stone scattering about as the sword left it's holding spot. Walking forward, Ragna twirled his sword around, once, twice, three times, before placing it on his back, "Alright Xander, you wanted to see how we train?" Ragna asked, straightening his jacket's collar as Corrin stepped onto the circular rooftop,

"I'll show ya how."

* * *

Aside from a few words of greeting from a retainer to a lady, both Ragna and Corrin didn't say anything before the training began. Even as they got into their fighting stances, with Corrin placing a foot back, and flipping her sword to face behind her, while Ragna merely stood there.

 **Cue Black and White (Blazblue)**

Then Corrin's body shifted forward.

Suddenly, both fighters moved. Corrin dashed forward, only slightly faster than most people were capable of, spinning once and slashing at Ragna with her simple sword. Ragna, on the other hand, grabbed the hilt of his own sword, swinging it out and using the blade to block Corrin's own. For a second, the two stood there, both pushing against each other's strengths in their blade lock, with Corrin adding her other hand to her own sword. However, that second was all it took for Ragna to push Corrin back, spinning his sword so it was facing upright.

Once Corrin was pushed back she actually flew into the air, stumbling back when she hit the ground on her feet. Once she regained her footing, she sprinted back at Ragna, who had barely moved during that entire time. This time, she went for a quick slash from the left, then a quick spin around to slash from the right. Of course, both of these were blocked by Ragna, who finally decided to counterattack by doing his own horizontal slash. This one Corrin managed to avoid by bending back, Ragna's blade passing directly above her nose. Right after this, Ragna brought his blade up, then swung it down, only to hit bare stone as Corrin rolled to the side. The impact was enough to cause the sword to sink slightly into the stone, slight chips flying out of it.

For both Leo and Xander, the entire fight was rather interesting, though while Leo watched like it was just a small tournament game, Xander looked deeper to try and figure out why the two trained like this. Most sparring matches against trainer and trainee were mainly the trainer going easy on their apprentice, yet from what he was seeing Ragna was seeming to go in with the full attempt to kill.

Then, suddenly, the battle seemed to reach it's climax. Corrin had tried another light slash from the left, and Ragna's sword had intercepted, knocking the blade away. The Nohrian princess didn't even have the chance to react before Ragna's fist collided with her face, sending her tumbling back, falling to the ground on her back, and with her sword skidding away. The blow was even heard, making Leo flinch, though Xander looked on with an impassive face, though he too felt like suddenly stopping the training.

Ragna, on the other hand, clenched and unclenched his fist, resting his giant sword on his shoulder as Corrin sat up, one of her free hands holding her nose.

For a few seconds, the air was silent as the two stared at each other. Then, Corrin lifted her hand, revealing a near perfectly fine nose as she herself stood up.

 **End theme**

Ragna, after seeing that he didn't exactly harm his 'student' too bad, couldn't help but make a small smile himself, "Normally don't get that trick to work. Either you're getting rusty or you're distracted" Ragna stated. He didn't say it as a question, but it had the effect.

Suddenly, Corrin looked as if she was backed into a corner, "Well, uh… Yeah, something's been on my mind lately…" She replied, almost instinctively looking towards her two brothers as she said that. Corrin didn't think now was the best time to talk about her dream, yet Ragna was almost like a lie detector. She could never get away with lying when he was around.

For a second, Ragna didn't say anything. Then he sighed, "Well, get your head cleared, we'll take five for now. One thing though, watch your footing. If I got a gold piece for every time you made a slight misstep I'd be living like a king" Ragna criticized, spinning his sword around and planting it back into the ground, "... Oh yeah, don't always go through with your strikes. Mix it up once in awhile. Make a strike a feint so one of your opponent's sides are open for a follow-up." He added, resting onto the sword again. Corrin, in response, nodded, going over to her sword and sitting next to it.

True to his word, about 5 minutes later the two were back to fighting, and Xander managed to start to understand Ragna's training. It was no wonder Corrin never spoke of it, the training itself seemed brutal. It apparently boiled down to Corrin having to land a hit against Ragna, who had the same goal. However, Xander noticed that Ragna barely moved during the fights, not dodging any attack. Instead he just blocked them. Corrin on the other hand was constantly on the move, attacking any potential weak point she could find.

In addition, while Xander wouldn't have agreed she did it a lot, he would agree that Corrin did misstep often. Yet, after each fight, and each blunt criticism, she would immediately improve in the next, giving Ragna a seemingly harder time to land his own hit in without getting hit. Hell, Corrin DID manage to get a hit in, though she herself thought it was pure luck.

Really, while Ragna's method of training was… Different than what Xander would've done, it had it's perks and truly was making Corrin a fearsome fighter.

"Alright, I believe training time is over" Xander called out right after the 7th fight, causing both Ragna and Corrin to turn to the prince, "I'm rather impressed, you're learning quickly" Xander stated, then looked at Ragna, "As for you, Ragna… Well, I'm still impressed. I don't see much styles that utilize focused ferocity" he added, getting a shrug and nod from Ragna, who placed his sword on his back so his hands were free.

"Well, thanks Xander, but I still have a long way to go before I reach you or Ragna's level" Corrin replied, rubbing her arm where Ragna had hit a particular hard kick into.

In response, Xander shook his head, "No Corrin, I'm sure it won't be much longer before you can fight both me and Ragna on equal grounds-" At that point Ragna couldn't help but grunt in disagreement, but Xander carried on, "- Not only that, but at this rate, you could grow to become the strongest warrior in all of Nohr" Xander stated, without a hint of teasing in his voice.

Right after that, everyone could hear Leo's loud sigh, "Swordplay may be one thing, but it'll always be trumped by magic. It's a simple fact" Leo stated, causing Xander to turn to his brother,

"No need to be hostile little brother. You really are competitive to a fault. As I've always said, and shall say again, you are a talented mage with no equal-" Xander began, only to be cut off when Ragna suddenly spoke up,

"Collar's inside out."

The sudden outburst caused everyone to turn to Ragna in silence, who simply raised an eyebrow at the confused looks he got. The silence went on until Leo spoke, "... What?" he asked, causing Ragna to roll his eyes, giving a shrug that seemed directed at Xander and Corrin, and just screamed, 'Hey, you guys were going to say it sooner or latter',

"Your collar. It's inside out" He said simply. At that, Leo yelled in rage, breaking the strangely tense atmosphere as Corrin started giggling at Leo's misfortune, while Xander smile and shook his head,

" **WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME SOONER?!** " Leo yelled, pointing at both Xander and Corrin, the latter of which was still struggling to stop giggling,

"I-I was going to, Ragna just beat me to it" Corrin answered, managing to get that one sentence out before breaking down again

Xander, on the other hand, just shrugged, "I was waiting for an opportune moment. It would seem that Corrin wasn't the only one who dressed while half asleep." Xander stated, causing Corrin to finally stop laughing and look up with confusion.

Before she could ask, and before Xander could explain, Ragna pointed at Corrin's hair, "Yeah, you're not safe either. Kinda need to work on your hair" He stated, causing Corrin herself to raise an eyebrow and put a hand up to her hair, feeling around before realizing the problem.

Her hair was actually tucked inside her armor.

" **AGH, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING BEFORE RAGNA?!** " Corrin yelled, struggling to get her hair out of her armor and perfectly mimicking Leo's outburst as Ragna shrugged in reply,

"Hey, I've always voiced my displeasure of long hair during battle. I just thought it would be best for you to see what good it would do to ya when you don't have your hair messing with you in combat" Ragna stated, swearing he could see a black cloud start to form above Corrin's head from her anger.

" **COOOOORRIIIIIIIN!** "

Suddenly, a small figure shot past Leo and Xander, the former of which was still upset about his collar problem, launching itself at Corrin, who was busy yelling at Ragna, much to the latter's displeasure. The sudden body ramming into Corrin caught her off guard, send her flying to the side and onto the ground, the body latching onto them. For Ragna, he just heard someone yelling Corrin's name, then saw a small body fly into the young princess. However, he did see one major thing that immediately made him know who had just tackled Corrin. Two long, blonde pigtails.

Elise.

On the ground, Elise looked as happy as one could be, somehow managing to cut off Corrin's breathing just by hugging her hard, "It's so good to see you again Corrin!" She said.

"Elise… Please… Air…!" Corrin gasped, the pained gasps she was making forcing Elise to realize she was, somehow, choking her own sister. The realization caused Elise to jump off Corrin, letting her older sister get up and breathe again.

Ragna couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, "Hey Cinnamon Roll" Ragna said, using the nickname he used for Elise everytime he saw her, "Maybe next time you can give her a heads up when you come in and- HEY!" Ragna stated, suddenly yelling when Elise jumped on him and latched onto his waist in a hug mid sentence,

"Hey Rags!" Elise said, holding onto Ragna tighter as he tried to shake her off. Elise was, literally, the only person who could get away with calling Ragna 'Rags'. He didn't really know why, but the nickname just made him want to punch the person saying it in the face. Of course, since it was Elise, he couldn't really be mad enough at her to actually harm her.

"Agh, seriously Elise, crush Corrin's body, not mine! This is EXACTLY what I'm talking about! At least give a head up when you want to break someone!" Ragna yelled, desperately trying to shake the little princess off, yet unable to as she seemed to have an iron grip around Ragna.

As the poor retainer unsuccessfully tried to get Elise off, Corrin heard footsteps approaching from behind, "It looks like little Elise has fallen for Ragna's charms" a voice said from behind her, the voice itself instantly recognizable, and causing Corrin to turn and see her highly revealing older sister, Camilla, standing next to her, looking down at the smaller princess with a smile.

At Camilla's comment, Corrin shrugged, "I don't think it's charm that Elise fell for. I think it's the fact that Ragna is so tolerant of her. Then again, I doubt Elise even fell for Ragna… I think it's more of a friendship. Or something" Corrin stated, looking at the two as Ragna had resorted to using his hands to pry Elise off.

Xander and Leo walked up next to the two princesses as Camilla replied to Corrin, "Well, I suppose that is true. How was the training, by the way? Are you hurt?" Camilla asked, causing Corrin to suddenly panic,

"Well- Uh, no, not really. Ragna has been getting rusty and, um… Not really hitting as hard as he used to. Yep, getting rusty, that's Ragna." Corrin replied, remembering the last time Camilla had asked that question and Corrin replied truthfully. If Ragna wasn't such a good fighter he wouldn't be around anymore.

Suddenly, Leo shook his head, his focus on Ragna and Elise, "Gods, she acts like a complete child sometimes" he stated, causing Camilla to turn to him,

"Well, I think her cheerfulness brings some light to this gloomy kingdom. And to you Leo. Speaking of which, did anyone tell you-" Camilla began, pointing at Leo's collar.

"Yes, Ragna was kind enough to bring attention to it. Unlike SOMEONE." Leo replied, looking up at Xander as he said that last word, the older prince merely shrugging at the statement.

Then, Xander snapped his fingers, "Oh, I nearly forgot. I have news for you Corrin-"

"Father asked us to take you back to the capital." Camilla interrupted, loud enough to finally cause Elise to finally let go of Ragna, and allowing Ragna to finally be able to focus on the conversation at hand.

Corrin on the other hand stood in shock for a second. Then, her face began to quickly brighten as the news sunk in, "D-Does that mean that-" Corrin began, her voice layered with complete joy,

This time, Xander interrupted, "Yes. You can finally leave this old fortress and see the outside world without having to look at your window" Xander said. At this, Ragna couldn't help but speak up himself,

"Finally being able to leave 'home' huh? What's the special occasion?" Ragna asked, folding his arms.

In response, Xander sighed, "There will be plenty of time to speak of 'why'. For now though, we must depart". With that, everyone began to leave, with the royal family leading Corrin away. Ragna himself stood where he was for a few seconds, processing what just happened in the last few minutes, then groaned to himself, beginning to walk after them.

"Why the hell do I get a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

Later, in the main hall that held the exit to the fortress, Corrin, Xander, and Lilith, one of Corrin's retainers who, from Ragna's perspective, didn't see too often preparing themselves for the road ahead. The other siblings were already waiting outside, along with the retainers of Corrin that were actually going with her, "I've heard you're finally leaving the fortress Lady Corrin. You must be very happy at that" Lilith said, getting a nod from Corrin, who was visibly beaming at the events that had transpired not too long ago, "Gunter has asked me to come with you, so I can look after your horses… And yes, Ragna, I made your horse is ready to go." Lilith added, getting shrug and nod from Ragna, as his way of saying thanks. Ragna himself was by no means a horseback person, it took him a long time just to ride a horse right, but he at least admitted that if he ever had to travel a long distance, a horse might be better than walking… Even if he prefered the latter.

"I'm glad to hear that Lilith. I'd miss you rather quickly if you didn't come along" Corrin said, checking the sheath for her sword to make sure it was on correctly.

Xander took this time to ask Lilith something directly, "Speaking of which Lilith, are the horses ready?" he asked, earning himself the sight of Lilith nodding,

"Yes milord. The horses are actually pretty excited for the trip. They ARE fond of Corrin… Probably because of all the time she spends at the stables" Lilith admitted.

With that, Xander nodded, "Good. Then it's time we get going. We mustn't keep Father waiting." Xander stated, then walked past Corrin and the others to the main door. Soon after, the rest followed.

As they walked, Ragna made sure to stay next to Corrin, "Well, guess it's about time you get permission to leave this place. Not real good for childhood, if I have to say anything." Ragna stated idly.

At that, Corrin couldn't help but look at Ragna, "I'm not going to argue with that. Did Gunter tell you to come along with me as well?" she asked, seeing Ragna smirk,

"Even if he told me to stay here or whatever bullshit, I wouldn't have listened to the old geezer. Probably couldn't stop me from coming either, even if he tried" Ragna stated, "Oh yeah, old geezer is coming along as well, along with Jacob. Won't see Flora and Felicia for a while, they're staying to take care of the fortress" Ragna added, looking at Corrin to see her frown, "Well, for now at least. The two are likely going to be able to rejoin us. Then the merry band of the dusty-fortress people will live once more" he finished, somehow managing to get Corrin to smile, especially at the final portion. She herself didn't know why, but she found the thought of them all being dusty-fortress people somewhat amusing.

Then they had finally exited the door, into the dark world ahead of them.

 **Author's notes: Wow. I did NOT expect as much people as I got in that short amount of time. Guess I did something good. We haven't met any other Blazblue characters... YET. Fear not, at most, next chapter's going to introduce more Blazblue characters. How much is up to debate, but we're looking towards, at minimum three new ones next time. About then.**

 **... Well, main decision to see how much Blazblue characters we see next time is to see if we're introduced to other retainers. Obviously Corrin isn't going to be the ONLY one with a Blazblue character as a retainer/friend. Well... WE'LL SEE NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 2: The King's Gift

For a full day, Corrin, her retainers, and the rest of her family, along with their retainers, continued traveling, thankfully spared of any conflict during the trip. Much of the time was spent in silence, though the royal family did make small talk once in awhile. Ragna himself rarely spoke, more or less thinking to himself on his horse, which was a powerful looking black horse. He also recognized most of the retainers traveling with them, from the psychopathic woman-child Peri to the over-dramatic Odin. He had about a good relation with 50% of them, like Odin, Niles, and SELENA for whatever god damned reason. Everyone else was more of a sour relationship, either because someone wanted to stab him in the gut, or he just couldn't stand them...

"So you're Ragna, Lady Corrin's personal trainer."

Suddenly, hearing a voice approach his horse, Ragna turned to see the speaker. What he was met with was the sight of a tall, skinny man wearing primarily black. Black jacket, vest, jeans, tie, and hat, with a white shirt underneath all of that. Underneath that hat they wore was a small sprout of green hair, covering the sides of his head and forehead. If that wasn't enough, the man, on his own dark horse, looked at Ragna with shut eyes and a small smile.

For some reason Ragna's fist REALLY want to go through his face.

"Yeah, and who the hell are you supposed to be?" Ragna asked, watching the man's face, without opening his eyes, turn into one of clearly mock hurt,

"My my, so rude. But, I suppose that should be expected when I don't introduce myself. My name is Hazama, retainer to Lady Corrin's brother, Prince Xander" Hazama replied, taking his hat off and pressing it to his chest in greetings. When Ragna's only response was a grunt, he placed the hat back on his head, keeping his horse next to Ragna's, "This is the first time you've been to the citadel with Lady Corrin, correct?" Hazama asked, getting a nod from Ragna, "Well, from what I've gathered something special's going to happen. Particularly, Corrin will be presenting their combat skills to the king, along with the retainers of her choice. That's all I can say about it, but… Eh, gives you a little heads up and all. Never heard it from me, if Xander asks" Hazama said with a shrug.

Ragna didn't reply immediately, instead thinking to himself. Presenting themselves to Corrin's Father… Well, Ragna did find that seeing how far your daughter has gone is a good enough reason. Yet, even with this news he couldn't shake the feeling of dread over him…

"Oh yeah, I should warn you. I've heard about your… Issues with one of Leo's retainers" Hazama interrupted, suddenly remembering something, "Well, as you've noticed they aren't with Leo, but they are stationed at Castle Krakenburg. I'd recommend staying with Lady Corrin when you're still in the Castle… After all, I'd hate to see Ice Tribe relations worsen when one of you two eventually kill each other" Hazama explained, then, fluidly, flicked the rein of his horse, sending the slightly smaller steed, compared to Ragna's, pick up it's pace, leaving Ragna behind.

Ragna sighed. Okay, so that feeling of dread has been explained. He'd have to deal with that Ice Tribe warrior again. It was like the Ice Tribe existed just to make his life a living hell sometimes.

* * *

After a long travel, Corrin could finally see Castle Krakenburg. Even though the group moved quickly through to meet Father, she couldn't help but be in awe of the design. Large, circular, surrounded by walls that were separated by even more walls, it held the appearance of being unbreachable. There was even the main fortress, where she remembered her Father resided in, which spiraled into the ground.

Eventually, they all reached a turning point. The royal siblings, along with Corrin's retainers, with the only exception to that being Lilith, continue on to meet King Garon. The rest taking care of the horses and supplies, in preparation for the royalty to settle down. As the groups began to split, Corrin could see one of Xander's retainer's, someone who introduced themselves as Hazama, looking at Ragna and tapping the side of his head.

Then they were off to walking again, nearing their destination to meet with the King.

"Oooh, Father's going to be so happy to see you again Corrin!" Elise stated, actually skipping to the side of the group.

Both Xander and Corrin nodded, but Xander managed to speak before Corrin even opened her mouth, "I'm sure he will as well. It's been nearly 10 years since you've last seen him" Xander stated, looking down at Corrin, "The current war may be a major issue, but I'm sure that you'll finally be joining us on the front lines." He added, seeing Corrin smile at the statement,

"Yeah, I hope. I've been waiting for the day." Corrin replied, "I know that finally joining the fight will mean fighting against other people and… Uh… Killing them… But hey, I'll be with you guys, right?" Corrin said, trying to find a silver lining.

At that, Ragna chuckled, "Hey, who ever said YOU had to kill them? Royalty doesn't need get their hands bloody." Ragna stated, watching as Corrin turned to face him with a blank look on her face,

"... Not funny Ragna. Not funny." Corrin replied, her voice lowering to try and be threatening. The only response to that was Ragna shrugging, Xander smiling at the two's antics and shaking his head, Leo just sighing, and both Camilla and Elise looking at Corrin with smiles. Gunter and Jacob shared Leo's sigh, though Jacob refrained from shaking his head.

Eventually, the group had finally exited the halls, greeted by the sight of a large arena, with a ruined fort in the middle and stairs leading down. Far on the other side, Corrin could see… A rather large man in dark and gold armor, grey skin and a…

Suddenly, Corrin recognized the man she saw, actually gasping in shock, "It's Father!" She said, then prepared to run in a full sprint to get to her father before the others, overjoyed to see him after all these years-

"Welcome back to the Capital, milords and ladies"

Suddenly, Corrin halted mid step, the entire group shifting to look to the left of them to see who had just welcomed them. The second Ragna saw the person, his body seemed to shut down and his face went slack. Then, after a second, it seemed to start once again, his entire being suddenly burning in hatred. Why? He didn't exactly know, but whatever it was, it screamed: "Kill the son of a bitch".

The person in question walked up to the group, hands in the pockets of his black jeans. Most of his outfit was similar to Xander's retainer, Hazama, but with several differences, like his tie not properly made and the top of his shirt opened up. Instead of a black jacket, this person wore a long, yellow coat with strange black markings over it. Where Hazama had green hair that was smoothed down, this person had emerald green hair that stood straight up, like Ragna's, and his eyes were opened, revealing yellow, snake-like eyes.

Xander recognized the person, and turned to him fully, "Terumi, I didn't expect you to welcome us back before Father" Xander said, his voice making it clear that he didn't quite like Terumi's presence. Just hearing the name was enough to send Ragna's body into another rage, forcing him to use his entire will not to grab his sword and split them in half.

In response, Terumi halted his advance, shrugging, "Well, what can I say, I was a worried that you might get attacked by a Hoshidan raiding party, or attacked by assassins. It's wonderful to see my worries were misplaced" Terumi replied, taking a step towards Corrin before anyone could speak, "And YOU must be Miss Corrin. A shame we've never met before, so allow me to officially introduce myself. I am Yuuki Terumi, one of your Father's advisors." Terumi introduced, holding out a hand to shake.

For a few seconds, Corrin was lost for words. Then, clearing her throat, she reached out and shook his hand, "Pleasure to meet you Terumi." She didn't notice it, but to everyone else, they could see Terumi's smile turn into a clearly malicious grin. Not only that, but everyone could agree on one thing…

The words "pleasure to meet you" did not belong to Terumi.

After they shook hands, Terumi put his hand back into his pocket, "Well I do wish you luck in proving yourself to the King. I've got some other things to do. War going on and all that" Terumi stated, and with that, turned and began to walk to the hall the group had just walked out of. As he did, he passed Ragna, and in a split second, the two made eye contact… And Terumi grinned, winking at Ragna. The eye contact was the last straw, and Ragna's hand went to the hilt of his sword to cut Terumi in half right here and now… Until he felt a hand fall onto his. Looking to the side, he noticed it was Camilla, the person who he was nearest to at the time.

Then Terumi was gone, heading through the halls to do his own work, and Ragna's being finally calmed down. With a deep sigh, Ragna's hand left his sword, seeing Camilla nod and smile at him.

With that, they group continued on to the king.

* * *

In the halls, Terumi reached around his head and pulled his cloak's hood up, casting a shadow over his eyes as he walked.

 _Shit… Things are going a tad too fast here…_ Terumi thought to himself, then grinned, But… What the hell, can probably turn this into my own thing… _Just gotta see how far the Little Princess strays from fate..._ he added to himself. He couldn't help himself, but he had to chuckle a bit to himself, in the dry, humorless way,

 _Yeah… Lets see how far she goes…_

* * *

Soon enough, the entire group had gathered before the King, Corrin's father, Garon. The larger man looked down at everyone, as he was actually a few steps higher than the rest. Then, in a rather deep and gravelly voice, he spoke, "Welcome home Corrin. I hope Terumi didn't give you too hard of a time when he personally welcomed you?" Garon asked, causing Corrin to blink in confusion,

"Wait, you knew he was coming to- I mean, no, he didn't. He just wanted to meet me before going to do his work… Whatever that may be" Corrin replied, standing as stiff as a board in some attempt to impress her father. From what Ragna was seeing, the stiffness wasn't really necessary, "But I'm glad to be here nonetheless. Being here again… It's so…" Corrin added, not expecting her father to cut her off,

"You're here because of your diligence for training. From what I understand, you are apparently a fearsome warrior in combat, thanks to your trainer" Garon said, gesturing to Ragna, who lifted up a hand to wave, then went back into an arm fold. When Corrin nodded, Garon continued, "As you know, Nohr is at war with Hoshido. We, as the royal family, has the blood of the ancient dragons flowing in our veins. It gives us the power to take down entire armies. Your siblings have already shown this strength… I expect no different from you" he explained, causing Ragna to narrow his eyes. Something about this screamed 'high expectations'. He had never met the King before now, but he got the feeling he wasn't going to like this first impression.

Corrin jumped in the second she was given the opportunity, clearly excited just to be speaking with her Father face to face, "I understand your expectations Father, which is why I've trained every day to become as strong as my siblings with my trainer, Ragna" She stated, gesturing towards Ragna, causing the retainer/trainer to, once again, wave a hand.

Garon remained silent for a second. Then, something Ragna did not expect at all, he smirked, "You show promise… Befitting of a new weapon" he said. Then, in one fluid movement, reached under his cloak and pulled out a large, black blade, eminatting with purple energy. At the sight, everyone's eyes widened, except Ragna, who looked down at his right arm as a strange pulse went through it. Corrin in particular made an 'O' with her mouth at the sight, "This is Ganglari" Garon said, holding the sword out for Corrin, who carefully took it and tested its weight. It was surprisingly light for its size, "It is a sword infused with magic from another world. With it's power, none shall be able to stand before you" he finished.

Corrin spun Ganglari around a few times, swinging it for good measures, "It's… Amazing Father"

Xander nodded, "A truly generous gift…" He said, looking down at his own sword. While both had dark auras, his was smooth and clean… Ganglari was a large, demonic looking sword. Truly a strange weapon.

At that, Garon nodded, "Now… Bring out the prisoners" Garon yelled, getting faint nods from soldiers on the other side of the arena, who disappeared into the stone works.

Yep. Ragna's suspicions were confirmed.

Corrin herself blinked when Garon yelled, "Wait, prisoners?" She asked, nearly freezing when Garon turned his gaze back to her,

"Yes. These are prisoners from our most recent skirmishes in Hoshido. I want to see your power. Use that sword, and strike them down" Garon said as a gate on the other end of the arena slowly opened.

* * *

 **A few minutes before**

In near complete darkness, 5 Hoshidans stood around, waiting for what would likely be their last light. Three in particular stood out. A tall, white haired, muscular woman wearing tribal armor, an equally tall, long green haired ninja… And what appeared to be an archer, wearing blue, cloth armor, with long blonde hair and bright green eyes. The tribal woman was staring angrily at where the gate was. The ninja was sitting calmly in a corner, and the archer was leaning against a wall, unsure of what to do. The other two Hoshidans were pacing around, minding themselves,

"God dammit, how long are they going to keep us in here?! Until we starve to death?" The tribal woman angrily asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

In response, the ninja looked up, his eyebrow raising in curiosity, "Likely, they are waiting for our execution" He said bluntly, stopping the woman's tapping and causing everyone to turn their attention to him, "... But, I suppose in our last moments of life, we can at least greet each other. I am Kaze, part of the Ninja Clan of Saizo" he introduced, standing up from his sitting position.

The tribal woman stood silent for a few seconds, then sighed, "Rinkah. Daughter to the Flame Tribe's chieftain." She said, turning to face the others.

The two Hoshidan soldiers were next, "I'm… Takehiko, part of the Hoshidan army" Takehiko said, stopping his pacing alongside the other Hoshidan,

"I'm Takeo, Takehiko's brother. I was a pegasus rider… Though it doesn't seem like that isn't much of a different anymore" He admitted, sighing at the thought.

Kaze nodded, "I see… A shame you two had to end up like this. At least you'll die together" Kaze stated bluntly, thinking of his own brother back in Hoshido.

At that, the room grew quiet, until everyone's attention turned to the archer, who had remained completely silent until now. Sensing everyone's gaze on her, the archer looked up, then at everyone, before sighing and standing up straight, "I'm… Noel. Noel Vermilion. I… Don't really have any special title, I'm just a wandering… Person…" She said, causing Kaze to nod,

"Wrong place at the wrong time… A true shame that you would end up like us…" Kaze replied. At that point, a hatch above them suddenly opened, a shape suddenly appearing and throwing a bag down. The bag hit with a loud 'clang', falling to the side as the hatch closed.

For a second, no one moved. Then Rinkah, annoyed by all the standing around, marched up to the back and opened it, an eyebrow raising when she saw the contents, "... Weapons." Rinkha stated, reaching in and pulling out a large club. This spurred the rest into grabbing weapons… Kaze grabbing a bunch of ninja stars, Takeo grabbing a naginata, Takehiko getting a sword, and Noel pulling out a bow and arrows.

"... These are our weapons." Kaze said to himself. Once he said that, the gate that Rinkah had been glaring down began to rise, attracting the prisoner's attentions.

"Wh-What does that mean?" Noel asked, now beginning to be truly frightened.

For a second, Kaze didn't respond. All he did was stare at the opening gate. Then he began walking towards it as a clear opening appeared, "It would seem like our execution will be by combat"

* * *

 **Present**

"W-Wait, Father, are you sure this is-" Corrin tried to ask, only to get cut off when Garon nodded. That was all he needed to do, as Corrin immediately shut up, and with great hesitation, turned and walked down to the battlefield.

As she walked down, Gunter, Jacob, and Ragna all fell to her side, "I shall assist you, Lady Corrin. Rusty as I may be, I am still serviceable" Gunter said, riding up to Corrin atop an armored horse. How he managed to get it here so fast without Ragna or Corrin noticing was a mystery.

"I couldn't allow someone of your… Advanced years to handle the burden alone, Gunter. Lady Corrin, please relax and leave the fighting to us. There is no reason to dirty your hands here. After this I shall make sure to make you tea" Jacob added, falling into stride next to Corrin. Then Ragna grabbed his sword, swinging it around and resting it on his shoulder,

"Hey, this IS Corrin's trial, not ours. We're here to help. But by all means Corrin, leave the heavy lifting to us" Ragna replied, his tone indicating that he wasn't entirely on board with the whole 'kill them all' plan, turning to see a determined look on Corrin's face, "... Okay, nevermind, you can do the heavy lif-"

"I'm not going to kill a single one."

The sudden statement from Corrin made Ragna pause, also causing Gunter and Jacob to turn to their Lady. Corrin's voice was set, and clearly her decision was unshakable, "Normally I'd be the asshole in the room here... But you're god damned right." Ragna stated, his own bluntness surprising Corrin. She expected him to actually try and sway her differently, but instead he himself had the same determined look she had, "This shit is inhuman. Executing prisoners? That's one thing. Using them as tools to test with? That's bullshit" Ragna added, his anger causing his actual tongue to slip out with a vengeance, "To hell what your Father wants you to do. We'll beat them down, but keep them all alive. Asshole wants them dead? Make him do it himself" Ragna finished, lifting the blade off his shoulder and looking at Corrin, "... Well, lead the way."

For a second, Corrin couldn't reply. Ragna was blunt, but what he had just said, outside of the King's hearing, was complete treason. But… Then she had to smile, glad that someone agreed with her. Looking at Gunter's and Jacob's nodding, it would seem that the had all come to an agreement.

Time to defy expectations.

* * *

Up in the stands, which were nearly void of life, Terumi sat down. After a bit of thought, his "work" could wait. He was interested to see how the Princess would fare. He didn't pay much attention to the prisoners, little shits weren't important to him… No, the only person of note here was the Princess. With a grin, Terumi leaned back, wanting to savor the coming carnage, _How early will you begin to change the painting of fate, Little Princess?_

* * *

On the other side of the arena, Corrin noticed 5 soldiers coming out of a slowly opening gate. The first, a muscular woman in tribal armor, stood forward and yelled across the arena at Corrin, "I am Rinkah! Daughter of the Flame Tribe's honorable chieftain! What is your name, Norhian Princess?!" Rinkah yelled. Corrin, not sure what else to do, yelled back,

"I am Corrin!" she yelled, unsure of what title she should add, so she kept it at that.

Suddenly, the ninja stopped, shocked at what he had just heard, "Corrin… Could she possibly be..?" He whispered the himself. Then, his face returned to it's impassive form, "I am Kaze. Ninja of Hoshido. Show me what you can do" Kaze yelled, pulling out two ninja stars, "... I am not one for strategy, but here is what I suggest. We have a number advantage, but we cannot afford to be careless. Takeo, Takehiko, and Rinkah… You must be our front line. Noel and I will assist from afar. Perhaps… Perhaps we can take some with us" he said, getting nods from everyone as they took position.

On the other side of the arena, Corrin spoke to her own retainers, trying to think of a strategy, "Okay… They have a numbers advantage on us. I noticed they had an archer with them… Which might prove difficult if we can't get to her… Okay, Gunter, you'll have to be our front line and shield-" A nod from Gunter, "-When we get near, break away and try and charge through them to get to the archer, but DON'T kill them-" another nod as Gunter took position, "-Me and Ragna will stay right behind you. When we get close, we'll face the bulk of the enemy" she explained.

"... And the ninja, milady?" Jacob asked, pulling out his own knives.

Corrin looked at Jacob, "Think you can take him?" she asked.

The question made Jacob smile to himself, "If you asked me to kill a God, they wouldn't stand a chance" Jacob stated, stepping to the side of the group.

"I'll keep that in mind then" Corrin joked, taking a deep breath, "Alright then, let's do thi-" Corrin began, suddenly cutting herself off when she felt something,

"... Hey, Corrin, something wrong?" Ragna asked, suddenly worried about her when she just cut herself off,

"Y-Yes… It's just that I… Felt something…. Could it be..?" Corrin wondered to herself, stepping forward into a seemingly random spot in front of the ruined fort. Once she stopped, a sudden glow emanated from the ground. Then, the light died… And a large gust of wind suddenly came out of the fort, the debris that filled it flying out of it and scattering around, barely missing everyone who was watching.

"Holy hell, all that debris is gone" Ragna stated, looking at Corrin and grinning, "Knew there was something ya weren't showing me in our matches" He added, causing Ragna to look at him with a shrug,

"I mean, I can't really do much to control it. Some spots just have the capabilities to use my blood… Powers" Corrin stated, watching as Ragna shrugged, following Gunter as the old knight headed into the fort, along with Jacob.

* * *

Further away, the royal family watched in silence, the King himself smirking at the sight of his daughter using her inborn power, "Heh… Impressive…" He whispered.

"So… This is the daughter you spoke of."

Hearing a voice approach, Garon's smirk faded back into his normal grumpy mood as the rest of his body turned to face the newcomer. What he saw was a familiar sight, A man with light blonde hair, a long, magenta cloak, with a purple shirt and baggy white pants… And a golden mask covering his eyes. The man regarded the beginning of the fight with white eyes behind the mask, his hand holding his chin.

"Yes Relius, that is Corrin" Garon replied. If the man could smile, Garon swore he would be smiling widely right now,

"Interesting… And she shares the same power as her siblings…" Relius murmured to himself, "I take it Terumi has already made his first impression?" Relius asked, watching as Garon nodded, "Very well. I shall take my leave then… I do hope that your daughter proves… Useful, in the coming hours" he finished, turning around, and walking off, leaving Garon to fix his attention back on the fight at hand.

* * *

When he looked back, the two groups were nearly on top of each other. In the now cleared fort, Gunter stood in front of the door, large shield blocking any attempt of Noel to shoot at the others as Rinkah and the two Hoshidan soldiers advanced, with Kaze slipping around the side of the fort, "Jacob, the ninja's going around" Corrin whispered, turning her attention to Jacob just in time to see him nod, then began heading towards the nearest exit to the ninja.

Ragna, on the other hand, straightened his collar, now hearing the approaching foot steps, "Well, guess chaos is 'bout to erupt out there. I'll take it you got the woman with the club?" Ragna asked, looking at Corrin

"Yeah, can you take the two others?" Corrin replied, watching Ragna smirk at the question, "Right, stupid question" She added. Right as she said that, Gunter charged, panicked shouts coming from out of the fort as Gunter's horse charged past them,

"GOD DAMNIT! HOLD THE LINE!" Rinkah yelled at Takeo and Takehiko, just as Ragna and Corrin jumped out of the entry way and charged forth. Ragna himself sprinted past Corrin, slashing his sword at both Takeo and Takehiko, who both had to dodge the strike as Corrin ran right on past,

"Alright, lets see how good you Hoshidans are at fighting" Ragna said, crouching into a battle position as the two brothers regained their footing and readied their weapons.

For Corrin, she thought she would've been able to get Rinkah with one strike as she was distracted by Gunter charging the archer. However, when she went for the slash, she found Rinkah's club right in between her sword's path. Looking up, she nearly backed off when she saw Rinkah's glare. Without a word, Rinkah pushed Corrin back, entering her own combat stance,

About a second passed between the two before Rinkah attacked, "Behold the might of the Flame Tribe!" she yelled, breaking her stance and charging forward and swinging her club at Corrin, who dunked underneath and dashed to the side, slashing at Rinkah, once again finding her club in the sword's way.

* * *

On the side of the fort, Kaze stopped, turning to look behind himself, listening to the battle rage on. So they had charged and were taking on Rinkah and the others… Well, it was still entirely possible to get behind them and pincer them into fighting on two si-

Suddenly, Kaze jumped to the left, a small knife grazing his cheek as it flew by and sunk into the ground. Having barely dodged a potential instant death, Kaze turned to where the knive had come from, seeing a tall, white haired man in a Nohrian butler outfit, pulling out another knife from his pockets, "I don't suppose you were thinking of attacking milady from behind, were you?" the man asked.

In response, Kaze brushed the blood off his face, "... And who are you?" Kaze asked simply.

The butler smirked at the question, bowing slightly to Kaze, "I am Jacob. Personal butler of Lady Corrin-" There was that name again, "-I take out the trash, take care of milady's home, make her tea…" he explained, then looked up, "... And I kill those who would even bother to try and bring harm onto her" he finished, idly spinning the knife in his hands.

Kaze remained silent for a second, then dropped to a fighting stance, "... You already know who I am" Kaze stated, watching as Jacob stopped spinning his name, hanging it loosely to his side.

The two stared at each other for a good 5 seconds. Then Kaze's foot shifted, and the two launched themselves at each other, one determined to kill, and one willing to follow orders.

* * *

For Noel, the sheer panic of seeing a large, armored knight charging her was indescribable. In a panic, she loaded another arrow into her yumi, firing it at the knight… Watching as it glanced off his armor. With most people, she would've been able to find a chink in their armor and hit that… Yet this guy had next to NO weak points which she could find. Then the knight was upon her, swinging his lance to try and hit her, forcing her to duck. When he tried bringing it down, Noel rolled away, loading another arrow and shooting it. The arrow flew true, finding a near invisible spot in his armor out of pure luck, sinking right into the knight's shoulder, causing them to grunt. Before Noel had time to feel proud, he had charged again, swinging his lance down to get her to dodge to the side… Which she did, only to find the lance swung into her head in a follow up, sending her into the dirt.

Gunter himself watched the archer crumple to the ground, harmed but not dead. He turned his attention to the arrow jutting out of his armor, frowning at the sight. That was… Not a good sign. With his shield arm worthless, it wouldn't be that good of an idea to head back into the fight. So, instead, he waited, observing both Ragna and Corrin's fight.

* * *

Ragna, on the other hand, had a clear situation. Even though he was outnumbered by two people, they both were predictable. When the one with a naginata would attack, the sword would instantly move in to attack from the side. Even though he had spent years in one v one situations, he found this easy. Block, dodge, block again, dodge again… That was all there was too it.

Takeo went for another jab, only to find Ragna's sword knocking it away. Then Takehiko jumped in, slashing at thin air as Ragna ducked. Immediately afterwards, Takehiko went for another slash at Ragna, marking the first of the last mistakes in the fight as Ragna parried his strike, his own sword knocking Takehiko's blade from his hand. Now disarmed, Takehiko didn't have anyway to block Ragna's fist from colliding with his face, sending him flying and tumbling through the dirt. Once he finished, he laid face first in the dirt… Clearly out of the fight.

"Takehiko! God dammit you DASTARD!" Takeo yelled, lunging at Ragna with his naginata. With a sigh, Ragna spun his sword around, knocking both Takeo's naginata away, and clipping his sword to his back. Then, before Takeo could react, Ragna's hand shot out, grabbing his throat and slamming them into the ground. Then, Ragna held Takeo up, letting Takeo see the sheer indifference in his face before pulling back his fist,

"Don't worry, your brother's still alive" Ragna said, his voice barely above a whisper. Then, before Takeo could respond, blacked out when Ragna's fist hit his own face, sending him flying out of Ragna's grip and onto the dirt.

Ragna flexed his fingers for a second, "Jeez, next time you try and gang up on someone, at least make it less predictable" Ragna muttered, turning towards Corrin's fight. He wasn't about to jump in and help… No, this was a good moment to see how Corrin fared against the common Hoshidan soldier.

* * *

For Corrin, the fight was going rather well. It was nearly identical to her training sessions with Ragna, yet with the different that Rinkah could never get close to landing a hit. Corrin never stayed in one place, never letting her sword block Rinkah's club. Instead, she constantly dashed around Rinkah, going left to right and randomly switching up, backing off and returning quickly. It put Rinkah at a constant defense, putting her at her limit for the entire fight,

"JUST!" A miss, "STAND!" yet another miss, "STILL!" Rinkah yelled, her voice rising in complete anger as she swung down, her club hitting the dirt once again as Corrin moved to the side. Then, with one swift motion, hit Rinkah's head with the butt of her sword's handle, watching as the Flame Tribe daughter fell the the ground.

* * *

At about this time, Jacob and Kaze came into view, both nearly at each other's throats with their weapons. The two continuously dodged and parried each other's strikes, with both actually managing to make small cuts on each other, "These stars may not cut deep" Kaze said in between a dodge and counterattack, managing a hit on Jacob's arm, "But they sap at your strength. Your death need not come swiftly" He added.

"Knives are but the same thing" Jacob said casually, managing a swift cut to Kaze's arm as he said that. Then, he spun one of his knives, knocking away Kaze's shuriken, causing the ninja to jump back to try and get some distance. As he did that, Jacob spun, throwing his second to last knife… Right into Kaze's shoulder.

With a curse, Kaze stumbled back, then fell to a knee, a hand going to his shoulder. He wasn't a medic, but he knew that the wound was a death sentence for him… Not because it was fatal… But because of the fact that he could no longer fight. Looking up, he saw Jacob bow to him as the other fighters of the enemy gathered around, only one looking seriously wounded, which was the knight. Looking around, he could see the others on the ground, beginning to struggle back up.

At least they would die together.

* * *

"Good… Very good Corrin. Now finish them" Garon said, he and the royal family walking down the the two groups. For a second, all was silent as everyone waited for Corrin to follow orders, with Kaze in particular sighing and closing his eyes, waiting for the strike.

"No"

The sudden, single word statement caused Kaze to open his eyes and look up at the princess, who was standing still, facing her father, who looked back with a surprised look, "Father, they're already beaten. Do they not deserve any form of mercy?!" Corrin asked.

Garon's surprised look faded, and the king's face grew darker, "You would dare question me child…" Garon muttered, then lifted his hand, "... I will not argue the point further" He added. Then, in less than a second, a flash of light appeared beneath Garon's feet, and a large fireball shot out of his hand… Right at the Takehiko.

"Gods!" Corrin yelled, just as Takehiko awoke and noticed the fireball heading his way. However, he didn't panic. Instead, in a strange burst of bravery, closed his eyes and prepared for death's cold embrace.

… And yet, while he felt the heat and heard the explosion… He didn't feel pain. He also heard the loud gasps of the Norhian family. Opening an eye, he saw that the princess, the very person he had been fighting, had jumped in his way and blocked the fireball.

"Corrin, what are you-" Elise asked, clearly shocked by the sudden action.

"Unbelievable…" Xander muttered, shaking his head at the sight.

Garon's face grew even darker as his daughter blocked his fireball, "You still dare to defy me…" He muttered, then turned to Xander, who straightened at his gaze, "Xander! Kill them. And if anyone is to get in your way, kill them too" he ordered. When Xander hesitated, he yelled louder, " **DO IT! KILL THEM ALL!** ", which was enough to send the prince stepping forward towards Corrin, who stood her ground.

"Corrin… Please, stand down, I don't wish to-" Xander began, his hand lying upon his sword's hilt.

Suddenly, a flash of red stepped in front of Corrin, blocking her vision for a second, "Yeah, don't need to worry about that" Ragna said, drawing his sword out, "Because you take one more step towards these people and I'm gonna shove this sword up your ass" he threatened, causing Xander to narrow his eyes and draw his own sword,

"Ragna, I have no quarrel with you. Step aside, you are overstepping your lines" Xander stated, a dark energy radiating around his sword as he pointed it towards Ragna

At that, Ragna scoffed and pointed his own sword at Xander, "Does it look like I fucking care about lines?" Ragna asked, his tone dropping lower.

Corrin, however, thought differently, "Ragna, please, this is a matter between me and-" Corrin began, only to get cut off when Ragna and Xander suddenly charged each other, their swords clashing together. Seeing the two fight, it was clear that the two could fight to a standstill. The two barely had to dodge, instead they kept connecting their blades, their respective strengths failing to pass each other's.

Elise, now in full panic, turned to Leo, "Nonononononono- Leo! Do something, please!" She yelled, watching Leo sigh and mutter something about 'falling onto me', before bringing out his special tome and facing the prisoners. Corrin, nor Ragna, had time to react when he casted his spell… A large bundle of tree exploding from the ground, sending the prisoners flying and tumbling through the air. The pained screams that suddenly erupted caused Ragna to spin around, his blade covering his back from one of Xander's attempted strikes. Corrin herself barely managed to avoid getting hit as well, and watched with horror as the bodies fell back to the ground.

"There, I've done the task for our soft hearted sister. All I ask is that you be merciful for her punishment" Leo stated, turning to his father, who simply glared at Ragna, who had finally turned and glared back at him as Xander stepped back.

"I will decide Corrin's punishment later" Garon said, causing Corrin to sigh in relief, "But, you, retainer…" He added, suddenly causing Corrin to jump in front of Ragna,

"F-Father, wait! Ragna- He's… He generally follows my example to the letter, it's just what he does. If it pleases you, I'll take a worse punishment as long as you don't ki-" Corrin pleaded,

"ENOUGH!"

Garon's sudden yell silenced everyone in the room, cutting off Corrin's pleading, "I will decide the punishment later" He added, turning around and walking off, leaving the siblings and Ragna behind.

* * *

Terumi, in the bleachers, grinned to himself. The recent events, to him, were making things interesting. With Rags now drawing attention to himself, things were bound to get… Interesting. Standing up and dusting himself off, Terumi began to walk away. Much as he hated to admit it… He had to make sure Rags didn't get offed. Yet.

* * *

For a few seconds, the air was tense from the recent events. Then Corrin turned around and faced Ragna, with a look Ragna had rarely seen marking Corrin's face. Anger, "Ragna, what the hell?!" Corrin yelled. Now Ragna knew Corrin was completely pissed off, she almost never swore, "I had it under control!" She added, the sword in her hand seeming to grow darker at her mood.

Ragna took the time to put his sword on his back, "No, you didn't have it under control. Don't turn to me and expect me to sit by while you put your neck under a sword" Ragna stated. However, before Corrin could reply, Leo stepped in.

"Enough. No one has been executed today" Leo stated bluntly, causing Corrin's anger to snap as she turned to him,

"Wait, wha-" She began, only to get cut off herself when Xander stepped in,

"Enough, all of you, the battle's over" Xander stated, not bothering to look Ragna in particular in the eye, "I shall take care of this matter personally. Guard!" Xander yelled, watching as a guard seemed to materialize out of midair,

"Yes milord?"

"I would examine the prisoner's belongings. Take remains to my quarters" Xander said, watching the guard nod and go about to get some extra assistance to bring the remains to his Prince's quarters, as per orders.

For Corrin, the stress of the situation seemed to have finally subsided, and now she just looked relieved, now that she figured out what was going on herself, "Gods… Thank you Leo. Thank you. I'll promise to always let you know early on if your collar is inside out" Corrin promised.

Leo, on the other hand, looked back with a sigh, "I would prefer that you not…" He replied as Elise and Camilla came up to the group,

"I'm glad everyone's okay, even if Father's a bit angry…" Elise stated.

"I am as well… But I doubt this is the last time we'll hear of this. Father never forgets a slight." Camilla added, sighing.

Xander, on the other hand, remained calm, "For now, let us try and forget this. Corrin, I'd like to meet you at the castle courtyard at midnight. No later" Xander said, and nodded himself when Corrin nodded, "Alright. Perhaps we all need a break for now" He added, turning around and started walking off. After a few seconds, everyone else did as well, with Jacob and Gunter returning to Corrin's quarters to prepare for their lady, and to patch up Gunter's wound. All that was left was Corrin and Ragna, the latter of which turned to Ragna,

* * *

 _ **A much needed talk**_

"Ragna, what were you thinking? You could've seriously been killed there!" Corrin asked, watching Ragna fold his arms and glare at Corrin,

"You could've as well" Ragna stated simply.

At that Corrin stepped forward, a fist closed around her cape's pin, "But Leo would've stepped in before then-" Corrin began.

" **AND HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?!** " Ragna suddenly yelled, his arms unfolding as he stepped forward, his hands clenched into fists. For a second, a strained silence filled the air. Then Ragna sighed, a hand going to the side of his head, "Look Corrin, it may have been rash of me, but god damnit I wasn't going to sit by and watch someone get hurt. I've been with you for 5 years, and like hell was I going to let that streak end." Ragna explained.

Corrin stayed silent for a second, then sighed herself, "... Sorry, I guess I was a bit too rash. I appreciate the help Ragna, it's just… You could've seriously been killed there. If not by Xander, by my father, you'd have the entire kingdom against you!" Corrin stated.

Ragna grunted, "Like that'll stop me" he replied bluntly, causing Corrin to groan,

"Ragna, just… Can you at least promise to at least try and think before jumping in to help?" Corrin asked, watching Ragna's hand fall as he sighed,

"No promises Corrin." He said simply. Corrin waited for a few seconds, then Ragna sighed again, "Fine, I'll consider it" he added, causing Corrin to finally smile for the first time in the last 10-15 minutes,

"Thanks Ragna. Now, let's get some rest. We've got a big day tomorrow" Corrin said turning around on her heel and walking off. Ragna waited a few seconds, then shrugged and followed her.

 _ **Ragna and Corrin have reached Support Rank C**_

* * *

 **Later….**

At midnight in the Nohrian courtyard, Xander, Corrin, and all the prisoners stood, "We have spared your life. Now you must flee, lest you be spotted by our king" Xander stated. When no one moved, he sighed, then said a little bit louder, "Go!"

That was enough to get Kaze and Noel moving, the ninja merely nodding and running off, while Noel ran a bit, stopped, looked back for a second, then ran off after Kaze. Takeo and Takehiko, on the other hand, remained a second longer, before Takehiko growled and ran off. Takeo, at least, said his thanks, and turned to follow his brother.

The only person who remained was Rinkah, who was burning with hatred,

"I am not a hostage to be freed…" Rinkah growled, then looked at Corrin, "You said your name was Corrin? When we next meet, I'll make you pay for this humiliation" Rinkah stated, watching as Corrin shrugged,

"I was hoping that when we next met, it would be as friends" Corrin replied, causing Rinkah to scoff,

"Idiot… I'm a Hoshidan warrior. You do not understand what you suggest" Rinkah replied folding her arms. Xander remained silent for a few seconds, then sighed and turned, beginning to walk off. The Hoshidan was suicidal… But, she had a point in Corrin's naivete,

"I understand that right now Hoshido and Nohr are at war. But I'm trying to plan ahead for the day the war is over and we can live in peace." Corrin replied simply.

For a second, Rinkah's face transformed to a look of disbelief. Then she sighed, "I heard rumors of a sheltered Norhian princess… I suppose those rumors are true" She said, then looked back into Corrin's eyes, "No matter. When we next meet, the world will have no doubt taught you the errors of your ways"

And with that, Rinkah turned, and ran off into the darkness.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at an unknown lake.**

Sitting next to a small, unassuming lake, a tall, long blue haired woman stood next to the deep blue waters, staring into the ripples of the lake. With the full moon and cloudless sky, the lake seemed to shine brightly. Next to her was a long naginata, implanted to the ground. As she stared into the lake, she heard heavy footfalls approaching,

"... You seem troubled, Azura."

Instantly, Azura knew who had spoken. The simple combination of the deep, metallic voice, and his method of addressing her was all to obvious, and something she had gotten used to in the last four years, "Yes… I believe that it's about to begin. The final stages of this long war." Azura stated, not turning around to face the newcomer.

For a second, the voice didn't speak. Instead, she heard the distinctive sliding of metal, probably from the voice's head bending forward, "I see… Then they are..?" The voice asked, not bothering to finish the question, as they knew Azura would answer before then, which she did,

"Yes. They're returning home." Azura replied.

This time, the voice didn't skip a beat in it's response, "And you are positive that this is true?"

"Yes."

The voice remained silent again, long enough for Azura to think it had left. Then it spoke again, the statement it made somehow chilling the air,

"Then I shall inform Ryoma of this news."

 **Obligatory Author's Note: Well, not even a week and I manage to churn out this monster of a chapter. May have gone overboard with the BB Introductions, but whatever. As you can see, six have been confirmed, of those two more at least referenced.**

 **As for the Support addition, I'm more or less showing how I plan to do the supports in this fic. That, and I felt like after Ragna's decision, the two needed to have a good conversation to strengthen their bond.**

 **I also wouldn't expect such a fast update as well. I just got really into writing and just went to town with this.**

 **So yeah. That's kinda all I got. Enjoy!**

 **EDIT 3/17/17: Fixed some continuity errors.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Wheel of Fate is Turning

When Corrin returned from her meeting with Xander, Ragna wasn't surprised when she passed him with barely a glance. With Gunter getting his wounds patched up, and both Lilith and Jakob already asleep, Ragna was the only one to see Corrin walk up to her bed with a yawn. It was only by sheer luck that she realized she was still in her armor, causing her to turn to Ragna with a tired expression, raising an eyebrow. For a second, Ragna raised an eyebrow himself from his spot, leaning onto the wall with his arms folded. Then he realized what she was trying to say.

Privacy please, I need to change out of this.

With a nod, Ragna waved goodbye to Corrin, stepping out of the room, making sure to close the door on his way out. Well, at least she was taking his advice. It had been the second year that Ragna had worked for Corrin when he learned that she, for whatever reason, slept in her god damned armor, and apparently she wouldn't take anyone's advice to change. So, Ragna had tried it himself, and he wasn't sure if it was his bluntness or hurricane of swears, but he somehow managed to get her to start actually sleeping with normal sleep wear and not in armor.

Not his best lessons, but a pretty darn important one.

Ragna sighed to himself. Corrin was weird, that was for sure. But, hell, she was about to go to sleep after a particularly stressful day, which would only get more stressful in the morning… And Ragna sure wasn't going to be able to re enter that room anytime soon. So, Ragna did what Ragna did best.

Take a walk through the halls of Castle Krakenburg to clear his mind.

While recent events made it clear that the Castle was a hostile environment, Ragna chose the least sane option to take his walk. To him, it was kind of necessary. All of these bad feelings hanging over his head, and with barely anyone awake at this hour, it was the perfect stress reliever. Aside from punching someone in the face, that would always be the number one way.

As Ragna walked, he went over his life up to this point…. Which wasn't much. From what he recalled, about 5 years ago he had woken up somewhere in Nohr with barely any memories aside from a few vague ones, like the fact that he was trained by a master and that his cloak and sword came from a hero from legend. What legend and what hero… Ragna didn't exactly know.

But, forced with no other options, Ragna began simply traveling to try and figure out where he was, at the time. From his travels back then, despite the weird looks everyone gave him, Ragna learned he was in Nohr, one of the two kingdoms in the area… With its rival Hoshido. Where Nohr was black and dark, Hoshido was bright and sunny. How the hell Nohr didn't get much sunlight, Ragna didn't even know, but whatever the reason was… He found it rather… Calming.

He also learned other bits of information, like how the two kingdoms were at odds with each other, and war was likely to break out sooner or later, but Ragna didn't really focus on that. Instead, he continued traveling, his purpose in life, at that point… Rather unknown.

Then came that one night where his life turned upside down.

* * *

 **5 years prior**

Ragna walked along the barren path, groaning to himself. He hadn't seen any village for the last 3 days, not even a caravan or something in that time as well. He didn't have much food for himself and even THAT was starting to run out. Ragna sighed to himself, knowing he'd have to find some sort of occupation in order to not starve to death. Couldn't live off the generous donations from several villagers for much longer…

But seriously, where the hell were people?!

Just as Ragna thought that, a loud roar came from behind him, causing the wandering swordsman to stop and look back. Behind him and coming in fast were three giant, humanoid creatures with green, bulging muscles and heads covered in masks. Ragna frowned, then grabbed his sword, recognizing the creatures charging him.

Faceless.

"Huh, thought you assholes were only sent into Hoshido" Ragna commented, drawing his sword out. Instead of replying, the first Faceless to reach him swung a fist at him.

 **Cue Rebellion II**

Sighing to himself, Ragna stepped to the side, the large fist flying by his face. Then he swung his sword, connecting with the Faceless's wrist, severing the hand from it's host. Feeling the sudden pain from a lost body part, the Faceless stumbling back, roaring in pain… Only to be shoved aside as it's two brethren charged forward, the first one swinging it's fist down to try and crush the Reaper, only to find it's fist hitting the ground as Ragna jumped back. However, the second Faceless stepped forward, attempting to punch Ragna right in the chest. Without any other option, Ragna had to block the blow with the flat of his blade, the force sending him skiddng back several feet.

Ragna growled in response, "Shit… You guys pack a punch, huh?" He asked, knowing the response would be either a growl or a roar. The Faceless that managed to get a hit in decided to roar for it's response, charging forward again for another swing as it's brother joined in, the other Faceless still roaring in pain. Clearly, the Faceless were not made for good plans, as the Faceless missed entirely, even with the other Faceless throwing another swing. Ragna had ducked underneath both of their punches, smirking to himself as he gripped his sword tighter. Then, rising from his crouch, Ragna swung his sword up, catching the Faceless in front of him in the side of the chest… Then his sword continued upwards in a diagonal path, going straight through the Faceless and exiting it's shoulder. Soon after Ragna's sword left it's body, the two parts of the Faceless fell to the ground, lifeless before they even hit it. The other Faceless roared in rage, swinging at Ragna again… Only to find that Ragna had sidestepped it's punch, slicing off its arm by the elbow. Before the Faceless could roar in pain like the other one, Ragna spun around, his sword whistling through the air before meeting the Faceless's neck… Meeting next to no resistance as it went right on through.

As the now decapitated Faceless crumpled to the ground, Ragna couldn't help but smirk. If these were the bulk of Nohrian's invasion forces, then Ragna felt that if there was a war to break out, Nohr would be screwed.

Then Ragna turned to the last Faceless, ready to finish the job… Only to find that it had cast aside it's pain to charge Ragna. Ragna didn't even have time to react before he was hit square in the chest by the Faceless, sending him flying through the air. Once he hit the ground, Ragna tumbled through the dirt for a few feet, before regaining his footing and digging his fingers into the dirt, the glove he wore protecting them as he dragged them through the dirt to slow himself down. When he finally stopped, he put the same hand to his chest, wincing at the touch, Shit… There goes some ribs… Ragna thought to himself. Then, in spite of the pain, rose to stand again, glaring at the Faceless that hit him as it approached. Right before Ragna could start advancing on the Faceless again, he heard another pair of roars behind him, causing him to turn his head to see 5 more Faceless appear, "God damnit…" Ragna muttered, straightening his collar as the small force of Faceless approached.

It was going to be a long god damned night.

With that thought, Ragna charged the lone Faceless in front of him, ignoring the pain that went through his chest as he did so. Sensing his challenge, the Faceless roared, charging Ragna back, just as the new arrivals began picking up their pace.

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

Ragna blocked yet another follow up strike from the Faceless, once again finding himself skidding a few feet from the force. He's killed 7 of these god damned things and more were coming… Now he was looking at a force of 10, each of them pissed off, either because of wounds Ragna had inflicted, or because they had watched one of their "pals" get killed by this man. Ragna himself was worse for wear… He had taken multiple hits and could feel the pain pulsing every time he breathed. With a grunt, Ragna dodged another attack from a Faceless, shoving his sword into it's chest, then kicking it off and jumping back to dodge another Faceless's attack.

This wasn't looking good.

* * *

 **15 minutes later**

 **End theme**

It was done

Ragna stood in the middle of what looked to be a complete bloodbath, his sword impaled into the floor. The bodies of no less than 20 Faceless lay around him, each as dead as one can be. Ragna himself clearly looked at the edge of death's door… With blood coming from his mouth, and barely able to support himself, even with his sword.

Then he fell over, landing on the ground face up.

Looking at the sky, Ragna noted how it was completely black with clouds, not even a moon to shine upon him. He could feel his body beginning to shut down on him, the wounds now taking their toll on him, "God… Dammit…" He muttered to himself, his eyes begging to shut down on him.

Course it was those mindless assholes that bring him down.

…

….

"Wait, is that..?"

"My word, all those bodies-"

"There's someone in the middle of all that!"

If Ragna had the ability to frown, he would. He didn't know how long he had been laying where he was, but he was right about to go to sleep. Now people were approaching. Could ANYONE leave him in peace?

Suddenly, Ragna felt a hand on him. An armored one, sure, but a hand nonetheless. At the touch, Ragna's body felt like it was on fire, the pain renewing itself.

"Gods… He's still alive!"

"Elise-"

"On it!"

Suddenly, Ragna felt something spreading through his body. The pain that filled his being seemed to die a little, and Ragna felt his body beginning to repair itself. Broken ribs began to fix themselves, dull bruises began to fade.

As quickly as it came, the healing seemed to stop, and Ragna could finally open his eyes. What he saw were two women… No, one woman, one girl, staring down at him. The woman had long, light purple hair, and from what Ragna could see, rather revealing armor. The girl didn't seem to wear any armor, more of a fancy dress if anything else. Though, Ragna noted long, blonde pigtails, and the fact that they held a rod in their hands.

"Good job Elise, he's already waking up" the woman said as Ragna groaned, sitting up from his lying position, holding a hand to his head. Literally every part of his body still ached… Yet… That was the worst of it now.

"Yay!" The girl, Elise, shouted, making Ragna flinch from the sudden loud noise. Elise, having just likely saved Ragna's life, jumped in the air, clearly overjoyed by the simple act.

Ragna, on the other hand, looked rather confused, "Who… The hell are you people?" Ragna asked, seeing Camilla's face turn into a quick frown. However, before she could say anything, another voice called out from behind him,

"You could ask a bit nicer, considering one of us seemed to have saved your life"

Elise, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind Ragna's rude question, "I'm Elise, nice to meet you. That's Camilla-" Elise began, pointing at Camilla, "That's Leo, and that's Xander" she added, pointing at two others who Ragna could see.

Another voice, one different from the other voice Ragna heard, chuckled, "Well Elise, you could have us introduce ourselves" he said as Ragna decided to stand, ignoring Camilla's presence as he stood up. Then Ragna turned to see the two other people. Both were on their horses, and had blonde hair, but one wore black and violet armor, with more stylized hair and a sword in it's sheath, the other wore black and blue armor, with simple hair and a book in his hand, "Allow me to introduce myself officially. I am Xander, Prince of Nohr" The man with the sword greeted, his horse stepping forward a bit. At that, Ragna raised an eyebrow.

Oh shit he was dealing with royalty now. Which probably meant that the other three were ALSO royals.

Instantly, Elise jumped at the opportunity to speak, "So, may I ask your name?" She asked, nearly stepping into Ragna's personal space. The Grim Reaper sighed,

"Fine, Ragna" he replied, spotting his sword, "Thanks for saving my life and all, but-" Ragna began, reaching out to grab his sword before Xander cut him off,

"If I may, what is your purpose here? You should know that in this area, there is no villages for miles. In fact, the only sort of life you'd find here is Faceless… Which I notice you're already well acquainted with" Xander stated, gesturing towards the bodies scattered about.

With a frown, Ragna turned to look at Xander, "Well, I'm a traveler, and I thought there would be at least something of note here, so there's the answer to your first question" Ragna stated, narrowing his eyes, "... And if there's nothing around here, why the hell are YOU here?" Ragna asked.

Xander remained silent for a few seconds, then sighed, "To visit a sibling" He said simply.

"At, let me guess, a village in the direction I'm heading?" Ragna asked, watching Xander narrow his own eyes at Ragna,

"No"

With that, silence reigned supreme for a few seconds longer, then Xander decided to ask a question, "... Let me ask, what is your current occupation?" He asked, watching Ragna freeze.

Then, Ragna sighed, "Literally nothing. Like I said, just a traveler. Now if you'd excuse me-" Ragna replied, grabbing his sword and, with a bit of effort, yanked it free from the ground, "I'm gonna head off. Thanks again for the lifesaver" He said, turning to Elise as he said that. Then he began to walk off, determined to leave the experience behind.

For a bit, the royal family was silent, watching Ragna walk off. Then, Elise suddenly snapped her fingers, "Wait! I have an idea!" she yelled, managing to cause Ragna to halt, turning around with a glare, but curious, "Xander, didn't you say you were looking for someone to help train Corrin when you weren't around?" Elise asked, causing Xander to sigh,

"I was Elise, but if you're suggesting to hire him as a trainer, then-" Xander began, only to get cut off when Camilla spoke up,

"I believe that's a wonderful idea, actually. We all know that we can't stay around to help Corrin train all the time, so having someone specialized in training our little sister would be helpful to her" Camilla stated, "And… Well, we don't have to worry about his abilities in combat, as you can see around us." She added, gesturing to the battlefield they stood in.

At that, Leo couldn't help but shake his head, "We're going too fast here. We can't just expect someone to jump at the offer to train Corrin, failure would basically account towards execu-"

"Ah what the hell, I'll take the job"

With Ragna's sudden cut off for Leo, everyone turned to Ragna, who was walking back to the group, "What? I have literally nothing better to do" Ragna stated, stopping in front of the royal failure, "And yeah, might get executed for doing a poor job, but what the hell, I can handle it" Ragna added with a shrug.

The royal siblings stared at Ragna, both at his sheer indifference and bluntness. Then Xander smiled, "Well then, Ragna, if you're that determined, then we should get you started right away. Follow" Xander said, turning his horse and beckoning his siblings to follow. It only took them a few seconds, with Elise and Camilla having to get on their mounts, which was a horse for Elise and a freaking Wyvern for Camilla. Ragna was forced to walk besides them, but it didn't bother him too much.

Then they were off to the royal sibling's original destination: Corrin's home.

The entire walk was a combination of silence and the royals questioning Ragna about his origins and such. Apparently, his "I don't even know" backstory was somehow shared with retainers for the siblings already, which actually surprised Ragna. Guess they were just an amnesiac magnet.

After two days of travel, they reached their destination… A large fort in the middle of nowhere, with barely any lights on. The family walked up to the gates, then Xander knocked loudly on the gates. A few seconds passed before the large doors opened by unseen guards, letting the royal family in. It only took them a few steps in to see two servants… Felicia and Jakob, as Ragna knew them now.

"Oh! Hello milords and miladies, we didn't expect to see you-" Felicia began, only to get cut off by Jakob,

"Who's he?" Jakob asked bluntly, pointing towards Ragna.

Xander himself decided to answer the question, "This is Ragna. He will be Corrin's personal trainer. If I may, where is our sister?" Xander replied.

With his question answer, Jakob turned around, beckoning the group to follow, which they did as Felicia ran ahead to alert Corrin. Ragna couldn't help but admire the place. Obviously, it was a bit worn down, but the interior was still rather nice anyway, "So, who's this 'Corrin'? I know she's another royal and a sister to you guys, but what else?" Ragna asked.

At that, Camilla turned to him with a smile, "Well, you'll find out soon" She said, then turned to keep her eyes in front, causing Ragna to mutter something about "cryptic bullshit".

Then they reached a small dining hall, likely used when this fort was actually used for when it was actually used for soldiers. It was then that Ragna had seen Corrin for the first time… When she had just finished eating a rather simple meal. Corrin, at the time, was much, MUCH shorter than Ragna was, about the height of Elise, for that matter. Her hair was much shorter than it was now, only going down to the back of her neck instead of down to her back.

Seeing her siblings come in, Corrin had nearly jumped out of her seat, nearly falling over to greet them. Then she asked who the red coated person was, as they had never seen Ragna before, until now.

"Corrin, meet Ragna. You're new mentor" Xander said, gesturing to Ragna, who simply lifted a hand in a form of wave, then folded his arms.

At that time, most of the family and Corrin's retainers thought that Ragna would be gone by a year in, either by execution or desertion. Who knew that Ragna would've stayed and kept training Corrin for 5 straight years…

* * *

 **Present**

To himself, Ragna sighed. It was amazing how coincidences happen to spiral one's life into good fortune, or something like that. If Xander and the others hadn't have arrived to patch him up, Ragna would be as dead as dirt by now. Yet here he was, actually serving royalty.

Suddenly, Ragna paused, realizing that he had gone in a full circle and was now back at Corrin's door. Well, again, coincidences are something special. With a sigh, Ragna turned around. Yeah, walking around had cleared his mind, somehow, and about now Corrin would be out like a light. Really wasn't much reason to stay up himself.

So, Ragna headed towards the quarters given to the retainers, to share of course, for his own sleep.

* * *

 **Morning**

In the morning of the next day, Corrin found herself walking with Elise, both heading towards the last place she wanted to be.

The Throne Room… Where Father was.

"Elise… Are you sure this is the best thing to do?" Corrin asked as the two walked, very hesitant about going through with Elise's plan. It didn't help that Elise was humming loudly as they walked.

"Yep! Don't worry Corrin, this is Father we're talking about, he's going to forgive you. Besides, I'll be helping as much as I can!" Elise replied happily.

Corrin couldn't help but sigh, "I… Hope you're right…" She muttered. Then, she noticed Elise had stopped, then looked up herself to see that they had stopped in front of the door to the throne room.

Elise turned to Corrin with a grin, "Now, watch and learn sis!" she said, then walked up to the door to knock on it.

Only to freeze when she heard a voice coming out from behind the door.

"-And that's exactly why I'm telling you little- Okay, okay, let me make myself more CLEAR then. I don't give two shits if you feel insulted about that damned 'trainer' to your little brat of a daughter, you. Don't. Kill him"

Elise blinked in shock, causing Corrin to step forward, "Elise, what-" She began, only to hear the argument going on behind the door and freezing herself.

"I still fail to see why you would want her trainer to live"

"IF YOU WOULD LET ME FINISH YOU SON OF A-"

For a second, the two could hear a poor attempt to take deep breaths from behind the door. It was at that point that Elise decided to speak again, "That's… That's Terumi. Terumi and father…" She whispered, then watched as Corrin put her ear to the door to try and listen in on the conversation, about the time that Terumi had, unsuccessfully, calmed himself down,

"Listen up King, because I'm going to explain this one more time so this can get through your thick head. You may want to bring an axe down on Rag's head, but guess what? If you want your god damned plans to succeed, you're going to have to let him live for now. Because guess what, he's a necessary pawn for now, and you killing him off means that-"

During Terumi's rant, Corrin had pressed herself tighter to the door, still trying to make out certain words. However, her insistence to hear Terumi's rant caused the door to burst open, the princess falling into open air with a panicked yell and falling face first onto the floor, cutting Terumi short. Elise popped in right afterward, "S-Sorry! We were right about to leave when we realized you were talking to someone and Corrin tripped, so-" Elise stammered, only to watch her Father raise up a hand to silence her as he stood up from his throne.

Terumi, on the other hand, barely suppressed a growl, "... I was just leaving" he said, putting his hands in his pockets as he walked past Elise and Corrin, the latter of which had picked herself off the ground.

Garon watched as Terumi left, then focused his attention on his two daughters, "... And what do you two want?" he asked simply, causing Elise to clear her throat and step forward,

"Father, we're here to apologize" Elise said, then looked at Corrin, "Right Corrin?" she asked,

"Yes, I apologize for questioning you yesterday Father" Corrin replied, pose once again rigid as she looked at Garon.

Garon himself remained silent for a few seconds, then sighed, "Corrin… You disobeyed a direct order from me. Ordinarily, you would not still be alive" Garon commented, causing Elise to jump in,

"Wait, Father, I can explain-"

" **SILENCE**!" Garon suddenly yelled, causing Elise to stop herself mid-sentence, "... But, you are my child Corrin, so I will grant you some leeway" Garon stated, causing both Corrin and Elise to sigh in relief, "So, with that in mind, I have a mission. Complete it, and I will pardon your crime in full. For both you, and your retainer" Garon added.

At that, Corrin blinked in surprise, "Really? What kind of mission Father?" she asked, watching Garon's eyes close as he explained,

"A simple reconnaissance mission. There is an abandoned fort perched on the Hoshidan border, specifically on the mountains that separate Hoshido from Nohr. I want you to go there and see if the fort is serviceable. No battle will be required" Garon stated, then opened his eyes with a glare, "... I will not tolerate failure again" he added, making sure the point was across.

With that, Corrin nodded, doing a quick bow, "Of course Father. I'll get it done" she said, then quickly back peddled out of the room in panic, leaving Elise and Garon all alone. For a second. Elise stood there confused, then waved at Father, turning to catch up with Corrin.

* * *

 **Later**

"- aaand then I came here" Corrin finished explaining, watching her sibling's faces turn into various expressions, like concern, and bewilderment.

"Corrin darling, are you sure you're okay going out there? I'm a bit worried about this…" Camilla stated, causing Corrin to nod in response,

"Yep! Don't worry Camilla, it's just an abandoned fort" Corrin replied, looking about ready to burst out of the room to go to that fort, just to be able to see the world more.

At this, Leo sighed, "You're acting rather casual about this Corrin. It isn't normal for Father to be so forgiving…" He said, holding his chin as he thought.

Then, without any warning, Elise jumped up and slapped him right across the face.

"HEY! What was that for?!" Leo yelled, watching as Elise put her hands on her hips in an attempt to be intimidating. It didn't work,

"Don't be such a downer all the time Leo, sheesh. And don't even try to scare Corrin on her first mission!" Elise replied, actually sounding rather annoyed at Leo.

Xander, on the other hand frowned at the news. Not so much at the news of Corrin's mission, but more towards what she had said Terumi acted like. Yes, while Terumi was by no means a well mannered person, his introduction to Corrin was a rare moment, he never went so far to insult royalty. At least, directly.

Camilla shook her head, "I still don't like this. Perhaps I should go along with you Corrin, just to make sure you're safe-" Camilla began,

"Sorry, but that isn't possible"

Suddenly, Terumi entered the family's view, causing Camilla to frown, "... And why not?" She asked, her voice indicating that she was fairly annoyed with Terumi, for multiple reasons.

In response, Terumi shrugged, "Well, what can I say… Garon wants to test the little Princess… No, not Elise, Corrin. He, the King, wants to see if Corrin is capable of doing something WITHOUT talking back. After all, she is royalty, and if royalty was rebelling against the King… Then what the hell, we'd have a huge problem on our hands. So, by Kings orders, and by my will as his TOP advisor and strategist… Corrin is going to have to do this mission alone" Terumi said, grinning at the last statement.

"Not ALL alone, Terumi"

With a groan, Terumi turned, seeing the King himself step in with a bald, muscular man, which caused Terumi to grin again at the sight, "I do not expect you to investigate this fort alone, Corrin. You may bring two of your retainers, plus Hans" Garon said, gesturing to the man next to him, "He is a Veteran warrior, and will ensure no harm falls upon you" He added. Once Garon was done, Hans scoffed, folding his arms.

Corrin was lost for words, due to how fast both Terumi and Garon had arrived. However, before she could respond, Xander leaned in to her, "... I would be careful of that man" he whispered, sighing when Corrin turned her head to him and lifted an eyebrow in an unasked question, "He's a criminal. A murderer and scoundrel. I arrested him myself, years ago. Father seems to think he's rehabilitated, but I'm not so sure. That said, he is a formidable soldier." Xander explained, shaking his head, "... Don't put all your trust in him" he added.

Corrin nodded in understanding. Like Ragna before… She was having a bad feeling about this mission.

* * *

Much later, Corrin, Hans, and the two retainers Corrin chose to accompany her, Gunter and Ragna found themselves on a rather narrow, old bridge, hanging above a dark pit in the middle of the mountains. Earlier, Corrin had introduced Hans to her two retainers, and while Gunter was silent, Ragna made it clear that he did not like Hans. Hans himself was rather silent, but it was clear that the veteran soldier didn't like Ragna as well.

"Holy hell, when was the last time this shit got repaired?!" Ragna asked as the bridge they stood on rocked again.

Corrin didn't answer that question. Instead, she continue forward, trying not to look down. She already did it once and nearly ran right on back to Krakenburg… Though, she was managing so far, "So… Gunter, you know a lot about this place, right?" She asked, seeing the old retainer nod, "Why AREN'T the bridges in good shape?" She added.

Gunter, in response, sighed, "This place, the Bottomless Canyon, is a place no one goes to because of how… Unright, it feels. The eternal darkness below, the constantly dark sky, the lightning, all feel unnatural. It gives off the impression that this place is somewhere mortals were never supposed to enter" Gunter explained, moving his horse steadily across the bridge, "Normally, we would go around to enter Hoshido, but due to Garon's command, we have to go through here to see the fort"

With that explanation, Corrin gulped, "W-Well, it's at least nice to get some fresh air… Much more lively than the fort" she added, causing Gunter to actually laugh,

"Well, that puts an interesting perspective on it. Fear not though, we're almost there"

With that, the group continued on, finally stepping onto the next stone platform. Now on solid ground, Ragna sighed with relief, "Seriously, those bridges are hell. Thought it was going to snap and send us falling about ten times there" Ragna muttered. Corrin, on the other hand, scanned the area, eventually stopping when she noticed a large, black shape just a few bridged away,

"Guys! It's the fort! We're nearly there!" Corrin exclaimed, pointing at the large shape. Sure enough, it did have the look of a large fort, "Now all we need to do is check it out and report back to father" Corrin added, walking towards the next bridge, which looked only slightly sturdier than the last.

However, the second Corrin's foot hit the bridge, a loud voice rang out,

" **HALT**!"

Suddenly, Corrin froze, and Ragna sighed in annoyance. Across the bridge, the group noticed a rather large group of Hoshidans coming out of hiding on the other edge of the bridge. In front of the group, and the speaker, was a Hoshidan ninja with brown hair, pointing directly at Corrin, "Crossing this bridge is a direct violation of our treaties, Nohrians. Turn back now, or we will kill you" The ninja warned.

For a second, Corrin was silent. Then her foot went back as she turned to the rest of the group, "Well, I didn't expect Hoshidan forces here… But I guess that's that. We at least know the fort is good enough to hold enemy forces now" Corrin said, causing Ragna to nod,

"Right, jobs done. Not really feeling up for taking on a full force of Hoshidans" Ragna commented, turning around with a shrug.

"Says you" Hans suddenly muttered. Then, before Gunter, Corrin, or Ragna could react, he ran past Corrin and onto the bridge… Right towards the Hoshidan forces. Corrin herself didn't realize what Hans was doing, but Ragna did,

"HANS GODDAMN IT GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Ragna yelled, turning around but not bothering to run after the other man.

 **Cue Dusk Falls (FE Fates)**

Then, suddenly, another figure raced out of the Hoshidan forces, sword traveling through the air behind them, meeting Hans's charge. The Hoshidan was dressed in classic Hoshidan samurai armor, though with all of it being white, with brown hair coming from his helmet.

When the Hoshidan and Hans got near, the two swung their weapons at each other, the Hoshidan's sword slipping underneath Hans's axe blade to keep it from going any further. Then, pushing the axe away, the Hoshidan stepped forward, shoving Hans away with his shoulder. The larger man barely stepped back, but seemed amused by the fact that someone had just shoved him away.

The Hoshida took the time to readjust his position, pointing his sword at Hans, "You have picked death, Nohrians" he said, his sword slightly moving to point at Corrin and the others, "I, Tekeshi Akamatsu, shall defend my homeland, and smite you down!" The Hoshidan yelled, reentering his fighting position and Hans did the same with a smirk.

A second passed between the two. Then they both stepped forward and swung at each other.

* * *

"Ragna, we have to at least help" Corrin stated, causing Ragna to growl,

"Asshole just ran off when we had already seen the condition of the fort, filled with god damned Hoshidans, and yet you still want to help him? That's a full on Hoshidan wall, we'd never break through it and you fucking know it" Ragna replied angrily. Then he paused, then sighed, "You aren't going to be swayed on this, are you?" Ranga asked, watching as Corrin nodded at him. Then, Ragna threw his hands into the air, "Fucking hell, fine, we'll clear out the fort. See if you can't find another way around that thing, I'm not charging into that shit" Ragna said, watching as Corrin began actually looking around.

Putting a hand on her chin, Corrin stepped around the platform, looking around on the ground. Then, suddenly, she stopped, pointing at the next platform to the side, "There! That way we can get across!" Corrin stated, turning to Ragna, who rose an eyebrow,

"Wait, there's literally no way to get around over there. What the hell do you-" Ragna began, then paused, "... You sense a Dragon vein over there, don't you?" he asked with a sigh, causing Corrin to grin and nod, "Alright, let's get this done with. Get this cleared out and maybe your Father won't be too keen on murdering ya on the spot" Ragna added, straightening his collar and walking past Corrin.

The princess, on the other hand, looked back at Hans, who was busy fighting Tekeshi, "But what about Hans?" Corrin asked, causing Ragna to stop and look back. His eyes held no warmth to the question,

"Fuck him. He dragged us into this shit and he's going to pay for that" Ragna replied, stepping onto the side bridge, "Now let's move. Don't want to have that Hoshidan army falling upon us without cover" he added. Following his lead, Corrin and Gunter followed.

* * *

Back on the bridge, Hans found himself being pushed back by Tekeshi, despite his best efforts. Wherever his axe went, Tekeshi's sword would intercept, forcing Hans to back off and block before Tekeshi could get an actual hit in.

Tekeshi himself kept pushing, almost feeling insulted by how predictable the Nohrian was. Sure, they had strength, enough to break through any weapon clash, but he was also easy to counter. All the Nohrian did was strike with no thought, trying to inflict major damage on him with barely any self preservation. Really, it was almost child's play. The only difficulty was try to find a good opening to attack, and hopefully before he pushed the Nohrian too far.

The two continued to trade blows, with Tekeshi redirecting the strikes then moving to the side to try and hit Hans, who either managed to back out of the strike's range or block it. The rest of the Hoshidan army watched, focused on the two's fighting. The ninja, or the commander of the forces, named Omozu, sighed as he watched. He was rather annoyed with Tekeshi's wishing to face off against a Nohrian, despite being sent to make sure that no one even tries to cross the border into Hoshido. Of course, now that he's actually able to fight against a Nohrian, he might actually shut up for a few days and actually do the job of guarding. That'll be helpful.

Just as he thought that, a loud crash rang out from where the other Nohrians have gone.

In reaction to the noise, almost everyone turned their attention in surprise, even Tekeshi, who only had time to look for about a second before he had to dodge another one of Hans's strikes. Where there had been an empty chasm now lay a new, stone bridge connecting the platform the Nohrians were on… And the platform with the fort on it.

"Pegasus Riders! Get moving!" Omozu yelled, getting nods from the two riders as their steeds ran off, taking off into the air to assist the two samurai who were guarding the fort, "Everyone else, keep defending this bridge!" He added, getting nods from his soldiers as he himself began sprinting towards the fort, the rest of his soldiers keeping their defensive wall up as Hans and Tekeshi's battle began moving towards them.

* * *

Back with Corrin's group, the princess was nearly overjoyed by the fact that the dragon vein actually worked. Ragna and Gunter, on the other hand, charged forward without another word, both noticing the Hoshidan army that was coming their way. They had no cover, and with an entire force falling on them the chances of survival were… Slim. Corrin soon noticed the two running off, shaking off her celebration to run after them.

Just as the small group neared the fort, four shapes shot out, two from the cliffside and two from the sort. The two from the cliffside were the two Pegasus Riders sent from Omozu, while the two from the fort were the Samurai.

Ragna growled, pulling out his sword, "Alright, Corrin, Gunter, take care of the Pegasi, I got the Samurai" he said, preparing to charge the Samurai when Corrin shot past him, "Corrin, god damnit!" Ragna suddenly yelled, about to sprint after her when the two riders finally caught up to them, jabbing at both him and Gunter with their naginatas. With a growl, Ragna batted one away with Gunter blocking the other's naginata with his shield, then swung his own spear at the Hoshidan, causing the latter's Pegasi to jump back.

Corrin on the other hand, finally reached the two Samurai, who were rather surprised that one person would charge them. Then they both slashed at Corrin, both at different sides, only to watch as the Nohrian Princess jumped right over their strikes, flying over their heads and onto the ground. The first Samurai growled, spinning around to slash at Corrin once more, while his friend simply stepped back and swung his sword again, this time both striking towards Corrin's stomach. However, both their swords met thin air as the princess ducked underneath, then rose, slashing at the first Samurai's chest, managing a direct hit as a thin line was cut through his "armor" diagonally, causing the Hoshidan to yell in pain and step back. The second tried to slash down at Corrin, only to find his blade traveling down hers and down to the ground. Before he could react, Corrin had spun her sword around so the hilt was facing his head, then roughly hit him in the head with him… Knocking him out cold.

The first Samurai had finally managed to ignore the pain enough to come back into the fight. The slash hurt, that's for sure, but it wasn't lethal at all, despite it's appearance. Rushing forward, the Samurai jabbed at Corrin, finding his blade batted aside by the princess's. Immediately afterwards, he spun around, using the momentum from Corrin's parry to attack from the side. The movement would likely surprise many who didn't expect it, but while Corrin didn't expect it, she wasn't exactly surprised. At least, enough for it to be a problem, Ducking underneath the slash, Corrin stepped forward, twisting her body around so her back was facing the Hoshidan. Then she elbowed him, hard, in the chest, the pain from the slash from earlier erupting again, causing the Samurai to let out a pained gasp. Then, turning around once more and tossing Gangrali to her other hand, Corrin rose up, uppercutting the Samurai with more force than her appearance would suggest. The force of the punch sent the Samurai into the air, then onto his back… Also out cold, like his partner.

Ragna and Gunter more or less were doing the same. The Pegasus Riders were clearly outmatched by the two warriors, with Ragna able to dodge or parry anything the first rider could throw at him, and Gunter simply deflecting any strike with his shield and armor. However, it was clear that Ragna was doing his best not to kill his opponent, for the simple reason that if he did, Corrin would be completely pissed at him and likely resort to being angry at him for a full week. While Ragna didn't exactly care about her being angry at him as long as he did his job, it was still extremely annoying. So, with that in mind, Ragna stepped to the side of the Pegasus Rider's naginata, then grabbed the weapon and yanked on it, hard, bringing the rider and his Pegasus forward. Then, with that, he jumped up, fairly high for a human being, and spun around, his metal-tipped boot connecting to the Rider's head, launching him off his steed and onto the floor. Like with Corrin's opponents, he was down for the count. Not dead, but he would wake up with a nasty headache. Landing on the floor, Ragna straightened his collar, the Pegasus nearby panicking since its rider had just gotten launched off, then began to run off. Probably would come back later, but wasn't risking it's life staying around.

Smart horse.

Looking to the side, Ragna saw Gunter's battle becoming more of a standstill if anything. The Rider was doing a pretty good job of keeping away from Gunter's spear, yet couldn't get his own actual damage in. Gunter would probably win in time, and right now if Ragna helped. Then Ragna shrugged, deciding to give the old man his chance. With that, Ragna turned to see how Corrin was doing, his face falling as he saw the Hoshidan ninja running up to the princess.

* * *

Back at the bridge, the fight between Hans and Tekeshi was obviously nearing its end. Hans made one too many wrong moves, and Tekeshi had taken full advantage of it by dodging Hans's strike, then flipping his sword around to hit him square in the face with the hilt, then spinning around to get a full slash on Hans's torso, a thin line of red quickly appearing from the slash.

With that, Hans stepped back, a hand going to his wound, Heh…. Guess I've done as much damage as I could do. Damn Hoshidan Hans thought with a frown. Then, he spun around, and began running, faster than one would expect from a newly wounded person.

Tekeshi was surprised at the sudden retreat, then quickly grew angry, "Hey! Get back here and lets finish this!" Tekeshi said, beginning to run after the Nohrian… Before he quickly realized that he would never be able to catch up to them. Growling, Tekeshi turned… Then noticed that, at the force, the faint shape of Omozu was doing battle with one of the Nohrians. Now even more surprised, Tekeshi sheathed his sword, then began to run back to the wall, running right past them… And right towards the fort.

* * *

Corrin noticed Omozu running up to her, and immediately began talking, "S-Sorry for all this! I didn't mean for Hans to charge, he just did!" Corrin apologized as Omozu come close.

With a growl in response, Omozu drew his shurikens, "Do you have ANY idea what you've done here today?" Omozu asked, cutting off any continued apologies from the Nohrian Princess, "You've violated our treaties, killed my men… Hoshido will not stand for these unprovoked attacks, Nohrian!" he yelled, getting into a fighting stance.

In response, Corrin nearly put her palms out, still trying to talk Omozu down, "No! I haven't killed anyone- No one's even dead! These two are already-" Corrin began, only to be cut off, once again, when Omozu suddenly charged with a roar. Instinctively, Corrin's blade moved, blocking the first slash from Omozu easily. In response, Omozu spun around, both his shurikens slashing at Corrin, who blocked the first and jumped back from the second. Then he jumped up, flying over Corrin's head and throwing a shuriken down at her, causing her to step to the side to avoid it. Once he hit the ground, Corrin swung her sword at Omozu's chest, barely missing as the ninja stepped back.

For a second the two stood, watching each other. Then Corrin suddenly realized that she felt… Weaker. Then she felt small traces of blood on her face, bringing up a hand to wipe it off when she realized that is was HER blood, that was coming from her cheek. It took her another second to realize what had happened: She didn't dodge Omozu's attack, it had still managed to hit her, albeit barely.

Crap.

Seeing the fact that his earlier strike did damage, Omozu rushed forward, slashing at Corrin as the princess ducked underneath, then rolled to the slide, spinning when she got to her feet, and slashing at Omozu again, the ninja doing to same thing he's done before and stepping out of the sword's range. Then Corrin took to the offensive, charging Omozu as the ninja threw his shurikens at her, the first deflected away with her sword, and the other barely grazing the armor at her waist. Then, as Omozu was grabbing another shuriken, Corrin got close, slashing downwards diagonally… Finally managing the one hit she needed and causing Omozu to fall to his knee with a curse as the sword did the same to him as it had done to one of his Samurai. For a second, Corrin didn't move, watching as Omozu struggled to stay on his knee without falling over.

Then she straightened, looking down at the ninja, "Your beaten. I don't want to kill you, so please, just surrender and no one else has to get hurt" Corrin said, causing Omozu to look up with a frown. Silence passed between the two before Omozu finally looked down and sighed,

"Fine. You win, the fort is yours" He muttered.

With that, Corrin visibly brightened as she spun Gangrali around, planting the sword into the ground, "Good to hear" She said, reaching a hand out to help Omozu to his feet.

At around this time, Tekeshi had finally reached the fort, running around the side of the walls to see the sight of the clear Nohrian commander reaching down to help Omozu to his feet. It was a sight Tekeshi had never seen before, mostly because at this point Omozu would either be knocked out or dead.

Then he saw Omozu's stray hand grab a spare shuriken, "Omozu, **DON'T** -" Tekeshi yelled, his body suddenly lurching forward as he saw the Nohrian commander turn in surprise at Tekeshi's yell, and Omozu rising up to turn an offer of help into a swift kill.

Corrin on the other hand, heard someone yell behind her, turning around to face the newcomer almost reactively. She didn't even notice Omozu coming up to use the distraction to quickly slash her neck.

 **SHING**

Suddenly, silence filled the air as Omozu froze. Seeing Tekeshi's suddenly shocked face, Corrin turned to see a strange sight. Omozu, his shuriken just about to connect with the back of her neck… And Ragna, standing about a foot away from Omozu with his sword out.

Then Corrin noticed the wound on Omozu's chest that nearly split him in half.

With a pained gasp, Omozu fell to the ground on his side, not taking long to pass away. Corrin, on the other hand, turned to Ragna, her face once more showing complete anger, "Ranga, why did you-" she began, watching Ragna straighten and look at her from the side of his eyes,

"He was right about to kill you Corrin. Slit your throat as you offered a hand. You need to learn" Ragna replied, his voice adopting his "no bullshit" tone as he turned to her, "Much as I hate to admit it, people like him are going to try and kill you the second you try and show kindness. Sometimes you have to finish the job if you want to live" he added, watching Corrin's face grow redder with anger as she tried to figure out a response to that, even if she knew it was true.

Tekeshi, on the other hand, stood in silence. He had just watched his commander try and kill someone when they had tried to help them out. Nohrian or not, that was something Tekeshi himself didn't agree on doing, and viewed it as an act of cowardice.

Still, he was duty bound to avenge a commander.

With that thought, Tekeshi took a breath, drawing his blade. Omozu may be dead, the other Pegasus Rider just being defeated by the last Nohrian, and two fighters ready for continued battle, even if they were yelling at each other… But Tekeshi still had to defend the fort, with his last breath if he had to-

"So this is the Nohrian Commander"

Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke up next to Tekeshi, loud enough to also cause Ragna and Corrin to stop arguing and turn. Next to Tekeshi was yet another ninja… Yet with a long, blue scarf covering his mouth, a faint scar going across his right eye, and bright red hair. Tekeshi almost relaxed at the sight, "Saizo, good to see you're here, right on time" Tekeshi stated, causing Saizo's one open eye to turn to look at him. Then Tekeshi pointed his blade… Right at Corrin, "And yes, SHE is the Nohrian commander" he added. Where normal Hoshidans would say 'Nohrian' with disgust, Tekeshi said it with a medium of respect.

Upon looking at Corrin, Saizo actually scoffed, "She? She's nothing but a child" He stated, shaking his head. Then he spoke again before Corrin could ask a question, "Nohrian commander, I am Saizo the fifth" He said, drawing his shurikens. At that motion, a sudden force of Hoshidans, very large in comparison to the last force, came out of seemingly nowhere, backing Saizo and Tekeshi, weapons drawn, "... I am here to claim your life" Saizo added.

In response, Corrin yanked her sword from the ground as Ragna brought his own sword up, with Gunter rode up besides the two, "Crap… Think we can get away from this?" Corrin whispered to Ragna, who shook his head,

"No way in hell. They got Pegasus Riders, they'll run us down before we even get to the second bridge" Ragna stated, narrowing his eyes, "... Forts a death trap as well, since there's only three of us" He added.

With that, Corrin sighed, bringing her sword up, "Well… I guess we can at least fight" She said, causing Ragna to smirk as they both got into their fighting stances. Seeing them get into their stances, Saizo nodded, "Destroy them" he ordered. At that, the Pegasus Riders charged forward, signalling the start of the charge…

" **I WON'T ALLOW IT**!"

Suddenly, a large explosion of dark energy erupted from in front of Corrin and her group, stopping the Pegasus Riders in their place. Right after that, a flurry of hooves came up from behind the group, causing Corrin to turn around and see… Xander, and her siblings, charging up,

"X-Xander?! What are you-" Corrin began, only to see Xander's horse slow down and trot up so Xander was in front of the group.

Reaching up, Leo couldn't help but smile, "Looks like we caught up just in time. Lucky as always, aren't you Sister?" Leo asked, holding up his tome as Saizo narrowed his eye,

"So this is their true commander…" Saizo muttered, looking at Tekeshi, "You're free to charge" he said. Tekeshi needed no other prompting, as once Saizo said that, the samurai charged forward, straight at Xander, who returned the charge with barely a reaction on his face.

As the two connected blades, Camilla rode up on her Wyvern, smiling despite the situation, "I'm glad you're still unhurt Corrin, I was so worried about you-" Camilla began, then froze when she noticed the red line on Corrin's cheek, just as the rest of the Hoshidans began to charge. Then, Camilla's face turned into one of pure rage as she urged her Wyvern forward, "WHO DARE HURT MY BELOVED CORRIN?! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A PLATTER!" Camilla roared, charging past Xander and into the Hoshidan front lines. Despite having the number advantage, the force was caught off guard by the sheer force and anger that Camilla brought upon them as she tore through them.

Both Ragna and Corrin watched in surprise. Leo, on the other hand, merely sighed, moving his horse next to them, "This probably isn't their entire force. They likely have reinforcements coming in behind them" Leo stated, then looked down at Corrin, "Get going, we'll cover you" He added, then looked back up and began casting one of his spells at the Hoshidans.

Corrin was about to protest, but Ragna put a hand on her shoulder, "No buts right now Corrin, just go with Gunter. I'll help hold the line before coming after ya" Ragna stated, forcing Corrin to nod as Gunter turned horse and began moving, causing Corrin to have to sprint after him. Watching the princess run off, Ragna sighed, turning back to the Hoshidan army and charging forward.

* * *

"Gods, I hope they'll be alright" Corrin said as she and Gunter crossed the third bridge away from the battle.

Gunter himself sighed, "They will be. Lets just keep going… I can't stand being on this bridge any longer…" he muttered, leading his horse across the bridge.

"Heh…"

Suddenly, a large shape came out from behind the two, launching themselves at the side of Gunter's horse. With a large shove, they sent Gunter's horse stumbling to the side… Then slipping off the bridge. Gunter only had one word to say before he fell into the black abyss below,

" _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAANS**_!"

Corrin raced to the side, desperately reaching out to grab Gunter, even though the retainer was already several feet down and going down faster. Watching one of her protectors fall before her very eyes, Corrin stared in shock… As Hans next to her laughed.

It took Corrin a few seconds to regain her wits. When she did, she stood, turning to Hans with an expression that could only be described as: "Pissed beyond belief",

"Hans… WHY?!" Corrin yelled, stepping towards the larger man, "Why Gunter?! Why did you just… Just push him off! WHY?!" She yelled again, causing Hans to stop laughing as he looked back down at Corrin with a grin,

"Just followin' orders" He stated, preparing his axe, "Don't worry though, you'll join your baby sitter soon enough" He added, his grin growing wider as he prepared to attack.

At that, Corrin's rage broke, "You… YOU… **I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU**!" She yelled, charging forward. Just as she did, her free hand began to become enveloped with what looked like water… Before dissipating and revealing a long needle with a color scheme resembling Corrin's armor.

Seeing that, Hans actually stepped back, lifting his axe to defend himself from Corrin's first slash, then stepping to the dodge the jab from Corrin's other arm, "What are you?!" Hans asked, jumping back from Corrin's follow-up.

Instead of replying, Corrin simply roared as she continued the assault, driving Hans back as the latter was forced to stay on the defensive.

* * *

Ragna himself was running along the bridges in search of Corrin and Gunter. Once they got an opening, the royal siblings and Ragna broke off, retreating from the Hoshidan forces with barely any scratches thanks to Elise's healing. Xander had explained a rendezvous that Ragna could meet up with, once he managed to find Corrin and Gunter, who likely went on a different path to throw off pursuers.

So here Ragna was, trying to find those two.

Then he saw two shapes on one of the bridge, instantly recognizing one shape as Corrin. At that, Ragna picked up his pace a bit, managing to reach their bridge in less than 10 seconds.

Then he froze at the sight he saw.

Corrin, with her arm formed into something completely different, was fighting against Hans, with no sight of Gunter. Corrin herself was screaming and yelling in complete anger, something Ragna never thought he'd see before, and driving Hans towards the edge of the bridge.

Ragna realized Hans's plan too late.

"Oh shit- CORRIN!" Ragna yelled, suddenly sprinting forward, only to watch as Hans sidestepped one of Corrin's strikes, grabbing the latter's shoulder and pulling her past him. Corrin herself stumbled past, turning around at the last second, just as her foot her mid-air. Due to the fact that she was still stumbling, she didn't have time to grab onto anything, since both her hands were occupied, or even get her balance before she too went off with a panicked yell.

Then she was gone.

Ragna's sprint faltered as he reached the halfway point of the bridge, eyes in shock at what he saw. Then, faster than Corrin did, he shifted his attention to Hans, his eyes narrowing as the latter turned to him with a smirk. Almost naturally, Ragna drew his blade from his back, not moving from his spot, "You have one chance. ONE chance to give me a good reason on what you just did" Ragna growled.

Hans, in response, shrugged, "Just following orders. Someone wanted Corrin gone… Though, thanks for coming to me, so I can get three in a-" Hans explained, suddenly cut off when Ragna closed the distance and punched him square in the face, sending the larger man flying past the rest of the bridge and onto the stone ground.

Blinking the surprise out of his face, Hans sat up, wiping blood from his mouth as he saw Ragna walking towards him, almost casually, his eyes holding no warmth to Hans, "And just like that, you're life's forfeit" Ragna stated as his foot hit the stone floor as well.

Hans rose to his feet, frowning at Ragna, "You're going to pay for that…" He muttered, then charged Ragna, who did the same.

The fight was over before it even began.

Hans started the battle by swinging his axe down. Ragna countered by batting the axe to the side, then grabbing Hans by the shoulder, bring his sword back… Then shoving it straight into Hans's chest.

Hans gasped in pain, looking down at Ragna as the latter lifted him up to the air, his other hand going to his sword's hilt as he lifted him up, "If you ever get a next life asshole, try learning a bit about fighting" Ragna said, then stepped forward, lifting Hans into the air… Then implanting both his sword, and Hans on it, into the ground.

Ragna let Hans try and weakly pull the sword out, before doing the favor himself. The sword slid out cleanly… And Hans was dead before the sword even left him.

With Hans dead, Ragna stared at the dead corpse, almost expecting it to jump up and attack. Certainly what life felt like doing, in light of recent events. Now Corrin was gone, right off the edge of a "bottomless pit". If she didn't fall forever, she would most definitely hit the ground… Hard. Not only that but the royal family would likely be pissed at him for not doing his job, maybe not Elise though, she'd be sad, and then Ragna's head would be on a silver platter by dawn. If Ragna stayed here, then the Hoshidan army would fall on him and rip him to shreds.

Letting a frustrated groan escape his lips, Ragna began walking forward, past Hans's corpse. Better to just become a wandering criminal in Nohr than anything else…

"Well isn't this a fine predicament you've gotten yourself into"

Suddenly, a voice popped out of nowhere, causing Ragna to sigh in even more frustration, turning around to face the speaker. What he saw was a girl shorter than him, about Elise's hight, with long, blond twin-tails, pale skin, red eyes, and rather elegant gothic clothing. In her hands was a black umbrella… Why she carried that, Ragna couldn't even guess.

The girl carried on as if nothing happened, taking a few steps towards Ragna, "You probably know what will happen once you walk away, don't you? Either you'll die by Hoshido, the Nohrians, or live your life as a criminal. Fate doesn't seem to look good for you, does it?" The girl asked calmly, stopping a few feet from Ragna. She didn't even bother looking down at the corpse she was standing right next to, and probably didn't care.

In response though, Ragna frowned, "And why the hell do you care about it?" Ragna asked back, shifting his body so he was facing the girl.

The girl's mouth nearly twitched into a smile, "Because, despite what you believe, Corrin's still alive" she stated, watching as Ragna's face barely moved. He didn't believe her. With that, the girl reached out her hand, "I can set you on the path to regroup with her, if you want" She added.

Ragna stared at the hand for a few seconds, thinking to himself. Yeah, he saw Corrin go, so his chances of finding her alive were very slim. But at the same time… He was bound to die from this event anyway.

With yet another frustrated sigh, Ragna grabbed the girl's hand. The second it came into contact, a black field surrounded the two, then disappeared as quickly as it came, leaving no trace that Ragna was even there, besides the corpse of Hans.

* * *

With a start, Corrin's eyes snapped open as she sat up straight, her head looking around in panic. She was in a bed, surrounded by a… Barely decorated room. Suddenly she remembered what happened before she blacked out. Hans had pushed Gunter off the side of the cliff, then she fought him, then she fell off…

Blinking in confusion, Corrin looked down at her arm… Perfectly normal. Looking back up, she saw Gangrali resting to the side of the wall.

Okay this was weird.

It took Corrin a few minutes before she finally stood up from her bed, picking up Gangrali. She didn't recognize the place, and while she felt strangely comfortable in it, she didn't want to stay in it. With a frustrated sigh, Corrin walked to the door, pushing it open…

Only to walk out onto a balcony, with multiple tree branches at the edge of her vision. Looking around, she realized that she had apparently slept inside a TREE HOUSE, somehow. Then she looked down and…

Saw a tiny, blue and white fish like dragon flying up towards her.

In a panic, Corrin jumped back as the dragon flew up, it's face smiling… Somehow, as it looked at Corrin, "Glad you're finally awake Corrin!" The dragon said, hovering in place.

Corrin recognized the voice,

"Lilith?!" Corrin asked, watching the dragon nod.

"Yep! You're good friend Lilith is here" Lilith responded happily, flying up to Corrin, "Welcome to the Dragon Fort!" She added, causing Corrin to, once again, blink in confusion,

"Dragon… Fort? Lilith, what is that? How did I get here? Why are YOU a dragon?!" Corrin asked, swearing that Lilith rolled her eyes at her at the questions,

"Well, the Dragon Fort is a place in the veins of the world, I'll explain that later, don't worry, and how you got here was that I saved you while you were falling!" Lilith answered, watching as Corrin's eyebrows only rose higher, "... Oh yeah, and this is my true form. I can shapeshift!" Lilith added, causing Corrin to nod slightly, "Well, I was planning on teaching you the place… But it seems that you slept a biiiit too late. Time flows differently here but you should get back to the real world" Lilith added, lifting one of her fins up,

"Wait, Lilith I don't even-" Corrin began, a flash of light appearing in her vision as she talked,

* * *

"-Understand…" She finished once the flash of light dissipated. The new sight caused Corrin to blink in confusion as she looked around.

Right back at the fort.

And no one seemed to be around.

Now Corrin was really confused, looking around with a quizzical look on her face, "Okay… That's something…" Corrin muttered to herself, "Well, since I'm back… Time to head on back I guess" She added with a nod, turning to begin walking back home, to Nohr. Her family was probably worried sick about her.

"YOU'RE MINE!"

Suddenly, a yell came from behind Corrin, causing the princess to, in a panic, turn around with her sword already flying through the air. However, her turning around only let a club hit her directly in the face, sending the princess flying about a foot through the air and onto the floor.

She was out in less than a second, blackness filling her vision as a shape walked over to stand over her.

 **Author's Note: And they keep. Getting. BIGGER.**

 **I know I may have killed of Hans quickly, without much of a fight, but I have no regrets for my decision. I remembered this chapter of FE Fates being one of betrayal, from Hans, and with Ragna in the picture I found no good way to really… Well… Keep him alive. So yeah, you can basically guess who's replacing Hans from now on.**

 **In addition, for those who remember the 4th chapter for FE Fates… Well, don't be surprised if new BB characters start popping up.**

 **Until then, enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 4: Ties of Hoshido

What felt like only a few seconds of complete darkness quickly gave way to light, finally letting Ragna looked around. The girl… Had brought him to a small hill, right next to a large tree, "... Okay, so we're here now. What the hell is this place?" Ragna asked, his voice clearly indicating that he was more than annoyed by every event that had come by him lately.

In response, the girl merely shrugged, "The place we're at has no importance on the small scale. The only thing that matters, aside of what you shall do, is that we're in Hoshido" She said from the shade of the tree, watching Ragna's eyebrows raise in alarm, "I didn't bring you here to trap you in 'enemy' territory. Be smart about it and no one should even know you're here" The girl quickly added, then pointed in a seemingly random direction, "Corrin is being a… Guest, of the Hoshidans. In that direction, towards the Capital of Hoshido, Shirasagi" The girl explained, turning back to Ragna,

Ragna himself looked at that direction, then sighed. The only reason he hadn't completely ignored the girl was because it was better than any option that was originally available. Now he was dealing with teleportation, Corrin being held prisoner, and now being stuck in the middle of Hoshido. Fantastic,

"So what, am I supposed to walk into Shirasagi and just rip through the entire place to get to Corrin?" Ragna asked. He knew that if he did that Corrin would probably never forgive him, likely due to the fact that he'd have to kill hundreds in order to do that task.

The girl simple smiled, "It's bound to be easier than that. You'll find out when you get there" She stated, making Ragna's agitation grow due to the fact that she was speaking in cryptic,

"Fine, whatever. Every fucking choice is suicide, why not go out with a god damned bang" Ragna muttered, turning away from the girl and began heading off towards Shirasagi.

The only thing that stopped him was a sudden snap of the girl's fingers, causing Ragna to stop and, with a large sigh, turn back towards the girl, who had stepped out of the shade of the tree, yet still holding her umbrella up, "Before I forget, hold out your right hand for me" she said, waiting until Ragna, with a groan, held out his hand, causing her to grab it with her own,

"What now. Gonna teleport me in the middle of a Hoshidan patrol? Because at this point life just seems to want to-" Ragna muttered, only to suddenly stop when the red shell on his arm snapped open. The opening caused Ragna to yank his hand free, "WHOA WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelled, grabbing the hilt of his sword.

If Ragna's outburst phased the girl, she didn't show it, "I have reactivated your arm. You felt a sudden influx of memories, correct?" She asked. It was true though, the second the shell snapped open Ragna suddenly knew nearly everything about his arm, aside from how the hell he got it. The girl herself continued, "The rest of your memories should return… Well, most anyway. Some memories may remain lost, but you will regain a good portion of them" She explained, then stepped back, "I look forward to your progress, Ragna" She added. Then a black field quickly enveloped her…

And just as fast as it came, it was gone, taking the girl with it.

"Hold on WAIT-" Ragna yelled just as the black field opened, stepping forward to try and stop it, only to find himself staring at nothing. With a frustrated growl, Ragna spun on his heel and began walking. The tree was lucky he didn't have time to waste, otherwise he would've knocked it down in sheer frustration. As it stood though, he had a job to do, and that was to find Corrin.

As he walked, Ragna couldn't help but look down at his arm. Whatever the hell that girl did, it made him feel… Different. Possibly because of all the knowledge he had about his arm… Or rather, his "Azure Grimoire".

Of course she still left him in the dark about a lot of things, like who the hell she was, but… One step at a time. Ragna had a nagging suspicion that he'd be seeing that girl again soon.

* * *

Corrin looked around in the black void around her. Last thing she remembered was getting hit in the head by… Something. Now she was floating in what basically accounted towards nothing. She knew she was likely unconscious right now, but normally when she wasn't awake there would be SOME sort of dream…

"You abandoned your family, and Hoshido."

Suddenly, a strange, echoey voice called out from behind Corrin, causing her to spin around, seeing nothing.

"There is only one punishment."

Like before, an echoey voice called out from Corrin's side, this time being faintly recognizable as Leo. Corrin was about to open her mouth to reply, to ask what was going on and what the punishment was/for, only to find that she couldn't speak… Or open her mouth, for that matter.

"Now, once and for all"

Again, a voice Corrin recognized, this time being her brother, Xander. For a second, she thought she could see him in the blackness, lifting his sword up to some unknown adversary. Then just as fast as the picture came, it was gone.

"No more games. To the death!"

This time it was a voice Corrin didn't recognize, and when she turned to face it she saw a scene that lasted longer than Xander. It was a rather tall man, with red and white armor and long, rather spiky brown hair, raising a blade that crackled with electricity and surrounded by flames. She recognized him as someone from the dream she had a few days ago. Then it was gone again.

"I spent my whole life looking for you"

Another voice Corrin didn't recognize, this time belonging to, what she could see from the scene that appeared before her eyes, was another woman right bright red hair… Somehow managing to fly/hover in mid-air by spinning what seemed to be a spear. The confusing scene quickly left though, leaving Corrin in the dark again.

 **"Betrayal…"**

Suddenly, a voice filled the void around her, seemingly to come from everywhere at once. This time it was not echoey, instead feeling like it was right next to her. The second she heard that, multiple scenes began to fly past her eyes.

Xander slashing at the unknown adversary, only to find someone dashing in front of him to block the strike.

The man from earlier, with electricity flying out from behind his back, and his sword impaled into his stomach.

 **"Betrayal!"**

Flashes of people she knew, retainers of her siblings, and Lilith, all dying in front of her.

 _ **"YOU. ARE. BETRAYAL!"**_

A light blue pendant smashing upon the ground.

* * *

Corrin's eyes suddenly snapped open, the princess sitting up straight almost immediately… Only to put a hand to the side of her head when a sharp pain went through it.

"Seems like you're finally awake"

A voice spoke just a few feet away from her. Through the sudden pain Corrin looked to the side, seeing a woman she recognized sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, looking straight at her.

Rinkah, one of the prisoners that managed to escape from Nohr just a few days ago.

"Sorry about the bump on your head, couldn't take chances with you" Rinkah said idly, standing up from her spot. Corrin noticed that she was, in fact, laying on a bed, in her full armor still. At least she had that.

"Understatement. But where-" Corrin began, only to stop, her face falling as she realized something, "We're in Hoshido aren't we?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

In response, Rinkah nodded, "Bingo. You're in a Flame Tribe village. I'm turning you over to actual Hoshidan authorities soon, now that you're awake" she stated.

Corrin closed her eyes and let out a big sigh, "I… Guess they'll want an explanation for the attack on the fort. Then they'll probably execute me… Right?" Corrin asked, opening her eyes, When Rinkah merely smiled, Corrin sighed again, "They're already here, aren't they?" She asked again. A nod, confirming her statement.

With unknown strength, Corrin decided to stand up, doing her best to ignore the pain from her head, "Alright… Let's just… Try not to drag this on" Corrin said. She normally wasn't the one to give up easily, but she was stuck in the middle of Hoshidan territory with no weapon… There really wasn't much she was supposed to do in this situation, especially with what she was taught.

As Rinkah led her out of her home and into the village, Corrin wished that Ragna would've taken the time to teach her some normal hand to hand combat.

At least then she would have a chance.

* * *

It only took a minute for Rinkah and Corrin to reach the Hoshidan patrol that was meant to pick up the prisoner. Like with Rinkah, Corrin recognized a face in the guarding forces, the ninja from the same batch of prisoners that escaped. As they approached, Corrin spoke, "Well at least I'm seeing familiar faces. Kaze… Right?" Corrin asked, trying to ignore the gazes of the other Hoshidan soldiers.

In response, Kaze walked forward, nodding, "Yes. I'm glad we found you, Princess Corrin" He replied, stopping just a few feet away from Corrin…

And then knelt in front of her.

The action completely caught Corrin off guard, causing the princess to blink, "Uh… What?" Corrin asked, completely dumbfounded by the simple action.

The response caused Kaze to stand back up, "Please come with me. All will be explained" He said, beckoning Corrin to follow. Obviously, Rinkah wasn't planning to come along, as she began to walk off when it was clear that they would take care of Corrin. Without any other option, and still in a bit of shock, Corrin wordlessly stepped forward, stepping into the cart along with Kaze. The second she was on, the convoy began to move, it's destination the capital of Hoshido, Shirasagi.

* * *

It barely took the entire morning for Corrin to reach Shirasagi, which was a large city on an even larger mountain. Despite the beautiful scenery of surrounding plains and lakes, not to mention fair weather, Corrin couldn't help but feel like she was just being shown around to prepare for public execution, with all the curious looks she managed to attract as the cart moved through the city. The soldiers weren't that much talkative either, including Kaze, so there wasn't any talking there.

Eventually though, they stopped at what Corrin assumed was the castle's royal home, like the one back at Krakenburg. It was mainly white and red, and very tall, to the point where Corrin could guess that there must be about 10 floors in general in the building. The second they stopped though, Kaze was up and already leading her off and into the building, wasting no time.

Then they were inside, and Corrin was led through long hallways. Several servants had curious glances towards the pair, but went on with their business. Like the outside, the inside of the castle was still rather beautiful… Yet it only made her more worried. It took them a few minutes of silent walking to reach the throne room.

The throne room itself was very, very large, with plenty of empty space between the entrance to the throne itself, which was large and white. However, the throne wasn't what Corrin focused on, or the room itself.

No, what she focused on was the man standing in the middle of the room, with a long sword with a red hilt hanging in its sheath and wearing white and red armor, with long, spiky brown hair.

Who was also the man from the dream she had just before she woke up, and the dream she had before she left the fort.

"Kaze, good work, and welcome back" The man said, folding his arms as he turned to the new arrivals. Even though he spoke to Kaze, Corrin couldn't help but notice that he looked directly at her.

At that, Kaze stepped forward, kneeling in front of the man, "Thank you, Lord Ryoma"

With that, Corrin nearly froze in terror, "Wait, LORD?!" She asked, her voice clearly indicating that she was near to having a panic attack from the news of who she was standing in front of. Suddenly the gaze from Ryoma felt even worse, as he could just kill her right now, as royalty.

In response, Kaze stood, turning to the princess with a blank face, "Yes, he is the High Prince of Hoshido" He stated.

For a second, Corrin couldn't even respond. It felt like she was about to shutdown from pure terror. Then she took a deep breath, and managed to speak calmly, despite the situation, "Well, if you're going to execute me… Just get it done with" Corrin stated, standing straight, as if preparing for Ryoma's strike.

It never came. All Ryoma did was look thoughtfully at Corrin, as if debating something in his mind. Likely if he should execute her or keep her prisoner.

Then suddenly, a voice rang out from behind Corrin, "I can't believe it's really you…"

Corrin, in response, turned around, seeing a rather… Young looking woman, probably in her 30's or 40's from her appearance, with long black hair and a mainly white outfit. She stood in front of the door, looking directly at Corrin. Then she took a few steps forward, and Corrin could swear she saw tears in the woman's eyes, "Oh gods it's you! Come here Corrin, my sweet child!" She yelled in joy, suddenly crossing the distance with surprising speed and hugging Corrin.

Like when Kaze knelt before her, Corrin was caught off guard and visibly uncomfortable by the situation, "Wait, WHAT?! Sweet child?! What are you talking about?!" Corrin yelled, trying to struggle out of the woman's embrace.

It was at that point that Ryoma smiled to himself and stepped forward, "Mother, perhaps it would be best to explain to sis- I mean, Corrin" He said, causing Mikoto to quickly let go of Corrin, who in turn tried to brush her armor off.

"Yes, I suppose we should" the woman replied, looking straight at Corrin, "I am Mikoto, your mother"

* * *

 **Krakenburg**

Terumi stepped into the throne room, making sure the door was secured this time. After those two idiots eavesdropped on the talk with the King he wanted to make sure no one tried that shit again. Still, in a rather calm mood, Terumi strode up to the throne itself, where Garon was sitting, "So Hans already kicked the bucket huh? That's a shame, puts a few wrenches in the plan, but whatever" Terumi said, standing at the steps that lead up to the throne, "Corrin's lost, so the Prince is preparing a force to storm into Hoshido. Normally that move would be a fu- complete waste due to that god damned barrier, buuuut, if Corrin's still alive and in Hoshido, then we just have to see if the plan goes forward" Terumi stated, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Garon, in response, grunted, "And if it fails?" He asked simply, seeing a dangerous glint in Terumi's eye at the question,

"Then I'll just stroll into Hoshido and do the deed myself. You want that shit kingdom for yourself, you've got it, but remember that I'M the one working my ass off here" Terumi replied angrily. Then, as soon as the anger came, it was gone, and Terumi gave Garon his signature grin, "But, since I've given you the news, I'll take my leave. Enjoy… Whatever the hell you do, I dunno" he said, spinning on his heel and casually walking down the stairs, across the throne room, and out the door.

* * *

"Wait, waitwaitwait, what?!" Corrin asked. It was obvious that the simple statement, almost said casually by Mikoto, had surprised her, even if she didn't believe it.

"She's right. You are of Hoshidan blood, and you were abducted by Nohr at a young age" Ryoma said, stepping forward, "I am your older brother" he added, once again almost casually.

This was too insane for Corrin, "No. No no, no, Xander is my brother, my OLDER brother, Leo, Elise, and Camilla are my siblings as well" Corrin replied, a fact that was true to her mind.

At that, Ryoma couldn't help but sigh, "Those are Nohrian royals, aren't they? They aren't your true family" Ryoma stated, then closed his eyes, "I still remember the day you were taken… Nohr and Hoshido were on edge at each other, but not yet in a full on war. At least, until King Garon lured our father, King Sumeragi, to Cheve under the image of peace talks" He explained, then forced a small chuckle, "His real plan was to murder Father in cold blood. If that wasn't bad enough… He also took you" Ryoma finished, opening his eyes and looking right at Corrin as he said that final sentence.

Corrin stood there, now in almost complete shock, "No… That's not…" she began, only to get cut off when Ryoma's face grew completely serious,

"You don't remember your past? Even the slightest bit of memories?" He asked. For a second, Corrin only stood there, a sudden flashback appearing before her eyes.

A blurred vision of someone wearing an outfit similar to Ryoma's, only blue instead of red, standing in front of her, with what appeared like arrows sticking out of him.

Then another scene with the same person lying on the ground… Dead.

And then… Garon reaching out towards her, his hand almost blocking all of her sight.

"... Only vague memories, all blurred. I don't know what they mean, but…" Corrin began, almost beginning to feel like Ryoma and Mikoto were telling the truth. Then she shook her head, "No, this can't be true, none of this makes sense" she said, fiercely shaking her head.

At that, Ryoma let out another sigh, "Of course the Nohrians wouldn't tell you much of your past. I know this is a lot to take in, but please listen Corrin-" Ryoma began, ready to step forward to continue trying to explain the truth to Corrin.

Only for the doors to the throne room, bursting open, with a loud, deep, metallic voice calling out, "Ryoma, I've returned"

Suddenly, Ryoma was forced to turn his attention away from Corrin, looking at the newcomer just as Corrin did herself. When she saw the figure, she almost froze from sheer intimidation.

Walking in, the figure was covered head to toe in white and black armor. Both the feet and the hands seemed clawed, with the feet specifically having two claws exactly. What was most bizarre wasn't the silver hair that came from the armor that nearly touched the floor, or the large sword that was on their back, but the fact that the helmet had no eyes. The only thing that came close to being eyes was small red spheres on his shoulder plates, his hands, and his feets. Basically, everywhere eyes shouldn't be. Without skipping a beat, the figure walked forward, not even glancing at Corrin yet somehow making her feel that she was under his complete watch, being evaluated to see if she was a threat.

Ryoma, however, didn't seemed phased, or surprised, by the sudden entrance, "Welcome back Hakumen, I assume you bring some news?" He asked casually.

Hakumen stopped his walk, standing only a few feet from Ryoma. As he stood, he didn't even move, almost as if he was a statue that could speak, "An army of Faceless was found in the North of Shirasagi" He said simply, watching as Ryoma's face quickly grew into one of surprise and worry, "... They were all annihilated" He added, causing Ryoma to sigh in relief,

"And Hinoka and Sakura?" Ryoma replied, his full attention on Hakumen, who was also in the attention of Mikoto,

"Safe. Sakura is currently healing a sprained ankle from the battle. Hinoka is staying with her for the time being" Hakumen replied. It was at that moment that his head turned slightly to the right to look at Corrin, who actually froze from the gaze, "... And who would this be?" he asked simply.

Ryoma himself didn't waste any time, gesturing to Corrin, "This is Corrin, my long lost sister and one of the princesses of Hoshido" He said. Corrin was too scared to counter that statement, and all her willpower went to not shaking under Hakumen's gaze.

Hakumen stared down at Corrin for a few seconds longer, then looked back at Ryoma, "Very well then. I shall leave you to your family reunion" He said, then turned around. Ryoma didn't say anything as Hakumen walked out of the room, not even bothering to close the pair of doors on his way out.

Once it was clear that Hakumen was gone, Ryoma sighed, "Always blunt" He muttered, then turned to Mikoto, "Mother, may I show Corrin around the castle to meet her siblings?" Ryoma asked, thankfully spared by Corrin's response as she was busy shaking off the fear from her chance meeting with Hakumen… Which felt like she had nearly fallen off a knife's edge.

In response, Mikoto nodded, then looked back at Corrin, "We'll speak later my child. Enjoy your time back home" She said with a smile. Without another word, Ryoma put a hand on Corrin's shoulder, escorting the young princess out of the throne room and down the halls.

They both walked in silence for a few seconds, then Corrin spoke, "Is this supposed to be a joke?" She asked, causing Ryoma to look back at her and raise an eyebrow, "Take a Nohrian Royal prisoner, try to convince them that they're a long lost sibling, then put them under the axe?" Corrin asked, glancing at Ryoma as she said that.

Ryoma was silent for a few more seconds, then sighed, "I guess something really did get rid of most of your memories" He whispered to himself, "No, it's not a joke. What you have heard to far is entirely true… I just pray you'll come to realize that" Ryoma explained, almost whispering the final portion.

With that, Corrin let silence carry on between them. This was completely insane, almost impossible on a realistic scale. If she really WAS from Hoshido someone like Xander would've told her, yet he never did, and neither did any of her siblings.

Yet… She couldn't help but give the idea the benefit of the doubt.

Eventually though, Ryoma had turned sharply to the left, leading Corrin to a set of doors, "This is where they should be" He said idly, looking down at Corrin for a split second. She knew what he meant, the two others Hakumen had talked about, Sakura and Hinoka.

Then, Ryoma looked back up, pushing open the door into…

A small, rather peaceful room, with several small, tree like plants growing in small pots around the sides of the room, one for each simple bed lined across the walls. There were no one else in the room besides Corrin, Ryoma, and two other people. The first was a small girl with short, bright pink hair, testing her foot to make sure she could stand right. They wore traditional Hoshidan robes, with barely any accessories on it.

The other was a taller woman with, once again, short hair, though this one was a bright red color. They too didn't have much accessories on their clothing, yet from the armor on their arms Corrin could make the guess that they were a fighter.

They both turned to the opening doors, the taller woman raising an eyebrow, "Huh, new guest Ryoma?" She asked, putting her hands in front of her.

Ryoma nodded, gesturing to Corrin, "Not exactly. Hinoka, Sakura, this is Corrin" He said. At that point, Corrin could swear she heard the unspoken words of: "Our sister"

Once Ryoma said her name, a look of shock and, at first, disbelief crossed both of their faces. This still surprised Corrin… If this was supposed to be an inside joke for Hoshidan royalty then they went very far for it.

Then the taller woman suddenly ran forward, throwing her arms around Corrin before she had the chance to even take a step back, "Gods, after all these years you're finally back" She yelled in both relief and happiness, rather oblivious to the fact that Corrin, like when Mikoto had hugged her, was still very uncomfortable by the action, "Gods I've missed you Corrin… I've missed you so much…" She added. Then, finally realizing Corrin's reaction, she let go of her, stepping back and rather fiercely wiping her eyes. It took a second for Corrin to realize that she had been crying… Or at least, trying very hard not to and failing.

The smaller girl herself stepped forward, looking up and down at Corrin, "Is… Is this really Corrin?" she asked, looking at Ryoma when she said that.

In response, Ryoma nodded, "It's big news, I know, Sakura. One of the flame tribe members, Rinkah, found Corrin at Fort Anpo, and managed to bring her here" he explained, leaving out the part where Rinkah had to knock her on the head to bring Corrin to Hoshido, "She arrived not too long ago. I thought she would like to meet her siblings… Again" Ryoma finished, looking at Corrin when he said that.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "W-Wait, again..?" She began.

"She doesn't remember her past. Only fragments" Ryoma answered, sighing as he said that.

At that point, the taller woman had finished getting rid of the tears, and once more looked as dignified as she could be, "I'm sorry Corrin, I'm normally not this emotional. I'm just… So happy you're back" She said, then took a deep breath, "But, since you probably don't remember my name, I'll introduce myself. I'm Hinoka, you're older sister" She explained, managing to smile with the statement.

Corrin herself blinked. This was still too insane… But the emotion showed so far… She didn't think it could be acted. The way Hinoka had reacted towards seeing her, even if she didn't recognize her immediately, was too… Life like, and Ryoma's insistence.

This wasn't a joke.

This was real life. She wasn't Nohrian…

She was Hoshidan.

"I can't… How… Oh my gods" Corrin began, putting a hand to her head as she processed the sudden acceptance. Just as Hinoka was going to speak again, Corrin spoke once more, "I need to talk a walk, process this" She stated.

Both Hinoka and Sakura were about to protest, wanting to spend time with their long lost sister, but they were beaten by Ryoma, who spoke up first, "Understandable, this is a lot of news to take in" He said. That was all Corrin needed, and she quickly left without a second look.

About a second passed before Hinoka walked up to Ryoma, "So she really doesn't remember us? Even Takumi?" Hinoka asked, looking at Ryoma.

In response, Ryoma nodded, "Sadly, she does not… I haven't yet had the chance to reintroduce her to Takumi. But I hope those memories come back…" He replied.

Then, suddenly, a figure came out of nowhere and into Ryoma's view. Ryoma quickly recognized this as Saizo, who stood as rigid as normal, "Shall I follow her Lord Ryoma?" He asked. Ryoma's nod was all Saizo himself needed to quickly vanish from sight, going to follow the princess as she took her walk…

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Ragna himself was having a rather boring time just walking through Hoshido. Granted, 5 years ago he was used to it, but after having something to do for those 5 years since then it was very annoying. Still, he had a job to do, and that was to get Corrin and bring her back to Nohr. She was a prisoner, and he was her retainer… The task came with the job.

With that thought, Ragna frowned. Now he was a bit worried about how the Hoshidans were treating her. Yeah, she may have spared some prisoners a few days ago but that can easily be looked over. In the best case scenario, she would be a prisoner of war, fed scarcely and kept in a cell.

In the worst case…

Ragna shook his head. No, that is a very, very improbable scenario. If he found that it had come to pass… Well, goodbye Shirasagi.

With that, Ragna picked up his pace. Every second he wasted was potentially a second ticked off of Corrin's life expectancy clock, which was very, VERY short.

* * *

 **Shirasagi**

Corrin walked through the halls of the royal home, still trying to wrap her head around the realization that she was of Hoshidan royalty… Not of Nohr. It was insane just to think about it. She had never been raised with the rest of her siblings, the fort was clear at that regard, but she had always considered them family, by blood. Now she was being told she was actually of Hoshidan blood, and almost everything she'd known about her family was a lie.

This was completely insane.

In her thoughts, Corrin failed to realize that someone had just turned a corner right in front of her, causing her to walk right into them. The larger person was barely pushed back by Corrin, but Corrin had to take a few steps back.

"Apologies" both she and the person said, and Corrin stepped around to continue walking, with the other person continuing on his own way.

Then he stopped, suddenly recognizing the person he had walked into, then turned around, "Wait… You're Lady Corrin, aren't you?" he asked, causing Corrin to stop herself.

With a bit of willpower, Corrin forced herself to turn around, "Um… Yes?" She said hesitantly, looking at the person who had recognized her. It took her a second to recognize him as well.

The Samurai from the fort… Tekeshi.

Tekeshi, in response, did something Corrin didn't expect. He smiled, walking forward and stretching out a hand, "We haven't had a good moment to introduce ourselves properly. I am Tekeshi, Samurai of Hoshido, working underneath your brother, Lord Ryoma" Tekeshi said.

Corrin shook Tekeshi's hand, doing her best to get rid of her shakiness, "Corrin… Um… Princess" She replied simply, unsure of if she should introduce herself as Nohrian or Hoshidan, "I didn't think I'd happen to find another familiar face here. I'm a bit… Confused as to why you seem so happy to see me though" Corrin stated.

In response, Tekeshi pulled his hand back, "If you're meaning by the incident at the Fort, I've forgiven you for that. The sudden attack forced me to concentrate on surviving, but after some thought it was rather obvious that you weren't trying to kill. In fact you seemed to have been fine with walking away from a conflict before that Nohrian charged" Tekeshi explained, "... The death of Omozu was saddening, for sure, but we've endured before, we'll endure now. He was, thankfully, the only casualty from your group. The other Nohrians… Not so much" He added with a sigh, causing Corrin's face to fall. She kept forgetting that her siblings were more willing to kill that she was, including almost all of her retainers.

Yet, Tekeshi carried on, "I do have one thing to thank you for though… For sparing the lives of both of my brothers" he said.

Corrin raised an eyebrow, confused as to which brothers he was speaking of. Then, suddenly, she realized, "Wait, those two other Hoshidans that I fought in my trial, they were your brothers?!" She asked.

Tekeshi, in response, nodded, "Yes. Come, I suppose I should introduce you to them formally when you're not… Well, trying to fight each other" He said, walking towards the hallway he had come from.

Corrin blinked for a second, trying to decide if she should follow. Then she quickly ran up to follow him, feeling that the action would help clear her mind or… Something.

Tekeshi led Corrin through the long hallway, eventually stopping and opening a door to the side, leading her through. They had stepped into a rather large, outside field with low walls the only barriers from the rest of the world. In addition, there were weapon racks placed around the field with straw dummies set up around. This was obviously a training field…

And in the middle, clear of any dummies, were two Hoshidan warriors taking a break from what was probably sparring, one with a practice naginata and the other with a practice sword. It only took Corrin a split second to recognize the two as the warriors she had fought a few days ago… The brothers Takehiko and Takeo.

Takehiko looked up, noticing his brother first and standing up, "Already back brother? I thought you were-" He began, then he noticed Corrin. Instantly, his expression turned into one of anger, "... You" he growled, causing Corrin to blink in slight confusion as to why he was so mad at seeing her.

Ignoring Takehiko's growl, Tekeshi stepped forward, "Takeo, Takehiko, I'd like to reintroduce you to Lady Corrin. I believe you've already met each other, as enemies, sadly" Tekeshi stated, causing Corrin to nervously wave.

Takehiko grunted, folding his arms as he watched Corrin. Takeo, on the other hand, stepped closer to the other pair and bowed, "Greeting milady, glad to see you once more, after all these years" Takeo said, causing Corrin to, once again, blink in confusion,

"Wait, after all these years? You were looking for me as well?" Corrin asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Before Takeo could explain, Tekeshi took the liberty, "My family is of a small nobility, not well known in most parts of Hoshido. Still, we've always tried to give the royal family the best retainers Hoshido can offer. Takeo was to become on of your retainers… At least, until you were taken by Nohr" He explained, sighing as he explained.

At that, Corrin blinked, then looked at Takeo, "Wait, so why didn't you recognize me back in Nohr?" She asked.

In response, Takeo shrugged, "I was a bit focused on not dying at the time. Nevertheless I'm glad you're finally back" He stated, continuing to stand where he was. Takehiko, however, didn't seem so glad, which caused Corrin to open her mouth to ask who they were a retainer to. However, Tekeshi seemed to catch what she was about to ask and cut her off,

"Takehiko isn't a retainer of anyone. He wanted to assist in the actual army, fight more battles like I have" Tekeshi answered, causing Takehiko to look at Tekeshi and shrug himself.

Corrin frowned, not at anyone around her but at the fact that they pretty much destroyed any doubts in her head about her not actually being of Hoshidan blood. Now she knew that Takeo was supposed to be her retainer… And that thought made her think back to her other retainers. Gunter was… Probably dead because of Hans… Yet everyone else is probably searching for her, both her retainers and her siblings. Right now, Lilith was the only connection she had back to Nohr…

"... Lady Corrin?"

Suddenly, Takeo's voice caused Corrin to snap out of her thoughts, "S-Sorry, just thinking" Corrin said quickly.

Seeing that, Tekeshi couldn't help but sigh, "Still trying to decide if you're truly Lord Ryoma's sister?" He asked simply.

"N-No, I've… Come to terms with that. It's insane, really, it is, but nothing has been shown to deter me otherwise. Ryoma's insistence, Hinoka's joy at seeing me, all of you acknowledging me as his sister…. Well, like I said it's really, REALLY hard to accept… But nothing has disproven that so far" Corrin answered, taking a deep breath at the end of that and trying to regain her composure after minutes of confusion.

At that, Tekeshi couldn't help but smile, "Understandable, but I'm glad you've come to terms with it. It's nice to have one of the royal family back" He said, looking at both Takehiko and Takeo as he finished. Takeo nodded in agreement, while Takehiko seemed… Indifferent. It gave Corrin the feeling that he didn't really feel the same about her return.

Corrin herself gave a hesitant nod, "Thank you. Um… May I..?" Corrin began, pointing towards the exit, where the door had been left open.

Tekeshi looked at Corrin, then at the door, then back at Corrin, "Yes, apologies milady, I didn't mean to take up too much of your time" He said, giving a small bow to Corrin. Takeo did the same, while Takehiko simply raised a hand and waved goodbye to her.

"No problem. I, uh, hope to see you all again at another time" Corrin replied, taking a step back and then turning, walking towards and out the door.

She was seeing a lot of familiar faces today...

* * *

 **Later**

Eventually, while Corrin was walking through the halls, she saw Ryoma walking towards her, a smile on his face. Next to him was a shorter man with grey hair put into a very long ponytail, also walking towards her as well, "How was your walk Corrin?" Ryoma asked casually.

In response, Corrin stopped, letting Ryoma and whoever was next to him reach her, "It was fine… I've accepted the fact that I'm from Hoshido, despite how crazy it sounds" Corrin stated. Then, out of curiosity, she pointed at the other man, "If I may ask, what's your name?" she asked.

In response, the man folded his arms, "Takumi, your brother" He said, "... Good to have you back" he added after a moment's hesitation.

At that, Corrin nodded, actually surprised to see yet another sibling. That brought it up to 8 siblings, 4 being back at Nohr… Which was rather impressive, now that she thought about it, "Glad to meet you Takumi. Um… Again, I mean" She replied to Takumi.

Takumi looked like he was about to say something, then closed his mouth with a sigh, most likely going to say something about not remembering him until he remembered that she just didn't remember anyone in Hoshido.

Ryoma, on the other hand, seemed more happy than when he first saw Corrin again, "Great to hear that Corrin. Mother is waiting for you in your old room… Just over there" he said, pointing behind him to an unassuming door.

Corrin nodded in response, "Alright… I guess I'll see her" She said, stepping past Ryoma and Takumi, who watched her walk down to the door then stop in front of it. It took her a few seconds, but she eventually took a deep breath and went through.

Just as she went in, Saizo appeared out of nowhere, approaching Ryoma, "Before you ask, Lord Ryoma, she didn't go far. She spoke to Tekeshi and his brothers, but that was it" he stated, getting a nod from Ryoma.

"That's good to hear, thank you Saizo" Ryoma replied, causing Saizo to bow and turn to leave. Just as Saizo turned to leave, Takumi sighed, then started heading off himself to continue his practicing. Ryoma stood where he was for a few seconds, then began heading back to where Hinoka and Sakura were to let them know that Corrin had come to terms with the news.

* * *

Inside the room, Corrin found Mikoto standing in the middle of the room, patiently waiting for her to enter, "Welcome back Corrin" Mikoto said with a smile, "This is your old room" She added, gesturing to the room and it's contents.

"I know, Ryoma told me" Corrin replied, looking around the room that was apparently hers. It was… Very childish looking. A small bed in a corner, one that Corrin would be very surprised if she could still fit in. Eventually her gaze fell upon one of the many papers that lay across the floor. Out of sheer curiosity, she stepped forward, bent down, and picked one up, "Um… What's this, if I may ask?" She asked, turning the paper over to show Mikoto. The paper itself was a very simple drawing of three people, in order from a very tall man, a shorter woman, and a tiny child

Seeing the picture, Mikoto quickly stepped forward and gently took it from Corrin, "Oh, this is a picture you drew when you were a little girl" She stated, turning it over and then pointing at the tallest man, "This is your father-" Next was the woman, "-This is me-" Lastly the child, "And this was you. It's adorable, really" She finished with a smile. At that, Corrin could help but sigh, not exactly out of annoyance but more one of sadness. However, Mikoto didn't notice this and continued on, "We couldn't bear to change anything in this room after you were taken, it would've been like giving up. Though we probably could've gotten a bigger bed, because you've grown so much! I can't believe how beautiful you are-"

"I'm… Afraid I still don't remember everything" Corrin said suddenly, cutting off Mikoto mid-rant. The sudden interrupting caused Mikoto to raise an eyebrow herself, letting Corrin continue, "I have no doubts I'm your child anymore… But I don't even know how to respond to your stories. This may be my old room, but it's foreign to me… And everyone else here are just... Strangers to me" Corrin stated.

In response, Mikoto stepped forward, putting a hand on Corrin's shoulder, "It's okay Corrin, I understand. Please, don't worry about it" She said, noticing how Corrin was about to apologize again and continued, "You've grown up for most of your life in Nohr… I'm sure you were quite sheltered. Your memories will come back in time, no doubt. I just hope we can become a family again" She added.

Corrin remained silent for a few seconds. Then she sighed, "Yeah… Sorry, thank you for understanding" She said.

With that, Mikoto smiled again, "For now Corrin, just explore. You still have plenty of time in the day to do so. Take a stroll through the castle, or even the grounds outside. You're safe here" She stated.

For a few seconds more, Corrin was quiet. Then she sighed, straightening and forcing a smile, "Yeah, guess I should explore a bit more" She said, a nod from Mikoto indicating that she was making a good choice, "I'll, uh… Be back before dark I guess?" She added, then when Mikoto nodded again she turned and headed out for a bit more exploring of the castle grounds.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

It was about sunset when Corrin decided to explore a bit more of the outside grounds. She had gone through most of the castle, seeing the large kitchen and other things, but had yet seen much outside aside of what she saw when she was being brought to the castle.

However, while those hours were filled with wonder at the size and elegance of the castle, it was also filled with something else. Reminders of her siblings from Nohr. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't stop thinking about them and thinking how they would be reacting to her disappearance not long after she left the safety of her fort. Elise would be worried sick, but the rest would probably… Probably be preparing to blaze through the entirety of Hoshido to get her back.

The thought made Corrin shiver. As much as she loved her siblings- NOHRIAN siblings, she couldn't agree with the fact that they would kill hundreds just to keep their probably adopted sister-

 _"You are the oceans grey waves~"_

Suddenly, a melodic voice cut through Corrin's thoughts, causing the princess to stop in her tracks to listen. Then, almost in a trance, she continued forward, now curious to see who was singing.

 _"Destined to seek~"_

Following the voice, Corrin found herself stepping into view of a rather small lake, resting peacefully in the sunset. There was a bridge leading a fair distance into the lake… And a woman with long blue hair and a... White dress, of sorts, walking on it.

 _"Life beyond, the shore, just out of reach~"_

Corrin walked closer to the bridge, only a few footsteps away from stepping onto it before she noticed a person standing next to her, unnoticed by her due to focusing entirely on the singer.

With a start, Corrin quickly recognized the person. Hakumen standing rigid with his arms crossed.

 _"Yet, the waters, ever change~"_

Hakumen looked to the side and down at Corrin, noticing the young princess and causing her to freeze under his gaze. After a second, he turned his gaze back to the woman on the bridge, letting Corrin unfreeze from intimidation to look back at the woman.

 _"Flowing like time~"_

Just as the woman sang that verse, the water underneath her spot on the bridge seemed to… Smooth. It was as if a gentle wave came out from underneath her, ridding the lake of the ripples it had acquired over time.

It was rather beautiful, if Corrin had to admit.

 _"The path is, your's to climb…"_

At that point, the woman's song seemed to be over, as she seemed to relax at that point and take a breath. Then, her eyes snapped open and she spun around, seeing Hakumen standing there, like normal… And a much smaller girl, at least to compared to Hakumen, standing next to him, giving the woman two thumbs up. The woman's looked surprised for only a second, then her face went neutral as she walked back towards the pair,

"Hi. Uh… Sorry I was just attracted to your song. It was really nice, and, er… Captivating" Corrin began when the woman began to walk back towards her, "... Am I interrupting something important? Oh gods you were practicing for something weren't you? Sorry, I'll just-"

"You must be Princess Corrin" The woman interrupted quickly, cutting off Corrin's needless apology.

After being cut off, Corrin blinked. Then she started up again, "Yes. And… You are?" She asked back.

The woman remained silent for a second, then sighed, "Azura. Former Princess of Nohr." she replied.

At that, Corrin blinked in confusion again, "Wait, Former? If you were a Nohrian Princess I swear I would've-" Corrin began, then stopped, suddenly understanding, "... You were taken by Hoshido as I was by Nohr, weren't you?" She asked.

Azura nodded, "Yes. Hoshido tried to get you back constantly… But failed every time. You were too heavily guarded" Azura replied, then sighed, "I however, wasn't as guarded. The Hoshidan Ninjas took me easily. I suppose when you think about it, we've both been hostages for most of our lives" she added. Then, seeing Corrin about to apologize for hearing that, she quickly continued, "But, while I have been a hostage I've been treated like family. The people of Hoshido have accepted me as one of their own, and I'm basically the royal family's adopted sibling" Azura finished.

At that, Corrin nodded, understanding it all, "Just like me with my own sibli- I mean, the Nohrian royal family…" She whispered. Then, she looked up at Hakumen, who had barely moved, "If I may, uh… Ask, what is Hakumen doing here?" She asked, freezing again when Hakumen turned his attention towards her, "I-I mean in a curious way, not a mean way, I just was curious as to why you are-"

"I am designated as Azura's personal guard" Hakumen interrupted, his voice calm and even, with no hints of anger, "I have been such for 5 years, when I am not dealing with the Faceless assaults" He explained. Then, he sighed, getting to a topic that he had been slightly annoyed at for a while, "You also have nothing to fear from me Princess. As part of Hoshido again, I am to protect you with my life, if I must. This protection does not extend to traitors, however" Hakumen stated, his tone lowering at the final portion.

Corrin may not have much social experience, but she knew a threat when she heard that and put it as a reminder for later, "So… You're her retainer then?" Corrin asked. The question was, once again, innocent and just curious, but this time it seemed to have a negative effect on Hakumen. Despite his face having no features, Corrin felt a sudden energy coming from him, one that indicated that Hakumen was slightly agitated by the question.

Azura, thankfully, spoke up first, "We prefer the term guardian" She said calmly. With that, Hakumen seemed to quickly calm down as that portion was answered.

At that point, Corrin decided to ask something to Azura, "If you could return to Nohr and see your blood siblings again, would you?" She asked, managing to catch Azura off guard for a second with the sudden question.

However, that off guard quickly passed as Azura figured out where the question came from, "You don't remember Mikoto or the others, do you?" she asked, watching as Corrin nodded. Then she sighed, closing her eyes, "That's a hard question to answer. It would be nice to see my own blood siblings again, but I'd likely be in the same situation you are in now" She answered, then opened her eyes, "... No. If given a choice, I'd prefer to remain here. Mikoto is a peace loving ruler… King Garon is not." She finished.

Corrin remained silent for a few seconds, then nodded. At that, Azura decided to ask her own question, "I don't believe Mikoto has told you, but there will festival tomorrow. Not related to your arrival, it had been planned for days, and is called 'The Festival of the Dawn Dragon'" Azura explained, watching as Corrin make an actual surprised face, "... I was correct it seems. Perhaps it would be best to get an early night's rest, it will be a long day tomorrow" she added.

Corrin quickly nodded, "Yeah… Guess so. Hope you have a good rest of your day, and I hope you have a good time at the Festival tomorrow" she replied, turning around with a wave. Then she began walking away back to the castle for sleep.

Hakumen waited until Corrin was out of hearing range, then he spoke, "... She was the one you spoke of, correct?" He asked simply, unfolding his arms.

Azura, in response, nodded, "Yes" she replied, watching Corrin disappear from sight as they continued to walk away.

For a few seconds, Hakumen was completely silent. Then he spoke once more, "Her arrival does not bode well. Especially with the sword she came with" He said, ignoring the curious glance Azura gave him, "That sword that was taken from her when the Flame Tribe's daughter found her… It carries a dark aura, befitting of it's appearance. And yet, I know that Mikoto will grant the weapon back to her" He added, then sighed once more, "... Perhaps I shall remain a close eye on the both of them" Hakumen finished.

In response, Azura nodded again, "Yes… I believe that may be the best plan of action" She said simply, frowning as she said that.

Like Hakumen, Azura had a bad feeling about Corrin's sudden arrival.

* * *

 **Tomorrow morning**

The outskirts of Shirisagi were, normally, relatively plain, especially on the Festival of the Dawn Dragon day. Most people traveling to Shirasagi came the day prior to see around ahead of time, and to have a better chance to get to attractions before the crowds.

So, it was rather odd to see a rather tall man with spiky, platinum hair and a long, red jacket walking towards Shirasagi, with nothing but the clothes on his back and a large, man sized sword on his back.

Taking the time to finally stop and get a breather, Ragna looked at the large, Hoshidan capital in the distance, much closer than it had been a few hours ago. He had traveled with no sleep for the entire night, his only focus getting to this place. Now it was in his sight.

"Don't worry Corrin… I'm coming for ya" Ragna muttered to himself, then began walking forward again, back on his path towards the Hoshidan Capital.

 **Author's Note: No actual combat in this one for once. At last, the Hoshidan royal family have been introduced in actuality with no flashbacks from Corrin or whatnot. This chapter was rather difficult due to many things, but I'm sure you can spot some differences in this chapter and FE Fate's actual chapter of the same scenario. In addition to all this, Hakumen's confirmed as a warrior siding with Hoshido, as many of you expected. So that's a thing. Then there's the three brothers, Tekeshi, Takeo, and Takehiko, three OC's made for the simple change that was experienced in chapter 2.**

 **Wonder which change that would be.**

 **But, I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and a special thanks to everyone who's read this so far. I never expected FE Fates: Calamity to become as popular as it is right now, even if it's very, very small. It makes a small time writer such as myself fairly happy.**

 **So yeah, thanks again.**


	6. Chapter 5: Festival of the Dawn Dragon

Corrin had tried to go to sleep early on, due to the fact that tomorrow would be a big day due to a festival that was, by her luck, happening just tomorrow. Yet, despite her attempts, her sleep was… Uncomfortable and uneventful. The bed in her old room wasn't replaced yet, so Corrin was more or less forced to curl up on it, and since there were no other extra nightwear, at least her size, at the ready, Corrin was forced to sleep in her armor as well. Granted, she had done so years ago, but she wasn't that used to it anymore. Mikoto said that by the end of the Festival that bed should be replaced and Corrin should be able to wear something besides her armor to sleep, but in the meantime she'd have to make do.

To make it worse, she had no form of dreams. With how much she had gotten in the last few days, she honestly expected some form of strange dream… Yet all she got was a black void of sleep.

To Corrin, it only felt like it had been a few minutes since she fell asleep when she was awoken by a knock at the door. With a slight groan, Corrin uncurled and sat up, "Come in" She said sleepily.

At that, the door quickly opened, and Ryoma walked in, looking at Corrin, "Good morning Corrin, I trust your sleep went… As well as it could be" Ryoma said, causing Corrin to sigh and rub the rest of her sleep out of her eyes.

"Right… Today's the Festival, isn't it?" Corrin asked, watching Ryoma nod. Then, with another groan, she stood, yawning and stretching, "Alright. I guess I'm as ready as I can be" Corrin stated, knowing her armor was the only thing she had right now.

Ryoma shook his head, however, "Well, you have one last thing" He said, then before Corrin could ask what, took out Ganglari from a sheath from his side, which Corrin had just noticed was there, and held it out for Corrin to take, "Mother said you may have wanted your sword back" He added.

Corrin herself stepped forward to take the sword, still surprised at it's light weight. Then, Ryoma brought out another thing… A small, brown belt with a small loop on the side to hold something, like a sheath without the covering, "This should help you carry that" He said, watching Corrin take it and, surprisingly, managed to put it on and put Ganglari in it without much trouble.

Looking rather proud of herself for the act, Corrin looked back up at Ryoma, "Wait, so where's the Festival happening?" Corrin asked, watching as Ryoma raise an eyebrow at the question,

"In the city" Ryoma replied simply, then turned around, "I have some other things I have to attend to. I hope you have a good time at the Festival, you've missed out on a lot" Ryoma said, then walked out before Corrin could reply.

In response, Corrin went after him, though when she walked outside her room, she saw Ryoma already halfway down the hall, yet still walking. How he was moving so fast, Corirn had no clue, but… Now that she thought about it, it probably wasn't a good idea to annoy him…

"Lady Corrin?"

Suddenly, hearing someone speak right next to her, Corrin turned to see… Takeo, standing there in his normal armor with his naginata in one hand, "Uh… Yes?" Corrin replied, turning fully to face Takeo.

"I understand you plan on attending the Festival?" Takeo asked again, causing Corrin to nod her head. Then, Takeo smiled, "If that is the case, then I would like to ask if you would accept me as your escort" He said.

That question caused Corrin to raise an eyebrow herself, "Wait, why would I need an escort? Isn't the Festival a safe place?" she asked, causing Takeo to sigh,

"It should be, milady, but you never know. There could always be someone waiting to get quick fame through… Well, murder" he said, the way he said it sending a small shiver down Corrin's spine. Then his smile returned again, "That, and I would like to continue the duties that I should've started years ago: As your retainer, milady" He stated.

For a second, Corrin looked conflicted about something. Then she sighed, "That… Should be fine" She replied, then looked past Takeo, "... Is the exit-"

"The way I came, yes" Takeo interrupted quickly, stepping to the side to let Corrin lead the way… And after a second's hesitation, she did.

* * *

 **Not too long later**

The Festival of the Dawn Dragon happened all around Shirisagi, at least, in the streets. Vendors sold special wares made specifically for the Festival, and restaurants, big and small, were making a killing with their own food. Plenty of people went around with small statues resembling the very large statue present in the town square, where Mikoto was speaking to her subjects, almost casually.

Overall, the Festival was as lively as usual.

"I wonder how Corrin is liking the Festival" Hinoka wondered out loud, walking through the streets with her retainers, doing her best to remain happy, even with their… Questionable attitudes,

"Ah yes, the lost princess. I'm sure she's enjoying the Festival. After all, it's not like she's been to Hoshido or even heard of this Festival-" Azama, the ever snarky priest, began,

"Azama, perhaps you could at least try to act somewhat nice during the Festival? For Hinoka's sake" Hinoka's third retainer, Tsubaki, the only person Hinoka could really rely on in her retainer circle, interrupted, gazing at the decorations put up for the Festival, "I think that Corrin is having a great time. At least, that's how I would be feeling" Tsubaki added.

Then, Setsuna decided to speak, "I mean… It does seem nice…" She said absentmindedly, obviously not paying attention to the Festival around her.

At that, Hinoka stifled a sigh. Like normal, Azama was taking almost every opportunity to speak ill about someone, Setsuna wasn't caring about it at all, and Tsubaki… Well, she was the only one who had any interest in the Festival aside from Hinoka.

At least she had Tsubaki with her.

* * *

Takumi, in sharp contrast with Hinoka, was wandering alone during the Festival, not paying much attention to the sights, but more stewing in his own thoughts.

Which were all focused on Corrin, and not in a good way.

To be honest, Takumi didn't have much reason to trust Corrin. She came out of nowhere really, after living most of her life with Nohrians. Of course, Azura had lived with them for roughly the same amount of time, but he didn't even trust her. Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura, and Mother may have, but not him.

He wasn't stupid.

Takumi knew that Corrin could turn her back on them at any moment, due to the fact that her head was probably filled to the brim with Nohrian lies. Azura as well, she was Nohrian by birth, and despite what she says, he knew she would betray them the first chance she got.

But there was one other thing that made Takumi angry, and that was the fact that after being gone for years, Corrin comes back and literally takes all the attention. It was all his other siblings couldn't shut up about: "Oh Corrin's back! At long last!". He tried his hardest just to stand out, and Corrin manages it without even trying.

Gods, he really wanted to put an arrow between her eyes now.

* * *

Ragna wasn't one for crowds, but he had to admit, it was like everyone in Hoshido was trying to bar his path with sheer numbers. He did learn quickly that there was a Festival going on in the city, which likely explained why Ragna was able to get in without any problems.

If he had to admit, Ragna would say that everything was rather nice. The sheer effort that went into the Festival was outstanding, with almost everyone taking part.

But he didn't exactly care about that. As he pushed his way through the crowds, he knew that he, and Corrin, could stay here much longer. Ragna, because he was an outsider and about to storm into the royal castle itself to get Corrin back, and Corrin because… Well, she was a Nohrian royal.

That didn't bode well for her chances of survival.

* * *

If Takeo had to admit, he would've said that he didn't expect Corrin to like the Festival much. After all, living in Nohr all your life would make you pretty uninterested in Hoshidan culture, wouldn't it?

Apparently he was wrong.

"Oh my GODS EVERYTHING IS SO AMAZING!" Corrin said in a near yelling voice, once again in wonder at the foods she had just tried, a kind woman's "world famous" roasted potatoes. This had been going on ever since the Princess stepped outside and saw the Festival, and Takeo was just following around to make sure she was safe/didn't try anything out of the ordinary, "Everyone here is so nice- and it's so bright… And open…" Corrin stated idly, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air, "It's very different from the fort I grew up in"

At that, Takeo raised an eyebrow. He didn't know much of Corrin's time growing up in Nohr, so he was actually rather interested, "You grew up in a fort?" Takeo asked, causing Corrin to turn to him and nod,

"Yeah… Didn't get to go outside it much. But I had good friends around me, so I had that" Corrin replied, making sure to leave out her siblings as she said that, even though it was obvious she had spent time with the Nohrian royal family.

In response, Takeo nodded, "I see, so being outside and free is a rare experience for you?" He asked, watching as Corrin nodded again, "I have to admit, I wouldn't do well stuck inside a fort" He added, watching as Corrin began to walk again, picking up his own pace to follow her.

"It wasn't entirely boring, that's for sure" Corrin replied, thinking about her retainers. Felicia and Flora were probably still at the fort, unaware that she was missing… Jacob was probably still worried sick about her. Gunter was… Dead, and she knew Lilith was still at that… Weird place with the tree house.

The only one she had no idea about was Ragna.

* * *

To the sides of the castle town square, Azura and Hakumen stood side by side, watching the Queen speak to her subjects. Azura had her signature spear, a decorated bronze spear, in her hand as she watched, while Hakumen simply had his arms folded, watching the crowds.

"Why do you persist in joining these events, Azura?" Hakumen asked, causing the smaller princess to look up at him,

"Why not? It's a… Relaxing experience" Azura replied, turning her attention back to Mikoto, "I also thought you would prefer to be here where you can keep an eye on the Queen" She added.

In response, Hakumen nodded, after a second of silence, "Then you would be correct. Especially today" He replied, continuing when Azura looked back at him, "... The air here is off. I cannot put a finger on it, but a fated event is about to occur" he explained, looking up at the sky, where several Pegasus Knights were patrolling the sky, "... Whatever it is, I prefer to be as near to the Queen as I can be, without disrupting the populace" He finished, shaking his head.

Azura waited a second to see if Hakumen would add to that, but when he did not she decided to speak, "I have to agree. Let us simply hope we can stop anything that happens here today" Azura commented.

She wasn't the only one with a bad feeling, it seemed.

* * *

Suddenly, someone wearing Hoshido's standard samurai armor came up to both Corrin and Takeo, "Milady, the Queen has requested you at the Dawn Dragon statue for a speech" He said simply.

In response, Corrin blinked in confusion, then began to panic, "W-Wait, speech?! I can't give a speech, wha-" She began, only to be cut off by Takeo

"Milady, I believe they mean that the QUEEN would like to give a speech with your presence" Takeo stated, with no form of annoyance in his voice. He would've, had he not known that Corrin was stuck in a fort most of her life and probably didn't have much social experience.

At that, Corrin blinked, then nodded, "I mean, um… Yes, I'll be right there" She replied to the soldier, who simply nodded and turned to head off. Once they were gone, Corrin sighed in relief, then turned to Takeo, "Thanks-"

"No mention of it, milady" Takeo interrupted quickly, then pointed towards the Dawn Dragon, which was able to be seen despite the large crowds, "I believe we shouldn't keep Queen Mikoto waiting long though" He added, getting a nod from Corrin as she began heading towards the Dragon, followed quickly by Takeo.

* * *

Eventually, Ragna's constant pushing through the crowds led him near the center of Shirasagi, at long last. It had been a struggle, but he was nearly to his destination, all that was left after this area was the royal castle itself-

"- After years of captivity, my daughter, Princess Corrin, has returned from Nohr to her home"

Suddenly, a loud, calm voice pierced Ragna's thoughts, causing him to pause for a second as he processed what had just been said. Years of captivity, daughter, CORRIN, and Nohr.

Yeah, way too many coincidences to be anyone else besides the Corrin he knew.

With a growl, Ragna continued pushing through the crowds… Eventually reaching a point where he could see out. What he saw was a large statue of a dragon, with two women standing in front of it. The first had long, smooth black hair, and was looking at, and smiling, the other. The other…

Was Corrin. Nervously waving to the gathering crowd.

For a second, Ragna was just relieved that Corrin looked unharmed. She was standing in plain sight with her own weapon and armor, looking not at all afraid, just nervous.

Then he remembered that she was still a captive, then frowned, preparing to push through one last time just to march up and confront the two.

Then he froze as a pulse went up his arm. A familiar one… Like it was reacting to something.

Like when Corrin first got Ganglari.

Almost instinctively, Ragna glanced to the side, seeing a cloaked figure stepping towards the front of the crowd, a fair distance away from him. Upon seeing him, another pulse went through Ragna's arm, and another as the cloaked figure raised his arm.

Ragna realized what was going on a second after.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" Ragna yelled, aggressively pushing through the crowd towards the cloaked figure. His sudden shout caused everyone to look around confused, especially at the random guy pushing through the crowds.

Corrin, however, blinked at the voice, instantly recognizing it, "Ragna?" She whispered, just as the hilt of Ganglari opened up, revealing an eye as it quickly flew out of its sheath and into the hand of the cloaked figure.

Smoothly, the figure spun the sword around, holding it above the ground with both hands, the blade pointing towards the earth. Ragna was in arm's reach of him when this happened, and yet another pulse went through his arm… This time as a warning. Instinctively, Ragna skidded to a stop, raising his arms to protect himself, just as the figure implanted the sword into the ground.

For a split second, nothing happened.

Then an explosion, purple in color, emanated from the sword, throwing back everyone around the figure, who remained standing despite the force. Ragna himself was barely pushed back, but couldn't move forward due to the explosion.

But, soon enough, it was over, and all that was around the figure was destroyed earth… And purple shards floating in the air around him. For a second, Ragna looked up, raising an eyebrow at the shards.

Then they all moved in unison, pointing at a specific direction. Ragna didn't even need to see where they were pointing for him to know.

Right at Corrin.

"SHIT!" Ragna yelled, turning and sprinting as fast as he could, just as the shards flew. Despite years of training and endurance, he just couldn't keep up with the flying projectiles as they sped towards Corrin, who seemed nearly petrified at the sight.

 _"Too slow… God damnit too slow…"_ Was all Ragna was able to think as he fruitlessly ran towards Corrin.

* * *

Hakumen remained calm as the Queen spoke, introducing Corrin back to her people. It was likely necessary, without an official speech people would be confused about who Corrin was, and would probably lead to several… Problems, in the long run.

He had to admit though, while the new Princess wasn't completely fearless, she was handling the attention quite well.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!"

Suddenly, all the eyes on Hakumen's body snapped to attention, the large samurai straightening as he heard that voice.

So you've arrived…

That was the thought that went through Hakumen's mind as his vision narrowed onto a red coated man pushing through the crowds. At that sight, Hakumen grew slightly confused as to who he was going towards.

Then, out of the corner of his vision, he noticed Corrin's sword flying towards a cloaked figure.

Azura only saw Hakumen's head tilt slightly.

Then the samurai was gone, taking long strides through the open plaza, his sword already leaving it's long sheath. Hakumen took in everything as he moved forward, the explosion of the sword, the cloaked figure's body underneath the hood… Even the shards that came out of the sword.

It wasn't until he was halfway to the warrior did he realize their target. Not the Queen, not civilians…

But Corrin.

"The fate of your existence is tied to that of my sons and daughters, Hakumen"

Hakumen slid to a halt. He couldn't continue his advance towards the figure, doing so would just leave the Queen and Princess in harm's way. He couldn't go towards the Queen or Princess either… They were too far as well. The only option was to go straight towards the path of the shards, to stop them midway.

Those thoughts went through Hakumen's head in only a split second, barely any time wasted as Hakumen shifted his body to sprint towards the estimated path of the shards.

That split second was all the shards needed to let fly.

In that instant, Hakumen knew he wouldn't make it. He barely knew the Princess, but he knew enough to know that she was the daughter of Queen Mikoto. He had failed.

 _Too slow…_

* * *

All of Ragna's training went through Corrin's mind. Don't stand still, keep moving, don't make yourself an easy target.

Yet no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get her feet to move. Or her body, for that matter. She saw the shards coming on a direct path towards her, a deadly arc ready to kill her in an instant. She felt her hand instinctively move, without her will, to where her sword should be… Yet it was with the figure, and the shards of it were going towards her.

Corrin closed her eyes, the only thing she could move at this time, and prepared for the thousands of impalements to come, feeling a bit of regret for barely surviving a week in the actual world.

…

Yet the blows didn't come. All that she heard was a pained gasp in front of her, causing Corrin to slowly open her eyes…

And see Mikoto standing in front of her, back towards the figure who had just attacked… And dozens upon dozens of shards poking through her. Despite the clear pain, Mikoto couldn't help but smile… Just as her legs seemed to give out underneath her and sent her stumbling forward. Thankfully, Corrin finally seemed to regain control of her body, and quickly caught Mikoto, "Please… Are you at least alright? Are you… Not hurt?" Mikoto asked, struggling to get the simple phrase out.

Corrin, on the other hand, was panicking at this point, knowing what was about to happen and trying to figure out how to prevent it, "Y-Yes, I'm fine- Please hang on a bit longer, we just need a healer" Corrin replied, wanting to look around for something, yet her attention was focused solely on Mikoto.

Mikoto, in response just smiled, "I'm… So… Glad…" Mikoto stated, beginning to reach up a hand to touch the side of Corrin's face.

Only to stop midway, then fall back down, limp.

* * *

 **Krakenburg**

Terumi had spent the last few minutes pacing like an angry dog, muttering words that Garon wasn't able to hear. Garon knew what today was supposed to be, but was rather surprised that Terumi was impatient for the results, while Garon was, like normal, sitting patiently for the news.

Then Terumi stopped.

Before Garon could ask what happened, a small snicker rose from Terumi's position as the yellow cloaked advisor began to hunch over, shoulders raising with his barely suppressed laughter. Soon enough though his laughter became stronger, as if Terumi was being bombarded with inside jokes, and in no time at all Terumi was laughing like a complete madman, hand on his chest and the other on his forehead as he leaned back, his hood falling off to reveal his spiky green hair.

During that time, Garon watched with quickly waning interest. It took Terumi a few minutes for his laughter to finally begin dying down. At that point, he reached back to pull his hood back over his head, then looked back at Garon, his grin larger than ever before,

"We won't be dealing with that bitch anymore" He stated simply, snickering again as he said that.

* * *

Corrin looked down at Mikoto, who had just closed her eyes and let out one final breath. The young princess couldn't believe her eyes, even as she looked down upon the now dead body of Mikoto.

Corrin failed to notice the shouts of outrage from people she knew. Ryoma, challenging the figure to a duel, pointing his blade at the figure as electricity began to arc around the blade. Takeo, shouting something about more assassins appearing. Ragna, running up to Corrin after watching Mikoto sacrifice herself to save her daughter.

"No…" Corrin whispered, her emotions almost shattered from what she had just seen. She barely knew Mikoto… Yet she knew that the Queen was her mother. Or at least, she believed that. Mikoto was kind, understanding… And Corrin barely got any time to learn more about her or spend any time with her.

Because in less than a day after meeting her, she was dead.

"Nononono…" Corrin continued, whispering every word, her shoulders lowering as the grim truth began to truly settle in.

Then, just as that happened, a new emotion showed up, overriding the grief and sadness she was experiencing from Mikoto's death, one that was focused entirely on the figure who had just killed them.

 _Anger_.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOO**!" Suddenly, Corrin yelled, holding Mikoto as close as she could. At that point, a torrent of what looked like water began to appear under Corrin's feet, circling around both her and Mikoto. Ragna, who was only an arm's length away from the two, nearly skidded to a halt,

"Corrin, what the he-" He began, only to be cut off as a giant explosion of water erupted from Corrin, throwing him off his feet and sending him flying several feet back. Ragna actually rolled when he hit the floor, managing to land on his feet and only stumbling back a bit before regaining his feet. Then he looked up, seeing a sight that made him pause in confusion and wonder.

 **Cue Dark Souls, Artorias Theme**

Where Corrin had been stood a large dragon, though with a rather skinny body. The scales of the dragon were black and white, appearing like armor covering it's entire body. Long, thin wings rose out of it's back, the head of the dragon sprouted deer-like horns, and a long tail waved behind it, tipped with what appeared like sharp leaves. In front of the dragon was that woman's body, lying rather peacefully on the floor.

It took Ragna a second to realize that the dragon WAS Corrin.

After a second of standing as still as she could, Corrin reared her head towards the sky and roared. It was at that point that Ragna noticed that the other people nearby had paused to see this new fight, only to quickly resume their fighting. Ragna also noticed someone trying to come up from behind him to quickly stab him.

Instantly, Ragna's hand went to the hilt of his sword, spinning around and swinging his sword out, forcing his attacker to jump back to prevent their body from being cut in half. Now facing them, Ragna noted something… Odd about his attacker.

They had the outfit of a Hoshidan Ninja… Yet their skin was a bright purple, with pitch black eyes. Out of every opening of their outfit, a mixture of purple and bright green mist coiled out from underneath.

"... You're some sort of freak, aren't ya?" Ragna commented as they both got into fighting stances. Then, without another word, they charged each other, the slashing at each other to quickly end their opponent.

* * *

Takeo parried his own attacker's strike. Why the hell were Hoshidans attacking them? Clearly their armor made them out to be ninjas and Samurai, and certainly had the skill, but why? Perhaps the green and purple mist coming out of them explained why. Takeo wasn't a mage, didn't care too much about magic, but he knew Nohr created Faceless, abominations in their own right… So who's to say they can't corrupt Hoshido's own people for assassinations.

Mid thought, Takeo batted his Samurai opponent's sword away, then spun his naginata around, expertly cleaving them in two. Normally, when that happened, the two halves would fall to the ground. While the Samurai's still did, they also did something Takeo didn't expect.

They dissipated mid fall, evaporating into the air before they even hit the ground.

Takeo barely had time to process this before he was forced to block a new assailant's attack with the long handle of his naginata, jumping back to avoid a follow up strike.

Clearly, Nohr was willing to use anything just to kill them. Gods, he shouldn't have listened to Corrin or Mikoto when they told him to stand away for a few minutes. It was stupid, and he went along with it.

* * *

If there was one thing that the attackers were told to do, it was take out high priority targets. The Queen was already dead, so that left the rest of the royal family. Retainers were secondary to that.

The only exception to this rule was the black and white samurai tearing his way through their small forces.

* * *

Hakumen parried the strike of another Samurai's blade with his own, stepping forward to grab them by the throat. With little hesitation, Hakumen turned around, throwing the Samurai into a Ninja who had tried to hit him from behind. Instantly after, Hakumen raised his arm, a glowing, blue circle appearing in front of it that connected with yet another Samurai's sword, stopping the blade in its track. Before they could react, Hakumen once again grabbed them by the throat. However, instead of throwing them into another, Hakumen lifted them above his head, then slammed them into the ground, cracking the pavement underneath.

Hakumen had planned to take on the figure on his own, only to be stopped by Ryoma as he challenged them to 1 on 1 combat. He knew Ryoma's honor bound system, and decided not to intervene unless absolutely necessary.

Which is why he was taking his frustration out at the other attackers.

He had failed to protect both Corrin and Mikoto, even with a bad feeling ahead of time. He should've stayed closer, so when someone tried to kill them he would be in range to stop it.

But he didn't, because he had gotten lazy. The only threats he faced in 5 years were Faceless, who never stood a chance against him.

As Hakumen slashed cleanly through one of his attackers, the white samurai continued to berate himself.

Nohr would have a world to pay for this act… That was for sure.

* * *

While Azura had always maintained a calm expression, even in this time, there was no denying that she was in shock about what had just transpired in barely a minute. Mikoto dead, the town square in ruins, everyone in panic, and a large fight brewing in the center of it all. Corrin had even turned into a Dragon, and was adding to the rampage by, literally in most cased, tearing through the attackers.

Azura noticed some small fights in the chaos. Takumi firing at everyone who he could see that were enemies, yelling in rage and frustration each time he fired with near perfect accuracy, being protected by Tsubaki, likely on Hinoka's orders. Hinoka herself was fighting against a large group of the attackers, with Setsuna and Azama assisting anyway they can. Ryoma was fighting against the one who had… Who had killed Mikoto. Hakumen was busy ripping through the attackers one by one, quickly and efficiently for each one.

All in all, it was complete chaos.

"We-We have to d-do something!" Sakura stated, trying to stand tall in spite of the situation. They were being more or less ignored by the attackers… For how long, neither of them knew, "We c-can help R-Ryoma, or C-Corrin… Just s-someone!" the smaller princess added, looking up at Azura.

For about a second, Azura was silent. Then she nodded, putting a second on her naginata, "Right. Corrin is in need of our help. She's in danger of certain attackers" She replied, then began to run forward, Sakura close behind.

* * *

Corrin couldn't think straight. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get a single thought out besides: "Kill them for what they've done"

And kill them she did. Crushed by her feet, torn apart by her horns, separated into two even pieces by her tail. She was a force of destruction that was focused solely on revenge.

Though, as Corrin was crushing another attacker under her foot, a sudden explosion of fire hit her side, causing her to roar in pain, staggering to the side as she saw the one who had just attacked her. Despite being Nohrian, and not Hoshidan like the rest, wearing what seemed like a mage's outfit, the same purple and green mist coming out of them let Corrin know that this was another enemy. With renewed rage, Corrin roared at them, preparing to charge forward to crush this new enemy…

Only to get blasted back as they casted another fireball, causing the dragon to stagger back further, roaring in pain yet again. Through the smoke, Corrin saw the light of another spell being casted, knowing that they were about to extend her pain.

Or, they would've, if Ragna didn't appear out of nowhere, flying in from the side of her vision and into the mage, slicing right through the mage with his sword.

Yet… Something felt… Off about him.

That was the first thought that resembled any thought that was calm and at least rational. However, it was quickly pushed out again as Corrin roared in frustration again, stomping on the same attacker she had been crushing earlier as they tried to get back up, then began to move on to the next.

* * *

Ragna had been in a duel to the death with his first attacker, each of them almost equally matched, with Ragna's strength and defense matching the ninja's speed and offense. All in all, it seemed like the two could go on for days without any turn in the flow of fighting.

Until Ragna heard Corrin's roar.

Ragna had been listening to the sound of combat, but the one particular roar had caused Ragna's face to fall. It wasn't just one of anger, or sadness.

It was one of pain.

Suddenly, Ragna swung his sword, at a speed that forced the ninja to block with it's shurikens. Of course, it had already done this before and managed to successfully blocked Ragna's blade before. But, unlike last time, a black energy quickly surrounded Ragna's sword mid swing…

And then Ragna's sword cut straight through the ninja's shurikens with little resistance, and through the ninja himself.

Ragna was already gone when the ninja began to disintegrate.

As he ran, Ragna saw a mage, clearly Nohrian, fire at the dragon that was Corrin, causing her to recoil in pain. The sight caused Ragna to growl in anger, putting more energy to his run, quickly turning into a full on sprint.

The mage, already preparing another blast of magic, didn't even get a chance to react when his head went flying, the neck cleanly severed by Ragna's sword as the latter flew in. Ragna, having just instantly killed the mage, sighed to himself, part out of annoyance and part out of relief, then stood, looking at Corrin as she continued on her rampage. He'd have to stop her sooner or later, but while there were enemies around it was too much of a risk to try and calm her down...

"If I may, who are you?"

Suddenly, a calm voice, in stark contrast to the current events, spoke, a fair distance behind Ragna, causing him to turn around see a rather tall woman with long blue hair and a smaller girl with short pink hair, "Obviously, you seem like someone who can be somewhat trusted, seeing how you've killed two of these assassins yourself" The woman added, voice matching the one that had spoken before.

For a second, Ragna just stared at woman and girl duo. Then he sighed, "Ragna. Now if you'd excuse me, I've got some-" Ragna began, suddenly, stopping mid sentence and quickly stepping forward, grabbing the woman by the arm and yanking her forward, causing girl to step back in surprise. Woman herself was both angry and a bit confused at the sudden action… Until she noticed a sword that just barely grazed her cheek, and likely would've cleanly decapitated her if she hadn't been moved.

The sword belong to, yet, another attacker… Yet this one was different. Unlike the rest, this one had pale skin and just green mist coming out of them. They were covered in light armor, appearing like a fusion of Nohrian and Hoshidan, and held two swords, both of which being standard Hoshidan blades. They were crouching on the ground, a sword impaled into the floor. Then they yanked said sword out, turning wordlessly to the trio.

In response, Ragna let go of the woman, stepping in front of her and raising his own blade, "Alright, nevermind. We've got this asshole to deal with" He muttered, his foot shifting slightly. The new attacker merely stood their, arms hanging at their sides as he stared at Ragna with a blank face.

Azura looked between Ragna and the attacker for about a second, then lifted her naginata, getting into her own stance. Ragna noticed this, then sighed. It wasn't his place to refuse help, especially right now. Sakura, on the other hand, took a step back, lifting her staff, not to attack, but ready to help the two actual fighters.

The trio stared at each other for a few seconds more. Then Ragna dashed forward, quickly followed by Azura as the both swung their weapons, Ragna swinging his blade down and Azura swinging her naginata from the side. In response, the attacker stepped to the side, letting Ragna's blade pass by him and slam into the ground, then spun a sword almost casually, clashing with Azura's naginata.

Instantly after, Ragna tore his blade free from the ground, stepping forward to punch the attacker in the face, just as Azura spun her naginata around, going for a downward slash. Both missed as the attacker jumped back, barely skipping a beat as he charged forward, slashing diagonally at both Ragna and Azura. While Azura back stepped out of the range of the swords, Ragna simply clashed with their blade, expecting to just be able to easily overpower the attacker with both of his hands adding to the force behind his sword.

Only to find that, with one hand, the attacker was holding Ragna's strike back.

The second Ragna realized this, he jumped back, just as the attacker tried to slash at his stomach. Taking a second to roll his shoulders, Ragna frowned as Azura stepped back to him, back in her original fighting stance, "He's strong and fast" Azura stated, looking at Ragna from the corner of her eye.

At that, Ragna nodded, "Yeah, able to block one of my strikes with one hand" He replied, watching as the attacker actually decide to get into their own fighting side, lifting one sword above his head and the other in front, pointing both at Azura and Ragna. After another few seconds of the trio staring each other down, Ragna sighed, "Whatever. He's still a dead man" He stated.

At that point, both sides charged each other once more.

* * *

Ryoma quickly pushed away the figure's blade, stepping back to catch his breath as the figure just rolled his shoulders, seemingly no worse for wear. They had been at this for minutes, with Ryoma and his Rajinto, his electric sword, and the figure and Corrin's sword.

Also the sword that killed Mother.

With rage refilling his energy, Ryoma charged forward, swinging his sword down, only to be met by the figure's own blade, a large burst of darkness and electricity erupting from each other's weapons. No matter how hard Ryoma tried, he couldn't get a good look underneath the figure's hood, despite the energy being thrown around.

Not that it matter.

The two disengaged their sword lock, then went right back at each other. Ryoma slashed to the side, causing the figure to duck underneath, also stepping to the side and slashing at Ryoma, figuring that the Prince was defenseless. However, just as they swung, Ryoma spun his sword around, holding the hilt above his head so the blade was pointing downward, acting as a wall to the figure's blade, stopping it midswing. Without skipping a beat, Ryoma stepped out of the sword's intended path, quickly sliding his sword up from the quick block, then slash downwards, diagonally, at the figure, only to watch as they spun away, taking a few steps to the side as Ryoma went back into his fighting stance.

It took Ryoma a second to realize he was actually panting. He was giving it his all and his opponent was barely breathing hard.

As Ryoma stood there, trying to regain his breath, the figure began to walk forward again. In response, Ryoma began to lift his blade up…

Only to find that his strength had left him, the blade of his sword falling to the ground. He truly was out of energy to fight… And yet his opponent barely looked phased from the duel. The figure continued to walk casually up to him, lifting up his blade, knowing that Ryoma didn't have the strength to dodge or block, fast enough at least.

Then, just as he was about to bring the sword down, he froze, then jumped back as a large sword swung downwards, crashing into the ground. Looking to the side, Ryoma instantly recognized the wielder of the sword.

Hakumen.

"Hakumen, this is a duel between warriors!" Ryoma stated, struggling to his feet, managing to once again lift up his sword… Barely.

Hakumen didn't even look at Ryoma as he tore his sword free from the ground, stepping in front of the Prince, "And you have no more energy to fight. To continue would be suicide, and you know that, Ryoma" Hakumen replied, holding his sword to the side with one hand as the figure did the same, mirroring Hakumen's stance, "... I shall be the one to end this assassin" He added.

For a second, Ryoma was about to deny Hakumen's interference, wanting to finish them himself. Then, he accepted that he just couldn't continue fighting in his state, "Fine… Avenge her Hakumen" Ryoma said, turning to get away from the two.

Hakumen let Ryoma get a fair distance away before speaking, "... Do you have any final words before your death?" he asked, almost tilting his head with the question. After a few seconds of silence, Hakumen sighed, "Very well" He said, then lifted his blade up, holding it in front of him and putting his other hand, more specifically, two fingers, on the blade of his sword, "In that case… I shall sever you from this world" Hakumen stated, his voice lowering as he said that. Then, a sudden burst of power erupted from Hakumen, appearing as a white wind that rose his hair into nine different parts.

With that Hakumen went into his fighting stance, simply by holding his sword at his side with both hands, shifting his body so that he was facing his opponent sideways, with the hilt of his sword also facing them. The figure seemed to acknowledge Hakumen's stance, and got into his own, which was by holding his sword above his head with both hands, blade pointed towards Hakumen.

For a good few seconds, the two simply stood there, staring at each other, barely moving. The bare wind brushed past the figure, lifting their cloak's ends ever slightly in the breeze, and making Hakumen's hair gently sway in it as well.

Then they both stepped forward.

Starting off his offensive, Hakumen slashed widely with his sword, using one hand for the task. Seeing this, the figure moved his sword to block this swing, aiming to stop it and push it to the side, then move in while Hakumen was defenseless.

Only to find that Hakumen's strike easily overpowered his own, batting his own sword away. Thankfully, for him, he was already out of Hakumen's full slash range, the flat tip of Hakumen's blade barely scratching the cloak of the figure.

Without skipping a beat, Hakumen stepped forward, bringing his sword above his head and putting his other hand on it. Then, he swung down, completely expecting the figure to dodge it. Sure enough, they did, stepping swiftly to the side. With Hakumen's sword having missed, the figure once again stepped forward, swinging his sword at Hakumen's head.

Which was his first, and last, mistake.

Suddenly, Hakumen raised his arm, almost appearing like he was about to block the sword's strike with his bare arm. However, as he did that, the same glowing blue circle appeared in front of his arm, blocking the figure's sword mid swing. Then, at an alarming speed, Hakumen's fist tore through the circle, hitting the figure straight in the face and causing them to stumble back, grasping their face with their free hand. As they did that, Hakumen lifted his blade from the ground, turning it so the hilt was, once again, facing the figure. Just as the figure let go of his face, he found himself getting hit, once again, in the face my Hakumen's hilt, causing him to stagger back even more.

Then, Hakumen stepped back, twisting both his body and blade around.

Then, in a flash, he was gone from his spot… Standing behind the figure, in a position that would've said that he had just slashed through something.

For a second, the two didn't move, letting silence fill the air, aside from the dying sounds of battle. Then, Hakumen straightened, turning around to face the figure just as they grasped the side of their stomach, looking down to see the lower half of his body had been cleanly cut through, "This, is your reward, assassin" Hakumen stated.

The figure didn't reply immediately, simply looking down at the chest wound. Then, carefully, they turned around to face Hakumen, dropping his sword and letting it cling onto the ground. After a second, the figure decided to say one phrase, before letting his body fall back and dissipate into the wind:

"I'll remember you, white samurai"

Hakumen watched the quickly dissipating body with little interest. After it was mostly gone, he began to walk past it, right back towards the remaining small battles.

He still had to cleanse the rest of these abominations.

* * *

The fight with Ragna, Azura, and the new attacker wasn't going that well. Obviously, this guy was good, and strong, as they were able to parry both Azura and Ragna easily. Thankfully, for every wound the two were dealt, Sakura was there to heal them up.

The attacker was… A different case. Clearly, he was good… REALLY god damned good, able to dodge and parry almost every attack the two threw at him, even block a few strikes easily. Yet, after a good minute or two from fighting, Ragna began to see parts of the attacker's body begin to fade from the battle. Not from him getting hit, just… Disappearing.

Seeing as Azura had gone in for a jab against the attacker, who almost casually parried the naginata's blade, Ragna jumped in with a rather quick slash from the side, nearly decapitating the attacker before they saw the attack and ducked. Yet, as they did that, Azura was already using the momentum from the parried strike, spinning the naginata above her head and bringing it down, forcing the attacker to roll to the side. Still, Ragna was on top of them, doing his best to keep the attacker from having a chance to breathe, jumping over Azura and bringing his sword down just as the attacker rolled to his feet. With no time, the attacker brought up their two swords up, blocking Ragna's strike with both swords, going down to one knee from the force.

For a second, the two stood there, Ragna trying to push past the attacker's swords, while the latter pushed back. It did seem like the two could stand there indefinitely, pushing against each other…

Until a crack began to form on the attacker's sword blade.

Seeing this, the attacker forced himself onto his feet then stepped to the side, letting Ragna's blade fall. Ragna, however, noticed the action just as it happened, letting his force on his sword lessen right before the only thing in between the sword and the ground was air. This action, despite being small, let Ragna keep his sword and backstep out of the attacker's counter attack.

At that point, Azura was back into the fight, slashing diagonally at the attacker, causing them to forget Ragna to focus on the other threat again. With his attention back on Azura, the attacker was able to block Azura's strike with one sword and, with smooth precision, hit her in the face with the hilt of his sword, causing her to stagger back, hand flying to her nose. However, before he could finish the task, he noticed Ragna already swinging his sword once again, causing him to once again turn to block Ragna's strike with his sword.

Only to find out that Ragna's sword had hit the crack in his own sword, quickly snapping the blade with barely any resistance.

Before the attacker could accurately react to the fact that his sword had just been shattered, Ragna had stepped forward, quickly bringing his free hand up in a fist, right into the attacker's jaw in an uppercut, launching him off their feet and sending them flying a few feet back, landing roughly onto their back. Just as they began to push themselves up, completely ignoring the near shattered jaw of his, Ragna had almost casually walked up to the attacker, lifting up his sword.

Then, he quickly brought down the sword, impaling the attacker in the chest. Almost immediately, the attacker began to dissipate, completely silent as they stared at the blade. After a good few seconds, Ragna yanked the sword free from the body, causing them to dissipate even faster, until they were completely gone, "Fucking freak" Ragna muttered, spinning his sword around and clipping it back onto his back.

That was when he heard Corrin's roar again.

Looking towards the sound, Ragna saw that Corrin was being surrounded by those who had just finished fighting, though they all made sure to give Corrin space. With a quick glance, Ragna saw that there was no more assassins left, likely either all dead or the rest had retreated. He also noticed that the woman and girl who had just fought with him were already heading over to the circle, the girl running while the woman simply walked over.

Azura continued walking forward until she stepped right besides Ryoma. Looking at Corrin, it was obvious that she was trying to stay away from everyone, almost trying to shrink back from everyone's gaze. Yet, in the open square, devoid from anything besides rubble and them, there was nothing else to catch their attention and worry. Azura didn't say a word to Ryoma, but she knew he was ready to rush in there to try and calm Corrin down.

Then, Azura realized what she had to do. Even if she died, she had to be the one to calm Corrin down. That was the way it had to be.

With that realization, Azura took a breath, preparing to step forward to begin her task.

Only to realize that Ragna, as she learned, had walked right past her, heading straight for Corrin with utter calmness.

Ryoma noticed this too, and was right about to run forward to stop him before quickly realizing that his body just wouldn't accept him running, "Hey! What are you-" Ryoma began, stepping forward, still prepared to stop what he saw as a suicidal walk… Until Azura reached out and barred his walk. Looking to the side, Ryoma saw Azura looking forward, watching the red coated warrior keep walking towards Corrin, who also noticed him and began to step away,

"... I believe he knows what he's doing" Azura stated. For a second, Ryoma was about to ignore her and try and push forward. Then he sighed, nodding, then turned his attention back towards the scene that was about to play out before him.

* * *

If there was one thing Ragna never thought he'd do, it was walking straight up to a dragon without the intention of killing it. Granted, he never thought he'd see a living dragon, but obviously one was standing before him, so he had accomplished two goals in one day.

"Hey Corrin" Ragna said , stopping a few feet in front of the large dragon, who had appeared to be cowering from Ragna's presence. In response though, that fear seemed to go in a flash as Corrin roared right in Ragna's face, only to be met with Ragna frowning in response, "Hey, don't give me that shit" he replied, causing Corrin to step back, lowering her head, almost in agitation.

With a sigh, Ragna decided to take the chance, "... Guessing you don't want me near you. If you could speak in regular sentences, you'd probably be telling me to back off because you're dangerous… Probably thinking you're a freak right now. Got that right?" Ragna asked, watching as Corrin move her head, after a long hesitation, into something that could be taken as a nod, "Well, guess what Corrin, you're far from that. I don't give two shits if you have the ability to turn into a dragon or not. You've always been determined to do the right thing, and the fact that you're almost giving up with a goddamn new form is making me feel like I wasted 5 years of my life" he stated. In response, Corrin seemed to begin growling… Which really wasn't like Corrin at all, if Ragna had to admit. Even when he got harsh with her, at least word wise, she'd take it in a stride.

He wasn't done yet though.

"Look, I don't know who that woman was, but obviously her dying hit you hard. Hard enough to force you into a dragon out of grief. I don't know how, or why, you cared so much about her, but obviously SOMETHING happened in the few days I was gone. Still, you're a peace lover Corrin. I get your anger, but you need to get a hold of yourself. Obviously, this dragon form is a bit too much and is making you completely out of control. Now tell me, how the hell do you plan to create peace in this world if you can't even find peace within yourself?" Ragna asked, shaking his head, "... Just try and get a hold of yourself, alright?" he added.

For a good few seconds, Corrin didn't reply. All she did was stare at Ragna, head still lowered, yet was no longer growling. Then, the same vortex of water that appeared when she transformed began to form once again at her feet as she lifted her head and roared. Not at Ragna, or anyone in particular, but to the sky, just as the vortex shot up and enveloped her inside.

Ragna didn't move while the vortex lasted. Soon enough, the vortex quickly died down… Revealing a relatively unharmed Corrin, in her regular appearance, trying her best to keep composed and keep a straight posture. Ignoring several sighs of relief in the crowd behind him, Ragna smiled, "See? That wasn't so hard was i-" He began, only to get cut off when Corrin suddenly lunged forward, fiercely hugging Ragna, much in the same way Elise always did, "H-Hey! Why the-" Ragna began, only to get cut off when Corrin began to speak,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Ragna I didn't mean to lose control like that, they just… They just killed Mother and- and I got piss- I mean very angry and… Then I… Killed them all" Corrin explained, tears beginning to seep out of her eyes as she held tighter, "I… I remember though… I remember my… My past" She added, trying to bury her face into Ragna's coat as the memories came flooding back.

* * *

" **GARON! YOU COWARD**!"

A voice rang out in front of Corrin, coming from a large man, at least in comparison to Corrin, who stood with his sword out, facing a force that Corrin couldn't see due to her vision being blocked by his body. Corrin quickly recognized this as her father, Sumeragi, wearing an outfit similar to Ryoma's, but with blue instead of red.

In response, another familiar voice laughed, this time being recognized as Garon.

"Fire"

Suddenly, at that simple word, Corrin heard what sounded like thousands of bow strings firing, and Sumeragi, despite slashing an arrow clean in half, quickly stumbled back as arrows quickly riddled the front of his body, quickly bringing him to his knees, his will the only thing keeping him from dying immediately.

"I'm disappointed Sumeragi. That wasn't even my best trap"

With that, a large axe quickly entered Corrin's vision, slicing right through Sumeragi's body, the King of Hoshido barely getting a chance to yell in pain before his body fell sideways, completely limp. In his place stood Garon, walking towards Corrin almost casually, as if he didn't just murder a man in cold blood,

"You poor thing… Orphaned at such a tender age…" Garon said, stopping in front of Corrin, looking down at the small child, who tried to back away, only to find herself already against a wall. Then, Garon grinned widely, reaching out to her, "You are MY child now" he stated, his hand quickly filling Corrin's vision.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

With the memories returning, Corrin tightened her hug on Ragna, almost as hard as Elise did every time the smaller princess hugged Ragna, "Garon's not my father… He was never my father… He killed him… My real… My real…" Corrin tried to say, only to begin breaking down again.

Only to pause when she heard Ragna sigh and put a hand behind her head, patting it.

"Just calm down Corrin. Talking like you are now is only going to make me confused later" Ragna stated, not at all embarrassed by the fact that Corrin was basically trying to crush him in public. In all honesty he could care less, because right now, he was dealing with a decently strong girl on the verge of a complete emotional breakdown.

Last time that happened she had gone on a complete rampage.

Ragna let Corrin get a few more seconds before she let go of Ragna, stepping back and taking a deep breath to try and compose herself again. Despite having just nearly broken down, she was already back to a… Presentable appearance, "Think you can talk right now?" Ragna asked, watching Corrin nod, "... Alright, let's start with what the hell happened when you fell down that pit" he said.

After a seconds hesitation, Corrin began to explain as simply as she could.

* * *

Azura, having just seen the fact that Corrin had just been calmed down by nothing but a few words, and a bit of hugging, she turned to Ryoma with a smile, "See?" She said. In response, Ryoma sighed, beginning to walk forward.

Merely a few feet away from the two however, Hakumen stared directly at Ragna and Corrin as the two talked with each other. The longer he looked at Ragna in particular, the narrower his "eyes" became.

* * *

"-And then I was brought here, taken to Mo- I mean, the Queen of Hoshido, and then told that I'm actually part of the Hoshidan Royal Family" Corrin explained, pausing to let Ragna take in the information. If she was being honest, she didn't exactly expect Ragna to believe her at that point, since it took her a long time to believe it as well.

As she expected, Ragna just stared at her, "And you actually believe that?" Ragna asked, watching as Corrin nodded. Then he sighed, bringing a hand up to the side of his head, "Well, despite how insane that sounds, you believe it" he stated, causing Corrin to blink in surprise. Then, before she could actually say anything, Ragna spun around, facing the now approaching Ryoma, "And who the hell are you supposed to be?" Ragna asked bluntly, bring his hand back down to his side.

Ryoma, in response, smiled tiredly, "Ryoma, Prince of Hoshido" He said, straightening and adopting a standing pose he was known for, holding his sword in front of his, letting the tip of the blade rest on the ground and putting both his hands on the hilt, "... Older brother to Corrin" he added.

For a second, Ragna just stared back at Ryoma. Then, he sighed, "Great, so she actually has a brother here. Guessing she also has other siblings?" he asked, watching Ryoma nod in response, "Oh god damnit… This is a complete mind fuck…" Ragna muttered, closing his eyes and bringing a hand to his head.

At that, Ryoma's smiled faded, "... Now that you know who I am, how about you tell me who you are?" He asked simply, watching Ragna pause for a second, then sigh,

"Ragna, Corrin's retainer and trainer" Ragna replied, jabbing his thumb in Corrin's direction. At that, Ryoma actually blinked in surprise, then his smiled returned,

"I see… Well, a pleasure to meet you then, Ragna" He said, stepping forward and reaching out a hand to shake Ragna's, who did the same after a second. However, before Ryoma could really introduce his other siblings, or continue speaking for that matter, Kaze jumped down from one of the buildings, running up to Ryoma,

"Milord, there's a large Nohrian army approaching Shirasagi. They'll be in the front plains in less than an hour" Kaze stated, ignoring Ragna's presence, who simply raised an eyebrow at the news.

In response, Ryoma stifled a curse, "Great, just after this too… Prepare the army, we'll meet them on the fields" He said, watching Kaze nod and turn to run off. In a quick glance, he saw Hinoka and Sakura begin heading off as well, with their retainers, ready to even out the body count… At least, Hinoka was. Then, Ryoma turned to Ragna and Corrin, "We'll talk later, after we get Nohr out of our home" Ryoma stated, then turned again to walk off.

"There's one problem we still have though"

Suddenly, a cold voice spoke up, followed by a sound of energy being generated. Instantly, Ryoma recognized the voice and sound, turning to see Takumi aiming his bow at Corrin, an arrow already generating on the energy string. In that moment, Ragna saw the bow as well, and before Corrin could react Ragna was already in front of her, sword already drawn and in a defensive position, "Wait, Takumi, what are you-" Corrin began peeking around Ragna to try and see Takumi, only to find herself quickly cut off by Takumi,

"You are a threat to Hoshido. Because of you Mother is dead, and it's all YOUR fault" Takumi stated, pulling back his arrow, narrowing his eyes.

In response, Corrin blinked, then her shoulders fell, "Takumi, I'm sorry, I didn't-

"Your apology means NOTHING!" Takumi interrupted again, this time yelling, "If you had never shown up, Mother would still be alive, and countless others. You should've stayed back in Nohr" he said.

In response, Ryoma sighed, "Takumi enough" He said, trying to end this argument.

Ragna, however, growled ever so slightly, going slightly deeper into his stance, "So what, you're gonna shoot her down for something she couldn't have known? Go ahead, try it. Give me a reason to shove this sword up your ass" Ragna replied.

At this, Azura sighed, stepping forward, "Everyone calm down. Takumi, your words don't change anything, and besides-"

"SHUT IT AZURA!" Takumi interrupted again, almost shifting his aim to Azura, "You're NO different from her. You're just another interloper-"

"TAKUMI!"

Suddenly, Ryoma stepped forward, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword, almost ready to pull it out. His sudden yell caused Takumi to pause, looking towards his older brother, "You saw Corrin fight the assassins, you know she's devastated by Mother's death as well. However, we do not have the time to be arguing among ourselves right now, because of a Nohrian army coming right to our door steps" Ryoma stated.

For a second, Takumi remained silent, his stare to Ryoma slowly turning into a glare. Then, with an agitated sigh, the string and arrow of his bow dissipated, "All right, but the second they're gone, we're settling this problem" He said.

"If it's anything that could help, it's that the Queen foresaw this"

A rather calm voice spoke out, attracting everyone's attention. Walking up was a rather tall man with blue green hair, small glasses, and a book in one hand. He had a calm face, though he was frowning at what he had saw.

In response to their statement, Ryoma raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean Yukimura?" Ryoma asked, causing Yukimura to sigh in response,

"Queen Mikoto knew she would die prematurely. This is not your fault, Corrin, or anyone else besides Garon, who set these events in motion. She knew not when she would die, only that it was her fate. That, and there is one other thing. Please look at the Dawn Dragon statue… Or what's left of it" Yukimura said, pointing to the destroyed statue, causing everyone to look over at it, Ryoma in particular widening his eyes at the sight.

In the center of the broken statue was a long, golden sword, impaled into the stone. It seemed to shine with a soft light, despite the ruin around it.

"Wait, is that… A sword?" Corrin whispered, staring directly at the golden blade.

"It can't be…" Ryoma muttered, also staring at the same sword, tightening his grip on his own sword.

Yukimura, on the other hand, simple nodded, "It is. That is Yato, the divine sword, the key to world peace, much like your own sword, Ryoma. Rajinto… And the Fujin Yumi, Takumi. Like both of your weapons, it chooses it's wielder, and only one person at any given time." Yukimura explained.

"Key of peace…" Corrin whispered to herself. Then, instinctively, she raised her right hand, palm outstretched.

For a second, nothing happened.

Then, Yato suddenly flew straight out of the stone, flipping in the air until it landed perfectly in Corrin's hand, causing the princess to jump back in surprise. Ragna, who had been standing next to her, simply raised an eyebrow at the sight, "... Huh, that's something. Guess that means it chose you" Ragna stated, folding his arms.

In response, Takumi shook his head, muttering the word "impossible" multiple times.

Yukimura, on the other hand, smiled, "You're correct, er…" He began, pausing when he looked at Ragna, who sighed,

"Ragna"

"Thank you. You are correct, Yato seems to have chosen it's wielder" Yukimura said. Then his smile faded as his gaze turned back to Ryoma, "... Now I believe we have a Nohrian army to meet" He said.

At that, Ryoma nodded, "Yes, we do. Let's get moving" Ryoma said, turning and gesturing everyone to follow him. Of the group that had gathered, Takumi, Yukimura, and Takeo, who had been watching the situation fold out, headed out, leaving Hakumen, Azura, Ragna, and Corrin.

* * *

Hakumen stayed still for a second, then turned, "Azura, I shall meet you at the battlefield" Hakumen stated, knowing Azura had something she still had to do here before leaving. Then, he began to walk off, following the path Ryoma and the others took, leaving Azura to look at both Ragna and Corrin, then walk over to them herself.

"... So I guess we won't have time to continue your adventure, huh?" Ragna stated, watching as Corrin nodded, "... You know your siblings are going to be with that Nohrian army, right?" He asked. Corrin hesitated for a second, then nodded, causing Ragna to sigh, "Well… Guess nothing much we can do besides see how this plays out. Better get going, before we get left-"

"I don't believe I've introduced myself to you, Ragna" Azura interrupted, walking up to the two, getting a small glare from Ragna, "I'm Azura, pleased to meet you" She said. Then, before Ragna could respond, she turned to Corrin, her face growing completely serious, "Corrin, your dragon blood has been awakened. Getting into a fight at this point can risk you transforming again, and possibly losing your humanity" Azura stated, watching Corrin's face fall at the news. Then, Azura smiled, pulling out a light blue stone, gently pulsing light out of it, "However, this can help you control yourself when you transform. It's a Dragonstone. Keep it on you, and you can control when you transform, and keep your sanity during it" Azura explained.

In response, Corrin took the stone, after a seconds hesitation, and visibly relaxed when she held, it, "Th-Thanks, really" Corrin said, holding the stone in one hand and Yato in the other.

Ragna, however, frowned at the explanation. A power that required control, less the wielder turn into a mad beast…

Sounded familiar.

Azura, in response, smiled, "It's no problem Corrin. I'm just trying to help" She said. Then, after a second, she frowned again,

"... Now I believe there's a war we need to try and stop"

* * *

 **Author's note: And so we reach chapter 5. Next up is likely one of the biggest events in FE Fates, the branch of Fate. I would go on a rather large rant on what I plan to do, or leave it up to you guys how I handle the multi paths, but I've more or less come to a decision.**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try not to take so long next time.**

 **I should add that I'm using the English names for all characters. So "Subaki" is Fates's character, and "Tsubaki" is Blazblue's.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Branch of Fate

**Disclaimer: Okay. This chapter has actual spoilers for the Conquest and Birthright paths to Fire Emblem Fates. We're talking almost entire story wise spoilers. While I'm sure most of you readers already know of the two paths and the events that go down in them, if you HAVEN'T seen the paths fully and don't want to be spoiled, then you're being warned right here.**

… **So yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

It barely took the afternoon of the same day as the Festival for Ragna, Corrin, and Azura to reach the field that Ryoma intended to meet the Nohrian forces.

However, it was obvious that they arrived a tad too late.

Even as they approached, it was clear that small skirmishes were already breaking out as the Nohrian forces pushed forward, meeting the defending Hoshidans,

"Oh gods, they've already started…" Corrin whispered as they approached, staring wide eyed at the fighting already breaking out between the two armies.

Ragna sighed at that, also staring at the fighting, "Couldn't have waited for 5 more minutes huh? Probably looking for you, Corrin" he commented, looking over briefly at Corrin to see her frown,

"I don't really want to be the cause of a war…" she replied with a whisper, again. Then, she took a deep breath, "We should at least try to get in and stop the fighting. If the Nohrian army wants me, then maybe I'm the only one who can stop this fighting" Corrin stated, causing Ragna's eyes to narrow again, this time at her, however,

"You mean you want to give yourself up, even though you know that Garon killed your father and probably knows you've learned about that because you're in Hoshido now?" Ragna replied bluntly.

In response, Corrin frowned again, then turned her gaze back towards the fighting, "... Yes" she replied simply.

For a second, Ragna just stared at the princess. Then, he sighed, looking away from Corrin, "Alright, fine, guess we just have to see if this shit doesn't go south" He replied. Once Ragna gave his acceptance, Corrin smiled, then began to run forward, right towards the armies, quickly followed by Ragna.

Azura was silent as the two spoke, staring at the fighting as it began, barely listening to Corrin and Ragna as they talked with each other. The fact that Nohr was attacking didn't unnerve her, nor was it the fact that Hoshido was meeting their force with their own. No, in unnerved her because Corrin would have to face a choice that could very well be the life, or death, of others.

Suddenly realizing that Corrin and Ragna were already nearing the armies in their run, Azura pushed aside her train of thought, beginning to move once more to follow the two.

* * *

As Ragna and Corrin got closer to the battle, it was clearer that, at least to their area, which was a bridge on a rather large river, the Nohrians were managing to push back the defending Hoshidan forces, pushing with sheer strength and ferocity. Corrin couldn't help but frown at the sight, then took a deep breath and picked up her running pace, "HEY! Stop fighting! Stop fighting and listen-" Corrin began, waving a single arm to try and get the two force's attention. However, while she did get a few soldier's attentions, the Nohrian soldiers simply took the distraction to push through the bridge's defences, pushing right into the other side and charging both Ragna and Corrin,

"Wait! STOP! Just listen, please!" Corrin yelled, her grip tightening on Yato as the first few Nohrians approached, the gap in the Hoshidan defence already beginning to fill itself back up to stop other Nohrians from charging through, leaving a small force of no less than 5 soldiers to face off against Corrin and Ragna, making it rather obvious that they weren't going to stop and listen to whatever Corrin had to say.

Ragna himself realized this before Corrin even caught on, sprinting past the princess and already pulling out his sword and slashing at the first Nohrian he got too, an axe wielder, forcing the latter to skid to a stop and block Ragna's strike, the force sending him skidding back. Two other Nohrians, another axe wielder and one with a sword, noticed their friend being attacked, and turned their attention to the red coated warrior, charging forward with their own weapons raised. The other two, one with an axe and the other with a sword, continued to their own target: Corrin.

Corrin, seeing all this, sighed to herself, adopting her trademark battle pose, her sword hand to her side with her free hand lifted up, her arm right in front of her face. She didn't move, hardly at all, as the two Nohrians approached. All she did was stare as they got closer and closer. It was only when the one with the axe swung at her, widely from the side, that Corrin moved, dashing forward and ducking underneath the blade, then rising up and bashing Yato's hilt into their face, causing the Norhian to stumble back, grasping their now broken nose with their free hand, just as the one with the sword charged in. Unlike his friend, the sword Nohrian chose not to live himself completely open, instead jabbing his sword at Corrin's chest, watching as she sidestepped the jab. Instantly after, the Nohrian swung his sword to the side, forcing Corrin to duck underneath the blade. However, just as she began to rise up for another attack, the Nohrian brought the sword back, raising it above his head and slashing downwards. Seeing this, Corrin quickly switched her planned hilt smash to a simple sword swing, causing both the blades of the Norhian's sword and Yato's to clash, a loud, metallic ring filling the air.

With their swords now pushing against each other, the Nohrian began to put most of his weight onto his sword, trying to push right through Yato and to Corrin. Corrin on the other hand, quickly brought her other hand to Yato's hilt, trying to push back herself… But, sadly, finding it incredibly difficult as she was, slowly, brought to one knee. While Ragna's training had encouraged speed, it didn't exactly encourage strength…

But, it did also encourage creativity.

Just as it seemed like the Nohrian would manage to push right past Yato, Corrin suddenly threw herself to the side, quickly rising to her feet as the Norhian's sword fell through now empty air and into the ground. Before the Nohrian could pull his sword out, Corrin quickly spun around, once again smashing the hilt of Yato in their face. This time, the force created from the spin managed to knock the Nohrian out instantly, his body collapsing to the side. However, before Corrin could have a second to breathe, the other Nohrian, the one with the axe, had finally pushed aside the pain of a broken nose and had charged back in, swinging wildly at Corrin, causing the princess to jump back from the axe's blade.

* * *

Ragna himself was also forced to jump back from a Nohrian axe, holding his sword out to block a follow up strike from his friend, who had stepped by his friend to swing at Ragna. With a low growl, Ragna took a step back, just as the first Nohrian axe-man charged forward to try to keep Ragna on the defensive. In response, Ragna swung his own blade, clashing with the axe of the Nohrian, the two blades halting in each other's paths. At this time, Ragna spared a quick glance at Corrin, seeing the latter freeze in place for some reason, "Hey, come on Corrin we've got people to fight here!" Ragna couldn't help but yell out, just as he pushed the Nohrian axeman away. His yell seemed to get her moving, but she looked… Distracted.

Not good.

Turning back to his opponents, Ragna growled, stepping forward just as the Nohrian swordsman and other axeman charged, both swinging their respective weaponry at Ragna, the sword coming down at him and the axe from the side. Almost frowning, Ragna quickly sidestepped the sword, then spun his blade around, knocking away the axe that had been going for his side… Then he punched said axeman directly in the face, sending the latter flying through the air. Seeing this, the swordsman tried to rise to strike at Ragna's now vulnerable side…

Only to freeze when a naginata suddenly impaled him.

Hearing the sudden pained gasp from the swordsman, Ragna turned, seeing the naginata that was stuck right in the Nohrian's chest… And Azura holding it. In response to Ragna's raised eyebrow, Azura simply tilted her head in Corrin's direction, something that Ragna instantly got and nodded, turning to help out his distracted princess.

As Ragna left, Azura pulled out her naginata, "I apologize" she whispered to the Nohrian as they fell to their knees and then fell facefirst into the dirt. Then, the turned to the other Nohrian, who had just gotten back up to his feet after being pushed by Ragna, something that actually made him lose his balance. Seeing two of his friends out of the fight, the Norhian gritted their teeth, raising their axe. In response, Azura lifted her own spear… Right above her head. A strange battle position, but one that she was most comfortable with.

For a second, neither side didn't move, simply staring each other down, one with anger and the other with complete calmness.

Then the Nohrian charged.

* * *

In all honesty, it shouldn't have surprised Corrin that she was being able to fight the other Nohrian so well. Ragna's training made her a very good fighter overall.

Yet, as she forced the Nohrian to jump back from one of her slashes, she couldn't help feel a sense of deja vu.

The field of battle, the noises from said battle, the fact that she was fighting a Nohrian axeman specifically… It all felt so…

Familiar.

Suddenly, Corrin froze, her eyes widening from a realization. This may not have happened before, but she had certainly seen it days ago… In her dream, on the last day that she lived in the fort.

"Hey, come on Corrin we've got people to fight here!"

Hearing Ragna's voice, Corrin snapped back into reality, realizing that the very Nohrian axeman she was fighting had charged while she was distracted. Entirely on instinct, Corrin jumped to the side, just barely avoiding the Nohrian's strike, even if her arm got scratched slightly by the axe's blade. With no hesitation this time, Corrin slashed at the Nohrian, causing them to step back and block her strike with their axe blade.

Which also left them completely open when Ragna suddenly came out of nowhere, punching the side of their face so hard that an audible crack filled the air as the Nohrian flew off several feet.

Shaking his hand off, Ragna put his sword back on his back, "May have hit him a bit _too_ hard there…" He muttered, trying to ignore the small glare from Corrin. With a glance, he saw that Azura was already doing well against her opponent… Which left him able to speak directly to Corrin, despite the war that was breaking out around them, "Any reason you stood their looking off into space in the middle of a battle?" Ragna asked, gesturing to the carnage that raged around them.

In response, Corrin hesitated for the briefest moment, trying to decide if she should answer honestly or try to avoid the question. She picked the former, "Yes. I've seen this happen before Ragna" Corrin replied simply.

For a second, Ragna didn't reply. All his did was stare at Corrin. Then he frowned, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly, "... What?" He asked, mostly confused by Corrin's statement, and slightly agitated by the response.

At that, Corrin quickly began speaking, "Remember the day when we left the fort and I was a bit distracted? I was thinking about a dream I had… About this same exact place. Well, not exact, but fairly close. If I'm right… the river should be evaporating in three… Two…" Corrin explained, pointing towards the large river nearby. Just as she hit two however, a sudden flash of white light came from said river… Before it suddenly, and quickly, evaporated, leaving absolutely no water behind.

With that sight, Ragna stared in surprise for a second. Then his face returned to it's normal expression, "... So you had a vision about this?" He asked, watching as Corrin nodded, causing Ragna to sigh a put his hand to the side of his face, "... Well that's fucking perfect…" He muttered.

Corrin, in response, frowned for a second, only to snap her fingers at a realization, "Wait, this means that my siblings, my Nohrian siblings, are here as well! We can try and talk to them about stopping the fighting!" Corrin stated.

In response, Ragna's hand fell, "... And you actually think that's going to work? That they'll just talk it out after years of anger towards each other?" Ragna replied, watching as Corrin frowned again,

"If I'm the cause, or at least one of the causes, of this anger towards Nohr and Hoshido, then I'm probably one of the few who can try to fix the bridge between the two. We have to at least try Ragna" Corrin explained.

For a second, Ragna didn't respond. Instead, he looked over at the other side of the river, where flashes of lightning and darkness flew up into the air. Then he sighed, "Alright, fine, we'll try to talk it out. But the second it seems like they're going to attack each other we're getting out of here" Ragna stated, making it clear that he was going to offer no alternatives to what Corrin was about to try to do.

At that, Corrin sighed with relief, then smiled, "Thanks Ragna. Now, let's go try to stop this" She said, then began to run past Ragna, straight through the evaporated river and towards the energy that was being flung around. Ragna himself wasted no time in following, keeping a steady pace behind her.

Azura, on the other hand, pulled her spear once again out of her opponent after quickly saying a small apology once again, watching the Nohrian fall to the ground like his other friend. Then, with a glance, Azura noticed both Ragna and Corrin running towards where Ryoma and the others were… And where the Nohrian royal family was as well. With barely any hesitation, Azura stepped away from the now dead Nohrian, running after both of them.

* * *

Once the two arrived, the saw a fairly interesting scene. Facing each other were 8 people, 4 on each side. Corrin, and Ragna, recognized all of the people there. The Norhian family, Xander on his horse, Camille on her Wyvern, Elise (strangely without her horse), and Leo, on his own steed. On the other side was the Hoshidan family, Ryoma, Takumi, Sakura, and Hinoka.

Once the two were just mere meters away from the showdown between the two families, all of them noticed them. Well, to be exact, Corrin.

"Corrin, there you are! Just in time too. It's time to beat back the Norhian assault, and defend Hoshido!" Ryoma said, turning to Corrin and raising his sword at Xander.

"There you are Corrin, I'm glad you're unhurt. We have the Hoshidan forces right where we want them, we can end this war here and now!" Xander yelled, his horse stamping its hooves as it's master pointed his own sword at Ryoma.

At this, Ryoma turned back to Xander, his eyes narrowing, "What? Corrin is of Hoshidan blood. She is a princess of Hoshido! You have no power over her Norhian." Ryoma stated, causing Xander to also turn to Ryoma.

"On the contrary, Corrin is a rightful princess of Nohr, and part of our family. You are the real deceivers." Xander replied.

Now it was Hinoka's turn to get angry, " **NORHIAN SCUM**! First you kidnap her, now you lie to her?! Corrin is MY sister, not yours!" she yelled, gripping her naginata tighter than before.

Instantly afterwards, Camille spoke up, "You are mistaken. Corrin is my sweet little sister. You may not have her." she said simply, which only further angered Hinoka. However, before the princess could speak, Ryoma turned back to Corrin,

"Don't be fool by their words. You belong with your true family in Hoshido!" Ryoma yelled, holding out a hand for Corrin, despite the latter being quite a fair distance away.

Suddenly, Xander did the same, his sword dropping to his side as he also held out a hand, "We have loved you and raised you since you were a child. Come home, little princess. We can live as a family once more!" Xander said.

"Come home to Hoshido, Corrin!"

"No Corrin, Nohr is your home!"

"Holy hell this is one crazy family reunion."

Those were the last words that were spoken before Corrin's world suddenly went dark.

…

…

…..

But this time, she didn't wake up.

Instead, Corrin found herself slowly spinning in a dark void, the question of which side she had to pick seeming to hang up above her head. On one hand, she had her adoptive family, the one that she had grown up with all these years. Turning back on them would be like casting aside all of the things that they had done to her. But, if she did return to Nohr… She'd have to face her father, who may have tried to kill her with Ganglari.

On the other, there was her birth family, the one that she should've grown up with, who've spent most of their lives trying to find her. She had next to no memories about them, but she felt like she recognized them… And she also felt like it was something she should do to at least honor Mikoto's death. But at the same time, they were almost complete strangers to her.

To pick her adoptive family, or her birth family… The choice had to be made…

But at what cost.

Suddenly, with that thought, another realization passed through her head, this time even larger than the last. People would die depending on her choice. With that realization, a series of scenes began to fill her vision, now clear on what was happening.

Takumi, stepping between a full force of Hoshidan swordsmen, his bow flaring to life as a green energy quickly formed into a bowstring and arrow for the prince, "You abandoned your family, and Hoshido" he muttered, lifting his bow and pulling back on his arrow, "... Now, pay, for your betrayal!" He yelled, already aiming at his target… Corrin.

* * *

Leo, walking through what seemed to be a graveyard on horseback, the ground and stones around him seeming to break apart and levitate in the air as he advanced, "Nohrian law is blunt on the subject of traitors. There is only one punishment" Leo explained, lifting a hand towards Corrin, "... The punishment is death"

* * *

Xander slashing at Corrin, determined to finish the pain she had brought upon both him and his family… Only to watch Elise dash in front of Xander's path… Taking the sword's slash for herself, rather than Corrin.

* * *

Ryoma, on his knees, lifting his sword with both hands, aiming the blade downwards… At first, "I cannot fall into the hands of an enemy. So I…" Ryoma began, then quickly plunged his sword into him, causing lightning to begin arcing out of the blade, "Fulfill a Samurai's… Final DUTY!" Ryoma then yelled and, with a roar, pushed his blade sideways, causing even more lightning to fly out. For a second afterwards, Ryoma merely let out strangled gasps of air. Then he looked up at Corrin and smiled slightly, "I'm counting on you…" He said… Then fell face first as his life drained out of him.

* * *

Flora with someone Corrin barely recognized as one of Leo's retainers, Jin, both standing in a complete blizzard, "I can't let you live Corrin. I'm sorry" Flora stated, the blizzard picking up ferocity, even if Corrin herself couldn't feel it.

Just as Flora finished talking, Jin stepped forward, quickly pulling his blade from his sheath, the blade itself shining despite there being no sunshine, "I have to liking towards the King. Nevertheless, it is the Tribe's duty to bring an end to you" He stated, holding his blade out and pointing it at Corrin. Despite being just a vision, Corrin swore she could actually feel the cold coming from the blade.

* * *

Then there was Hakumen, standing stock still as he stared at Corrin in a hallway's dim light, "... Ryoma had hoped that you would never have to face me. Even in death he refused to call for my aid, despite everything…" Hakumen stated, lifting his hand above his head and grabbing the hilt of his sword, "However, it would appear that I am the only one that can end the path of destruction you have caused, Princess of Darkness" He added. Then, he, somehow, swung his blade out from his sheath, the sword cutting right through the walls around him without slowing down at all, "... You may be the child of the late Queen. But my protection does not extend to traitors" Hakumen explained. Then, he lifted his large sword in front of him, the flat tip of the blade nearly touching the ceiling as Hakumen put his other hand's fingers on the blade, "I am the White Void…" Hakumen began, the structure seeming to shake as he spoke.

* * *

The throne room of Nohr, almost completely spotless and devoid of life, with the exception of one person sitting on the throne. Garon. Seeing Corrin enter the room, Garon seemed to smile, lightly tapping the end of his large axe on the floor. Almost instantly, the ground began to crack open, the crack itself quickly trailing down the stairs and into the main floor until it was halfway to Corrin. As that happened, Garon himself stood, laughing quietly as he held out a hand, "I'm SO glad you could make it home" Garon stated, smiling widely at the end.

* * *

The throne room of Hoshido, almost spotless save for the quickly evaporating pile of… Goo in front of the throne. Then the sounds of a slow, dramatic clap and footsteps approaching from behind her, "Bravo, bravo, you managed to kill a god damned King. Guess being a traitor comes easy to you, huh?" a voice said, taking no time for Corrin to recognize them.

Terumi.

* * *

…

"So you've figured it out, haven't you?"

Then the darkness returned as a new voice, one that Corrin didn't recognize at all, spoke, causing Corrin to turn her physical body around to face them… Seeing a smaller girl with long, blonde twintails, wearing a mostly black dress with several red and white colors along it. In particular, the girl had a rather large umbrella in her hand,

"... Yes, I… Think do, at least" Corrin replied, watching the girl sigh in slight frustration,

"Then I suppose I'll have to explain it to you. You have two options here, with the consequence of either option being unavoidable death to others. You can pick Nohr, and watch as thousands die in the coming invasion against Hoshido. Or, you can pick Hoshido, and be forced to watch the deaths of those close to you" The girl explained, "... Which one shall you choose?" she then asked.

In response, Corrin grew completely silent as her face became conflicted with the choices. This went on for what felt like a full minute, before Corrin's face slowly turned into one that had no confliction, and was completely set,

"Neither"

For a second, the girl didn't respond to Corrin's single word answer. Then, she smiled, albiet barely,

"Perhaps you're not as hopeless as you appear"

And just like that, a flash of light filled her vision completely.

….

…..

….

"Corrin, come back to us!" Ryoma yelled, praying to the gods above that Corrin wouldn't turn her back on them.

"Corrin, make the right decision, please" Xander yelled as well, hoping to himself that Corrin would come back to Nohr with them.

Corrin herself looked back and forth between the two, at first seeming to be conflicted… At least, from Ragna's point of view. Then, she took a deep breath, "Ryoma. I can't fight my Nohrian siblings. They may not be my blood family, but they've cared for me all these years. I can't just raise my blade against them" Corrin said, her statement quickly causing Ryoma to stare in shock.

Xander, however, smiled to himself, "Well said little Princess, and a good choice-"

"But I can't fight against Hoshido either. I haven't lived with them long, but they're my family as well. I can't lift my blade against them either" Corrin interrupted, looking towards Xander as she said that. Like with Ryoma, Corrin's statement quickly caused Xander to become lost for words, staring at Corrin in shock. With a sigh, Corrin decided to continue, "I won't fight either of you, and I won't pick a side. I don't want you guys to fight each other, there has to be a peaceful solution to this! If we can just-" Corrin began.

"I've heard enough!" Xander suddenly interrupted, causing Corrin's speech to quickly sputter out, "I can see what you're trying to accomplish here Corrin, but as your older brother, it is my duty to teach you the truth" He said, lifting his blade towards Ryoma, who quickly raised his own,

"Not while I stand, Nohrian filth. Corrin is finally back with her family, and I WON'T let you take her away again. She's coming back with us, even if we have to drag her back with us" Ryoma stated.

At that, Corrin stepped forward, raising a hand to try to get the brother's attention, "Wait, no! Xander! Ryoma! Stop-" She began, only to be cut off when Ragna stepped in front of her, pulling out his own blade,

"Try it assholes. She made her choice, and if you aren't going to respect that then I'm going to introduce you to the god damned dirt" Ragna stated, grabbing the hilt of his sword with both hands.

"Ragna, now is not the time to try and help!" Corrin said, pushing past Ragna, "Xander, Ryoma, please just listen! We can still talk this-" Corrin began, only to be interrupted once more when Ryoma and Xander suddenly charged each other, signalling the charge of both armies, "Oh GOD DAMMIT" Corrin yelled in frustration, about to continue yelling at the two princes to get them to stop…

Only to be stopped herself when Ragna put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back, "Alright, negotiations are over, we're leaving. NOW" He stated, letting go of Corrin's shoulder, "We still have a chance to get the hell out of here before this shit becomes too chaotic. But we have to go now Corrin" He added.

For a second, Corrin was about to retaliate and ignore Ragna to try and get both sides to resolve the fight peacefully. Then she sighed, mostly in frustration, "You're right… We need to go" Corrin said, turning around fully to see Azura finally catching up with the two,

"I heard everything. While there is a way to get their attention, it would likely be no use" Azura stated, "... I myself have made my choice. I'm going with you" she added.

Almost instantly, Ragna frowned, "... I would completely object but we do not have the time. Let's go!" Ragna said, then began to run off to the side of the battlefield, where both of the armies didn't have much troops to stop them. Quickly, Azura and Corrin ran after him, determined not to get sandwiched in between two armies.

* * *

As the three ran, the battlefield around them began to truly become chaotic. Magic being flung at each side along with waves of arrows, lightly armored samurai taking on heavily armored knights. In the midst of all the fighting, the royal family and their retainers were clearly becoming a force to be reckoned with, with the exception of the little sisters, who were mainly healing the main force and were guarded by their own retainers. Ryoma and Xander fought each other, blocking and dodging each other's strikes as their retainers charged each other, the knight Peri charging the ninja Kagero and Laslow taking on Saizo.

Leo, on the other hand, stormed into battle against the regular troops, launching waves of magic with his retainers. Odin assisted his lord in launching magic, while Niles fired arrow after arrow at the enemy's ranks. Leo's third retainer, the blue coated swordsman from the Ice Tribe, Jin, did his own job to protect the three from soldiers who tried to stop their onslaught, slashing through them with his blade faster than they could react.

Hinoka, on the other hand, went fully in with her retainers, leading the charge as Setsuna fired arrows at her opponents, and Azama calmly healed from the back lines. To her side was Tsubaki, who tore through the Nohrian forces with a combination of swordsmanship and magic.

Camilla herself was doing the same, quickly becoming a force of destruction on the field, tearing through the Hoshidan forces with barely any assistance from her retainers, Beruka and Selena.

Takumi simply fired arrow after arrow into the Nohrian ranks, protected by his retainers, Hinata and Oboro, the latter of which was more than happy to finally be tearing through Nohrian ranks.

Tekeshi himself chose to lead part of the Hoshidan charge, alongside his two brothers, Takeo and Takehiko. The three mainly fought together, letting each other cover each other's backs as they fought against the Nohrian charge.

* * *

Soon enough though, the three managed to sprint out of the army's clashing, continuing to run to gain more distance from the large scale fighting. The only exception was Azura who slowed to a stop as she felt a presence behind her. With a barely audible sigh, the songstress turned… Seeing Hakumen standing outside of the fighting, his sword already drawn as he stared at her, unmoving. The two continued to stare at each other for a few seconds, then Hakumen sighed, "... So you have made your choice then?" The white samurai asked, watching as Azura nodded in response, "... Very well. I shall not attempt to stop you" Hakumen stated, turning around to face the carnage erupting from the fighting, "... Though, pray we do not meet again, Azura" Hakumen stated. Then, he stepped forward, walking back into the fighting.

Azura watched Hakumen go, then turned around just as he began to swing his blade at the Nohrians. With a sigh, Azura began to run back after Ragna and Corrin, trying to make up for some lost time.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, the three finally came to a stop, Corrin nearly falling over from the constant running while both Azura and Ragna seemed barely out of breath, "... Alright, seems we're in the clear… For now" Ragna stated, turning to face Corrin and Azura, "Guess we need to-" He began, cutting himself off when he noticed someone running towards them, grabbing his blade just before he recognized the figure as they got closer.

Jakob.

"Perhaps you could slow down next time you all decide to run a marathon" Jakob stated, slowing down as he reached the group, also barely out of breath as he spoke.

Hearing Jakob's voice, Corrin took a deep breath, straightening herself and turning to Jakob, "Nice to see you again Jakob, but… Um… Why are you here?" Corrin asked, watching as Jakob barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes,

"Simple Lady Corrin. I'm returning to your services" Jakob replied, bowing ever so slightly to Corrin. Then, he looked at Azura and narrow his eyes slightly, "... And who's this?" He asked, almost expecting Ragna and Corrin to answer his question.

"I'm Azura, former Princess of both Nohr and Hoshido" Azura replied, staring at Jakob with her trademark calm expression, being met with Jakob's stare as well as the butler put his hand up to his chin,

"... I see" Jakob replied, then glanced at Ragna, "Ragna" he said simply.

In response, Ragna folded his arms, "Nice to see you too asshole" Ragna said with the smallest hint of a smile. Then, before anyone could say anything, Ragna frowned, looking at Corrin, "Alright, so what's the plan now? We're officially traitors to both Nohr and Hoshido. Well, you and Azura are, but me and Jakob are still likely labeled as traitors to Nohr" Ragna explained.

Corrin herself frowned at that, thinking hard on the matter, "Well, I was thinking we could lay low for a bit…" She began, looking down at the ground as she thought.

In response, Ragna couldn't help but sigh, "And where the hell do you plan on 'laying low'?" Ragna asked.

"I don't know yet!" Corrin replied, a hand quickly tightening into a fist as she struggled to think of a plan, only to quickly lessen said fist, "There was somewhere I was thinking, but I have no idea how to get to it…"

"I know somewhere"

Suddenly, Azura's voice pierced through Corrin's response, causing everyone to turn to the blue haired songstress, "It's a place no one would think to look, that no one but a select few know about. Not even Ryoma" Azura explained, looking at the other three, "... It will take some time to get there, but when we do we'll have time to 'lay low'" She added.

For a second, everyone was silent as they processed this. Then, Corrin nodded, "Alright, lead the way then" Corrin replied, watching Azura nod in response and turn to begin leading the small group… At least, before Ragna cut in,

"... Hate to ask this, but perhaps we should stop at some form of village. I happen to be starving from nearly 2 god damned days without food"

* * *

 **Author's note: And so, the Revelations path has been chosen. Not the longest chapter, but I decided that it would be best to have one run from two armies instead of trying to fight to get the leader's attention. I do hope it was good nonetheless. The "My Fort" thing will be introduced later, but not right now.**

 **There is one thing I want to ask though. Even though I'm writing out Revelations as the path for the story, I do have ideas present for Conquest and Birthright, so I shall ask: Would you guys, as readers of the story, like to see a rundown of what the path for Conquest and Birthright would be for Fire Emblem Fates: Calamity, in the form of a complete summary of the story without going into extreme detail about everything, or should I wait until after Revelations is over, then go on to fully write out Conquest and Birthright for FE Fates: Calamity?**

 **Or should I just not do either and leave the events of both paths to your imaginations?**

 **Either way, the choice is yours.**

… **So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this shorter than what you've been getting so far chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Unknown World

As Corrin and the others quickly found out, Hoshido apparently used the same currency as Nohr did, gold coins. So, when they found a Hoshidan village while moving away from the rest of Hoshido, Ragna was able to use some of his on hand gold to buy some plain bread for himself.

That solved Ragna's hunger problem, at least.

"So, where the hell's this place you're bring us to Azura?" Ragna asked idly as they all walked through Hoshido's open fields, having finished the bread he had bought hours ago.

Azura, in response, didn't even look back at Ragna, "We're heading to what my Hoshidan siblings called 'The Bottomless Canyon'. It's a place that-"

"Yeah yeah, we've already been there before" Ragna cut off quickly before Azura could get into explaining, "... Well, it doesn't seem like the worst of ideas. No one really likes to go to that place, last I checked. Still, we've got the Nohrian army behind us, and they're probably beginning to retreat to Nohr. They'll probably be going through the canyon… With us there" he commented, narrowing his eyes at the thought.

Without skipping a beat, Azura spoke once more, "It's more complicated than it seems at first Ragna, but when we arrive I'll explain everything" she replied, hearing Ragna grunt in reply, then go silent as he decided to just go along with what Azura was planning, for now at least.

Corrin, on the other hand, was completely silent, debating to herself how she could stop the fighting between Nohr and Hoshido. Obviously from the fact that her brothers just ignored her to fight each other, though with the intent to bring her back, it wasn't going to be an easy path. But, she was already far enough into it so that there was no going back.

She just had to figure out how to get Xander and Ryoma to actually listen for five seconds…

"Let me give a guess what you're thinking about: How are we going to get your brothers to listen to you?" Ragna suddenly asked, looking right at Corrin and causing the princess to snap out of her thoughts to look back. After a second of the two looking at each other, Corrin being a bit surprised and Ragna with his signature blank stare, the red coated warrior smiled, slightly, "Got it right, huh?" he asked again, watching Corrin sigh and nod in response,

"Yeah… I know that Hoshido and Nohr are now in open war with each other but I still think we can stop the fighting if we try. We… Just need to wait a bit for them to calm down a bit from the initial fighting, then we can try" Corrin replied, seeing Ragna frown at the response,

"... There's no persuading you otherwise, is there?" Ragna asked, sighing heavily when Corrin nodded, "Let's just… Try to get where we're going before we try and think of how we're going to stop a war Corrin" Ragna stated, bringing a hand up to rub the side of his head.

For a second, Corrin was silent as she thought about that. Then she sighed, "Right… Take it one step at a time" she replied, staring off into the distance as the group continued to walk.

* * *

 **Hours later**

Eventually, night began to fall on Hoshido, forcing the group to stop to rest. Corrin accepted this gratefully, and was already asleep by the time she layed down on the soft grass. Soon enough, Jakob and Azura joined as Ragna, despite not getting much sleep in the last few days, volunteered to keep watch.

And so, Ragna simply layed on the ground, hand behind his head as he glanced around periodically to make sure no one was coming. He had a few hours until either daylight broke out, or one of the others woke up to take his place. Though, he had to admit, it was rather peaceful out… Almost peaceful enough to just fall asleep right here.

Almost, if not for the fact that Azura had woken up and was now standing right next to him.

 **A Night's Talk**

"May I?" Azura asked, gesturing to the empty space next to Ragna. Seeing Ragna nod in response, Azura quickly set her naginata down, sitting next to Ragna as the latter simply stared up into the night sky.

"So, here to take my watch or just to talk?" Ragna asked, glancing briefly at Azura as he spoke.

In response, Azura nodded, "Both. I wanted to ask you a question" she said.

For a second, Ragna didn't reply. Then he sighed, "Ask away then" he stated. With that, Azura took a small breath before speaking,

"What is your history with Corrin?"

At that, Ragna actually looked fully at Azura, raising an eyebrow at the question. Seeing this, Azura decided to elaborate, "It was something I was curious about, mostly after seeing you calm Corrin down after she transformed. From my knowledge, there's only three ways to accomplish what you did. One can either use a dragonstone, like I gave to Corrin, or one could use a certain song, like I had planned to do" Azura explained, her eyes narrowing at this point, "... Or, one could simply be a source of comfort for them. Obviously, you could only accomplish the finale point, because you didn't sing or have a dragonstone on you" She stated.

Ragna simply stared at Azura for a few seconds, then sighed, his gaze shifting back towards the sky, "All I really do is train Corrin and prevent her from getting rusty. Kinda all I've done for the past five years" Ragna stated, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again.

At that, Azura couldn't help but smile, "And you haven't done anything else in that time?" she asked, watching Ragna stare into the sky for another few seconds before closing his eyes with a sigh,

"Guess I've gone past what I was originally hired to do" Ragna admitted, keeping his eyes closed, "Kinda just happened at some point, I don't exactly know" he added. With that, he opened his eyes again, glancing at Azura, "... By the way, something that's been bothering me… Why the hell did you have dragonstone on hand? Almost as if you were preparing for a time to use it" Ragna stated, with a slight hint of suspicion in his voice.

Azura in response, put a hand on the blue pendant she wore around her neck, "... I owned it for years, ever since I was taken from Nohr. I carried it around with me as a memory of my mother, including this pendant" Azura replied, looking up to the sky as Ragna had done before, "I suppose it was a stroke of luck that I kept it around" She added.

Ragna simply stared for a second, then sighed again, "Alright, guess that answers that" he said, the hint of suspicion gone from his voice, "... Though, another question, you said that the stone allows Corrin to control her dragon form and transform into it at will. A bit of a longshot here, but would it be possible in anyway for her to, say, transform parts of herself mid battle with that stone?" He asked, looking back towards the sky.

Azura looked at Ragna with a hint of confusion on her face for only a split second, only for her to at least get what he was going at, "Well, with practice it may be possible" She said, watching Ragna smile to himself,

"Good to know then" Ragna replied. For a good while afterwards, the two let silence grown as they just let the peace settle back in… At least, until Azura realized that Ragna had finally dozed off in the silence.

After realizing that, Azura sighed to herself. She had said she would've taken his watch, before she asked her questions, so she could assume that he just went out before she had a chance to back out, despite the fact that she had no intention though.

But, there was a question that had been wiped from her mind from that conversation. But, at the same time, there was a worry. Something that seemed… Off about Ragna, that Azura couldn't exactly put a finger on.

Perhaps she would have to confront him about this later on.

 **Ragna and Azura have reached Support Rank C**

* * *

 **Morning, Shirasagi**

Despite the large battle that was fought nearby, Shirasagi was… Oddly peaceful. The citizens of the capital of Hoshido went along their normal business, trying to keep moving on despite the yet unfixed destruction in the main courtyard, which was currently being repurposed for a temporary medic center for the wounded from the first actual fight of the new war.

Takeo walked through the courtyard, glancing left to right as he moved past wounded Hoshidan soldiers, some asleep and some merely resting, already chatting with friends as they healed their wounds. He himself wasn't exactly hurt much, and any wounds he received in the fighting were all but on their way to a full recover. Instead of coming for healing, Takeo decided to take the liberty to act as a guard for the wounded soldiers, and to the medics taking care of them.

In fact, in the center of the courtyard, where Takeo was heading to, stood a rather tall woman with black hair tied into a bun, wearing a white and red Hoshidan doctor uniform as she finished patching up one of the troops. Seeing, Takeo approach, the woman stood, turning to him with a smile, "Takeo, nice to see you again" she said.

Stopping in his tracks, Takeo returned the smile, "A pleasure to see you as well, Doctor Litchi" he stated, glancing at the new batch of troops Litchi had finished taking care of, "... How long have you been working?" he asked idly, turning his attention back to Litchi.

In response, Litchi simply waved a hand, "Well, ever since the fighting was done. As one of the few trained Doctors in Shirasagi it's my duty to help people in need of… Well, medical assistance" she replied.

At that, Takeo couldn't help but sigh. If she had been working ever since the fighting was done, that would mean that she had been working, probably nonstop, for about 7 hours with no sign of stopping, not even counting the work she had done prior to that. But, despite that, Takeo quickly smiled again, "I admire you dedication and persistence then Doctor. You are a lifesaver to these men"

Litchi smiled again, then looked at the main royal building, almost absentmindedly, "... I recall seeing your brother Tekeshi and the Prince go back into the tower after asking for my help. I wonder what they're up to…" She commented, causing Takeo to turn his gaze to the same building.

"I wish I did as well" Takeo replied, now wondering what was going on in there as well.

* * *

 **Throne Room**

Only three figures stood in the Hoshidan Throne room at this time. Tekeshi, standing calmly in front of the steps to the throne with his arms folded behind his back; Hakumen, standing with his arms folded in front of him; and Ryoma… Pacing back and forth while he tried to figure out how to proceed with the new problem. Both the fact that he now had a full on war on his hands, and the fact that Corrin had just… Left.

"Ryoma, if I may, I don't believe Corrin is any form of threat to us. She's a neutral party, and a very small one. The chances of her-" Tekeshi began, only to quickly find himself interrupted by Ryoma as the latter stopped pacing to turn to him,

"I know Tekeshi, I know. I don't need to divert any of our forces to deal with Corrin. But I can't stop worrying about the fact that she just… Wouldn't return with us. She just left" Ryoma replied, at first anger filling his voice before quickly dropping to one with a bit of sadness.

Hakumen, however, didn't hesitate the slightest at the chance to speak, "So you still wish to bring Corrin back to you? Ryoma, you know well enough that even the slightest force you send to bring Corrin back can well enough hamper the war effort and even cause you to needlessly kill off your troops. There is no guarantee that Corrin wouldn't fight back and kill your men" Hakumen explained, his voice as calm and metallic as usual, "Not only that, but I noticed Corrin heading in a direction that pointed her path back to Nohr. She may not be joining them, but she at least plans to hide there. You wouldn't be able to get a force in to bring her back, even if you wanted to" he added, barely moving from his spot.

For a second, Ryoma didn't respond, merely looking back and forth between Tekeshi and Hakumen. Then he sighed, "Yes… I suppose you're right. Tekeshi-" Ryoma suddenly said, causing Tekeshi to suddenly snap to complete attention, "Go find Sakura and tell her that she'll be going to Fort Jinya. Then find Takumi and tell him to head to Izumo. With Nohr able to enter Hoshido, Izumo is under risk and I would like it to have some extra help if they're attacked" Ryoma ordered. Instantly afterwards, Tekeshi nodded, turning and leaving the room without another word. With only Hakumen left, Ryoma turned to the larger samurai, sighing again as he did so, "Hakumen, I need to ask you a question. Do you know where Azura is?" Ryoma asked.

In response, Hakumen remained silent for about a second before speaking, "Yes. She is with Corrin" He replied, causing Ryoma's eyes to narrow slightly, "... She left on her own free will, not by force. It was not my duty to stop her at that time, due to it being her choice. But, if she becomes a threat to Hoshido, she understood that we would be enemies" he added, watching as Ryoma sighed, turning away from Hakumen,

"Azura would refuse us as well…" He muttered quietly, though not quite enough so that Hakumen couldn't hear. However, before Hakumen could comment on that, Ryoma turned back to the white samurai, "I'm going to need you to remain here, in Shirasagi, for now, until further notice" Ryoma stated, watching as Hakumen nodded after a brief pause,

"Very well Prince. I would take it that my presence in this room is no longer needed then?" Hakumen asked. Ryoma, in response, simply nodded, causing Hakumen to turn and head out of the room.

For a few seconds, Ryoma stood in complete silence, staring at the door that Hakumen just walked through. Then, he turned his head to the throne… Bright and empty. It had been ever since Mikoto's death. With that thought, Ryoma frowned, then turned away from the throne and began walking away from it. He couldn't afford to get caught up with the grief of losing Mikoto, not now, not when a war was going on.

* * *

 **Bottomless Canyon**

It took the morning of the next day for Corrin and her group to finally reach the Canyon, with the same dreary atmosphere as before, "Finally here… And before the Nohrian army as well" Corrin commented as the stepped off one of the many old bridges and onto a stone platform. With that, Corrin turned to look at Azura, "... So where's this place you were talking about?" she asked.

In response, Azura simply turned, walking to the edge of the canyon and looking down into the abyss below, "It's right here" she replied.

Corrin, in response, raised an eyebrow, confused as to what she meant. Ragna, however, quickly got what she was talking about and frowned, "Wait, you're not saying that you plan for us to JUMP into that pit, right?" Ragna asked, watching as Azura nodded in response, causing Ragna to frown even further, "Oh, this is fucking great…" he muttered.

As Ragna muttered his response, Jakob frowned himself, "Now, I know that we need to keep a low profile, and while death is the best way to do so, I'm not keen on becoming a ghost just yet" Jakob said, ignoring the sudden freeze from Ragna from the word 'ghost'.

In response, Azura sighed, "You will not die if you jump. I can't explain everything right now, but I can if you follow" she explained, watching as Ragna shook his head,

"Yeah, no. I don't know about you but there is no god damned way in hell that we're just going to do something that is obviously sui-"

"Alright then"

Suddenly, Corrin stepped forward, interrupting Ragna, and causing both Ragna and Jakob to turn to her with raised eyebrows, "I trust Azura. She has no reason to kill us, especially if she herself is volunteering to go first" Corrin stated, causing Ragna to sigh heavily and bring a hand to the side of his head.

Azura, however, smiled at the response, "Thank you Corrin. I shall go first and wait for the rest of you to follow then" She stated. Then, with absolutely no hesitation, took a few steps back, turning to the pit and then jumping off the edge and into the black abyss, quickly leaving the sight of the other three.

With Azura now gone, Corrin turned to Ragna and Jakob, "Well, this is where we're going to lay low. Come on!" She said, then ran forward.

Seeing that, Ragna couldn't help but step forward, "Corrin, hold on one sec-" he began, only to cut himself off when Corrin jumped right off the edge as well. For a second, the two retainers stared in silence. Then Ragna sighed again, "God… Damnit Corrin…" he muttered.

"Somehow I feel we're going to be the only two with any form of common sense in this group of ours" Jakob commented, watching as Ragna nodded in response,

"Yeah, if we survive the fall" Ragna replied. Then, without another word, he sprinted forward, quickly jumping off the edge, leaving Jakob to stare after him for only a split second before running forward himself.

* * *

 **Later, Krakenburg**

With the original assault on Hoshido being a failure, the Nohrian army was forced to retreat back through the Bottomless Canyon to return to Nohr. It would be some time before they were back into fighting shape to invade Hoshido once more, but they should've had time to rest and refill several empty spots in the army.

Still, even with the loss of the first battle of the war, the Nohrian Family knew they had to report back to their father. So, with that, the retainers to the royal family parted ways, each heading off to do their own thing in the meantime as their lords and ladies headed to the throne room.

… Soon enough, the family stood in said throne room, facing Garon, Terumi, and the often out of town advisor, Relius.

"... So Corrin refused to return with you?" Garon asked, watching as Xander took the lead of the siblings, stepping forward and nodding, clearly looking as if he had failed at a major task… Which, in a way, he did. In response, Garon sighed, closing his eyes, "Shame. I was hoping that she would return…" he muttered to himself, "Terumi!" Garon suddenly shouted, his eyes snapping open as he turned to his advisor, who lazily turned his head in response, "You will take charge of dealing with the Ice Tribe Rebellion" he said, watching as Terumi began to grin underneath his hood.

At that though, Xander couldn't help but look up, slightly confused, "A rebellion in the Ice Tribe? When did this happen?" he asked, straightening himself as he spoke. When he had left not a few days ago the Ice Tribe was still working alongside Nohr… Now he was being told that they were rebelling under Nohrian rule.

In response, Garon turned his head to look back at Xander, "Only a day ago. They have since cut off all support to Nohr, and must be dealt with before their seeds of rebellion spread to others" Garon explained, smiling slightly as he did so.

For a few seconds, Xander only looked up at Garon, like his siblings behind him. Then he nodded, "I see… I suppose there is the matter of the war then?" Xander asked, watching Garon nod,

"Yes. As of now, recuperate your men. We will strike Hoshido again as soon as possible. Tell your men, ALL of them, that they have 4 days to prepare themselves. You will get replacements for those… Unfit for combat" Garon stated, watching Xander nod once more, "You are all dismi-"

"Actually, one last thing, King" Terumi said, suddenly straightening and interrupting his own king, causing everyone to look at him, "Lady Camilla, I would like you to head to Dia. I'll be sending some… Guests there to meet with you at the courtyard there. Simply await instructions when you arrive, you shall get them… Eventually" Terumi explained. After a second's hesitation, Camilla nodded, causing Terumi to turn to Garon, "And there, you may continue" he said with a smirk.

Garon glared slightly at Terumi, then turned back to his children, "... You are dismissed" he said, watching as all four of his children bowed and turned to walk out. Soon enough, the Nohrian Throne Room was empty, save for the King and his two advisors.

After a few seconds of silence, Relius finally spoke, turning to the other two, "This is an… Interesting turn of events" he stated, putting his hand up to his chin as he thought, "Your child has decided to go underground, trying to hide from the war. The only question is where she has gone" he added.

At that, Terumi groaned, "Ah, she'll come out eventually to try and stop the fighting. I'm already making some contingencies to deal with her" he replied with a grin, putting both of his hands in his pockets, "... But, I've got other shit to do, putting down a rebellion and all that. I'll be back in a few days… Don't have too much fun without me" Terumi added, walking away from the throne and towards the door, pushing it open and walking out, leaving Garon and Relius to stay and discuss the turn of events.

* * *

A few hallways away, Xander walked alone, heading back to his own quarters. He had already passed the message to one of his troops, and ordered him to pass it around, so now was the time to rest and prepare for the next assault on Hoshido.

… Well, there was still one thing.

"Hazama, I know you're there" Xander said aloud suddenly, stopping in his tracks. After a second of silence, the familiar dressed form of Hazama slipped out of the darkness of one of the pillars and into Xander's sight, turning to face the Crown Prince with a smile on his face,

"Ah, I can never hide myself from you, Lord Xander" Hazama stated, putting a hand in his pocket, "I hope you had some form of luck in the first assault of Hoshido? Aside from, you know, not getting your sister back" he asked, quickly adding in the last part due to already getting the news about it.

In response, Xander sighed, "We managed to not lose much men, but a good portion are wounded and have to rest. In all likelihood, we inflicted the same damage to Hoshido as they did to us" Xander explained, watching as Hazama's smile falter, "... But, that can wait. What have you learned while I was away?" Xander asked quickly, causing Hazama's smile to return in the blink of an eye,

"Well, same old same old I suppose. As you've probably already seen, Relius is back and from what I've learned he's planning to stay for a long while… Not like before where he appears for a few days then disappears for another few months. Terumi has been leaving the castle more than ever on King's business… Doing what, I haven't been able to tell" Hazama explained, his shut eyes slowly opening as his smile turned into a small grin, his eyes shining in an abnormal yellow light, "News has also reached Garon's ears that Hans was killed in action. About time, if I do say so myself" he added, putting a hand to his hat as his eyes closed again, "And that, sadly, is all I've managed to get so far." Hazama stated.

Just as he finished, Xander and Hazama both heard three pairs of footsteps approaching from behind Xander, causing the prince to turn around and see Leo and two of his retainers, Odin and Niles, approach… With each of them bearing a worried expression on their face, "Leo? Is something the matter?" Xander asked as the three approached.

Leo, in response, quickly slowed his approached, taking a deep breath to refill his lungs after running to find Xander, "Yes, it's a problem concerning the Ice Tribe" Leo stated, causing Xander to raise an eyebrow,

"Jin… Is missing. Completely"

* * *

 **…**

...

Ragna really shouldn't have felt that surprised when he lost consciousness during the fall. At first, when he felt himself beginning to awake, he actually thought he was dead… Until he slowly opened his eyes, and could feel a bit of soreness from landing, along with the sword on his back.

Yeah, he wasn't dead.

With a groan, Ragna sat off, bring a hand to the side of his head and shaking his head slightly to get rid of the feeling of just having woken up. With a quick glance, he noticed that Corrin was lying next to him, unconscious with Yato a few feet away, sprawled out after having landed herself. At first, Ragna felt a pang of worry that she had died from the fall, only to realize that it was unlikely, as he had survived with next to no form of injuries besides soreness. With that thought, Ragna reached out, lightly pushing Corrin's shoulder, "Hey, wake up Corrin" He said, about to push a bit harder until he heard Corrin's light groan as her eyes blinked open, soon enough followed by the princess pushing herself slowly off the ground,

"Agh… That was one heck of a fall… Are you… Al… Right…" Corrin began, her gaze beginning on Ragna, only to shift to the side and widen slowly, causing her to trail off. The act caused Ragna himself to raise an eyebrow and turn to finally get a good look at their surroundings.

And it was something Ragna could barely imagine ever happening in reality.

At first glance, the land immediately around them wasn't too special. Yes, it had some ruins scattered around, obviously having been destroyed for a long while, and had bright green grass, but that wasn't really what caught Ragna's attention. No, it was the fact that in the sky around them, aside from the bright blue sky itself and the white clouds, was filled with random chunks of land, floating in the sky like islands, some even tipped on their side. Hell, a bit far away Ragna could see the very land they were standing on shoot straight up, and he could swear he even saw a VILLAGE on the damn thing,

"What… In the hell..?" Ragna muttered, looking around at the strange geography, "Alright, I've seen some shit in the last few days but THIS definitely takes the cake for most fucked up" he added, shaking his head and stood up, causing Corrin to do the same.

As he did so, Ragna noticed Jakob a bit further away, just now waking up and realizing the area they were in, eyes widening at the sight, "... Well then, this is… Something" Jakob commented as he got to his feet, taking in the strange sight.

"I see you're all awake"

Suddenly, Azura stepped into view, causing the other three to turn to look at her. Before Ragna could ask where the hell they were, Azura quickly spoke, "I decided to take a look around to make sure there weren't any enemies nearby. Nevertheless we can't stay in the open, otherwise we'll be spotted. I'll explain everything when we get to a hiding place" She said, waving the others to follow her as she turned around and walked, rather fast, to wherever she was leading them.

Watching Azura move away, Ragna sighed, shaking his head, "Why the hell do I feel like she's trying to postpone explaining this shit for as long as possible…" Ragna muttered.

Jakob, in response, began to walk forward, "She knows something that we don't about this place. I suppose right now it would be best to just listen, as we know next to nothing about this…" Jakob said, pausing to wave at the scenery around them, "... Place"

At that, Corrin nodded, "That, and we need to lay low still. Even… Here, it seems" Corrin stated, watching Ragna sigh, a bit heavier this time, "But, uh, let's not lose Azura. Come on" Corrin quickly added, turning away from the two and running after Azura, causing the two retainers to run after he after a second's pause.

* * *

Soon enough, Azura had lead them to a large cave, leading them a fair way in before stopping and turning to face the three. The second they stopped, Ragna folded his arms, staring directly at Azura, "Alright, no more waiting around. Where the hell are we?" he said, causing Corrin to glance slightly at Ragna, for a second, before looking back at Azura, clearly agreeing with Ragna's questioning, without actually saying that she was.

In response, Azura stared back, sighing slightly, "There isn't any reason to avoid it any longer, I suppose… Ragna, Corrin, Jakob, welcome to the Kingdom of Valla, or at least what's left of it" Azura stated, then closed her eyes, "... The very kingdom responsible for the war between Nohr and Hoshido" she added.

For a few seconds, no one response, merely developing questioning looks on their faces. At least, before Ragna shook his head, "Yeah, mind elaborating on that a bit?" He asked, his gaze falling back to Azura,

"Currently, the throne to Valla is occupied by King Anankos" Azura explained without skipping a beat, "Originally, Valla was peaceful kingdom, and all was well. Then Anankos appeared, killed our king, and then took the throne for himself, destroying everything and turning villages into ruins, and farmlands into graveyards" Azura added, finally opening her eyes to look back at the group.

Corrin, obviously, was taken aback by this news, clearly showing signs of worry, "Wait, so this Anankos destroyed an entire kingdom? For what reason?" She asked. Ragna, however, narrowed his eyes, unfolding his arms,

"Wait. OUR king?" Ragna asked, only slightly confused at the statement. Then, his narrowed eyes quickly unnarrowed as he realized what she was saying, "... You're from here, aren't you?" He asked, watching Azura nod,

"Yes. To be exact, I am the original Vallite King's daughter" Azura stated, turning to Corrin before she could make any statement at the news, "As for your question, Corrin… I'm not sure his reasoning. But I know he isn't finished. He plans on destroying both Nohr and Hoshido, and he's already accomplished his first step by getting them to declare war on each other, thanks to his manipulations for the King of Nohr" Azura explained.

Corrin, in response, blinked for a second, taking in all the news she had just been told. Then she seemed to come to a conclusion, "If that's the case, then we need to beat Anankos to stop the war. All we need to do is get everyone together and listen, then we can-"

"Hey, Corrin" Ragna interrupted, looking to the side at the princess, his interruption causing her to pause to look at him, "There's a bit of a problem. I'm literally standing in this place and I can barely believe what I'm hearing. Getting your siblings, on BOTH sides, to listen to you and believe you isn't going to be simple" Ragna explained, watching Corrin's shoulders fall at the realization.

"You're right Ragna, but that isn't all" Azura began, watching as both Corrin and Ragna turned to look at her, "If I knew all this, and there was nothing stopping me from telling others, I would've told Ryoma and my other Hoshidan siblings a long time ago. No, there's something that's always stopped me, and that was a curse" Azura stated, watching Ragna sigh and almost ask what she meant, "... It triggers whenever someone talks about Valla outside it's borders. Once triggered, your body will dissolve and disappear. I've seen it happen before" Azura said, closing her eyes as a memory resurfaced in her mind, "... That was what happened to my mother" she added.

Ragna stared at Azura for a second, then folded his arms, "Azura. Those freaks that attacked Shirasagi, those were some of Anankos' lackeys, weren't they?" Ragna asked.

Azura, in response, turned her attention to Ragna, frowning as she did so, "... Yes, in a sense" Azura replied, "I've been here a few times after Anankos took over. His soldiers, the ones that I found patrolling Valla, always had purple mist trailing off them. Yet… At Shirasagi, the assassins had a mixture of green and purple, with one even being completely green" Azura added, shaking her head as she said that, "I have no doubts that the soldiers were part of Anankos' army, but they were nonetheless different-" Azura continued, honestly still confused as to the reason that some of the assassins back at Shirasagi had green mist trailing off them, only to freeze mid sentence.

At the sudden freeze, Corrin blinked in confusion, "Azura? What-" She began, only to pause as well when she heard something echoing in the caves.

A very large set of footsteps heading right towards them.

"It seems that we've finally been found. Those are definitely Anankos' troops" Azura said, taking a few steps towards the direction of the noise, then turned towards the other three, "Ragna, Corrin, Jakob… We'll have to fight them off. Whatever you do, don't show mercy to them" Azura stated, looking directly at Corrin as she said the last part, "They are nothing more than hollow shells of their former selves. They will not stop fighting until they are dead, or we are" She added.

For a second, Corrin just stared back, at first just trying to figure out how to respond. Then Ragna tapped her shoulder, grabbing his own sword and swinging it out, "Hey, guess you're not fighting with a handicap anymore" he said, looking at Jakob after he said that, "Ready to go to town on these assholes?" he asked, watching Jakob nod in response and pull out his dagger.

Corrin looked at Ragna, then at Jakob, and then finally to Azura before sighing and lifting her own blade, "Alright… Gods I'm going to feel terrible about this latter…" She whispered, then began walking forward herself, heading directly to where the footsteps were coming from, "I didn't notice this before but it is REALLY dark in here" Corrin whispered again as the group moved forward, barely able to see much of the cave there were in… Only the few feet around them.

Ragna, in response, nodded, "Yeah, guess if they know we're here they're going to set up some ambushes for us in this darkness" He replied, glancing at the darkness around them, tensed up for any form of enemy jumping out at them.

Yet, for a good while, nothing happened.

Then, suddenly, the darkness seemed to lift, enough so that they could see a large area around them… Along with several Vallite soldiers, each with purple mist rising off of them. A horseman, samurai, and archer, all patrolling the cave, stopping when they noticed the group and raising their weapons in response to the sight.

At that, Ragna almost smiled to himself, "Guess they weren't planning to jump out at us" he muttered, raising his sword, "Alright, let's get this done with" He added, and without skipping a beat, charged forward at the Vallite soldiers, causing the three Vallites to attack themselves, with the horsemna's horse reeling back before charging forward, it's master lifting his spear as the samurai next to him charged forward himself. As the two Vallites charged, the archer behind them lifted their bow, pulling out an arrow, taking quick aim, and fired right at Ragna.

Ragna, in response to this, swung his own sword, using the flat side of his blade to intercept the arrow, causing the projectile to shatter instantly upon contact with his sword. Then, Ragna used the momentum from the swing to do a full spin, slashing at the horseman as they got close enough to attack, only to be forced to suddenly back off to avoid having their mount slashed in half.

Just as the samurai got into range, Corrin, Jakob, and Azura arrived to assist Ragna, with Corrin sprinting past Ragna to take on the samurai. In response, the samurai quickly changed targets to the princess charging him, stepping forward and swing his sword at Corrin's side…

Only to watch Corrin duck underneath the blade, spinning as she did so, and slash right at the samurai's own stomach.

Instantly, the samurai quickly stepped back bringing their sword back around to block Corrin's strike. However, as they did so, Corrin suddenly stopped, then quickly did a spin in the opposite direction, this time slashing at the samurai's other side, just as the samurai moved their sword to block Corrin's initial strike. Yato itself cut cleanly through the samurai's light armor, only stopping then it's blade collided with the samurai's… Yet, at that point, it had already gone through about half of the samurai's torso.

Needless to say, the samurai had already begun to disintegrate quickly at that point.

The horseman, on the other hand, charged forward again, jabbing at Ragna with their spear, only to find it parried by Azura, who had stepped in to assist Ragna. Following up, Ragna stepped forward, swinging his blade up and catching the Vallite's horse by the neck, the blade cleanly going through. Like the regular Vallite soldiers, the horse began to disintegrate once it's head was removed, but not before the body reared back in instinctive pain, throwing it's rider right off. The Vallite barely had enough to to scramble back to his feet before Azura went up to him and stabbed him in the gut with her naginata, causing the Vallite to look Azura, dead in the eyes, before disintegrating like his horse.

The archer, on the other hand, barely reacted towards the deaths of his allies, instead pulling out another arrow, this time aiming at Corrin, who had just pulled Yato from the Vallite she had killed. However, just as the archer prepared to fire, a knife suddenly lodged itself in his shoulder, causing him to stagger back, looking at his shoulder with an impassive face. Looking back at the group, who were now beginning to approach the archer, one could see Jakob pulling out a new knife to replace the one he had just thrown.

In response, the archer simply pulled out the knife in his shoulder, casting it aside and pulling out a new arrow to replace the one that had dropped to the floor, taking aim at Ragna, who had picked up his pace and was now basically sprinting towards him.

But, just before he could fire, the archer paused, hearing a thunderous gallop approaching from behind. At first, the Vallite thought it was simply reinforcements…

At least, until a spear impaled him through the chest, lifting him off the ground and then throwning him aside like a ragdoll.

Ragna himself, just as he neared for a slash at the archer, saw an armored, horseback knight suddenly charge out of the darkness, impaling the archer with his spear and then throwing them aside, almost casually. Looking a bit higher, above the horse and the armor, Ragna could see the helmetless head of…

"GUNTER?!" Corrin suddenly yelled, instantly recognizing the veteran knight.

In response, Gunter looked down upon Corrin and the others, smiling at the sight of his lady once more, "A pleasure to see you again, Lady Corrin" Gunter said.

Corrin herself looked almost lost for words, unsure if this was actually the real Gunter, "How did you… I thought you…" Corrin began, only to find herself quickly cut off by Ragna, who had put his sword away and folded his arms,

"When the hell did you manage to get here old man?" Ragna asked, raising an eyebrow at Gunter, who sighed at the question,

"That man, Hans, pushed me off while Corrin and I retreated from the Hoshidan army at the fort. Ever since I've been wandering this… Strange land, doing my best to avoid the clearly hostile forces present here" Gunter replied, causing Ragna to grunt slightly at the memory of Hans, "Speaking of which, how did you all get here?" Gunter asked.

Instantly, Azura chose to answer that question, "I brought them here" Azura stated, causing Gunter to turn to her, "... My name is Azura" she quickly added before Gunter could ask his question of who she was.

In response, Gunter's eyes widened with recognition, "Azura, yes I remember… I had failed to protect you when you were taken by Hoshido. My deepest apologies for my failure so long-"

"It's fine, really, but it doesn't matter at the moment" Azura quickly interrupted, "Since you're here, I suppose you should know what I've told Corrin and the others-" she began, only to pause and look past Gunter… And seeing a brand new force of Vallite soldiers step out of the darkness, this time being led by a large, barely armored man with an equally as large axe.

Ragna noticed this too, and growled, pulling out his sword, "Talk later. More of these freaks to deal with" he stated as everyone else began to raise their weapons at the new Vallites. However, just as he said that, Ragna heard rather loud, metallic footsteps coming from behind, causing him to glance behind himself to see some more Vallite soldiers stepping out of the darkness that they had originally come from, being led by a fully armored knight with a spear, "... Shit, we've got some coming from behind…" Ragna muttered, loud enough for the rest of the group to hear. Instantly, Gunter spurred his horse forward, quickly circling the group to put himself towards the flanking Vallite soldiers. In response to this, Ragna stepped forward himself, putting himself in front of Corrin and the others as the two Vallite forces charged.

* * *

Far away, a woman watched as the next wave of Vallite soldiers stepped into the caverns to eliminate the intruders that had entered their lands. The woman herself had fairly long blue hair, which was also well kept, and wore a black crown with a single black feather jutting out of it. Her outfit was more or less a rather tight fitting black uniform.

To herself, the woman cursed herself. How these intruders managed to slip into Valla was beyond her, but Anankos wasn't going to be pleased when he learned about this. Her only hope to avoid a capital punishment was to just eliminate them, but so far it seemed that every wave she was sending in was getting crushed by these intruders.

Which, in turn, was making her send in more powerful soldiers just to deal with this…

"I see you're experiencing some difficulties"

Suddenly, a voice spoke up next to the woman, causing her to turn around and frown, recognizing the man next to her, "Relius" she replied, clear in her voice that she didn't exactly care too much about him.

Relius, in response, raised a hand to his chin, watching the cave entrance with almost little interest, "I shall take that as a yes. I assume you're dealing with some new intruders?" Relius asked, glancing at the woman long enough to watch her nod, "... I would like to get a look at these intruders, to see who they are and how they're managing to be a problem for your forces" Relius said idly, moving his hand away from his chin and holding it out in front of him. For a second, nothing happened.

Then, a transparent orb quickly formed above Relius's hand, transmitting an image of the battle being raged inside the cave. Relius himself ignored the fighting, focusing on the intruders in question. With a quick glance, the woman looked into the orb and at the intruders as well, freezing for the slightest moment when she recognized one of the intruders.

Relius, however, simply smiled at his own recognition, "Ah… The King's daughter…" Relius stated, raising his other hand to his chin, "Fascinating… Her retainer has even lived long enough to rejoin her…" he whispered, watching as Corrin barely dodge one of the Vallite's slashes, only to quickly bring them down with her sword,

"Order the next wave to bring the one in white armor to me, alive" Relius stated, eyes still transfixed on the orb, ignoring the look of confusion from the woman, "I am interested to see what dragon blood is capable of accomplishing" Relius explained.

At that, the woman sighed, turning to one of the Vallite soldiers nearby, who had heard Relius's request, and nodding, causing the Vallite soldier to bow in response and turn to relay the order to the rest of the troops.

* * *

Back in the actual caves, Ragna knocked away the sword of another swordsman, kicking them away to give himself a little bit of breathing space. With a glance, he saw that more troops were coming out of the darkness, causing him to growl slightly, " _Shit… They're still coming…_ " Ragna thought, looking down for a second at his right arm, clenching it into a fist, " _Might actually have to start using this…_ " he added to himself, frowning as he thought about it. However, before he could continue that line of thought, the swordsman that he had kicked away had rushed back in, forcing Ragna to raise his blade to block their attack. If things really started to look bad, then he would activate the Grimoire. Not before.

Corrin, on the other hand, found herself striking down another Vallite soldier, spotting the reinforcements that had just arrived. Outwardly, she frowned, side stepping a spearman's jab at her and countering appropriately by cutting the shaft of the spear off, then attacking the spearmen directly.

Inwardly, however, Corrin was in complete panic. She wasn't a military genius, never actually learned much about tactics, but she knew that they were beginning to get overwhelmed. Corrin had seen Jakob and Azura both barely avoid major injuries, and that was when they were still full of energy. Soon enough they were going to get tired and when that happened they were all done for.

So, Corrin decided to finally try and find a way back to the place she had thought about going before. The Dragon Fort that Lilith had brought her too.

" _Uh… Lilith? Can you hear me? We need a bit of help here"_ Corrin thought, doing her best to focus on trying to get in contact with Lilith, and fight off the attackers. She had to admit that there was no reason this SHOULD work… But there really wasn't much she could do besides try, " _... Lilith?"_ Corrin thought again, this time putting a bit more force into her thoughts.

Then, she heard a pained gasp to her side, causing Corrin to glance quickly to the side and see Azura barely manage to avoid having her shoulder impaled by a spear, the weapon leaving a rather ugly gash in her shoulder as Jakob quickly came around to cut Azura's attacker down. Yet, even then, Corrin knew that with Azura's arm wounded like that, she was out of the fight.

Which wasn't good at all, causing Corrin to go back to her thoughts and put all of her will into one shout, " _LILITH!"_

Suddenly, only a second after her mental shout, a vortex of water began to form out from beneath the group's feet. Gunter's horse stepped back into the water, only due to wanting to avoid getting stabbed by one of the Vallite soldier's spear, while the knight himself looked down with a look of confusion. Ragna himself found his attention turning from the Vallite he had just cut in two to the vortex of water. The Vallite soldiers themselves paused at the water, stepping back as if afraid of something.

And, at that moment, a memorable voice filled the air, one that Gunter, Ragna, Jakob, and Corrin would all recognize.

"I hear you Corrin!"

Then, without any warning, the vortex of water shot up, enveloping the entire group and causing their vision to become engulfed in light blue color.

* * *

Relius found himself frowning at the sphere in his hand. Before the woman next to him could see what had just happened, he sighed, closing his hand and causing the orb to shatter in a slightly bright light, "It would seem that the intruders have managed to leave" Relius stated, his other hand coming to his chin in contemplation.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The woman asked, having not seen what Relius had seen in the orb.

At that, Relius began to turn away, "It would seem that they have another Vallite with them, and on their side" he explained, pausing with his back turned to the woman, "If you would, report this occurrence to Anankos and try to figure out who this Vallite is. They will likely have been in the group that just escaped. I have other things I need to attend to" Relius stated. With that, the advisor to King Garon began to walk off, leaving the woman to deal with the rest of the situation.

* * *

 **Ice Tribe**

The Ice Tribe was well known for it's furious blizzards, so much so that the natives to the tribe considered an open sky a rare occurrence. Yet, as the white haired chieftain of the Ice Tribe, Kilma, and his daughter Flora, sat in the chieftain's home, it was almost as if the blizzard was intentionally being harder than it normally was. Flora herself, who had experience dealing with these blizzards, had almost lost herself in it, due to the fact that she could barely see a few feet ahead of her.

But, the blizzard was of little importance when the looming threat of Nohr hung above the chieftain's head.

"So, you chose to leave Felicia at that Fort?" Kilma asked, looking up at his daughter, who looked back at him with a frown,

"Yes" Flora replied, almost casually, "I debated bringing her along, but she too kind hearted for a rebellion. I didn't want to see her get hurt in a problem she would've never wanted to be part of" she explained.

Kilma looked back for a few seconds, then sighed to himself, "I suppose you're right, there…" he muttered, "But, I suppose we should discuss our plans moving for-" he began, wanting to move past the issue of his other daughter still being deep in Nohrian territory.

At least, until he was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door.

Instantly, Kilma sighed again, standing up from his seat. Seeing this, Flora already began to move, only to stop when Kilma suddenly spoke up, "Flora, please, you've already traveled for two days without rest, I can open a door myself" Kilma stated, causing Flora to pause in place and watch as Kilma moved to the door himself, opening it with barely any hesitation.

Yet, when he saw the person standing there, he hesitated, eyes widening in recognition of someone he hadn't seen in nearly 5 years, a face that would be hard to forget for a longer time than that.

Standing in front of him was a man barely shorter than Kilma was, with slightly long, smooth blond hair and deep green eyes. The outfit he wore was mainly a combination of mostly blue, black, and white, with two long tails fluttering widely in the blizzard winds. In the man's hand was a sword sheathed in a long, blue covering.

Looking back at Kilma's surprise face, Jin couldn't help but smile at his own recognition, seeing as the chieftain had barely changed in appearance since the last time he had seen him, "Kilma. It has been a while"

* * *

 **The Dragon Fort**

Soon enough, the water in front of the group's vision quickly fell down, splashing loudly to the ground and spreading outwards and away from the group. Ragna himself looked around in confusion, quickly growing agitated by the fact that they had been taken from one unknown place to another, though he was a bit glad that there wasn't an army trying to murder him at the moment, "Okay, where the hell are we now?" he asked, his voice clearly angry.

Corrin, on the other hand, looked around in utter joy at the sight of a place she had only gone too once, "Oh thank Gods…" She whispered happily to herself, sighing in relief.

"It's called 'The Dragon Fort', Ragna" Lilith suddenly said, flying in from above and hovering in front of Ragna.

In response, Ragna, who had stared down a dragon Corrin without batting much of an eye, found himself reflexively jumping back from the sudden arrival of a small, floating dragon, "HOLY SHIT- Wait, LILITH?!" Ragna yelled, at first completely surprised, then recognizing the voice of the dragon.

At that, Lilith's eyes shut as the dragon smiled, jumping up and down mid-air as a way to nod, "Yep! Nice to see you again Ragna" she stated, looking over the rest of the group, "And you as well Jakob and Gunter, and…" Lilith began, then she finally noticed Azura, who was holding her arm to stop more blood from coming out of her newly acquired wound.

"My name is Azura" Azura replied, rather casually despite the wound.

Corrin herself remembered this at that very moment, quickly turning to Jakob, "Oh, uh... Jakob, could you..?" Corrin asked, pointing at Azura. Jakob, in response to this, looked to Azura for a second, then sighed,

"As you wish milady" he stated, stepping towards Azura, then paused, turning to Lilith, "Pleasure to see you Lilith" he said calmly. With that, he quickly began to lead Azura away from the group to find a place to patch her up in one of the large buildings that laid in the Dragon Fort.

With Jakob and Azura leaving, Lilith turned back to the group, "I have to admit you guys are taking things rather well, unlike Corrin when she first saw me" Lilith commented, causing Corrin to pause and then look away, folding her arms at the comment.

Ragna, however, barely skipped a beat in his response, closing his eyes, "Lilith… I literally just got teleported out of a completely separate world, killing people who served a mad king there. Not only that but I saw Corrin here turn into a dragon not a few days ago" he stated, opening his eyes again, "I think I'd have to be a bit ignorant not to be a bit more accepting of these types of things. That and you are by far not the weirdest thing to happen to me in this week" he added.

At that, Lilith looked at Gunter, who turned away from his lady after hearing that she had turned into a dragon, shrugging as he looked back at Lilith, "I had fallen into a bottomless pit and then was forced to traverse that very world for multiple days" he explained.

Lilith seemed to accept both answers, quickly moving on, half out of impatience and half to save Corrin from further embarrassment, "So, ah… I guess you guys…?"

"Want to leave here? Yes" Corrin interrupted, causing the other three to look at her, "I… We, need to stop the war that's going on, so we can stop A-"

"-Piece of shit from destroying the entire world as we know it" Ragna quickly interrupted, remembering about Azura's warning about the curse of talking about Valla. Corrin, at first, seemed confused as to why Ragna interrupted her, then quickly feeling a bit foolish about forgetting about that important detail.

Lilith, despite being told a very vague topic, nodded in understanding, "Don't worry, I know the entire thing. Sadly, I… Can't exactly bring you back out yet" Lilith stated, with a sigh, "If I brought you guys out now, you'd be right back where you were when you were brought out with only a few seconds passing. I don't want to do that to you guys. So, if you guys can give me a few days I can send you guys back into the world at the Bottomless Canyon… That way you'd be safe" Lilith explained, causing Ragna to frown.

"Wait, few seconds?" Ragna asked, knowing that it had been at least a good minute or two since they had been brought here. Then, he paused, closing his eyes with a sigh, "Time moves faster in here than it does out there, doesn't it?" Ragna asked, watching as Lilith nodded,

"Yep, so that, ah, gives you time to just… Relax, I suppose" Lilith stated, causing Ragna to sigh again, mostly in relief this time,

Then, suddenly, Ragna turned to Corrin, "Alright, think it's time we get back to what my job's been for the past five years" Ragna said, causing Corrin's shoulders to fall as she quickly realized what he was talking about. Seeing this, Ragna couldn't help but smile as he began to turn, "Let's go, we've got some things to take care of" he stated, walking off and forcing Corrin to run after him.

Watching the two go, Lilith and Gunter stood where they were for a few seconds, before turning to each other, "Uh… I apologize for not getting you when you fell into the pit" Lilith stated, closing her eyes as Gunter looked back with a raised eyebrow, "I only arrived in time to see Corrin fall… I never knew you fell in as well" she explained.

Gunter, in response, merely shrugged, "Do not worry about it Lilith. I don't blame you at all. What's important is that I am alive and here" he replied, causing Lilith to open her eyes again and smile.

Outside of the walls of the fort, Ragna and Corrin found a fairly nice, open field for Ragna's practice. Once the had arrived, Ragna turned to face Corrin, folding his arms as he watched Corrin, instinctively, ready her battle position for the coming spar,

"No need for that, we're not fighting right now" Ragna stated, causing Corrin to pause, blinking in surprise but lowering her sword, "Instead… We're going to focus on that blood of yours" he added before Corrin could ask what he was meaning.

Corrin, in response, quickly sheathed Yato, keeping eye contact with Ragna as she did so, "I… What are you meaning by that?" she asked, hesitating briefly on the question but going through with asking it anyway.

At that, Ragna sighed, "Because like Azura said, since that blood's been awakened it can, and probably will, try to take control over you at some point, steal your humanity and turn you into a mad beast. Probably got lucky one time, and I don't want to take another chance" he stated, closing his eyes while he explained, "... By taking some time to practice, you can learn to control it, and use it to your advantage. But without practice, the threat of you losing control will always be present" Ragna added, opening his eyes to see Corrin's face fall as she realized what Ragna was saying.

With that, Ragna sighed, unfolded his arms, "Alright, we're going to try out something. Hold out your hand. Any hand, I don't really care" Ragna ordered, watching as Corrin instantly shot out her right hand, "Good. Now focus on that hand in particular. I don't know how the hell that blood of yours is supposed to work, but we're trying this anyway" he continued, then sighed. This was where the hard part began, "Like I said before, focus on that hand, and ONLY that hand. Put your will towards it, tell that blood of yours to listen to you. Right now, your goal is to replicate what you did back at our first visit to the Bottomless Canyon when Hans tried to kill Gunter and you, to turn your hand into what it became back then" Ragna explained.

For a second, Corrin paused, only to take in all of Ragna's instructions. Then, she did as he told her to do, focusing entirely on her hand. After a good minute of this, she could feel the wild, out of control dragon blood in her arm clashing with her normal blood. A strange feeling, but not completely unpleasant. Feeling the differences between her blood, Corrin focused on the wild blood in particular, trying to calm it down and listen to her.

But, as she did so, memories of the Bottomless Canyon began to refill her head, along with the emotions that had come from it… Specifically, anger. She felt the anger from seeing Hans push Gunter off the bridge, anger during her battle with him, anger that he had nearly killed her as well.

With this, there was the strange feeling of anger towards Ragna, for not actually coming to her aid.

Ragna himself simply watched Corrin spent a good while simply staring at her hand, clearly focused on what Ragna had told her to do and doing her best to go through with that. As he watched, Ragna couldn't help but smile. He had to admit, he always found himself slightly surprised at how quickly Corrin began to do his instructions, with barely any questioning. Apparently, if someone commented or said that Corrin could do something, then she would find a way to accomplish that task.

Suddenly though, something changed in Corrin's demeanor as Ragna watched her. Her other hand had come up to grab the wrist of the hand she was focusing on, and her face turned into one of even harder concentration… And then one of concentrated anger.

"Alright, that's enough!" Ragna suddenly yelled, snapping Corrin out of her concentration. For a few seconds, the two stared at each other, with Corrin's unwelcome feelings of anger quickly fading and beginning to be replaced by the feeling of failure. Ragna quickly noticed this change in emotion, taking a few steps forward to close the distance between them, "Only stopped you because I saw you getting angry, and probably not from frustration that you weren't able to do what I told you to do quickly" Ragna explained, folding his arms again, "... So what did you feel?" Ragna asked.

In response, Corrin quickly reestablished eye contact, taking a deep breath in order to speak, "Well… When I focused in on my arm, like you asked… It felt as if two forces inside of my arm were clashing against each other… One violent and unstable and the other completely opposite" Corrin explained, sighing midway, "... Then when I decided to focus on the unstable feeling blood it… Just made me remember the anger and pain I felt back at the canyon" she added, shoulder falling at that point.

Ragna, however, suddenly smiled, slightly, as per usual, "That means progress then" he stated, causing Corrin to straighten back up in actual surprise, "Just remember that getting control of this isn't going to be a short ride. It's going to take time, possibly a very long time, before you can master control over it" Ragna explained, watching as Corrin nodded in response, quickly understanding what he was meaning.

For a second, the two stared at each other, then Ragna began to walk past Corrin, "We'll take a break for now. Don't want to keep doing this when you're exhausted" he stated as Corrin turned to keep looking at him. After a second's hesitation, Corrin looked down at the same arm she had tried to control not to long ago, feeling a slight tingling sensation within it. Then, she frowned, clenching her hand into a fist before looking back up and following Ragna back to the Dragon Fort.

* * *

Much later, everyone who had arrived in the fort had managed to find their own things to do. Corrin chose to get some rest after the particularly stressful battle they had just fought, and Azura did the same to heal up her arm. Gunter disappeared to god knows where, and Ragna had found a lone tree near to the fort, sitting down and resting on it. Honestly, he was glad he could get some rest himself, since a few hours of sleep didn't really make up for basically three days of constant work, and the Dragon Fort, even outside it, was rather peaceful in it's atmosphere.

 **Rivalry**

"Ragna"

Suddenly, the familiar voice of Jakob pierced Ragna's rest, causing him to open one of his eyes to see that Jakob was standing a few feet away from him, "Yeah?" Ragna asked with a slight groan, barely moving from his spot.

At that, Ragna noticed that Jakob had frowned, for what reason he didn't exactly get, "I believe we need to talk. About Lady Corrin" Jakob stated, causing Ragna's open eye to open a bit further in slight surprise,

"... What about Corrin?" Ragna replied, watching Jakob sigh in response,

"That is exactly the problem, your speech and manners entirely" Jakob answered, shaking his head, "You've always talked like a lowly commoner, refusing to even acknowledge Lady Corrin's rank, and honestly I'm afraid your crude manners are starting to rub off on my lady" he continued.

For a second, Ragna looked back at Jakob with disbelief. Then, Ragna frowned, his other eye opening up into a glare as the grim reaper began to rise to his feet, "What the hell brought this up? I've been around Corrin and you for 5 god damned years and no one even batted an eye at how I 'talked'" Ragna stated, now standing and glaring right at Jakob, who simply looked back with an impassive face.

"The reason I never brought it up is because you didn't spend much time around Lady Corrin aside from sparring. There never really was much time for you to begin rubbing off with your personality. But, now that she's out and about, you've been at her side almost constantly. It's worrying" Jakob explained, bringing a hand to his chin as Ragna rolled his eyes, folding his arms,

"You know, I'm beginning to think this is less about how I talk and more about the fact that you're jealous of the fact that I've been with Corrin more than you have" Ragna commented, watching as Jakob finally glared at him,

"Nonsense. I have no reason to be jealous of a foul mouthed retainer whose only expertise is swinging a sword around" Jakob replied, a slight touch of anger in his voice.

At that though, Ragna frowned, "Kinda untrue there" he replied with a sigh, "Remember those times when you were busy working on something with Flora, and couldn't get Corrin's meals made in time, yet she was always fed by the time you were done with your tasks?" Ragna commented, then smiled slightly, "Yeah those times were kinda because I took the time to make those myself" he stated.

For a second, Jakob stared back at Ragna with surprise on his face, "You… Did?" he answered, actually lost for words.

Ragna, in response, rolled his eyes, "Yeah, who the hell did you think was making her meals when you were busy? Gunter's not a cook, Lilith only made food for the horses, and if it was Felicia than the kitchen would always be a much bigger mess that it always was, wouldn't it?" Ragna replied.

Another second passed as Jakob stared at Ragna, still in surprise at the news. Then, his face quickly fell back to his impassive look, "Well… Even if you have some 'experience' in cooking, I doubt anyone would prefer your food over mine" Jakob stated.

At that, Ragna paused, his glare narrowing, "Is that a god damned challenge I'm hearing?" Ragna asked, watching as Jakob paused himself, then looked at him thoughtfully,

"No… But perhaps we could make it one" Jakob replied, then smiled slightly, "Alright. We'll do a little cooking challenge, with Lady Corrin and Azura being our taste testers. We'll make… Hm… I suppose a simple dish would do, so that it doesn't confuse you Ragna" Jakob explained.

Ragna decided to ignore the quick jab at him, finally unfolding his arms, "Corrin's favorite meal is Fish Balls, and that's something we BOTH know how to make" he stated.

At that, Jakob lowered his hand, smiling to himself, "That we should. And the loser to this challenge, whoever our testers prefer less, agrees to lower their interactions with Lady Corrin indefinitely. Deal?" Jakob asked, holding out his hand to shake on it.

Ragna, with no hesitation, shot out his hand, quickly grabbing Jakob's and shaking it, "It's a deal, asshole" he replied.

And with that, the challenge to see who could cook a bunch of Fish Balls the best, had begun.

 **Ragna and Jakob reached support rank C**

* * *

 **Author's Note: So. After my last chapter, I put up a question about if I should make a rundown for Conquest and Birthright for FE Fates: Calamity, or just leave it to your imaginations. So far we have 2 votes for a rundown of the two other paths, and 1 vote for a "leave to your imagination". So, I'm giving it a bit more time to see if anyone else wants to give their vote. Also, I'm still taking ship votes, so keep sending them in if you have any requests. Just don't repeat votes that you've already sent in.**

 **You've all probably noticed though, but I sometimes put in song titles at some points with "cue" with them. Essentially that's when I have a specific song in mind for the situation, normally in battle. Sadly, I don't have any for the battle in this chapter, but in all likely hood I'll be adding one eventually when I think of one for it.**

 **But, in other news, I'm back and we're going with long chapters once more. I'm honestly glad this story has actually gotten past the Branch of Fate, because now a whoooole new world has opened up and I can really start writing without making things completely obvious. I shall also be starting to reply to questions in the reviews in the actual chapters, so other people can actually know my responses so I don't have to repeat answers.**

 **In addition, I'm going to begin adding something every time a new Blazblue character joins the party. A logbook-esq entry detailing how I view they would be like in FE Fates. So, at long last, good ol' Ragna the Bloodedge is starting this off.**

* * *

 **Ragna: One of Corrin's retainers, who also serves as her trainer.**

 **Class; Reaper: An enigmatic warrior who reaps the souls of his enemies.**

 **Personal Skill; Soul Eater: Every Time Ragna hits an enemy, he regains 2 HP. Crits increase this healing to 4 HP**

 **Weapon; Blood Scythe: 16 Mt, 75% Hit, 10% Crt, 60% Avoid. Ragna only, increases user's strength by 5, and increases users defense by 4 when wielded. Also lowers user's speed by 2.**

 **Logbook: A warrior who hails from parts unknown, and one of the retainers to Corrin, and her trainer. Ragna is a rather foul mouthed fellow, and very blunt, but is nevertheless rather kind to those he knows. He uses a special sword named "Blood Scythe", and is surprisingly good at a multitude of seemingly random skills, such as cooking and fishing. His birthday is March 3rd.**

 **Most likely to swear.**

 **Crit quotes:**

" **Oh this is going to hurt!"**

" **This'll sting!"**

" **You're starting to piss me off!"**

* * *

 **So, that's what I have for now. Next chapter will either be one of rundown chapters or a paralogue chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **... Oh yeah, Fish Balls is an actual food that you can get in the Mess Hall in FE Fate, just to let you guys know. Basically it's just ground up beans and fish rolled up into balls. There IS a reason I decided to go with that as Corrin's favorite dish, all you have to do is do a bit of ingame research on it.**

 **And that's all!**


	9. Chapter 8: Village Trouble

**Ice Tribe**

It was rare nowadays for the chieftain's home to be filled with more than two people. Most of the time, there was just either Flora or one of Kilma's own advisors inside talking, either about the rebellion that they had planned or just plain conversing.

Now though, three people took up the space inside the chieftain's living room, two of which were sitting down with the last standing.

Jin was one of the two people who were standing up, folding his arms as he looked at Kilma, who simply looked back from his seat, "I had left the second I heard that the Tribe was rebelling against Nohr" Jin stated, answering a previous question of when he had begun to travel back to the Ice Tribe.

Flora, on the other hand, frowned at that, "So you just left? Without covering your tracks?" she asked, watching as Jin's eyes shifted to her, clearly a bit annoyed by the question,

"Even if I went through the effort to cover up my tracks, it wouldn't be that long before people realized that I was gone. It is difficult to hide a retainer for one of the royal siblings, after all" Jin answered.

Kilma himself sighed, "It doesn't matter the time it takes for one to get found out. I'm just glad you've decided to return, Jin. We need all the help we can get at this time" he said, then cleared his throat, "But… I suppose I should at least let you in on what we're planning right now Jin. As of now the Tribe doesn't have the strength to take on the Nohrian army, though we are more than a match for any kind of small force they send to force us to start assisting the Nohrian war machine again. Just a few hours ago I sent some messengers out to other Nohrian towns that have begun to show signs of rebellion themselves, like Cheve. If we can unite a good number of towns, we have a good shot at getting Nohr to finally grant us freedom. Perhaps even ending Garon's tyrannical rule." Kilma explained, keeping it short for time's sake.

At the explanation, Jin looked back at Kilma, "So that is your plan? Uniting?" he asked, closing his eyes as he thought about it, "... The chances of success are a possibility with enough allies. But, even with that, you have to remember that the King is famous for his strength. If we were to eventually fight against the King himself, it would be a difficult task" he said, opening his eyes as he finished.

Kilma, in response, merely smiled, "That is why we have you Jin. You're probably the best warrior we have here" he replied.

Jin, on the other hand, was barely fazed by the compliment, "I appreciate the praise, but putting all of your faith in me may not be the best idea. I've been around Garon a few times, and I can tell that he could possibly be more than a match for even myself" Jin stated, then paused, "... The key word is 'possibly'" he added after a bit of thought.

For a few seconds, the room was silent as Kilma rethought the notion of facing against Garon. In that time though, another knock resounded from the door nearby, causing Kilma to sigh, beginning to stand once more, then go over to said door to open it.

Outside in the slightly weaker than before blizzard, a man dressed in the Ice Tribe's scout uniform stood outside, panting slightly due to being out of breath, "Chieftain Kilma… Forward scouts have reported that there's a single man heading right towards the village. They don't recognize him" the scout explained, "He may be a Nohrian diplomat"

Hearing this, Jin unfolded his arms, walking forward and quickly picking up his sword, which had been leaning against the wall. As he did this, Flora frowned, walking forward herself. She wouldn't say it aloud, but she had a feeling that this man had followed Jin from Nohr to the Tribe.

Kilma, on the other hand, frowned, then stepped outside, "I shall speak with this man. Flora, prepare an escape route for me if this goes south. Jin, make sure that the troops are prepared" Kilma ordered, watching both Jin and Flora nod, with Flora grabbing a small, silver staff and Jin turning and heading off into the blizzard to get the troops.

With that, Kilma himself nodded towards the scout to lead the way to where the man was coming from, following said scout into the blizzard.

* * *

Soon enough, Kilma ordered the scout to halt, walking forward by himself into the blizzard. With it having died down a bit since it's start, he had no doubt that Flora and the other scouts could make out his shape…

Just as he could make out the dark shape of the Nohrian in the distance.

"HALT!" Kilma shouted, watching as the figure slowly stopped walking forward. At that point, the blizzard seemed to weaken somewhat once more, allowing Kilma to see the figure more clearly. While he couldn't see any features on the figure, he could at least point out the fact that the figure was wearing a long cloak that was flying wildly in the wind.

At that point, over the blizzard, Kilma heard the returning shout.

"So who the hell's it this time? If you shits really WANTED to talk to me you could've done so ages ago. Kinda a bit rude to stalk someone, am I right?" the Nohrian replied, causing Kilma to both frown and step back in slight surprise. On one hand, the Nohrian was obviously not a well mannered person… So, clearly not much of a diplomat at that point… But on the other, his comment seemed to indicate that he KNEW he was being watched.

"You speak to the Ice Tribe's Chieftain, Kilma. Who are you?" Kilma shouted back again, watching as the figure pause.

At that, the figure's arms vanished into the cloak's silhouette, "Jeez, Kilma himself? I honestly expected one of your lackeys, but this works better than what I thought" the Nohrian commented, a small snicker lost in the sounds of the wind, "Well, since you asked, I'll tell you who _I_ am. You are looking at Yuki Terumi… Top advisor for King Garon himself" the Nohrian replied, causing Kilma's face to fall at the realization of who he was dealing with. He had heard a bit, not too much, about this Yuki Terumi… Specifically about his sadism and brutality.

After a few seconds of silence, Terumi did decide to speak again, "What? Remember me from somewhere?" Terumi asked, then snapped his fingers, the sound lost into the wind, "Oooooh, wait you're probably remembering my little reputation for this type of shit. Ya know, dealing with little rebellions when people with massive egos start to think that they can just go around and cause problems for a kingdom, especially when they're at-"

"Just state your business here, Yuki" Kilma interrupted, wanting to deal with this Terumi person as quickly as possible.

For a second, silence between the two filled the air as Terumi struggled with the urge to walk over and stab Kilma in the throat for interrupted him. Then, he gave out an irritated sigh, "Just call me Terumi" he growled, though the statement was once more drowned out by the wind, "Alright, here's the deal. My job here is to stop your little rebellion, and while I would LOVE to just walk over there and kill a few of you to set the record straight, I'm obligated to give you one little chance to 'peacefully'-" Terumi explained, dropping to a more mocking and annoyed tone at the word 'peacefully', "- stop you're little playtime and actually get back to work helping the King in his war. Of course, you can still REFUSE, but let's be honest, do you really want to sign the death wish of literally everyone in that little igloo of yours?" Terumi finished, tilting his head and, though Kilma couldn't see, grinning as he awaited the chieftain's response.

The response came not a second later, "Either you're vastly underestimating us, Yuki, or you're suicidal. We will not fear a single man who comes to our doorstep. Nohr may be at war, but that is not enough to stop us from refusing to assist it until our demands are met" Kilma replied, his tone clearly indicating that he was very annoyed at Terumi, "Leave now, or be destroyed" he added, wanting Terumi to end his little charade of 'power' and simply leave. Of course, instead of leaving, Terumi simply laughed, the sound piercing straight through the wind, and continued laughing for a few seconds afterwards until he rather quickly cut it down to speak,

"Holy shit do you even LISTEN to yourself?" Terumi asked, still annoyed by the fact that Kilma was referring to his 'first name' instead of what everyone else called him, but going back into a mocking tone anyway, "' _Leave now, or be destroyed! We will continue to do what is obviously the most IDIOTIC decision we can make without any regard for our shitty lives_ " he said, laughing slightly again, "Man, you really think Garon cares about FREEDOM?! You should be god damn glad he doesn't have time to deal with you himself, or send an army down here-" Terumi ranted, pausing for a split second, "Oh, wait, I **AM** that army" he stated, still grinning. Then, with that, he reached behind his head to grab the edge of his hood, pulling it up and over his head, "Well, I have to thank you for picking the refusal option. You have NO idea how hard it is to find some entertainment in this world" Terumi finally said. And with that, he began to walk forward, a hand in his pocket, the wind still blowing against his cloak but not seeming to affect the hood. As Terumi walked forward though, Kilma saw a rather… Strange sight. Namely, the spot where Terumi's left eye would be suddenly glowing a bright, sickly green.

Instinctively, Kilma stepped back, signalling Flora and the others behind him that he needed an escape. Not a second after he stepped back, a magic circle quickly formed under Kilma's feet… Before flashing brightly for a split second, and when the light quickly died down, Terumi could see that Kilma was completely gone.

"Oh, fancy that, teleportation magic huh?" Terumi commented, looking past Kilma's spot and seeing, through the blizzard, the Tribe soldiers beginning to get into position to defend their home from him. At the sight, Terumi smiled, "Ah… I was begin to miss these times" he added, continuing to walk forward, uncaring towards the soldiers coming to stop him.

They wouldn't stand a chance regardless of what they did, anyway.

* * *

 **The Dragon Fort**

As it turned out, one of the few buildings in the Fort was a full on mess hall, with enough food ingredients to last a good year of constant use. So, it wouldn't dent the food supply at all for Ragna and Jakob's little contest. First though, Jakob chose to go out himself and inform Corrin and Azura, the testers, that in about an hour, they would need to go to the mess hall to do a little taste testing. Why, Jakob didn't specify, leaving Corrin and Azura to wonder.

Then, for the next full hour, Jakob and Ragna simply cooked, making their chosen foods without so much as a glance to each other.

And in no time at all, the first phase of the challenge was over, and the second phase was about to begin.

"So, uh… Can I ask again: Why are you guys wanting to see who can make better food than the other?" Corrin asked as she sat down at one of the mess hall tables, looking at both Ragna and Jakob as each placed their own Fish Balls down, both largely identical to each other with no actual visible difference.

Once he put his food down, Ragna stepped back, folding his arms, "Just a little contest Corrin, nothing much to worry about" he stated. Ragna had removed his signature jacket for the contest, leaving it hanging on a chair not too far away, leaving him in his full black outfit.

Corrin couldn't help but frown at that, still feeling like there was something more to this, but then sighed, glancing over at Azura, who herself had sat down in her own seat, her shoulder entirely bandaged up. Realizing Corrin was looking at her, Azura turned to the other princess, then shrugged.

With that, Jakob cleared his throat, "Alright. The gist of what you two have to do is simple. All you need to do is eat a single fish ball from each dish, and then choose which one was better. Afterwards, you may eat the rest of you wish, Lady Corrin" Jakob explained, watching as Corrin's worry completely melted as her face lit up with excitement.

Then, Jakob turned to Ragna, nodding towards him, watching as the grim reaper nodded back, causing both of them to turn back to the testers and push their food towards them, Jakob's going to Azura first and Ragna's going to Corrin. Wasting absolutely no time, picking up a single chopstick from the table and quickly jabbing one of the fish balls, and in no time at all was chewing happily. Azura, on the other hand, picked up both of her chopsticks, picking up one of the fishballs the old fashioned way, taking her own time to eat and taste the fish ball. During all this, Ragna and Jakob waited patiently, with Ragna folding his arms again and Jakob doing to same, albeit behind his back.

Then the two testers swallowed.

"Great, just like always!" Corrin stated, clearly just happy to be eating her favorite food, especially after recent events.

"I agree, mine was good as well. Better than most fish balls I've had, to be honest" Azura commented, watching Jakob nod,

"Alright. If you would, switch please" Jakob said, watching as Azura and Corrin did just that, quickly eating yet another fish ball. As they ate, Ragna couldn't help but start tapping his foot slightly, not out of impatience, but out of very, very slight worry about the outcome. That, or just slight excitement from it as well.

Corrin was the first one to finish, sighing with joy, "Still great, not much I can say aside from that" she said, watching as Jakob smiled, mostly to himself, knowing that his food as well received by both testers.

Azura finished not a second later, placing down her chopsticks, "Once more, I agree. There isn't actually much I can distinguish between the two" Azura stated. Unlike Jakob, Ragna didn't smile. Instead, he frowned, quickly realizing that the responses between the two had nearly the same meaning,

"... So which do you two vote on?" Ragna asked, raising an eyebrow at both Corrin and Azura as the two seemed to spend a few seconds thinking on their vote.

"Hm… I vote for both" Corrin eventually said, watching both Jakob's and Ragna's faces fall, with them quickly turning to Azura.

In response to the two's gaze, Azura simply shrugged, "I have to admit, choosing one over the other would be very difficult to do. I have to agree with Corrin again, the fish balls just simply don't have much differences to actually make one better than the other" she explained.

At that, Ragna looked back and forth between the two for a few seconds, before sighing and unfolding his arms, "Huh… So this turns out to be a tie…" he muttered as Jakob unfolded his own arms,

"Well, I thank you both for putting aside the time for this. You may finish what is left" Jakob said, turning away from the table with his hand raising to his chin. Obviously, Ragna and Jakob were surprised and only slightly troubled by the responses from Azura and Corrin, which Azura herself picked up on. Corrin, on the other hand, merely started to chow down on the food in front of her, oblivious to the fact that Ragna and Jakob had walked away and stepped into the kitchen area of the mess hall.

* * *

Once they were inside, Ragna turned to Jakob, at first looking with his standard, impassive face. Then, he couldn't help but smile a little bit, "Well, seems like neither of us are leaving Corrin alone" he commented.

In response, Jakob sighed, "It would seem so" he replied, pausing for a split second, "... I'll admit, I'm rather surprised you were able to match my own cooking. A tie is the last thing I expected" Jakob stated, watching as Ragna nodded.

"Well, at least Corrin got something to eat" Ragna said, moving back to the door, then paused, "I'm going to go get some sleep" he stated, not bothering to turn back to look at Jakob. Then Ragna stepped out the door, walking past Corrin, who was still eating hers and Azura's food. Azura herself seemed to have already left, probably to go rest herself or god knows what.

* * *

If anything was clear, it was that Nohr never needed to send more than one man to deal with the Ice Tribe. At first, Terumi simply dodged everything they threw at him, almost completely casually as he approached. It was only until he actually reached them did they quickly realize that Terumi was not to be underestimated. Everyone who tried to face him were swiftly cut down by Terumi's small knives, sometimes two at a time. While the sight of one man beginning to carve his way through an entire small army would be enough to send regular men running for their lives, but the fact that Terumi was laughing like a madman as he did so, taking the time to actually humiliate his opponents by taunting them before killing them, or just stomping on their already dead corpses, was enough to send a small portion of the Tribe's forces running.

It didn't even take 5 minutes for Terumi to reach Kilma himself, who was flanked by both Flora and Jin. It was only at that moment did Terumi finally put away his knives, shoving his hands into his pockets as he looked back at Kilma, smiling smugly at him, "So, guessing you still want to say something about freedom or some shit like that? Curse me for killing all those unimportant shits back there?" Terumi asked, raising an eyebrow at Kilma, who's glare only deepened at the question,

"I don't need to waste words with you... Yuki" Kilma stated, causing Terumi's smile to fall in annoyance. However, before Terumi could reply, Kilma suddenly flew up his hand, an orb of dark magic quickly forming and shooting at Terumi's chest…

 **Cue Lust Sin (Blazblue)**

Only to miss completely when Terumi sidestepped it, now clearly pissed off at Kilma for once again trying to interrupt him.

However, at that moment, Flora and Jin charged, with Jin putting a hand on the hilt of his sword, Yukianesa, but not drawing it until he was near Terumi. Then, at almost blinding speed, Jin's sword flew out of the sheath, slashing at Terumi as the latter stepped back, ducking as Flora came in to slash at him. As he ducked, Terumi finally took his hands pack out his pockets, pulling out two new knives and then rising up, slashing at both Jin and Flora, the latter stepping back herself and blocking with her own daggers, while Jin simply blocked with his blade, Terumi's knife sliding back with a loud scratching sound of metal upon metal. Before Terumi could continue his assault, he suddenly jumped back, watching as another orb from Kilma flew fight by him, barely missing and exploding a fair distance away.

Annoyed, Terumi turned to Kilma as Jin and Flora prepared to charge again, glaring at the Ice Tribe's chieftain. At that point, Flora charged, taking his glare at Kilma as an opening, with Jin charging shortly after she did.

Just as she slashed at Terumi, however, the cloaked advisor suddenly turned back to her, bending back slightly to avoid Flora's daggers before flashing a grin at her… Then slashing his own knives at her as her daggers flew past him, the knives managing to make a rather thin cut into Flora's cheek, despite the fact that he could've easily aimed a bit down at her neck. Just as Flora stepped back, recoiling from the sudden strike, Terumi stepped forward, lifting up his leg and kicking Flora in the stomach, sending the blue haired maid flying back, right towards Jin. In response, Jin quickly stepped to the side, continuing to charge Terumi. Flora, on the other hand, flew right into the side of the chieftain's home, her head specifically hitting the wall rather hard, causing her to slide down the wall and back to the snowy ground, too disoriented to actually get back up at the moment, leaving Jin to face off against Terumi.

Once more dodging an orb from Kilma, Terumi took a few steps forward, slashing at Jin as the latter got close. In response, Jin simply swung his sheathed sword him front of him, blocking both of Terumi's strikes before pulling out Yukianesa and slashing at Terumi, who merely bent back, the blade slashing the air directly in front of his face. Immediately, Jin frowned, spinning his sword around to slash downwards at Terumi, only to find that the man had used the bending motion he had done before to essentially backflip out of his sword's range, landing back on his feet and wasting no time getting right back into his fight with Jin, grinning as he did so.

Kilma, seeing this, lowered his hand, watching as the two went at it. He couldn't shoot into the fight without risking hitting Jin, so he was sitting out for the time being. Though, he had to admit, seeing Jin in action was awe inspiring. Jin attacked with with speed and ferocity that went past what most swordsmen even dreamed of accomplishing, his blade intercepting Terumi's knives wherever they went, at first seeming to put Terumi on the defensive.

Well, it seemed that way.

Suddenly, as Jin slashed once more at Terumi, directly at the yellow coated advisor's stomach, Terumi suddenly dashed forward… Literally vanishing from sight with a short laugh. Then, he reappeared, jumping over Jin. At that point, Kilma noticed something wrapped around Terumi's hands.

Dark green chains.

At that point, Kilma realized that the chains were seeming to hang in the air around Jin. As he realized this Terumi landed on the ground, "FEELS GOOD, **DON'T IT**?!" Terumi yelled, grinning as he yanked the chains forward, causing them to suddenly compress themselves onto Jin, at first simply binding his arms to his sides and preventing him from moving. Then, the chains suddenly exploded in dark green light, electing a scream of pain from Jin as Terumi grinned even more.

Soon enough though, the chains were completely gone… Causing Jin to fall to the ground as Terumi stood up, shaking his hands as he turned and walked up to Jin, ignoring Kilma as the chieftain prepared another spell, "You know, I don't know why you even tried. You couldn't beat me 5 years ago, and you can't beat me now you little _SHIT_!" Terumi stated, grinning as he brought his foot down upon Jin's head, driving the Ice Tribe Warrior's head deeper into the snow. However, just before Terumi could add another stomp, he suddenly bent back, letting yet another dark orb fly past him.

That was the last straw for him.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" Terumi suddenly yelled, completely angry as he turned to Kilma, already beginning to walk forward with a murderous glare in his eyes. Kilma didn't respond with words. Instead, he began to walk backwards, continuing to fire off orbs at Terumi, who simply kept stepping to the side, his pace increasing each time he dodged an orb, clearly becoming more and more angry with each one.

Then, just as Terumi was barely in arms reach of Kilma, he stepped to the side of yet another orb, then dashed forward, slashing Kilma's arms and causing Kilma to quickly retract that arm, his onslaught of dark orbs finally stopping as he held said arm, gritting his teeth. As he did that, Terumi had spun around until his back was to Kilma, spinning his knife around as well to the blade was pointed towards Kilma.

Then Terumi brought the knife forward, the blade burying itself where Kilma's heart was.

Instantly, Kilma gasped in pain, eyes widening as he took a step back. Terumi, on the other hand, grinned, letting go of his knife and turning around, bringing his foot up and kicking Kilma away, letting the chieftain stumble back and fall backwards into the snow, his unwounded hand already moving to try and remove the knife. However, before he could, Terumi had already walked back up to him, stopping at Kilma's side and lifted his foot up, his hooded features darkening as he glared down at Kilma, "THIS is what happens when you piss me off" he stated, then grinned…

Just as his foot came down, right on the end of the knife, digging it further into Kilma… Instantly killing the chieftain.

 **End theme**

At that point, Terumi lifted his foot back up, walking away from the new corpse and heading back to the other two. Jin was already struggling to his feet, hand raised to his head… Only to be kicked back to the ground when Terumi kicked the warrior's stomach, continuing past him and towards the chieftain's daughter, Flora.

Flora, on the other hand, was finally beginning to refocus on reality, slowly shaking her head as she began the process of getting back to her feet. However, just as she started to do so, she found herself yanked up, a hand grabbing her throat to do the job. With refocused eyes, Flora quickly realized that it was Terumi, glaring down at her, "You know, I REALLY should just kill you and be done with it. Honestly, the King really doesn't need you to win the war, and to be honest I really want to just kill everyone here" Terumi explained, his gaze never changing as Flora's did, turning from one of initial fear, only to quickly be replaced by a glare being returned, "But… I kinda have a job that I need someone to do, and as the newest leader of the Ice Tribe, YOU'RE going to do it for me" he added. At that, Flora's face grew slightly confused, leading her to glance slightly past Terumi… And see the dead body of her father lying in the snow, causing her face to fall at the sight.

Terumi, on the other hand, simply grinned when Flora's head turned back to him, now with complete hatred in her eyes, "So. I'm a merciful guy, and I simply want you to lead the survivors of this little visit and bring all of them to the Port Town of Dia… You do know where that is, right?" A nod from Flora, "Good. When you get there, I want you to bring _this_ -" Terumi explained, suddenly producing a small envelope, bringing it up so that Flora could see it, "-And give it to Princess Camilla there. These little orders are her task, and YOU'RE going to help her with it, am I clear?" Terumi asked, waiting for a few seconds before Flora sighed, nodding once more. With that, Terumi took a step back, throwing Flora to the side, letting the new Ice Tribe leader fall into the snow, "Do this job right, and I forget this shit ever happened. You fail, or try to NOT complete it, and I'll finish the job. Good?" he asked again, not bothering to wait for a reply or even let Flora think about what he just said before he tossed the envelope at her, watching as she instinctively caught it.

"Well, my job here is done. Do make sure to take care of the job, 'kay?" Terumi finished, turning away from Flora and beginning to walk off.

For a few seconds, Flora stayed where she was, watching the man simply walk away. She knew she was completely angry, for him killing her tribe members and her father… But she also knew that, as the new leader, it fell to her to make sure the tribe survived. Which clearly meant doing that job…

As she thought that, Flora could see Jin struggling to his feet, glaring at Terumi as the latter walked away, "You… Bastard… I'm not… Through..!" Jin started, his hand drifting to the hilt of his sword,

"Jin. Don't bother" Flora interrupted, closing her eyes as Jin angrily glanced back at her, "... I don't want to get everyone killed. Not now" she stated, her eyes still closed as Jin's gaze went back to the fading form of Terumi, already disappearing into the blizzard.

Then, with a small growl, Jin's hand left the hilt of his sword, falling back to his side as the warrior got to his feet, straightening in slight anger. After a few seconds, Jin sighed in frustration, turning to Flora, "... Well?" he asked, causing Flora to reopen her eyes, instantly understanding his question,

"Go and try to find any other survivors and bring them back here. I'll do the same. We need to get everyone together and rested before we… Leave" she stated, lifting one of her hands up and absent mindedly wiping away some blood that had seeped out of the wound of her cheek, her gaze shifting to the body of her father, still in the snow, "... I… Also need to give my Father the burial he deserves" she added.

Jin, in response, looked at Flora for a few seconds, then turned, beginning to walk away to gather up the survivors, leaving the new Chieftain to stare at the body of her father.

* * *

 **Dragon's Fort**

Inside the Fort, the sun was beginning to dip under the horizon, clearly letting the few people in it know that it was nearing time for sleep, which was exactly what Corrin was preparing for.

After eating almost all the fish balls Ragna and Jakob made, Corrin realized how tired she actually was, which in turn led her to quickly returning to the large tree house where she had chosen to sleep. Just as she had gotten prepared to close her eyes for rest though, a sudden knock emanated, causing Corrin to sigh, sitting up from her bed, "It's open" she said.

Instantly, the door opened, showing Jakob, who quickly stepped into the room, looking directly at Corrin, "My apologies for interrupting your sleep again milady, I simply wanted to know if there was something I can do for you" Jakob stated, noting that Corrin was still, thankfully, in the habit of removing her armor before sleep and actually changing into appropriate sleepwear, which in this case was a long, plain grey nightgown, "I've been informed about your… Transformation problem by Azura, and that you require a certain stone to keep you from turning. However, you don't currently have anything to carry it around. Which is something I wanted to fix for you" Jakob explained, watching as Corrin raised an eyebrow at the explanation, "... I want to keep it a surprise for now milady, but I promise that you will not be disappointed in the result. All I ask is that I borrow the stone, if you're willing to part with it for the night" he added.

For a few seconds, the room was silent as Corrin's face initially fell with fear that, without the stone nearby, she would just lose control during the night. Then, she thought about it, and realized that there really wasn't any reason for that to happen. After all, she had been completely fine for years.

"Alright. I trust you Jakob" Corrin stated, standing and moving over to the small stand, where her Dragonstone was and picked the slightly glowing stone up, turning around and holding it out for Jakob, "Just… Uh… Don't break it" she said.

In response, Jakob simply reached out and took the stone, holding is carefully in one hand, "I would never dream of doing that, milady" he replied, bowing slightly before turning and heading out of the room.

Corrin herself couldn't see, but as Jakob walked away, he couldn't help but smile to himself. There WAS still something that Jakob had over Ragna, aside from cooking.

* * *

In all honesty, Ragna didn't expect to fall asleep, not immediately. After the cooking contest, he had just gone for a walk and managed to find a small lake with a hill nearby, a single large tree watching over the calm waters. To him, it felt a bit natural to sit down and rest in the tree's shade, staring at the lake in front of him. At one point though, Ragna must have dozed off, because next thing he knew it was nighttime, a full moon casting it's light down upon the land. The thing that woke Ragna up though?

Azura. Again.

"Jeez, what kept you up this late?" Ragna asked, not bothering to move from his laying down position.

Azura, in response, simply looked down at Ragna, her face in a dead serious mood, "There was something I needed to see, concerning you" she said, watching as Ragna's eyebrow rose,

"... And that would be?"

"When we spoke last night, there was something that felt off about you. Something unnatural and… Worrying" Azura explained, closing her eyes as she did so, "... I wanted to see if there was a relationship between… Something of mine" she finished.

For a good while, the air was silent, long enough to cause Azura to open her eyes. When she did so, she could see that Ragna had silently gotten to his feet, his own look now deathly serious, "No reason to say no" he stated, folding his arms, "Go ahead" he added. Inwardly, Ragna had a feeling about what Azura was speaking about… But, if there was no relationship between whatever Azura had, then there really was no reason to let her know anything about his own.

Only a second passed between Ragna's statement and Azura nod, leading her to take a deep breath… Before she began to sing.

" _You, are the oceans grey waves, destined to seek~"_

When she first started, nothing seemed to happen aside from her singing. Then, almost silently, the shell in Ragna's arm snapped open, causing Ragna to glance slightly down at it in slight confusion.

" _Life beyond, the shore, just out of reach~"_

Once she hit the second verse of her song, something happened to Ragna. Grunting in pain, he unfolded his arms, grabbing his right arm as his right eye snapped shut. All of the sudden, his arm and eye had just lost all feeling, suddenly becoming what felt like dead weight.

" _Yet, may the tides, ever change. Flowing like time, to the path, yours to climb~"_

For the rest of Azura's song, nothing changed for Ragna's case. It was only when she stopped singing did Ragna's arm and eye begin to come back to life again, "God… Dammit, what the hell was that?!" Ragna asked, his tone indicating that he was both confused and thoroughly pissed off.

Azura, in response, didn't even change her expression as she looked back at Ragna, "That was my song. It was what I was originally going to use to calm Corrin down when she had turned" she stated, closing her eyes with a sigh, "The song is meant to nullify or weaken… _HIS_ power" Azura explained, the emphasis on the 'his' causing Ragna to instantly get whom she was talking about, "... If the song effects you, that means that you have a connection to him. I simply wish to know what that connection could be" she finished, opening her eyes again.

Ragna simply stared back at her, his gaze a complete glare for a few good seconds. Then, in annoyance, Ragna sighed, straightening as best as he could and looking back at Azura with his one good eye, "You're not going to let this go until I tell you, won't you?" Ragna asked, causing Azura to nod in response, eliciting another sigh, "Fine. On the condition that you don't tell ANYONE about this, not even Corrin, got it?" he asked, watching Azura nod again,

"Good. Before I get too far, know this: I have a case of amnesia. I don't know why, I just do, so anything I tell you here is what I know. Now, I don't know where the hell I got this, but I just know I have it, I know what it does, and I know what it can do" Ragna explained, then slowly lifted the barely alive arm, showing Azura the still open shell on his hand, "This thing here is what I know as the "Azure Grimoire", or the "Blazblue". Like I said I don't know how the hell I got it, but I know that I can use it to increase my own strength… Or devour the souls of others" he added, noting how Azura barely seemed fazed at the explanation, "... Problem is that this thing is a little ass and wants to take control of me so it can kill everything" He said. THAT was when Azura looked surprised, even slightly, "But, from what we've already seen, whatever the hell your song is, it completely shuts the Grimoire down. However the hell that works…" Ragna commented, lowering his arm, "There, happy?" he asked.

For a second, Azura simply looked back at Ragna, slightly put off by the sheer indifference in how he explained losing control of something. Then, she nodded, smiling ever so slightly, "Yes. Thank you Ragna, this puts away some of my worries" she stated, watching as Ragna shrugged,

"Don't mention it. Literally, don't" Ragna replied, already beginning to sit back down on the ground, "Now, if you don't mind, I'd honestly like to get back to sleep. Kinda have to keep helping Corrin with her own problem" he said, now laying on the ground and putting a hand behind his head, his other arm laying next to him.

For another second, Azura looked down at Ragna as he closed his eyes, clearly intent on ignoring her if it meant finally getting some peace and quiet. Then she simply turned around, walking away from Ragna to let the other get his rest. Her originally worries were soothed. Yes, Ragna had a dark power lurking in him, but from what she saw, all it took was her song to all but cripple him. She'd just have to hope he knew how to control it… She couldn't risk using her strength to keep him in check all the time.

* * *

Morning came relatively fast, and like before, the sky was completely clear of anything that could cause any form of weather aside from "bright and sunny". Corrin herself had woken up with the excitement to continue training to actually control the very blood within her… At least, until she realized that Jakob still had her stone, which was the thing that helped her control that blood.

A few minutes after she realized this, Corrin was already out of the tree house, walking around the fort whilst yelling, nearly at the top of her lungs, Jakob's name… To no success, yet.

" **JAAAAAAAAAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB?!** " Corrin yelled, cupping her hands to her mouth to try and make herself louder in her attempt to find Jakob, reminding herself in her head that she'd have to actually look around the entire fort to figure out all these buildings.

"If you yelled any louder than that milady, I'd fear that you'd start waking the dead"

Suddenly, a calm, only slightly exasperated voice spoke from Corrin's side, causing the princess to turn and see Jakob standing there, looking back at her with a blank look, "Sorry Jakob, I was just trying to find you to see how you were going with… Whatever you… Were…" Corrin began, trailing off when her gaze went down ever slightly, towards one of Jakob's hands. Specifically, what was in it.

Seeing Corrin's eyes shift, Jakob quickly brought his hand forwards, holding out what he had for Corrin to see. What was in his hand was a golden necklace, clearly well made. At the end though was the most major part… Which had her Dragonstone surrounded by a ring of gold to keep it there,

"Oh my gods… Jakob this…" Corrin said, lost for words as she hesitantly grabbed the necklace from Jakob's hand, looking at it with wonder, "When did you learn how to smith? This is amazing!" Corrin added, looking back up at Jakob as she said that.

In response, Jakob merely shrugged, "Simply put, I've learned a thing or two about smithing from having to constantly repair your armor after your spars with Ragna" he replied, bringing up his other hand back to his chin as he smiled, slightly, "I almost thought to smooth out the stone, but I wasn't sure if it would cause it to lose it's effect" Jakob stated as Corrin began to put the necklace on, putting it over her head and then pulling her hair out of it so the back portion of the necklace was covered by it. She had to admit, it looked nice, even if it clashed with her white and black look. But, she could care less.

"I think it looks great regardless Jakob" Corrin replied, now looking right back at Jakob,

"Well, I'm glad you like it milady. Though… I believe you still have training with Ragna today?" Jakob asked, watching as Corrin froze, the realization coming to her,

"Right, uh… Thanks Jakob Igottagonowthanksagain!" Corrin said quickly, already turning around and sprinting off, not wanting to keep Ragna waiting much longer.

For a few seconds, Jakob merely watched Corrin run off. Then his smile grew slightly larger as he himself turned and walked off himself, mostly to prepare a good lunch for Corrin. He and Ragna may have the same skill making food… But, there were still skills Jakob possessed that kept him ahead of Ragna.

And would always keep him ahead.

* * *

As it turned out, Corrin didn't have to worry about being late, because when she finally managed to find Ragna after a good 5 minutes of running around, she had found him still asleep in the shade of a large tree. At least, until she got close, which is when Ragna opened his eyes, blinking tiredly at first, only to quickly realize Corrin was literally a few feet away from him, causing him to groan and sit up, "Jeez, it's like people like being around when I wake up…" Ragna muttered, rubbing the side of his head as he stood up. It was at that moment that Ragna noticed the new item on Corrin's person, the necklace on her neck that held her dragonstone, "... When did you get that?" he asked, pointing at the necklace.

At that, Corrin looked down, the back up at Ragna, "Ah, Jakob decided to make it for me. To help me hold on to it and not lose it mid fight" Corrin stated, watching as Ragna stared back at her for a few seconds, then closed his eyes with a heavy sigh,

"God damnit Jakob…" he muttered under his breath, quickly realizing the other reason Jakob would suddenly decided to make Corrin that. He should've realized sooner that Jakob wouldn't have just accepted a tie between the two.

"What-"

"Nothing" Ragna interrupted before Corrin could get too far, causing her to blink in surprise, knowing herself that Ragna had said something but knowing that he obviously wasn't going to tell her what it was. A second of silence quickly followed, only ending when Ragna turned his body fully to Corrin, folding his arms, "Well, I'm awake now. Let's get back to what we were doing before, alright?" Ragna said, watching Corrin nod in response, already holding her arm out and looking down at it, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

Much faster than the time it took before, Corrin managed to find the feeling of her dragon blood and begin isolating the feeling, her will already getting to work trying to get it to listen. However, as she did so, the wild, angry thoughts she had felt before came up… Although this time it came with a voice.

" _ **Why do you bother to listen to Ragna? He has done nothing but make your life hard, and when it mattered most, he couldn't even prevent the death of your real mother**_ " the voice in her head said, causing Corrin herself to frown.

" _I listen to Ragna because he's a friend. The hardships that he pushes me through is to make me a better fighter and person. I don't even blame him for the death of… Mother_ " Corrin's rational side replied… Though even that side knew that, deep down, there probably was a bit of blame going to Ragna for Mikoto's death.

" _ **Don't defend him. You know he's at fault for that**_ "

" _No he isn't. Hakumen couldn't even-_ "

" _ **Hakumen isn't a factor in this, it's Ragna. He clearly knew what was going on but did NOTHING to help. No, he may have tried to help you, but all he's done is make your life worse than it is. He needs to die, and you have the power to do so-**_ "

" _No. Don't even try that card. Ragna has no reason to die, much less by my own hand. I've promised myself never to take a life if I can help it._ "

" _ **But you took the lives of the assassins when they fought you**_ "

" _No. You did._ "

" _ **I am a part of you Corrin, your true self. You know that, eventually, you will accept this gift… Whether you think you want it or not. The only question is how long it will take you to truly accept it**_ "

" _No. You are not my 'true' self. I'm me, and yes, I will accept this potential power. But not as you_ "

" _ **So you fear me? You know you can't control me. It's only a matter of time until-**_ "

" _No. I WILL control you, whether you like it or not-_ "

"HOLY SHIT!"

Suddenly, Ragna's shout caused Corrin to snap out of her argument with the other voice, causing to look up at him and gasp herself. Ragna had stepped back slightly, narrowly avoiding a sharp tip, which was currently still inches away from his neck. The origin of the tip…

Was her arm.

With that realization, Corrin stepped back herself, lifting the spear-like arm away from Ragna and holding it in front of her, gazing at the sheer length of the spear. It was nearly twice as long as her normal arm length, her normal armor seeming to fuse together, her arm narrowing and narrowing until it ended with the same sharp point. It was… Almost like her time at the canyon. Except longer.

Ragna, after his initial shock of nearly getting stabbed in the throat, couldn't help but smile at the sight, "Well shit, not two days and you've managed to make a rather big leap" he said, watching as Corrin carefully positioned her arm so she could poke it into the ground, finding that it easily went through the dirt with no form of resistance. Inwardly, Ragna couldn't help but feel a little surprised and a bit jealous of the quickness she made this feat, consider how long it took him to… Well, he actually didn't know how long it took him to at least control his own Azure Grimoire. Just that it took much longer than two days.

"Just remember that this is only the first step Corrin" Ragna stated, causing Corrin's attention to quickly turn back to him, "Goal here is to get even better control of that blood. Enough so that you can use it mid battle, and spend no time concentrating on that" Ragna added, watching Corrin nod in response, "... So, how about you try and go back to your normal arm?" he asked, watching Corrin pause, her happiness quickly fading as she realized that she would have to go right back to her normal arm. Then, with a nod, Corrin turned, making sure the spear wasn't aimed towards Ragna, and began to concentrate on the arm, using the same method as before to try and get her blood to listen again.

Thankfully, the voice in her head didn't seem to respond to her, and her arm quickly became enveloped in a vortex of water, trailing down the tip of the speared-arm and going down to her shoulder, leaving behind her normal arm, unchanged aside from a wet feeling from water passing over it.

At that, Ragna stepped forward, visibly smiling at the sight, having pushed aside the original jealousy about Corrin's swiftness, "Good. We'll be doing this again as soon as we're able to" Ragna stated, then began walking past her, "Well, don't mean to cut this short but I am starving here" he stated, walking off without a glance back at Corrin, leaving her to stand there for about a minute, looking down at her arm, both in amazement of what she just did and confusion at what her argument with the other voice was. Then, she shook her head, beginning to run back to the fort.

* * *

After an hour, it was clear that Lilith was rested up enough to send them back into the world. Once Ragna had finished making himself a small meal, after realizing Jakob had already made one just for Corrin, Lilith had poked her head in and told them that she was ready. It only took a few minutes for everyone to gather in front of the tree house that stood in the middle of the fort.

With an aside glance, Ragna looked up at Gunter, who was in his full armor and sitting on his horse, "Where the hell have you been?" Ragna asked, watching as Gunter merely shrugged in response,

"Exploring the areas around the fort. I'm glad Lilith managed to find me before you all left" Gunter replied, earning himself a sigh as Ragna shook his head, looking back at Lilith, who was floating in front of everyone,

"So. You all ready to get back out there?" Lilith asked, looking over all of them.

In response, Corrin nodded, "As ready as we will be" Corrin replied, glancing at Azura as she said that, earning herself another nod from Azura in response.

At that, Lilith nodded, closing her eyes as the orb she held in her hands began to glow, "Wish you all luck. Just call me when you want to head back" she said, just before a vortex of water appeared under the groups feet, rising up instantly. Then, in less than a second, the water had fallen back down to the floor… The group completely gone.

* * *

The teleportation back into the world was largely similar to what had happened when Lilith had gotten them out of that cave. Water filled their vision, and then in no time at all it fell, revealing the same Canyon that they had jumped into only two days ago… Or how much time had passed in the real world back then.

"So, let me guess, you want to try and get the two sides to stop fighting now, right?" Ragna asked, turning to Corrin, who nodded,

"Yes. I know it's… Probably going to take a long while, but if we CAN stop the war, that's all the better" Corrin replied, "I… Was thinking perhaps Hoshido would be the best place to start" she said, frowning as she thought of the next course of action.

At that though, Azura stepped forward, "Actually, if we are to stop our foe's plans, then we have to act quickly" she stated, watching as everyone turned to her with confused expressions, "... The gate through the Bottomless Canyon will close once the skies above Nohr and Hoshido… Which gives us about… Two months, at most" she informed after a bit of thought.

For a second, everyone was silent as this knowledge went through their heads. Then Ragna sighed, "Alright, fine. Let's get moving then, don't want that shit to close before I get the chance to murder that thing" he said, walking past the group, down the same path the had taken from Hoshido to get to the Bottomless Canyon. After a few seconds of hesitation, the rest of the group followed, with Azura increasing her pace so she was leading them alongside Ragna.

* * *

 **Hours later, Hoshidan Village**

If there was anything else that made Mozu a happy girl, it was the fact that she was carrying what was probably the biggest harvest her family had gotten in years. In fact, she was carrying only a small portion of it in a large basket, right next to her mother,

"Well, I have to say this is the best darn harvest we've ever gotten. All because of your hard work, Mozu" Mozu's mother stated, looking down at her daughter, who merely smiled back,

"It helps that the weather has been kind to us Mother" the small girl replied, her gaze shifting back down to the basket of varying vegetables in her hands. Her mother would always take the chance to praise her, even if it wasn't needed… Like right now. They just helped each other and worked hard, and this year seemed to have paid off rather well.

At that, Mozu's mother simply shrugged, looking forward as the two finally entered the village that they called home. At the sight of the two, several folk took a quick pause of what they were doing to give a wave to the two women, knowing they wouldn't get a wave back due to the fact that the two's hands were full.

Overall, it was just a normal, nice, peaceful day, one that made Mozu's smile widen. Sure, life was often repetitive, like today, but it was still just nice.

… At least, it would've been, if Mozu's life didn't turn upside down on itself in about 5 seconds.

Suddenly, as the two walked down, the walls to one of the buildings several meters ahead burst open, the debris knocking nearby bystanders to ground, with one particularly unlucky man getting thrown into another building on the opposite side of the street. Mozu and her Mother both reacted with surprise, nearly stumbling over as they backed away from the broken wall. Both in surprise… And fear.

Because in the new opening in the wall walked out a sight that the villagers couldn't help but fear. A Faceless.

"Oh gods no…" Mozu's mother whispered as the Faceless stepped into the light, shrinking away from the light for only a second before taking another step forward, taking in the sight of the surprised villagers for only another second. Then, it reared back, roaring at the top of it's lungs.

Before Mozu could react to this though, her mother had dropped the basket she was carrying, grabbing ahold of Mozu's arm and began pulling her away, causing Mozu to drop her own basket. The other villagers seemed to get over their initial shock… And began to run themselves. However, just as they got a few feet, they were forced to stop as they saw more Faceless charging through the streets from the other entrances to the villages, having heard their brethren's roar for assistance.

Mozu and her mother's side, however, was rather clear… And that was where they ran. How the Faceless got past the watchmen, Mozu didn't know. All she knew was that they had gotten into the village, and they needed to go. She didn't look back, not even when the screams started as the Faceless neared their new prey.

* * *

"... Do you hear that?" Ragna suddenly asked, stopping as he listened closely to his surroundings. His sudden question caused the group to stop themselves, listening to the surroundings as well. Corrin was the first to hear what Ragna was hearing, and her face paled at the sound.

Screams of fear, faint but clear.

Without any warning, Corrin turned, running up a nearby hill to get a better vantage point to see where the screams were coming from. Ragna followed instantly, sprinting after Corrin. The rest followed only a split second later, the only thing keeping them being the realization of what they were hearing.

Soon enough, Corrin was on top of the hill looking over the plains until her gaze settled on a specific sight in the direction of the screams. A village, obviously Hoshidan… With large, black clouds of smoke rising from it. She could make out some movement, despite being so far away, and she didn't like what she was seeing.

Ragna caught up to Corrin not a second later, his own gaze falling upon the village, "Shit… Faceless attack, by all likelihood" he commented, glancing at Corrin to see the latter's face growing completely serious.

"We need to help them" She stated simply, turning her attention not shifting at all, even as Azura and the others managed to reach them.

Ragna didn't bother to try and persuade her, he had no reason to. Instead, he simply looked around the area around the village as the others took in the sight, their faces falling as they took it in, "Jakob, Azura, see that bridge down there?" he asked, pointing to the large bridge next to the village.

"Yes, what about it?" Jakob asked, raising an eyebrow at Ragna as the latter glanced back at them,

"I want you two to guard that. Any survivors we find in that village will rendezvous there, and you're going to protect them, alright?" Ragna replied, watching as Jakob frowned in response.

However, before Jakob could reply, Azura nodded, "I get your reasoning, Ragna" she said, turning her head to Jakob, "Jakob, I believe that we're just not the best fighters in the group, so it would be best for us to be on a more defensive task away from the fighting" Azura added, watching Jakob stare, almost glare, back at her, before sighing, nodding after a brief hesitation.

At that, Ragna then looked back at Gunter, still on his armored horse, "Old Man, keep Corrin safe. I'll be heading towards that small forest next to the village. I can handle myself, but Corrin could need some help" he said, watching Gunter nod and Corrin, thankfully, didn't rebuke the statement of her needing help at all.

And with that, without another word, the group began to run towards the village.

* * *

Mozu had never ran as hard as she was running in her entire life. Granted, she never had to flee from a horde of Faceless, but that was a completely different thing. It only took a few seconds after her mother started pulling her for Mozu to get the message and start running herself.

But apparently, they weren't going fast enough, because despite their head start it only took less than a minute for her to begin hearing the growls of Faceless behind her. Yet, she still didn't look back, looking back was a death wish, as it would make her slow down in fear. So she kept running… And running.

Only to stop barely ten seconds later when she heard her mother suddenly gasp in pain.

"Mother!" Mozu yelled, stopping and turning around to see her mother on her knee, a hand stopping herself from falling to the ground with the other holding her hip, a grim look on her face as she looked down at said hip,

"Of all the times for you to give out…" Mozu's mother muttered, glancing back behind her to see three Faceless quickly closing the distance between the two. She had about ten seconds before they were a top of her… Yet, Mozu didn't see that. Instead, her daughter began running back to help her mother back to her feet, "MOZU! DON'T! JUST RUN! RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK!" Mozu's mother yelled as Mozu neared crouching down to help her to her feet,

"No, Mother we can still get out of here, just let me-" she said trying to help her mother to her feet, only to find her hand swatted away by her mother,

"THERE'S NO TIME MOZU. RUN NOW, _PLEASE_!" Mozu's mother shouted, watching Mozu look down with a near shattered look on her face as she glanced up and saw the approaching Faceless, "GO!" the mother yelled once more, seeming to spur Mozu into action as she stood from her mother, taking a hesitant step back before turning and sprinting for her life.

"... I love you, Mozu…" Mozu's mother whispered to herself as she watched her daughter run towards the small forest, closing her eyes as the Faceless behind her finally caught up, the first getting the honors to take the kill, while the other ran past to get the other runner.

Mozu didn't realize the tears beginning to stream down her face as she ran. She only instinctively wiped her eyes to keep her vision clear as she kept running, weaving through the trees to keep ahead of the approaching Faceless, clearly hot on her trail due to the crashing of trees behind her.

* * *

The sounds only made her run harder.

As Ragna neared the forest he was heading for, he could hear the crashing of trees inside it. Seemed that the Faceless weren't trying to be stealthy at all anymore. Which likely meant that they were chasing something…

Or someone.

That thought made Ragna frown, forcing him to sprint harder than he was before into the forest. He'd find whatever the hell those freaks were hunting before they did, and with luck, kill them before they killed another survivor.

That was his hope, at least.

* * *

As she ran, Mozu swore she saw something faitn in the distance of the forest. A red blob of color, heading her direction. She had no idea what it was… But to her, it could've been anything. Safety, another threat… Something.

However, as she ran, Mozu noticed another thing. A long, thick shadow, seemingly cylinder in shape… Rising above her own shadow before coming back down, growing bigger with each passing second.

It only took her a second to realize what it was.

Suddenly, Mozu skidded to a halt, watching as a large log, the wood thicker than her head, crashed in front of her, blocking her escape. Or at least, slowing it down. At that, Mozu turned around, backing into the log as she saw the two Faceless chasing her slow down, savoring the feeling of watching a cornered prey cower in fear.

Mozu, on the other hand, glanced back at the log. She could climb over it no problem… The problem would be that the Faceless would either get her before she got over, or just break through it and get her anyway.

This was it.

At that thought, Mozu couldn't help but close her eyes, trying to shrink into the wood behind her as the Faceless approached her the first one raising it's fist to finish the prey off.

"OH THAT'S NOT HAPPENING YOU FREAKS!"

Suddenly, a voice yelled from behind her, a heavy foot falling upon the log behind Mozu. Then, in less than a second after the voice finished speaking, Mozu heard the sound of a sword slicing through flesh and bone, and then the pained roar of a Faceless. In the time it took for her to open her eyes, she already saw the first Faceless, the one that tried to do the job of killing her itself, stumbling back, holding its severed arm at its stump in a vain attempt to keep more blood from spilling.

However, what surprised her wasn't just that… But also the man in front of her. Spiky white hair, red coat, black pants… A sword that was probably bigger than she was. All put in a package right in front of her, the only barrier between the Faceless and Mozu.

Without a word, the man took several steps forward, matching the Faceless and it's own pace, then sliced up, wasting no time in cutting the first Faceless diagonally. He didn't even waste any time in turning to the other Faceless as it stepped forward, throwing a punch directly at him. In response, the man simply sidestepped the punch, slashing at the side of the Faceless, meeting next to no resistance as the Faceless quickly found itself cut in two by the torso, the two halves falling forward from the momentum from the punch. However, it wasn't dead, based on the struggles to rise and reach out to Mozu to kill her… Only to find the man's blade inserting itself in it's back, rendering it's struggles pointless as it quickly died along with it's partner.

For a second, the man looked down at the dead Faceless. Then, he sighed, pulling the blade out and turning to Mozu, who was still staring at him, both in surprise and awe, "You alright?" he asked, placing his sword on his back as he looked at Mozu, who stared back at him. Then she quickly got a hold of herself, straightening as best as she could,

"Uh, yes, I am. Um… Who..?" Mozu asked as she took a step forward from the log, her gaze shifting to the two corpses of Faceless, against her will.

"Name's Ragna" the man replied without a second's hesitation. Then, he raised his hand, pointing in the direction he came from, "Try to get to the bridge near your village, that way. You'll be safe there while we find the other survivors" he stated.

Instantly, Mozu seemed to perk up further at that statement, "Wait, you're going into the village to try and find the others?" she asked.

In response, Ragna lowered his arm, looking back at Mozu with an impassive face, "Yeah, making sure no one else dies from those freaks" he said, turning around, "Like I said before, get to that bridge. You'll be safer there than here" Ragna added, then began to walk off.

It only took him a few seconds to suddenly stop in his tracks, turning back around to see Mozu following him, causing him to raise an eyebrow at the sight, "... Please tell me you're not planning on coming with me" Ragna asked, watching as Mozu merely nodded in response,

"I need to do _something_ instead of running. If I can get… Some form of weapon, maybe a bow, I can help. I know I can" Mozu said, her face set with grim seriousness. Then, her eyes quickly fell as her face lost its seriousness, becoming quickly saddened, "... Those things killed my mother. And probably countless other people I know. I… I can't just walk away from that without trying to avenge them" she added, a hint of desperation sneaking its way into her voice.

For a second, Ragna just looked at Mozu, frowning to himself. He knew he really should tell the kid no, to get going to the bridge, not closer to the village where the chances of death were much higher than before. But… At the same time he couldn't just ignore her near plead to let her at least get revenge.

"Fine" Ragna suddenly said, causing Mozu to look back up in slight surprise, "Stay close to me, don't try any heroic crap. We find another person, I'll help them. Alright?" Ragna asked. After a brief hesitation, mostly out of surprise, Mozu nodded, causing Ragna to nod, mostly to himself, turn around, and begin walking towards the village once again, "Let's go, we need to find you some form of weapon" he stated. At that, Ragna wasted no time turning his walk into a full run, forcing Mozu to run after him herself.

* * *

Soon enough, the two had made it to the outskirts of the village, surprisingly without any Faceless resistance. Either there weren't that many, or they were all dealing with the other threat that had stormed up to their main force and began to rampage through them… Which was most likely Corrin and Gunter. As soon as they approached, Ragna noticed several dead bodies, regular people, not Faceless. One of which with a long, bronze spear held tightly in their dead hands.

Ignoring the actual look of the bodies, Ragna bent down and grabbed the spear, prying it away from the dead body. Then, immediately he turned and held it out for Mozu, causing the smaller girl to jump back in surprise by the sudden weapon in her face, "Not a bow, but it'll do" he said, watching as Mozu quickly grabbed the spear, more out of instinct than anything, looking down at it and back up at Ragna, "Just stay close" he added, turning around and walking into the village, forcing Mozu to follow before she could actually reply.

Soon enough, the two were met with action. Specifically, the town center, where Corrin and Gunter were fighting their way into from another road. Gunter himself was doing his best to take all the attention of the Faceless to himself, and merely tanked through all of the Faceless attacks, counterattacking by thrusting his spear into them. Corrin, who Ragna clearly recognized and Mozu didn't, fought with an elegance Mozu had never seen before, rolling and sidestepping every attack thrown at her, counter attacking swiftly and retreating before her Faceless could even attempt a counter attack.

At the sight, Ragna couldn't help but smirk as he watched Corrin. Then, he glanced to the side, seeing more Faceless enter the town square, seeing the four prey and roaring, half of them charging Corrin and Gunter and half charging Ragna and Mozu. Frowning at this sight, Ragna pulled out his sword, turning to the charging Faceless, "Alright, try to stay close. Stay defensive, try and dodge their punches" he stated. Before Mozu could reply, Ragna charged, leaving Mozu to watch as he met the Faceless head on before running forward herself.

Mozu had to admit, while not as elegant as Corrin, watching Ragna fight was a strange sight. It wasn't as awe inspiring as the princess, but it was more… Terrifying, if anything. The Faceless had a reputation for being hard to kill, fast for their size, and obviously powerful. Yet, Ragna seemed to outclass each of their categories, considering he was able to dodge each strike thrown at him and counter accordingly, his gigantic sword easily cutting through them.

Sadly, she didn't get to watch him tear through his Faceless adversaries before one managed to get around him without him realizing, ignoring the grim reaper and instead going right for the weak target: Mozu.

Realizing this, Mozu stepped back, raising her spear and pointing it at the Faceless, a sense of fear passing through her before she clamped it down, gritting her teeth as the Faceless approached. She had told Ragna that she would do something except run… And she definitely wasn't planning on dying. This was her chance to prove it.

The second the Faceless got close, it threw a simple punch straight at her, expecting to break it's prey in one fell swoop, only to find Mozu barely stepping to the side of it's punch and then stabbing out with her spear, the weapon inserting itself into the Faceless's arm. The sudden pain that erupted from the spear caused the Faceless to roar in pain, stepping back and causing Mozu, who had an iron grip on the spear, to stumbling forward. Then the Faceless grabbed the spear's shaft, quickly pulling it out and, without a second thought, tossing both the spear and Mozu to the side.

Mozu herself, once she hit the ground, actually found herself tumbling a few feet before finally stopping, lying face up off the ground. It only took her a second to begin scrambling back to her feet, which is about the same time it took the Faceless to realize that it had just tossed aside it's prey, causing it to growl angrily at itself as it turned back to her, stomping forward as Mozu got back to her feet, looking back at the approaching Faceless. Soon enough the Faceless was within range to attack Mozu, swinging it's fist in a wide, side arc to make up for the earlier miss, only to find that Mozu had quickly ducked underneath and, realizing she had an opening, stepping forward and jabbing again at the Faceless, this time at it's torso. However, instead of hitting it's stomach or some random part of it's torso like Mozu expected… She actually found her spear inserting itself where a regular person's heart would be… And from the Faceless's response, where it's heart was as well.

Instead of roaring in pain, the Faceless froze as Mozu landing her attack, it's head tilting downwards ever slightly, likely in shock. Then, it's arms went slack, the rest of the body soon following as it began to tilt forward.

Mozu quickly realized this, pulling her spear out and jumping back just as the Faceless's body fell face first to the ground. For a few seconds, Mozu looked down at the corpse of the Faceless… Only to find her face brightening ever so slightly as she realized what she had done. She had actually managed to not only survive a fight, but actually KILL a Faceless herself.

"Not bad for someone who's never fought with a spear before"

Suddenly, Ragna's voice caused Mozu to jump slightly, spinning around to face him… Then pausing when she saw him standing a few feet away, arms folded. Behind him were the corpses of the Faceless he had been fighting. The sight made Mozu's own victory a little less grand to her… Considering the fact that Ragna had killed much more in the time it took her to kill one, and didn't even seem to be damaged in the slightest.

However, that train of thought was quickly interrupted when Corrin and Gunter ran up to Ragna and Mozu, or in Gunter's case, rode up, both breathing quite normally despite taking on an entire Faceless party, "Didn't think you'd get here this fast Ragna" Corrin stated, her gaze quickly shifting to Mozu, causing the princess to frown ever so slightly, "Is this one of the villagers?" she asked, turning back to Ragna, who simply shrugged in response,

"Yep. Her name's…" he began, only to pause, turning to Mozu with a raised eyebrow. It was then that Mozu realized that she had never introduced herself to him, at least by name,

"Mozu. My name's Mozu" the village girl replied quickly, looking back and forth between Ragna and Corrin, the later turning back to Ragna with a worried look on her face,

"Why didn't you send her back to Jakob and Az-"

"Because she wanted to try and help kill the Faceless, and as you can see, she managed to take one down all by herself" Ragna quickly interrupted, turning his body to fully face Corrin, his face growing deathly serious, "... Speaking of which, did you find anyone?" Ragna asked, unfolding his arms.

In response, Corrin couldn't help but look down to the floor, "... No. We didn't find anyone coming our way… Unless they were already… Dead" Corrin said. Her response actually caused Ragna's face to fall as he realized the implications of her not finding anyone.

However, instead of vocalizing those implications, he sighed, "Don't worry, we're bound to find another. Corrin, take Mozu back with you to the bridge, Gunter and I will take a look around the surrounding areas for other survivors. There has to be at least one other person" Ragna stated, turning towards Gunter and nodding towards him, then turning around fully and running off to one of the other exits of the village, followed closely by Gunter on his horse.

For a few seconds, Mozu and Corrin watched the other two run off, the former finding herself becoming increasingly worried about what was happening. However, her worries were put on hold when Corrin put a hand on her shoulder, then began to lead her out of the village, wary for any more Faceless that came around.

* * *

Thankfully, the two met no resistance on their way to the bridge, and when they got there they were met with complete silence aside from Mozu introducing herself to Jakob and Azura. Instead, the four waited for Ragna and Gunter to return, or one of the villagers to get to the bridge.

After about a half hour though, it would seem that Ragna and Gunter would beat anyone getting the bridge, as they were easily seen returning to the bridge, walking at a slightly slower pace than normal.

Seeing the two returning, Mozu was the first to run forward to meet them, "Did you find anyone? Please tell me you at least found _someone_ " Mozu asked, desperation clear in her voice as she looked at Ragna, who sighed in response,

"... The only things we found were Faceless and people they had killed Mozu" he said, bringing a hand up the rub the side of his head, angry with himself more than anything, especially when Mozu's face fell at his reply, "We spent a long while searching the entire place. Anyone who survived is likely miles away by now, and probably aren't planning to come back anytime soon" he added.

Mozu herself couldn't reply, only look down, her shoulders falling as the news sank in. Everyone she knew were either gone or dead, and she was left alone… Without a village now. And to think that not even an hour before, she had been having the greatest day of her life.

Corrin, on the other hand, looked between Mozu and Ragna, her own face falling, "So… There isn't any way for her to start her life here again?" Corrin asked, watching as Ragna shook his head, hand falling back to his side,

"Even if Mozu did, this village is probably going to become a hotspot for Faceless, and we can't stick around here to help, even if we wanted to" Ragna said, causing Corrin to pause herself for a few moments, then sigh, turning to Mozu,

"I'm… Sorry we couldn't save everyone here Mozu, I really am. I… I'd recommend moving to Shirisagi, as fast as possible. It's possible you can start a new life there, if you want-" Corrin began, pointing in the direction she remembered Shirisagi being,

"No"

Suddenly, Corrin found herself interrupted by Mozu, who looked back at Corrin's confused expression with a sudden, determined face, "I would like to join your group" Mozu added, causing Ragna to, almost against his will, smile and shake his head at the statement. Corrin however, was left speechless, leaving Azura to step forward,

"Mozu. Is this really a path you wish to take? We are forced to live our lives for a long while to battle. We will move from one peril to the next, finding no reprieve until we accomplish the ultimate trial. Are you positive that you want to join us?" Azura asked, making sure she was as clear as she could be to Mozu. As she expected, Mozu nodded,

"I have nothing left here. My mother's dead, my friends are dead, everyone I once knew are dead. I have nothing aside from this spear now… And I'd like to help those who saved my life by fighting alongside them" Mozu stated, managing to keep eye contact with the other five. For a few seconds afterwards, everything was silent as the five stared back at her. Then, Corrin eventually sighed,

"Alright. Welcome to the party Mozu" she said, holding out her hand to shake Mozu's. For a good second, Mozu's eyes widened at Corrin's acceptance, having actually expected her to be the one to try and refuse her. Based on Ragna's raised eyebrow, he likely did as well. However, the second's hesitation was enough for Mozu to reach out and shake Corrin's hand… Landing her into the group currently being disliked by both of the kingdoms.

But to her, it was simply her new home.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, chapter 8's here now. I apologize for the long delay, I actually took the time to go over the chapter to try and get as much grammar fixed as possible. Also, I took the time to start up another story, named "Blazblue: Constant Remnant", that is a Blazblue x RWBY crossover that I shall begin working on alongside FE Fates: Calamity. I hope I did good with this chapter, especially with the two villages, the Ice Tribe and Mozu's Village.**

 **But, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Now onto review responses, which are rather short for this time.**

 **Kalakauai: The idea for Fates characters going into the Blazblue universe is… Actually something I find rather interesting. It wasn't something I thought of, but perhaps it can be used for a form of opposite situation story. Perhaps I'll write a full story for it after Calamity. For your question concerning Es, Naoto, and Izanami, I honestly didn't have much plans for them story wise, but they may enter as paralogue chapters, or in Izanami's case, perhaps a Xenologue like Heirs of Fate.**

 **And then the question concerning Jin, Hakumen, and Tsubaki. What I'll say is this: Jin did know Ragna was in Nohr (Hazama makes mention of Leo's Ice Tribe Retainer), Ragna isn't the only one with memory loss, and Hakumen, from what the recent Blazblue games have shown, is more willing to put aside his hatred for Ragna to focus on bigger threats at hand (which was the entire Nohrian army on Hoshido's doorstep).**

 **Guest: The Spectacles of Eros will most likely be making a return in this at some point, likely as a joke chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9: Fort of Hoshido

**Nohr**

Four days was the time frame Xander had to rest his forces for another assault on Hoshido. Those four days were done… Now he just had to report to Father for orders on where exactly to go.

Though, as he walked through the halls to the throne room, other thoughts passed through his head. Some were directed at Corrin, still expressing confusion on why she didn't return home with them… Or even stay with her blood family at Hoshido. But, while he was confused by his younger sister's decision to run from both, another line of thought made it's way to his head, specifically what his ever dutiful retainer, Hazama, had informed him about concerning Terumi.

Not long after the quick meeting with his Father four days ago, Terumi vanished from Krakenburg, obviously going to the Ice Tribe to put an end to their rebellion… Alone. No other people vanished with him. Then, only a few hours ago, a message came informing Father that the rebellion had been crushed and the rebels were now working for him once more. Somehow… That was the most worrying part to Xander. The Ice Tribe were no slouches in combat, even without Jin, who had most likely traveled to the Tribe to assist them, and there was no chance that diplomacy was even tried, considering it was Terumi that was there.

Yet, despite that, the rebellion was put down and now serving the Kingdom once more. Xander had no doubts that the only person that should logically defeat the Ice Tribe by themselves was his own Father… And yet, Terumi did the same himself. This wasn't the first time Terumi had put down a rebellion on Father's orders, but it was the first time he went against a rebellion filled with people who knew how to fight.

Thankfully, before that train of thought could go much further, Xander had made it to the large doors to the throne room, stepping closer to open the doors and go inside before instinctively stopping when he heard shouting coming from behind the doors,

"I told you already, I can't match your demands without destroying my own people. I ask you again, is this war necessary?! Should you have at least tried to talk with Hoshido? It is impossible for them to be so stubborn not to at least assist us in our many food shortages?!" A voice yelled, obviously very angry after a good while of trying to persuade the King. Thankfully, Xander recognized the voice of the owner, the Lord of one of Nohr's small provinces, Kagura Mutsuki, the man with a long history of being at odds with Father.

Xander heard Father's sigh from behind the doors, having not moved an inch since he heard Kagura, "We are at war now. It will be long before hostilities have ceased, too long. Diplomacy is out of the question-"

"Because you killed their king, and then assassinated their Queen, without trying to talk with them!" Kagura interrupted.

Sure enough, that was when a loud bang was heard, likely from Father's axe handle being slammed against the ground, "KAGURA. DO YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO INTERRUPT ME, THE KING, AS I SPEAK?!" Garon bellowed, followed by silence for a good few seconds as Xander could feel Kagura's silent fury, "... Needless to say, you are meant to keep order in your lands, and to accomplish my demands. You are not to question them" he continued after the short pause.

At that, Kagura growled, loud enough for Xander to hear, "Even so, you ask me to send you 90% of my people to fight your war, INCLUDING women and children. It will destroy my people and the economy of my lands, and even harm Nohr!" Kagura explained.

After a second of silence, Garon finally responded, seeming to give some thought to what Kagura had said, "Then I hope you have ways to prevent that" he replied. What followed was a sudden stunned silence, capped off with Garon's voice once more, "Leave. I expect my demands reached in two days time." he stated.

A few more seconds passed. Then, Xander stepped back, just as the doors to the Throne Room burst open, Kagura storming out and stopping only when he noticed Xander. After his initial surprise, Kagura couldn't help but smile, a far cry from how he was in Garon's presence, "Xander" Kagura said simply.

"Kagura" Xander replied shortly afterwards.

At that, the two stared at each other for about a second, only to stop when Kagura glanced back into the Throne Room, face darkening when he saw Garon again, "... Hopefully you can make him see reason" Kagura stated simply. With that, the Black Knight walked past Xander, making his way down the halls without a look back, leaving Xander to enter the throne room alone.

After a second, Xander himself walked through the doors he had been standing behind, noting how the throne room was now empty aside from him and Father.

Garon himself, after closing his eyes and letting out a long sigh at Kagura's exit, finally noticed Xander enter the room, "Xander. What do you have to report?" he asked, voice now much lower and calmer than it had been with Kagura's.

In response, Xander straightened slightly, even though he was already nearly as straight as a board, "The main army is ready to begin marching. We are finished resting, and the replacements you sent us have taken their places in the ranks" Xander explained, folding his arms behind his back, watching as Garon nodded,

"Good, then we can get to work. Bring your army Cyrkensia. I have a feeling the Hoshidan army plans to attack, to gain a foothold in Nohr. Make sure you speak with their ruler about this." Garon stated, causing Xander's face to pale. Hoshido, attacking Cyrkensia… A neutral port city near Nohr. It wasn't something he would've expected Hoshido to do… But this WAS war now. There was no guarantee…

"Do you have anything to add, Xander?" Garon suddenly asked, causing Xander to snap out of his thoughts to look up at his father. For about a second, he felt like bringing up the matter of Kagura. From what he had heard, Kagura was right about not sending most of his people for the war. They would return to a town that would have a difficult time getting back at it's feet after a long time of inactiveness. Kagura was right, he was likely the only person who could get Father to listen.

After that second's hesitation, Xander simply shook his head, "No father. I shall begin heading to Cyrkensia with my forces" he replied simply.

A few seconds passed as the two looked at each other, saying not a word until Garon nodded, "Very well. You are dismissed" he stated, causing Xander to bow slightly, then straighten and turn, exiting the throne room and leaving Garon to his thoughts.

* * *

 **Hoshido**

When it came to Mozu joining the party, Corrin was at first unsure what to think. Yes, it she was helping someone find a new home and she was welcome to more assistance… But there was the initial problem of how she would explain everything that had happened over the last few days to her. Specifically, her being branded as a traitor to Hoshido (and Nohr), and the entire deal with Valla and Anankos. But, it turned out she actually didn't, because Ragna actually took the time to explain everything in his normal blunt manner. Mozu was surprisingly understanding to the fact that Corrin was a traitor to Hoshido, and didn't seem to mind that she was raised in Nohr, and while she was a bit confused at the entire "Other world" thing (which was what Ragna called it, because of the curse), but seemed to at least give a little bit of acceptance to what Ragna was saying, considering he seemed completely serious about the entire thing.

"In simple terms Mozu, lots of shit we have to deal with" Ragna said, having finally gotten to the end of his explanation.

In response, Mozu simply nodded, "That's… Quite a lot to have happened. But, if you're officially, um… Traitors to Hoshido, why are you heading deeper into it?" she asked, looking at Ragna as she said that.

Corrin, however, was the one to answer that, "Because we need to get the two Kingdoms to stop fighting so we can focus on taking down the actual enemy" she stated, "Hoshido is the best place to start, because… Well… Um… I don't think that we'll have an easy time getting the Nohrian family to listen to us with Garon being manipulated" she added.

Suddenly, before they could continue that conversation, Jakob suddenly snapped his fingers, "Milady, there's a fort in the distance" he said, causing everyone's attention to shift to where he was looking. Sure enough, the stone walls of a Hoshidan fort were spottable in the distance.

Corrin, once she spotted it, couldn't have looked more happier, "Well, that's wonderful" she said, turning to Azura, "Quick question, do you happen to know which fort that is?" Corrin asked, watching as Azura stood in thought for a second before speaking,

"From what I'd guess, it's Fort Jinya. I recall hearing Sakura and Ryoma speak about it, when a few months ago when Ryoma was worried about a war breaking out. By all likelihood, Sakura should be there, because she is supposed to go to it when the war started" Azura explained, "... We should continue. We do not have much time to waste" Azura added, beginning to walk forward again.

As they all began to do so, Ragna couldn't help but hake his head, "Walking towards the likely heavily defended fort in enemy territory. Are we just supposed to be hoping they wouldn't just try to kill us in the first 5 seconds they see us, or what?" Ragna asked, folding his arms as they continued forward.

In response, Azura simply shrugged, "If Sakura's there, we should be able to talk to them. She's always been the one to listen quicker than anyone else in her family. And, if we have to fight, then we should be able to handle the Hoshidan defences" she stated, keeping her eyes ahead.

Ragna, for a second, thought about that, then nodded, "Good point" he said, reflexively straightening his collar.

Corrin, however, couldn't help but frown as they began to near the fort, noticing something strange, "It… It's surprisingly inactive. No one's even on the walls" she said, causing Ragna and the others to look a bit closer at the walls. Sure enough… No one was doing patrols on it, nor did it sound like there was any activity going on inside.

"... Huh, that's strange. Normally there would be-" Ragna began, only to be cut off when the door to the fort suddenly began to open once they were only a short run away from its doorsteps, "Nevermind, looks like this is our welcoming party" he corrected, rolling his shoulders and walking forward, with Corrin and the others quickly followed.

Soon enough though, a figure walked out of the gates, quickly being recognized as Yukimura, stopping a fair distance away from the gates, a face very, very angry at the sight of seeing Corrin, "You have some nerve showing up here, Corrin" he called out.

In response, Corrin quickened her pace, moving in front of Ragna as everyone slowed to a stop, "Yukimura, I know that this isn't that great of a time, but I need to talk with y-" Corrin began, only to quickly be cut off by Yukimura,

"Quite. There is no reason for me to listen to the words of a traitor" Yukimura snapped back, causing whatever Corrin was going to add to die in her mouth. Once he said that though, his gaze went from Corrin, right to Azura, "... That goes doubly for you, Azura. You were raised among us like any other princess of Hoshido, yet when the choice came you had no hesitation in turning your back on us. Perhaps it is in your blood, just like Corrin" he stated with a shake of his head.

At that, Corrin shook her own head, "Look, Yukimura, I'm sorry for running from the war but I need you to-"

" **Silence!** I won't let you justify your betrayal. There is no excuse, not for you, or for-"

"Really?" Ragna suddenly interrupted, pushing Corrin to the side and walking forward, "How ignorant can you really be? Back at that battle, where Nohr engaged with your troops, Corrin had two choices. One was to side with you guys, which would make her a traitor to Nohr, or join up with Nohr, and become a traitor to you guys. Either way, what right choice did she have? Join with those who may have kidnapped her yet treated her with kindness while she was a 'captive', or join the people who she hardly knew about, but apparently are her true family" he said, clenching and unclenching his fists as if preparing for a fight, "You look like someone who actually has some brains, so how about you actually use that and think for once" Ragna finished.

For a few seconds, the two parties simply stared at Ragna, all in shock. However, Yukimura was the first to break the silence, eyes narrowing at Ragna, "... It would seem that would be it. GUARDS!" he suddenly yelled, taking a few steps back as multiple archers appeared on the walls of the fort, along with more swordsmen and spearmen charging out of the gate to assist Yukimura.

Ragna himself instantly gripped the handle of his sword, narrowing his eyes at the stances of the infantry moving behind Yukimura, and the archers on the wall pulling their bowstrings. Soon after, the others realized this as well, with Gunter raising his shield as his horse nervously stomped the ground, Corrin pulling out Yato, Azura adopting her normal stance, Jakob pulling out one of his knives, while Mozu looked around in shock, gripping her naginata as she took a few steps back from the quickly approaching battle.

… But it never came. Mostly because of the fact that Sakura was charging out from the gates, yelling at everyone to stop.

Upon hearing Sakura's shouts, Yukimura turned around in surprise, though he wasn't able to get a response out before Sakura pushed past him, finally slowing her pace when she saw Corrin and Azura, "Azura… Corrin…" she whispered at the sight, face set in a tone of disbelief. However, that quickly faded as she turned to Yukimura and the rest of the soldiers of the fort, "Yukimura, everyone, s-stand down!" she shouted, causing everyone to blink in surprise at the statement.

Yukimura himself managed to get a reply in rather quickly, however, "Lady Sakura, why are you even out here, get to safe-" he began, only to find himself cut off by Sakura once again,

"Y-Yukimura, there's n-no danger! At all! Why would C-Corrin and Azura even come back if they wanted to cause trouble?" Sakura asked, then looked back at Corrin, "... I want to hear w-what big sis- I mean, Corrin has to say" she added.

For another good few seconds, the two sides were completely silent, only for said silence to be broken when two figures pushed through the lines of soldiers. Specifically, a woman in styled Hoshidan outfit, and a red haired man in a standard pegasus rider outfit, both running towards Sakura,

"Lady Sakura, hold up!" the man yelled, slowing his approach once he noticed Corrin and the others. Though, instead of glaring at them, he simply looked at Sakura with a raised eyebrow with a silent question.

The woman, however, was anything but silent, hand flying to the hilt of her sword once she saw the group in front of her, "Lady Sakura, this isn't safe, get-" she began, only to see Sakura take a step forward, right towards Corrin,

"Corrin. S-Say what you have to say" Sakura stated, waiting until either Corrin or someone else decided to speak.

Corrin, thankfully, was the one to step forward to speak,

"Sakura… I'm going to start this off by saying that everything I'm going to say is true, you have my word on that" Corrin said, quickly sheathing her sword, "This was something I only found out recently, but this war that's going on is larger than what it appears as. King Garon is being manipulated by a force I… Can't name, due to a curse that will kill anyone that says his name outside of his land, which… Sort of shares the same curse" Corrin stated.

At that, Ragna decided to speak up, still on guard, "Remember those things that attacked Shirasagi and killed your Queen? They worked for this force, and I'm sure you remember how strange they were" he added, hand still on the hilt of his sword.

"We already know how to handle the problem, however" Azura cut in, stepping forward so she was with Ragna and Corrin, "If we stop the war between Nohr and Hoshido, and get you, Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka, and the Nohrian royal family on our side, we can return to the real enemy's kingdom and take him out. Once we do that, we will not have to worry about a King who wants to destroy two kingdoms, thousands of people, and we will even be able to avenge Queen Mikoto."

While Sakura was silent, taking the information in and thinking about it, Yukimura sighed, shaking his head as he stepped forward, now at Sakura's side, "I'm almost appalled by how idiotic you take us. There is no tale I have heard that is more farfetched than the one you are trying to trick us with" he stated, preparing to continue his response when Sakura suddenly spoke up again,

"And you swear that this is true. All of it?" Sakura asked, causing Yukimura to look at her, eyebrows raised in confusion.

Corrin, on the other hand, nodded, "I wouldn't lie about this Sakura, you have my word" she replied.

Yukimura, quickly realizing that Sakura was thinking, turned fully to the younger princess, "Lady Sakura, there are over a hundred reasons why she could be lying to you right now. None of what she says is believable, and yet-"

"Yet I believe her, because there's n-no other reason for her to lie here. A-And she wants to end this war before it gets too out of hand. I want to DO something, not be stuck in the fort until one side wins, or loses. Wh-Which is why I'm going to go with her" Sakura interrupted.

For a few seconds, everyone was silent, the soldiers even lowering their weapons in surprise. However, the silence was eventually interrupted when Corrin, Yukimura, and Sakura's two retainers spoke up,

"Wait, really?!"

"Lady Sakura are you serious?!"

"Milady what?"

"I'm a bit confused Lady Sakura, we're what?"

At the four reactions, Sakura decided to answer, her decision now set in stone, "I'm going with Corrin. I believe her, and I want to end this fighting before it claims too many lives" she said, looking at Yukimura and her two retainers, "I… I'm not asking for any of you to come along, especially you Yukimura… I know that you still have to assist Ryoma" she added, watching as Yukimura nodded, shoulders falling in resignation, "But, Hana, Subaki, if you do not wish to come with me now, that is-"

Suddenly, Hana interrupted, stepping forth and putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder, shaking her head, "Lady Sakura, I vowed to go with you to the ends of the earth. This doesn't change that. And besides, if you trust them, they can't be that bad" she said, with Subaki nodding in agreement,

"We'll keep following you Lady Sakura. That I can promise you" Subaki stated. Just after he did so, he took the time to turn back to the fort, whistling loudly, then simply stood, waiting for something.

With that, Sakura looked between both Subaki and Hana, then smiled, nodding to the both before turning to Corrin, taking a few steps forward so she was almost face to face with Corrin. Or rather, she would've been, if not for the size difference.

"... Sis, I'm ready to go with you" Sakura said.

Instead of pausing in surprise for a few seconds, Corrin suddenly lurched forward, hugging Sakura furiously, "Thanks Sakura. Seriously, thank you" she said before letting go of Sakura, taking a step back while ignoring a few stares from Jakob, Mozu, and others on the Hoshidan front. Ragna himself simply shook his head at the sight.

* * *

Yukimura watched all this, frowning at both that and at himself. His duty was calling for him, telling him to order his troops to arrest Corrin and her followers and bring Sakura back. But, when he went to order his troops, he didn't tell them to attack. Instead, he ordered them all back to their posts, which they all did with surprisingly little hesitation. If they actually believed Corrin, he didn't know.

But, despite his instinct telling him to put faith in Corrin and Sakura, his mind knew that he would still have to, regretfully, inform this to Lord Ryoma.

* * *

Soon enough, Sakura and the others were ready to leave. Sakura had simply wanted to wait until Subaki acquired his mount, which came in the form of a large Pegasi that swooped down from the sky and landed next to it's rider, walking at his side as the others began to move out.

As they did so, Sakura decided to ask something, "So, do you have an idea of where to go next?" Sakura asked, looking at Corrin as she did so.

In response, Corrin thought for a moment, "Well… I was thinking of stopping at Izumo. It seems like the best place to stop and figure out where the rest of my brothers and sisters are" Corrin stated.

"Wait, Izumo? That's where Takumi is!" Sakura stated, causing Corrin to blink in surprise, then smile at the realization that her plan would actually bring them to someone important.

Ragna, on the other hand, didn't seem as happy at the name 'Takumi', considering his eyes narrowed greatly, "... He's the asshole with the bow, right? The one that accused you of being the cause of the Queen's death?" Ragna asked, causing the whole group to look at Ragna, noticing his air of disapproval.

Sakura was the one to speak up first, now visibly nervous from Ragna's glare, "Y-Yes, b-but he's j-just instinctive. I-I'm s-sure if we t-talk to him h-he won't… Um… T-Try and k-kill C-Corrin like before" she said, rather quickly.

Before Ragna could get his own response in, which would've likely been something about not believing that shit for a second, Corrin cut in, "Even if he tries, Sakura and I can talk to him. We'll need his help" Corrin said.

At that, Ragna looked straight at Corrin, "Do we?" he asked bluntly, causing Corrin to frown,

"Yes, we do" she replied. For a few seconds afterwards, the two stared at each other, one with more of a glare and the other with a gaze of determination. Then, Ragna sighed, shrugging as he looked away from Corrin and folded his arms.

With that, Corrin decided that they were far enough away from the fort to show Sakura, Hana, Subaki, and Mozutheir… Well, base of operations, "Alright, let's hold up for a second" she said, turning to the other princess and her retainers, "Before we go much further, I'd think it would be best for you to see something" Corrin stated, watching Sakura nod in response. With that, she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before calling out to Lilith.

Then, not even a second afterwards, a vortex of water rose from the ground, enveloping the entire group before just as quickly falling back to the ground, leaving nothing but empty air in it's wake.

* * *

 **Nohr**

For a good full day, Flora had pushed her people through the blizzards and, eventually, through Faceless territory, moving them as fast as possible to Dia. Though, finally, she was forced to stop her frantic push of survival to allow all of them to rest, mostly from their wounds inflicted by Terumi or from the creatures they had fought. It was a slow, exhausting effort to push through the landscape of Nohr, but one they had to do now.

Flora herself sat further to the edge of the small camp the rest of the Tribe had made, one that would be easy to take down when they were ready to move. Specifically, she sat on top of a broken tree, staring into nothing as the events that had transpired not even a day ago replayed again and again in her head.

 **Lost in Ice**

"Distracted again?" Jin's voice asked, causing Flora to look up from where she was sitting and nod in response,

"Yes" Flora replied simply, causing Jin to look at her for a few seconds before looking off into the distance, folding his arms. After a few seconds of silence though, Flora spoke up again, "Jin, I need to apologize for something. Specifically about my… Compliance to Yuu-"

"His name was Terumi. Just Terumi." Jin suddenly interrupted, forcing Flora to pause in her apology, "And there is no reason to apologize. I may have sounded… Agitated earlier, but that was because I was watching the man who killed the very person who found me unconscious in a blizzard and decided to rescue me. With time to think, I understand why you ordered me not to keep fighting, so I wouldn't kill myself" he explained, causing Flora's shoulders to fall in relief, "... I only hope that we can finish that scum's work fast. Every second I have to do this task for him makes my blood boil" Jin added with a shake of his head.

In response, Flora nodded, "... Me too Jin, me too" she replied, then stood up with a sigh, "Alright, we've rested enough. We should get to Dia before Terumi decides we aren't doing his dirty work" she stated with another sigh, walking away, specifically to where the other tribe members were resting so she could get them moving.

Jin himself looked at Flora as she walked away, then looked down at his blade, finding his grip tightening on the handle. Flora had no clue, but he had a wordless vow made to Flora already.

And that was to kill Terumi with his blade. Both to prevent the death of another chief, as payback for damaging his pride, and to enact vengeance upon a good friend.

 **Jin and Flora have reached Support Rank C.**

* * *

 **Dragon Fort**

When Sakura, Subaki, Hana, and Mozu were brought to the fort, everyone had expected them to be very, very surprised. And they were, with Mozu being the most surprised, nearly having heart attack when Lilith showed herself. The other three were surprised as well, but took the change much easier than Mozu, who only calmed down once she was able to talk with Lilith for a bit.

That was several hours ago, and since then the four had managed to settle in the Dragon Fort. Sakura and her retainers found a place to sleep in the many empty buildings in the fort, while Mozu had found the empty fields and, almost immediately, began planting some crops to grow. It was probably a calming thing for her, going back to what she did before her entire village was destroyed.

Ragna himself had decided to fall asleep once again at the tree he had found outside the fort. It was just comfortable, mostly because there wasn't the risk of insects bothering the hell out of him or the weather turning sour, because it was always calm, warm, and peaceful. At least, that's the only weather he had seen so far.

… Of course, there was the problem of people constantly seeming to want to talk to him once he was nearly asleep.

"About time you showed up again" Ragna said, suddenly opening his eyes to see Rachel standing a fair distance away.

At that, Rachel couldn't help but smile, ever slightly, "I decided to drop by for a little visit, Ragna" she replied. After a few seconds of silence, her smile faded, "... How are your memories fairing?" she asked.

Ragna wasn't smiling when he had seen Rachel, and even if it was, her question would've caused it to turn into a deep frown. At her question, multiple memories came into his mind… All of them simple phrases in an all too familiar voice.

* * *

 _"Doesn't that fake arm come in handy? Do you think it's pretty good for an imitation?"_

 _"You're going to play with **ME?!** I don't think you get how this shit works!"_

 _"Come on, give it a shot! Work those brain cells! Nothing? **THIS** is why you can't beat me, Rags!"_

 _"Not in this lifetime, or the next... or even the one after that will you be able to defeat me, little Raggy! Now **DIE** like the little bitch that you are!"_

 ** _"I'M TAKING YOU TO HELL!"_**

* * *

"... I know that face. Terumi, isn't it?" Rachel suddenly asked, causing Ragna to sigh in slight annoyance and anger,

"Yeah. Shoulda trusted my guts back at Krakenburg and killed that son of a bitch" Ragna replied, closing his eyes and folding his arms, still laying on the ground.

Rachel, on the other hand, simply shook her head, "It wouldn't have changed anything Ragna, not yet" she said.

At that though, Ragna's eyes snapped open, both glaring at Rachel, "What the hell do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Simply put, without full access to your Grimoire, Terumi will always beat you here. Specifically, because he is being backed by the enemy you face" she stated with a shrug, "Though, it is likely that you already guessed this" she added, watching as Ragna merely nodded,

"Considering he's already working with Garon, I'm not that surprised that he's partnered up with that other guy" Ragna stated, beginning to rise to his feet, keeping his eyes on Rachel, "Speaking of which, I have a lot of questions for you-"

"I only have the capabilities to answer one of your questions Ragna. And before you waste it, let us just say my… Position prevents me from doing more. That, and what fun would it be to tell you everything?" Rachel interrupted, giving Ragna a very faint smile at the end, which only served to make Ragna's small annoyance at her begin to grow.

"Fine. How the hell do you know so much about me? And why the hell do I even HAVE amnesia?" Ragna asked, folding his arms.

At that question though, Rachel seemed to think for a second, "Hm… Two questions, but I'll humor you this once, Ragna. For your first question, I've simply known you longer than you remember. Before you got your unfortunate amnesia. Which leads into your next question…" Rachel explained, turning her body around, only letting her look at Ragna out of the corner of her eye,

"... You're simply not part of this world"

With that, before Ragna could even react, a burst of black came out of the ground, enveloping Rachel and as soon as it had came, it was gone, along with Rachel, leaving Ragna to stare at empty air, eyebrows raised at Rachel's simple statement. Eventually though, he just groaned, sitting back down and closing his eyes with a deep frown.

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

* * *

 **Unknown**

 _Corrin, with a sudden sharp intake of breath, lurched into a sitting up position, panting heavily for a few good seconds. She wasn't sure what woke her up, but it had to be something. It was at that point that she realized she was, once again, in a dark void, just like the last few dreams she had were. After a few seconds of initial hesitation, she sighed, getting up to her feet._

 _Which was exactly when images started to fly into her view, and none of them good._

 _Hoshido and Nohr, both strangely peaceful in broad daylight. At least, until the skies suddenly turned red, purple mist beginning to seep from the ground and cause chunks of the ground to begin lifting into the air, slowly but surely tearing each kingdom apart._

 _A large sky, yellow in color, as if resting in the light of the dawn, specifically with a large… Thing in the air. Corrin got the feeling that whatever it was she was seeing, it was something of extreme power… Which apparently didn't save it from the same purple mist that was beginning to fill the air around it._

 _Just before the scene shifted however, a loud roar filled the air, instinctively causing Corrin to cover her ears, though it didn't do anything to help. As soon as the roar ended, a large, shadowy figure shot out of the clouds, rising to face the object in front of it as the mist filling the sky began to seep towards it. That was the last she saw before the scene before her vision suddenly went black._

 _But that wasn't the last thing she saw._

 _The last thing she saw was a pair of green lights suddenly blinking to life in the darkness, quickly taking the shape of two pure green eyes. Not a second after those eyes blinked to light, a sudden white smile appeared underneath those eyes, the teeth clearly sharp. Said smile never moved, but a deep voice suddenly spoke out all around her, carrying a power that she felt that she couldn't even begin to comprehend,_

 _"The cogs of time begin to turn, Princess of Fate"_

That was when Corrin's eyes actually burst open, the princess gasping and snapping to a sitting position, staying there for a few seconds as she took some deep breaths. She wasn't sure what she saw exactly, but whatever it was, it had managed to scare her entire being. Eventually, Corrin sighed, leaning a bit more forward and resting her forehead on her hands.

"Allow me to wager a guess, more of your little visions?"

A sudden voice speaking caused Corrin to snap to attention, head turning to see… The one girl she had seen just before she made her decision to not pick a side, sitting at the small table in her room, specifically drinking from a small tea cup. The umbrella she had held before was nowhere to be seen, but there was a dark shape pooled to her side, with a small red block on top of that.

"Wait, you're… You're the girl I saw back at the plains…" Corrin said, finding herself relaxing somewhat at a… Semi-familiar face.

In response, the girl simply took a drink from her cup, then placed it back into a small plate in her other hand, "I see your memory span is not as primitive as I initially thought" she said, looking at the tea in her cup.

At that though, Corrin frowned. The insult the girl just said was not lost on her… But for formality's sake, she chose to ignore it, "Um… Well, to answer your question, yes. More visions" she said, and instinctively, she asked: "... Why am I getting these?"

The girl simple sighed, "Oh dear, it looked like I was wrong" she stated, placing the plate and cup onto the table, still not looking at Corrin, "Obviously, it is because you have some semblance of importance in this world, and fate is preparing you for the trails ahead" she stated, then frowned thoughtfully, "Hm… Though why it would pick you is anyone's guess…" she wondered.

Obviously, Corrin actually had a line drawn with that statement, mostly because of the fact that she was continuously insulting her without any form of reason. However, it was at that point that the black mass at the girl's feet moved, shaking off the smaller red mass as it got up… Revealing a sort of cat-like face, which made Corrin freeze in surprise,

"Princess, don't you think you're being a bit too- AGH!" he began, only to find itself being stomped into the floor when the girl didn't waste any time and simply brought her foot to his head.

Still, Corrin was still surprised by the sudden speaking mass, "Wait, that can talk?!" she asked, which, while the black mass was still face down onto the floor, his reply muffled, the red mass began flying into the air, with only two small wings supporting it, eyes and mouth blinking into existence,

"Yeah, we can talk, we're just a bit tired from all of our work tod-" it began, only to get cut off when the girl suddenly smacked it away, sending it flying right towards the wall, splatting on it and then falling back to the ground.

It was then that Rachel stood, leaving her cup and tea on the table, "I did not come here to speak long with you. I simply came to give you some words of advice" she said, taking a step forward and finally taking her foot off the black mass, "... Be wary of Ragna" she stated. Then, without another word, she disappeared in a black void, both the red mass and black mass disappearing with her.

Corrin for a good few seconds, stared at the dark room with complete confusion. What did she mean by 'be wary of Ragna'? And what in the world were those two things that were with her?

Those thoughts, along with others, came to her head multiple times, until she sighed, head falling back to her bed's pillow as she looked up to the ceiling. Life had been very, very confusing lately.

* * *

Morning seemed to come relatively fast for those in the fort, and with another morning came another training session between Ragna and Corrin.

Ragna himself was simply walking towards the area they designated as a training zone, away from the fort where they can work in peace. Honestly, he knew that he'd have to figure out a way to help Corrin get the hang of her transformation, because if she could use that in her regular fighting style…

 **A training spar**

"RAGNA!" A voice suddenly called out, causing Ragna to sigh, turning around to see Hana standing a fair distance away, hands on her hips as she smirked at Ragna.

In response, Ragna simply frowned, staying where he was, "Yeah?" he asked, causing Hana to begin walking towards him,

"I've done a little bit of asking around and learned that you're Corrin's personal trainer. That is true, isn't it?" she asked, watching as Ragna nodded. At that, her smirk turned into a wide grin, "Well, whaddya say about a little spar? Right here, right now. I want to test my blade against another skilled fighter" she asked, now standing only a few feet away from Ragna.

For a few seconds, Ragna just looked at Hana, looking both curious and annoyed by the challenge. Eventually though, he shrugged, straightening his coat's collar, "Fine, just one though" he said, causing Hana to grin even wider and unsheath her sword, taking a few steps back before getting into her fighting stance, while Ragna simply stood there, hands to his sides, "Either of us get hit, match is over, got it?" he asked, watching as Hana simply nodded.

And then the two waited.

And waited.

And waited...

Eventually though, Hana decided to take the first move, dashing forward and slashing diagonally downwards at Ragna's body. Ragna, on the other hand, didn't seem to react until the last moment, where he suddenly burst into movement, his right arm raised to block Hana's sword with an audible clang, while his left flew out, nailing Hana in the face, causing her to fly off her feet, landing a few feet away on her back.

A few seconds past before Hana propped herself up, holding her nose as she looked back at Ragna, who simply shook his right arm from the block, "There, that's the spar, now if you'll excuse me I have other things to do" he said simply, turning around and beginning to walk off again, causing Hana to quickly get back to her feet,

"Hold on that wasn't- Don't just walk off on me!" she yelled, beginning to run after Ragna, who simply stopped, sighed, and turned around again,

"Look, whatever-the-hell-your-name-is-"

"Hana"

"Hana, I have shit I need to do. Specifically, helping Corrin train. I don't have time for this right now" he said, eyes narrowing at Hana's, who simply glared back. Then, he sighed again, "Tell you what, I'll 'spar' you again at a latter time, just not now, not when I actually have a job to get done" Ragna finished, turning around once more and, without another word, walked off, leaving Hana to stare at his back until she sighed, sheathing her sword.

She had some training to do.

 **Ragna and Hana have reached Support Rank C.**

 **Author's note: Don't have much reasoning for the lateness for this chapter. I know there hasn't been much action going on since the Branch of Fate, that's critical to the story and not just Ragna and the others killing some Faceless. but the next chapter is definitely going to have actual fighting going on, characters will get some more focus, and other such things.**

 **And, because we've gone a while without showing a character's stats, I suppose it's time for Jin Kisaragi to get his shot, as he's already had his first support.**

 **Jin Kisaragi: An enigmatic warrior from the Ice Tribe, who serves as Leo's retainer.**

 **Class: Samurai**

 **Personal Skill; Frostbite: Whenever Jin gets a critical on an enemy, their speed is reduced by 5 for two turns.**

 **Weapon: Yukianesa: 10 MT, 80% Hit, 5% Crt, 80% Avoid. Jin only. Increases the user's speed by 5, and strength by 2, but lowers skill and resistance by 2.**

 **Logbook: A warrior hailing from the Ice Tribe, and one of Leo's three retainers. Generally acts cold and distant to everyone he comes across, save for a few. Often kept away from Ragna due to becoming unhinged in the latter's a strange sword named Yukianesa. Birthday is February 14.**

 **Least likely to laugh.**

 **Critical quotes:**

 **"Freeze eternally"**

 **"Fall"**

 **"I'll end your misery!"**

 **"Disappear"**


	11. Chapter 10: Hero of Love and Justice!

The Dragon Fort, like always, was rather peaceful, even with the new arrivals. When one walked through the center of the fort, it would be utterly silent, and uneventful. However, if one were to go more towards the edges of the fort, they would hear a very specific sound.

The sound of metal clashing against metal.

* * *

"Corrin, stay focused!" Ragna yelled, swinging his sword downwards, nearly catching Corrin, even when she rolled away, quickly getting back to her feet. However, unlike normal, where Ragna's sword would get stuck for a bit in the ground, the two were dealing with normal dirt, allowing Ragna to pull his sword out easily and swing it again at Corrin, forcing her to jump back.

A good dozen feet away, Sakura, Azura, and Jakob all stood together, watching the two go at it.

"S-So do they always d-do this?" Sakura asked, looking at both Azura and Jakob, the latter of which merely nodded in response,

"Every day, except on occasions where Lady Corrin is either too sick or recovering from the previous spar" Jakob replied casually, watching as Corrin nearly landed a solid kick to Ragna's face, only to find her leg blocked by Ragna's arm, causing her leg to fall as she bent back to dodge his retaliatory slash.

After a few seconds, Sakura sighed, "So j-just like Hinoka..." she stated, watching as Corrin and Ragna kept going at it, "... Th-This l-looks really dangerous though" Sakura added, watching as Jakob merely shrugged,

"It's Ragna's training style. We've never really persuaded him to try something else" he commented, then spoke up again after a short pause, "... Or tried to, really" he added with a fold of his arms.

At that point, Sakura heard some footsteps behind her, causing her to turn around and see both Subaki and Hana walking up, "Oh, Hana, Subaki, how are you-" she began, only to pause when she noticed the small bit of dried blood on Hana's nose, very faint, as if it had been cleaned up, "W-Wait, Hana, are you okay? What happened?" she asked.

For a second, Hana blinked in confusion, then sighed, rubbing her nose furiously with her sleeve, "Nothing, perfectly fine"

Instantly, Subaki spoke up, "Hana tried to take on Corrin's trainer in a 1-on-1 spar, and got taken out in one punch. I saw the entire thing, it was rather-" Subaki explained, only to be cut off when Hana shouldered his stomach to get him to shut up, causing him to grin at Hana, who folded her arms in anger.

At that point, the spar between Ragna and Corrin came to a close… In a slightly different way than normal. Specifically, with Corrin's hand suddenly transforming into a long needle, jabbing at Ragna at an extreme speed, only to have him dodge, placing his sword on his back and grabbing the newly lengthened arm, and then pull it, causing Corrin to be yanked forward, her face quickly being met by the same hand Ragna used to pull her forward, the sheer force of the blow throwing her feet into the air and, soon afterwards, causing her entire body to fall to the ground, rather roughly.

Like in Nohr, the sound of the blow was heard, rather loudly, causing Sakura to take a quick step back with a light gasp, with Hana and Subaki taken aback by the forcefulness of the blow. Jakob and Azura, on the other hand, watched completely passively. Mostly because they already knew the outcome.

Then, Ragna stepped back, bending down to offer a hand, which Corrin took… With her stil transformed hand. It only took a quizzical rise of Ragna's eyebrows for Corrin to realize her mistake, causing her to focus on her arm and shift it back to normal with a torrent of water, followed up by Ragna actually putting in the effort to pull her to her feet, "Gotta say, you've been getting a bit better" he stated, shaking his hand a bit, causing water to fly off, "Which is good, was worried you'd start to dull after the last day. Not only that but you're learning how to use that little transforming skill of yours" he added quickly, turning his head to look at the others as they stood around, noting Sakura sighing heavily in relief.

Corrin, on the other hand, brought her hand to her nose again, fixing it on her own while sheathing Yato, "I don't think I'd really lose my touch if I spent a day without sparing, Ragna" she replied, bringing her hand back down, "... Not that I want to fight anyway, I'd much prefer we solve our problems without violence" she added with a sigh.

At that, Ragna looked back at Corrin, "I'd prefer that as well Corrin, but unfortunately, that's not how the world works" he replied, folding his arms, "Sakura was a lucky break. If she hadn't interjected, we would've had a fight on our hands. I doubt your brother Ryoma is going to be as understanding, or anyone back at Nohr, except Elise" he pointed out, pausing for a split second as he remembered Terumi. The mere act of remembering that snake made him clench his fist, but otherwise, his voice remained calm, "Besides, I don't think Garon or that King is going to be willing to back down from a fight" he finished with a shrug, turning away from Corrin to head back to the others as the Princess stood in thought.

What hurt Corrin the most was that Ragna was right. Leo and Camilla were possibilities, but Xander was loyal to Garon, and Garon… She knew he was willing to kill her as soon as she stepped out of line. Which she had, so that option was out. If only there WAS a way…

Nevertheless, Corrin finally sighed to herself, before following Ragna to the rest of the group. They had to keep moving.

* * *

Not an hour later, long enough so that everyone could prepare, the group had set out again. Mozu and Gunther had opted to remain at the Fort, for differing reasons, leaving Jakob, Ragna, Azura, Corrin, Sakura, and her two retainers Hana and Subaki to continue on.

"So, Azura, what would you suggest our next step be?" Corrin asked once water in front of the group fell down. They were back where they left off, as expected.

Azura herself thought about the question for a few seconds, before turning to Corrin and the others, "Currently, Izumo may be a good place to stop. It is a rather peaceful place, whose ruler may be able to assist us in our task. The only problem is, the path to Izumo will lead us to the Eternal Stairway, and the Wind Tribe" she stated, looking around to area to get her bearings to get moving in the right direction.

Corrin, however, was drawing a complete blank. She recognized the name 'Izumo', since she had read a bit of the worlds history in her spare time… Which, unfortunately, was her only real spare time. But the Wind Tribe? Eternal Stairway? She had never heard of it.

Thankfully, as soon as she began to open her mouth to ask about it, Jakob was already answering her question, "The Wind Tribe is one of the two Tribes situated in Hoshido, along with the Flame Tribe. Led by… Chieftain Fuga, I believe, who is on good terms with Hoshido in general" Jakob explained, before turning to Azura, "And we're unable to go around?"

"We are, but it would take too long. We're pressed on time as it is" Azura immediately replied, "If we can avoid dealing with Fuga, we should be fine moving through his lands" she added, "Sakura and I are long friends of the Tribe, so the regular troops and people shouldn't bother us."

At that explanation, Ragna couldn't help but grunt in slight disapproval, "Hopefully we don't have to beat the shit out of everyone there just to get through them. I'd prefer one party not initially treating us with hostility for a change" he stated, tilting his head to point towards Sakura, "At this point only Sakura and Mozu haven't tried killing us at first sight" he added.

In response, Corrin nodded in agreement, "I hope that too" she replied, before turning to Sakura and Azura, "You two probably know the way better than we do… So please," she stated, gesturing with her hands to the road to her side as she stepped out of their way, "Lead on" she asked.

With a quick nod from both of the other princesses, Azura and Sakura took lead of the group, beginning their travel to the Eternal Stairway.

* * *

 **Krakenburg**

The throne room of Nohr was, as it normally was, filled only with Garon himself, who was currently sitting in his throne, staring up at the large dragonic carving above him, frowning all the while.

"So...Corrin still lives… And she knows about you, my Master…" he muttered, narrowing his eyes. The princess even had Yato… Even if it was currently sealed. The fact that Yato was still sealed made Garon smile a bit. That sword was the only threat to their plans, and that was only the case if it had its power released, which currently, it didn't, "... It does not matter either way…" he muttered again, before a larger grin crept into his face, "We shall crush her in the end… Our plans will make sure of that. This world is already ours… It just doesn't know it yet…" he added, snickering in the emptiness of the room.

… Though, there was one listener just outside of the room, pressing her ear to the throne room door.

Elise.

The youngest Nohrian princess was currently frowning at what she was hearing. Who was he talking to? What was he meaning by 'the world is already ours'... Well, that one was actually rather obvious what he was meaning, but it didn't really make any sense…

"Elise? What are you doing here?"

Suddenly, the voice of Leo right behind her caused Elise to jump, the young princess turning around, clasping her hands behind her back, "Nothing much Leo, just… Uh… Taking a quick rest over here" she lied, doing her best to make it sound convincing… And failing. Horribly.

At Elise's glass lie, Leo merely sighed, bringing a hand to his forehead, "Father would be incredibly angered if he knew you were eavesdropping him" he pointed out with a shake of his head.

In response, Elise nodded, "Yeah… I was just-" she began, only to be quickly interrupted by Leo when he brought his hand back down,

"Don't explain yourself Elise. Right now I could care less" he stated, "I'm heading off to Izumo. Father wanted to make sure it was still neutral in the war, and wanted me to check up on his agent there" he quickly added.

At that Elise raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Wait, Izumo? I thought you were going to go with Xander" she replied, watching as Leo shook his head again,

"Not yet. After I finish my business in Izumo I'll regroup with Xander" Leo stated, "I trust that you'll keep yourself behaved while I'm gone?" he asked, his eyes glancing at the doors behind Elise, who noticed the look and quickly nodded,

"I'll do my best" she stated, causing Leo's eyes to narrow for a full 5 seconds before Elise sheepishly added, "Alright Leo"

With her 'promise' now made, Leo smiled and nodded, "Xander and I should be back in about a week's time. Take care Elise" he said, beginning to walk again.

"You too Leo" she replied, waiting until Leo was out of sight before turning back to the doors to the throne room. For a second, she wondered if she should've gone back to trying to listen to her Father, figure out what he was planning to do. But, with a quick memory of her promise to Leo not 10 seconds ago, she sighed, stepping away from the door and walking away herself.

* * *

 **Eternal Stairway**

Honestly, after the hours of travel the group endured just getting to the Eternal Stairway, Corrin wasn't sure how the trip could get worse. Already, her feet were sore and blistered, and she had endured Ragna offhandedly mentioning that she should start wearing actual shoes. Of course, Azura, who also didn't wear shoes and walked barefoot, didn't get the same statements from Ragna… Though that could be explained by the fact that unlike Corrin, Azura didn't vocally complain about it.

But, after beginning their ascension of the Stairway, Corrin realized how exhausting going up could be.

"Gods… How many steps are there?" Corrin asked between pants, seeming to be the only person in the group that was having any sort of difficulty with the climb.

At her question, Azura turned her head to look at Corrin, "I'm unsure, I do not believe anyone has gone through the trouble of counting these steps. We are nearing the halfway point, however" she replied bluntly, turning back around as Corrin groaned, before picking herself back up and pressing forward.

At least they haven't been stopped on their journey.

… Or rather, that was what she was thankful for, until a figure far ahead of them, crouched on a rock, began to yell at them.

"In the shadows of darkness, a light shines from the fires that reside in my heart!" the figured yelled, their form shadowed by the lighting, only allowing the group to make out that they were, indeed, male, "Those that walk the infinite steps to this land walk a perilous journey, for I stand as its guardian. Unwelcome trespassers, prepare yourselves!" they added, suddenly jumping into the air, flipping multiple times in the air as he practically flew down the stairs, landing on the ground only a few feet away. At this distance, the group could actually make out how they looked… Mainly, an extremely muscular man in what could loosely be described as a green ninja outfit.

The man had landed in a crouch, but he was now rising, clenching his hands into fists as he moved into a fighting stance, "For you face the ninja of love, peace, and justice, **BANG SHISHI** -" he yelled, fire practically flaring to life around his body… Only to freeze once he saw two familiar faces at the front of the group he had prepared to face. Specifically, the unamused expression of Azura, and the barely suppressed laughter of Sakura.

Upon seeing this, Bang quickly did a double take, clearing his throat as his hands fell to his sides, "Oh, uh… Lady Azura, Lady Sakura, I did not realize you were there" he stated, trying his hardest to regain his composure from his mixup.

Sakura, in a rather surprising amount of time, managed to regain her own faster than Bang then, quieting her laughter, "How? We kind of stand out of a crowd" she replied, before pausing, looking back at the ground in question, "... Actually… This might be an exception…" she corrected.

At that, Bang hung his head in shame, "I apologize Lady Sakura, truly I do. It has just been too long since I last saw you" he replied, before lifting his head up, grinning widely, fire bursting to life around him again as he lifted his fist into the air, "However, I shall never make this mistake again, both to you and your family!"

"That's what you said last time" Azura interrupted bluntly.

Just like that, all of Bang's fire quickly extinguished itself as the man physically recoiled from that, "I-I did?!" he exclaimed in shock, before hunching forward, looking like he was actually in pain, "Damn… How could I be so careless..?!" he asked, more to himself.

At long last, Corrin couldn't help but lean forward, whispering to both Azura and Sakura as Ragna and the others looked in shock, "So… Um… Who is he?" she asked. Not a second afterwards, Azura turned her head to look at Corrin,

"Bang Shishigami, part of the Flame Tribe who took up residence with the Wind Tribe. He's generally the 'gatekeeper' of the Eternal Steps" she replied, "... And yes, he does always act like this" Azura added after a slight pause, watching as Corrin took in the information, nodding in response.

After that, Azura snapped her fingers, causing Bang to pause before looking up at her, "Bang, we'd like to request passage through the stairway and the tribe. We are trying to get to Izumo, and we do not have time to go any other route" she stated.

Bang, in response, cleared his throat, straightening and nodding, "Of course, these paths are always open to you, Princess Azura, Princess Sakura… And… Uh…" he trailed off, raising an eyebrow at Corrin, drawing a blank on who she was.

In response, before anyone could reply, Corrin stepped forward, "Princess Corrin, pleased to meet you Bang, and the others here are my retainers" she introduced, respectfully bowing to the ninja, "... Aside from Sakura's, of course" she added as she straightened.

Ragna, who had spent most of the stage staring at Bang in silence, his memories recognizing the face a bit, turned to Corrin, at first appalled by the fact that she, probably one of the most wanted people in Hoshido, introduced herself to someone else with her actual name, before bringing a hand to his head and sighing loudly. Likewise, the rest of the group turned their heads towards Corrin, save for Sakura, who was still watching Bang.

Bang himself thought about the name for a few seconds, scrunching his face up in thought, before figuring out its origins, "THE Princess Corrin?" he asked, watching Corrin nod, still oblivious towards the entire issue. Thankfully, as it quickly turned out, there wasn't much of an issue, as Bang merely turned to Sakura, "Princess Sakura, why did you not send Fuga word that Princess Corrin had returned? I'm sure he would've enjoyed the news" he stated.

At that, Sakura looked back at Corrin, then back at Bang, "She only returned a few days ago, just before the Festival. There wasn't a time where we could send official news. I mean Mo- I mean, Queen Mikoto tried to announce it before she was…" Sakura explained, slowly trailing off and shrinking at the memories of the Festival.

Instantly, Bang's face managed to appear softer as he stepped forward, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "I already know what happened that day, Lady Sakura, I was just not informed that Corrin had returned" he replied, then straightened, "Anyways, yes, I will gladly lead you through the tribe. I'm sure Fuga would be delighted to see you two again, as well as Corr-"

"No, we do not need to see Fuga, Bang, we're quite busy as it is" Azura quickly interrupted.

Bang stayed silent for about a second, then shrugged, "Alright then. Follow me Princess Azura, and Princess Sakura" Bang stated, turning around and leading the group.

As he did so, Corrin couldn't help but lean to Azura, "So… Um… Can I ask why you don't want to see Fuga? Couldn't he give us help?" she whispered, watching as Azura merely shifted her gaze to look at her from the side,

"Chieftain Fuga has a friendship with Ryoma. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew about our status in Hoshido, and while he's generally friendly, he could equally be hostile to us being enemies of Hoshido" Azura whispered back, "... Besides, I'm unsure if Fuga would be capable of helping us in our mission."

At that, Corrin raised an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"

"The Wind and Flame tribe are both independent, and can be seclusive towards problems if they don't directly involve themselves. Fuga wouldn't be able to assist us without bringing problems in his tribe, so the problems we'd face if we met him would outweigh the benefits. In which case, those would be none" Azura explained in a matter of fact tone, causing Corrin to frown, moving her head away from Azura and back towards the stairs ahead of her, going back to her head to think.

* * *

 **Shirasagi Throne Room**

It was clear that in the throne room, tension was high in the air of Hoshido's Throne Room. The source of this tension was coming from Ryoma, who stood to the side of the throne, staring at Yukimura with barely contained frustration, forcing himself to remain calm after the advisor told him the news.

After a minute of silence between the two, Ryoma eventually simply sighed in anger, "Thank you, Yukimura… You can go" he said, watching Yukimura as he simply bowed, then turned and walked out, leaving the four other souls in the room, Tekeshi, Hakumen, Hinoka, and Tsubaki to stare at the eldest Prince in silence.

Eventually, Hakumen unfolded his arms, his metallic voice filling the dead silence in the room, "So Sakura has deserted as well…" he stated, "It would seem Corrin is choosing to involve herself in this war and not simply hide" he added.

At that, Hinoka sighed, stepping towards Ryoma, "Brother, I'm going to track down Corrin, Azura, and Sakura" Hinoka stated, taking a controlled breath to keep herself from getting angered from the news. Corrin leaving Hoshido not a few days after she was found, not even long after Mother had died, had been an angering topic for Hinoka, as was the fact that Azura had gone with her.

Now, Sakura was gone as well, getting involved with a war that Ryoma specifically wanted her not to join.

Ryoma himself was silent for a few seconds after Hinoka stated she was going to go, and just before Hinoka opened her mouth again to give her reasonings, he nodded, "Go ahead Hinoka. Tekeshi, go with her" he ordered, watching as Tekeshi nodded, while Hinoka and Tsubaki gave him a thankful bow, before those three began to walk out of the Throne Room, "And try not to wound them. I don't wish harm against any of them" Ryoma quickly added, causing Hinoka to turn around with a small smile,

"I wasn't planning to" she stated, before turning and heading out of the Throne Room with the two others.

For about a minute afterwards, the room was silent. At least, until Hakumen finally turned his head to face Ryoma again, "I assume you have something else for me?" he asked, refolding his arms.

At his question Ryoma nodded, "We'll be moving out shortly with the main army… My scouts in Nohr have reported that they're moving towards Cyrkensia to establish a foothold to easily send their armies here" he explained, "I would've sent you to bring Corrin here, but I need someone of your caliber with me when Nohr's main force comes around" he stated.

While it was unsaid, Hakumen got what Ryoma was meaning. Jin Kisaragi had been in the battle, fighting for one of the Princes of Nohr. Ironic that the both of them would end up on opposite sides. But, the main fact was that for Hakumen, the stench of the Snake was clear on Nohr's army, even if they had no idea what hid among them.

"I see. Then I shall prepare for the road ahead" Hakumen replied, unfolding his arms as he turned and walked out of the Throne Room.

* * *

 **Wind Tribe**

After another solid 15 minutes of Bang leading the group through the Stairway, the group finally found their exit, immediately being met by a gust of wind, nearly throwing a few in the group back down the stairs from the sudden force. The others, namely Ragna, Azura, Sakura, and Bang, barely seemed fazed by the sudden wind, continuing to walk forward without hesitation, forcing the others to quickly catch up.

The general look of the Wind Tribe was more or less large and expansive, with plenty of strongly built huts scattering the rocky ground. There didn't seem to be much people around… Only a few warriors and merchants standing out in the open. No one bothered them, thankfully, mostly because of Bang's presence.

It was enough to at least convince Corrin that they could get through the place

As they continued forward though, Azura suddenly froze, shortly causing everyone aside from Bang to stop and look at her, before following her gaze to see a lone man beginning to approach him. Specifically, an extremely tall, bald, and muscular man who carried a stance and air of power and authority.

Corrin didn't even have to be told who this man was. Considering both Azura and Sakura's frozen reactions to him, it was quite obviously Fuga, the leader of the Wind Tribe. And considering his current dark glare towards them, it was quite obvious that he knew exactly who they were.

Fuga.

"Ah, Chieftain Fuga, hello there!" Bang greeted the second he saw them, causing a mutual silent groan that was shared by everyone in the group. Bang was completely unaware of it though, as he simply turned and walked towards the Chief, "I was just escorting Princess Azura and Princess Sakura through here. Unfortunately they are busy and won't be able to stick around and chat as you normally do" he said, almost remorsefully.

At that, Corrin forced herself to take a deep breath. Maybe Fuga didn't actually know the recent news about them and just didn't like seeing new outsiders. That could be why he was glaring-

"Azura. You have a lot of guts showing up around here, especially with this fugitive of Hoshido" Fuga stated, walking past Bang, completely ignoring him as the Ninja's eyes widened at the mention of 'fugitive', "And I would not have guessed that you would be with them to, Sakura" he added with a sigh, folding his arms as he continued to glare at the group.

Instantly, Azura stepped forward, calmly staring Fuga in the eyes, taking a deep breath as she prepared to smooth things over. Fuga was a stubborn individual, who barely changed his mind. But there had to be some strings around that she could-

"Wait, Fuga!" Corrin suddenly shouted, stepping in front of Azura the before anyone could react, "We haven't come here to cause any problems, we just want to pass without violence" she stated, trying to ignore the fact that Ragna still had his hand gripping the hilt of his sword.

At this, Fuga merely frowned, staring at Corrin, "If that's the case, then you should not have come here at all. If I allow a fugitive of Hoshido to pass through my lands without challenge, then I.." he began, only to pause when he laid eyes on the hilt of Corrin's sword, eyes widening in slight surprise. Corrin herself followed his gaze, resting her hand upon its hilt as Fuga's face grew serious again, "That sword. Show it to me"

Without hesitation, Corrin pulled out Yato, flipping it around so it was a bit more comfortable in her hand, the sword itself glinting in the sunlight.

Fuga, upon seeing the full blade, closed his eyes, going deep into thought for a few seconds, before reopening them with a nod, "I see. You wield the Yato… If that is the case…" he began, before unfolding his arms and grabbing the large club at his side, "I must test your will, and your heart, in a duel" he stated, pulling the club out as Corrin's eyes widened in surprise, the princess lowering Yato and stepping back,

"W-Wait, test?! I didn't- I don't-" Corrin quickly stammered out, waving her hand in front of her to try and dissuade Fuga,"I don't WANT to fight! We just want to pass through without-"

"Save your words. Should you prove yourself worthy of Yato, I shall let you pass. If you do not, then I will bring you back to Hoshido in chains" Fuga interrupted bluntly, causing Corrin to quickly diffuse, turning to the rest of the group… Or more specifically, at Ragna.

Ragna himself looked carefully at Fuga, noting his stance, build… Practically everything, comparing it to Corrin, who's style Ragna practically knew in and out by now. It was obvious that Fuga relied more on strength than speed, and knew how to use it to his advantage, just like how Corrin used her flexibility and lighter build to hers. In the end, putting everything together… He couldn't help but smirk, finally letting go of Bloodscythe and folding his arms, giving Corrin a quick nod, watching his student sink in despair before taking a deep breath, turning and spinning Yato a few times before entering her own battle stance.

For a few seconds, the two sides stayed still, gauging each other while everyone took a few steps back to make some room. Then, after those seconds, both Fuga and Corrin dashed forward, their respective weapons clashing for the first time.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

If Rinkah was completely honest, the trip getting to the Wind Tribe was probably the most hellish thing she's ever had to endure due to that damned stairway. Granted it was probably the best way to actually make an entrance to the Tribe, but still, it was hell. But, the trip SHOULD be worth it, if she could convince Fuga not to try and kill the…

… Group of travellers that were standing not too far from the entrance of the Eternal Stairway, watching Corrin face off against Fuga himself.

Needless to say, the sight caused Rinkah to pause in surprise, mostly from the fact that they were already here. However, her surprise quickly wore of, causing Rinkah to frown and quickly move around the group, heading to a familiar face, Bang.

"Bang, the hell's going on here?" Rinkah asked, walking up to the Ninja, who looked to the side and smiled at the sight of her,

"Ah, Rinkah, a pleasure to see you again. Chieftain Fuga is currently testing the long lost Princess Corrin in order to test her spirit, especially with her apparent status as a traitor to the Kingdom of Hoshido" Bang quickly explained before sighing, "If I had known about that I would've stopped her before even coming here… But alas, I did not…" he added, looking a bit defeated.

In response, Rinkah frowned, before looking at the duel breaking out in front of her.

* * *

Alright, if Corrin was thankful about anything, it was that the way Ragna fought was awfully similar to Fuga's. They were both defensive and used pure strength to get the upper hand of their opponent, a vast opposite from Corrin's speed approach.

Unfortunately for her, Fuga seemed just as good, as she couldn't find a good opening in any of his strikes, such as when she narrowly ducked under one of his swings, and by the time she rose for an upwards slash, he had already stepped away and intercepted Yato with his club.

In all honesty it appeared more as a dance of death, with Fuga narrowly avoiding/blocking each and every one of Corrin's swings, while Corrin merely weaved around his own. As their duel continued, more of the Wind Tribe began to converge to see the commotion, even if they continued to have to spread out in order to give Corrin and Fuga more space as they continued their duel.

Suddenly though, Fuga changed his approach as Corrin once more dodged his downward strike. As Corrin stepped to the side, Fuga shifted to the side heavily, slamming his shoulder into her, causing the princess to stumble back as the chieftain used both of his hands for a large, heavy side swing, which Corrin could only raise Yato up to block in response… The club itself clanging against the divine sword and managing to send Corrin flying through the air. Thankfully, this was something Corrin was familiar with thanks to Ragna, allowing her to twist herself midair and land on her hand, quickly followed by her feet hitting the ground a moment later.

Ragna himself kept analyzing the fight, his eyes narrowing when Corrin left her defense open for Fuga's shoulder bash. He wasn't worried, not by a long shot, Corrin had years of experience dealing with him, and he kicked her ass harder than Fuga was daily. It was just a surprise that she didn't see it coming, as even Ragna could see that it was going to happen. Then again, with the fact that he regularly beat her by using his fist and not his sword, he'd say expecting attacks not from opponent's primary weapon was her main flaw. But, in the end, he knew she had this. There probably wasn't going to be much of a downside if she lost anyway… He was fine with taking on the entire tribe if he had to.

Corrin, in contrast, was trying very hard not to panic. She had faced Ragna plenty of times before, but while he always fought seriously with her, she always knew killing was never going to happen. This wasn't the case with Fuga, who was going straight for it… Or at least knocking her out, much less than Ragna just hitting her hard. That, and she was trying REALLY hard not to actually hurt Fuga, despite the fact that this was a test. It just didn't feel right for her to do so, but the consequences were starting to show with the fact that Fuga barely seemed fazed by the fighting, while Corrin was starting to breath a bit heavier from her acrobatic movements. She needed to find a way past his defenses to at least get her own hit in, otherwise-

Suddenly, an idea came to Corrin as she remembered the sparring session she had with Ragna earlier. Her transformed arm, THAT was what she needed. And thankfully, Fuga was prepared to give her the opening she needed.

The opening itself came with another sideways swing from Fuga, aimed straight for Corrin's torso. Like she normally did, Corrin instinctively bent backwards, letting the club miss her face by a hair. However, unlike before, she continued the movement, placing a hand on the ground and throwing her feet into the air, doing a split second handstand before pushing herself off the ground, pulling her hand back again as water began to form around it.

Immediately, both Azura and Ragna narrowed their eyes, almost simultaneously. They both recognized the water, and knew what Corrin was going to attempt. A direct jab at Fuga, like she tried to Ragna. And if Fuga was any bit as skilled as he was letting on, the end result was going to be the same. In fact, he was already reacting to the water, narrowing his eyes and pulling himself back for what Corrin was going to do, even if he didn't entirely know what. Hell, Ragna was already bringing his hand back to the hilt of Blood Scythe to get Corrin's ass out of the fire.

… At least, that's what he was going to, until Corrin did something he didn't expect her to do.

Sure enough, Corrin created the large, needle-like arm from before. Unlike last time, she didn't jab it straight towards Fuga… Instead, she jabbed it straight into the ground, stopping her body midair before twisting on it, using her jump's momentum combined with her arm to redirect herself back towards Fuga, feet first to kick him right in the face as her arm detached from the ground.

Instinctively, Fuga took a step back, raising his club to block the kick, surprised by the amount of force put behind it… Enough to cause him to stagger back, arms flying to the side as he did so. However, a second later, he had gotten his balance back, stepping forward…

And completely freezing at the sight of Yato not an inch from his face, being held by a tired but confidently smiling Corrin.

"Checkmate"

For a few seconds, everyone was silent aside from the sound of blowing wind, with Fuga analyzing Corrin's face, long enough for her to go from confident to confused, before going straight to worry.

Not a second after that, Fuga merely dropped his club, letting it land with a loud thud, "You've passed, Princess Corrin. Your skill and control of your blade surprises me" he complimented, causing Corrin to step back herself, flipping her sword around so she could return it to her sheath while rubbing the back of her head, giving a slightly shy smile… Until she noticed, once again, that her arm was still transformed, forcing her to shift it back.

Then, Fuga noticed the crowd that had gathered, his face hardening as he turned to them, "All of you except Bang-" he began, noticing Rinkah standing next to the highly visible ninja, "-and Rinkah, leave now" he shouted, watching as the crowd hesitated for a moment, before begrudgingly beginning to disperse.

With that, Fuga turned back to Corrin and the others, folding his arms, "I will admit, I did not expect a wanted woman to be a suitable candidate for Yato. How did you come to acquire this blade?" he asked.

In response, Corrin began to open her mouth to respond, only to be cut off early when Azura stepped forward, "Back in Hoshido, when Queen Mikoto was assassinated. The sword had appeared in the middle of the destroyed statue in Shirasagi's square" she explained, before pausing, "... Wait, Fuga, how do you know of Yato? Only the royal family knew of it" she quickly asked.

Immediately, Fuga couldn't help but smirk a little bit, "Sumeragi told me of it, just as he told me about Corrin once upon a time. I'm sure he'd be astounded by the level of skill you've shown" he commented, nodding to Corrin again before looking back at Corrin, "I know of its legends. The Yato is the 'Key of Peace'… But more importantly, it is the key to the Seal of Flames, an object that contains limitless power, enough to overthrow even the gods that created it" he explained before shaking his head, "At least, that's what the legend says" he added, causing Corrin to look down at Yato thoughtfully.

Ragna, however, merely sighed, "Sounds like a lot of bullshit to me. Just get to the point" he demanded, folding his arms.

Sakura herself jumped a bit at Ragna's sudden voice, but quickly nodded herself, "Please Fuga, we're still in a bit of a hurry" she added, watching as Fuga closed his eyes for a second before nodding, unfolding his arms as he spoke again,

"My apologies, but yes, I've determined that Corrin's heart is just. I do not know what goal she is working towards, but I know that it is a good one. Which is why I am sending Bang along to assist you" he stated, causing a second of silence before Bang jumped back in surprise,

"W-What?! Chieftain Fuga I urge you to reconsider! While I would love to continue escorting Princess Azura and Princess Sakura, I do not believe it is a good idea to send me off when there's the war going on" Bang replied.

Ragna himself nodded in agreement… Except, for a different reason, "You don't need to worry yourself with helping us anyway. We can handle ourselves" he stated, ignoring Corrin's shocked look that she gave him. He wasn't sure that having Bang along was a good idea… Specifically to the likelihood of its effect on his sanity.

Unfortunately, judging by his sigh, Fuga didn't agree, "Bang is by far one of the best that the Wind Tribe can offer" Fuga explained, folding his arms as he did so, "I would go myself, but that is beyond my current duties, and we will need our prodigy of Divinity magic in case Nohr comes to this place. Which is why Bang will be going along" he finished, causing Bang to sigh in defeat. Then, the chieftain turned to Rinkah, who was standing with her own arms crossed, "I'm taking it that is why you're here as well?" he asked, watching as Rinkah merely nodded,

"I originally came here after hearing about what happened back in Hoshido. News travels fast, especially to the Flame Tribe, and considering what I know of her, the rumors that she's planning to destroy both Nohr and Hoshido seem completely far fetched. I doubt a woman who saved the lives of not one, but four prisoners of war and helped them escape death would be planning to destroy both kingdoms" she explained with a shrug, "Which is why I'm here. Whatever THE wielder of the fabled Yato is doing, it is better helping them than sitting home doing nothing" she added, nodding towards Corrin, who nodded back, hesitantly.

Bang himself hunched over, staring into a quivering palm, trying to decide on going with his feelings or his duty at this instant, before taking a deep breath, clenching his hand into a fist and standing up again, once again proud and tall, "Very well, Chieftain Fuga! If it is your command to go with the Princesses, then I shall make it my duty to protect them with my life, if need be!" Bang announced, causing Azura to sigh and shake her head, while Sakura merely made a small smile as he took a dramatic pose, flames once more flaring to life around him, "Princess Corrin, from henceforth until you finish your task, my fists and skills shall be yours to command! That is the word of **BANG SHISHI** -"

" **OKAY WE GET IT!** " Ragna shouted, interrupting Bang and causing him to pause mid shout, before straightening again and coughing.

After a few seconds of silence, Corrin cleared her throat, "I appreciate the assistance Fuga… And to both of you, Rinkah and Bang. But we don't really have time to-" she began, only to be interrupted when Fuga nodded,

"Right, you have little time to waste here. Bang, continue guiding them out of the tribe and to Izumo" he ordered, watching Bang nod and the party as a whole pause,

"Wait, how did you-" Corrin began, only to get interrupted once again as Fuga turned back to her,

"You wouldn't have come here if you were not seeking shelter, which in your case would only be at Izumo. It was merely guesswork" he stated, before pausing, "... Speaking of which… What IS your goal, Corrin?" he asked.

What followed was an uncomfortable silence as Corrin, Azura, and Ragna tried to think of a way to respond, before Corrin simply sighed, "It's… Hard to explain. We can't talk about it, otherwise… Well, we'll die just by speaking of the place we're dealing with and **_WHO_** we're dealing with due to a curse put upon those names. The rumors that I'm planning to destroy Hoshido and Nohr are… Well, partially true, but _**I'M**_ not the one who's going to try to do so. It's someone else, someone behind King Garon and manipulating him" Corrin explained, doing her best to keep eye contact with Fuga as she did so, "That's what my goal is. To stop them, and prevent more people from getting hurt in this pointless war" she finished. At least, for a second, "I never wanted to be the cause of this, but I am partially responsible through forces that were beyond my control. But it's something I-" Corrin suddenly paused, then looked back at the group, before turning back to Fuga, "-We need to do" she finished.

In response, Fuga nodded, "I see…" he muttered. A curse that kills the speaker when they mention one's name? It was absurd… But, since the actual Yato was standing in front of him, it wasn't too far fetched, "... I wish you the best of luck on your mission, if that is the case" he stated. The hidden message was clear to Corrin: She was free to go now.

And so, with a nod, Corrin nodded, turning back to the group, cueing them to begin continuing on their path.

For a while, Fuga simply stood where he was, watching the group walk through the remainder of the village, before vanishing into the exit. There was something off about… Everything, even though he had a rough explanation from Corrin. A hidden enemy… One who would kill her if she spoke of its name.

"I don't really see why you didn't send me to go with them, Chief" a young voice stated, coming from Fuga's side, causing the Chieftain to turn and look down at the young Hayato, who was frowning as he stared at the direction the group had left in, "I'm the tribe's most powerful Diviner. They have enough warriors already."

At his statement, Fuga merely closed his eyes, "As I said, we need you in case Nohr comes around. And besides, I believe you'll get your chance to join in their quest soon enough" he replied, ignoring the look of confusion Hayato gave him, before walking back to the center of the village, "Come, there's work that we must do."

* * *

 **Hoshido**

For the most part, the nights of Hoshido were rather quiet, and uneventful. Or at least, they appeared that way.

Saizo himself knew that Hoshido's nights were anything BUT uneventful. The ninjas working directly for Ryoma were always moving, making sure that there were no Faceless prowling about… Or, more recently, assassins. But, tonight was different, because Saizo was leaving his post for the night. And for several days afterwards, unfortunately.

He had already left a note to Lord Ryoma about his absence, and how an urgent matter came up that he needed to look into. What he didn't explain at all in the note was the matter itself… Which was, specifically, the disappearance of Kagero. She had gone out to scout a day before, and he had already gotten news of what had happened. Which was exactly why he needed to take care of the mess before consequences started to arise.

So, that was why he had begun to slip out of Shirasagi, keeping to the rooftops, footsteps and landings utterly silent as he moved. Orochi had agreed to meet him outside of the city before hand. She was one of Ryoma's retainers, and was very set on helping another out. Fairly annoying, but not anything he couldn't deal-

"Saizo, where are you going?"

The sudden voice caused Saizo to stop himself from his next jump, turning to see Kaze, standing on the edge of the roof. He must've been too focused with his thoughts to have noticed him. A mistake he had no intention on ever repeating.

"Scouting. Nohr's forces could be lying in wait anywhere" Saizo stated, staring at Kaze with his one good eye.

Kaze merely shook his head in response, "No you're not. You left a note for Lord Ryoma noting that you would be gone for several days for an 'urgent matter'" he replied.

At that, Saizo narrowed his eye, before sighing, "I'd say you shouldn't read into my business, but as a fellow Ninja, I must applaud you. But nonetheless Kaze, this is something I must do without you. It is better for you to not-"

"And why is that?" Kaze interrupted, stepping closer to Saizo, a look of determination placed onto his face. When Saizo didn't respond, Kaze closed his eyes, "Look, whatever it is you want to protect me from… I do not care. You've taken great pains to keep this as secret as possible, so I can see it is important to you. Therefor, I wish to help you, brother" he stated, continuing to stare into Saizo's eye.

After a few seconds of silence, Saizo grunted, "Fine. I can tell trying to convince you otherwise now would be fruitless" he replied, before jumping to the next roof to continue his journey, causing Kaze to smile to himself as he quickly followed.

A victory over Saizo was always to be appreciated.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, it's been more than a year. Ow. I do feel bad for you guys who actually look forward to an update due to my horrible schedule and writing habits. But, I guess this is just something that happens. In the end, I WAS going to post this much sooner and give you guys something... However, I missed the chance to post this on Fire Emblem Fates: Calamity One-Year anniversary.**

 **Honestly this is actually the longest "running" story I've ever made so far, and I'm very glad that it's gotten as far as it has so far, especially when it hasn't reached its halfway point. There's still a good portion of the story left to go before this is done. Granted, by the time we've gotten to that point that FEF:C ends, it'll be alive for 4 years. Probably. We'll see.**

 **Essentially, thank you all for bearing through my terrible posting habits. I'll take this time to say that I'm still opened for ship requests, as we're still not far enough to really be getting deep into that sort of thing.**

 **Anyways, I leave now with another character profile, as Bang Shishigami has now joined the party.**

* * *

 **Bang Shishigami: A dramatic ninja hailing from the Wind Tribe.**

 **Class: Ninja**

 **Personal skill: Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan: After four critical strikes/skill activations, Bang gets a +5 to both speed and strength for the remainder of the map**

 **Logbook A warrior from the Wind Tribe who is loud, brash, and overly dramatic. Despite all this, he's one of the Wind Tribe's best warriors, and has a good relationship with the chieftain, Fuga, and often travels to the Flame Tribe as well.**

 **Most likely to monologue.**

 **Critical quotes:**

 **"I put my soul into this fist!"**

 **"There's nowhere to run!"**

 **"All or nothing!"**

 **"Justice will prevail!"**

* * *

 **In addition, I have responses to people's reviews! Yay, I guess?**

 **Forest1395101: Technically speaking, I don't have to do Character Supports or the Character Profiles at all. They're more side things that I'm doing along with the main story, since I wanted to do them. Also, yes, Rachel is more or less fucking around with Ragna, it's what she does.**

 **Aeso3: Thank you for the review! I knew the first chapter was going to be the rockiest, but it's nice to know that there's something here that people enjoy.**

 **Kalakauai: I plan on Kaze joining the group still, just in a different way now.**

 **Moki0316: I fully plan to have more BB x FE action. I just, unfortunately, haven't gotten to the extremely big parts of the story yet for that to happen.**

 **So, this is the ending of Chapter 10 of Fire Emblem Fates: Calamity. Thank you all for at least bearing with my posting habits. I hope to see you guys again.**


End file.
